Pet
by theD0ct0rD0nna
Summary: Being a teenager in Mystic Falls is dangerous these days. What with Originals, Damon, werewolves, witches, Katherine...    OC/Damon & OC/Elijah
1. Waking up in the middle of nowhere

Song for Elijah/Mina: Pet, Eyes on Fire, If I was Your Vampire, Three Wishes

Song for Damon/Mina: Unspoken, Jar of Hearts, Something to Sleep to, Run

Elena's eyes opened slowly. As she tried to sit up the dried blood rubbed roughly against her skin. As she looked around she saw Mina sitting unconscious in a nearby arm chair. Elena's heart sunk upon seeing her friend. She had hoped that part had been a dream.

_The night before…. _

"_Yeah Jeremy I'm with her," Mina said into the phone. She had her arm carefully around Elena, helping her to her car. "Everything is fine. I'll take Elena home." _

"_He's with Bonnie?" Elena asked holding herself carefully. Bonnie had taken away the pain but she could still feel the marks on her skin. _

"_Yeah he is taking her home." _

"_Thank you Mina for helping me." Mina smiled at her childhood friend. _

"_Of course Elena. It's not a problem." _

_They reached Elena's car. Mina was in the process of getting the door open when the two girls felt a presence behind them. The both of them turned slowly to see a man in a mardi gras mask. They were going to scream for help but he covered Elena's mouth with chloroform and knocked Mina out as she began to fight him. Not knowing if he should leave the other girl there, the man picked up Mina and put her into the car along with Elena. The next morning he pulled up to the meeting area and waited. Not long after a black SUV pulled up. The man got out of the car and headed for the blacked out window that was being slightly rolled down. _

"_Did you get the girl?" asked the pale driver of the SUV. _

"_I did as you asked." _

"_Good." _

"_But…" The driver raised an eyebrow. "There was another girl with her. I have her as well." _

"_You involved another? Are you mental? I told you to bring the doppelganger and you bring another girl with her?" _

_The man looked down at his feet. "I thought she might bring you nourishment." _

_The driver thought. He hadn't had fresh young blood in a while. This might prove to be beneficial. Especially with Elijah coming around to collect. He could gain strength from this girl's blood and be able to endure and take on Elijah. _

"_Put them both in the back," he ordered. The man did as told. Elena and Mina were loaded into the trunk of the SUV. The man came back to the window. "Come here. Closer. Come closer." _

_The man walked closer until the driver reached out and snatched him. The driver bit down ruthlessly taking in the deep flow of the man's life. He finished and dropped the body. Rolling up the window he made his way back to the house. Rose had yelled at him about the second girl being taken of course. _

_She sighed looking at her 500 year partner and friend. "Put her in the chair. Elijah can have her." _

"_Elijah? Why should he have her? She can be for us!" _

"_No Trevor. You will offer her to him. She can be a kind of bonus to the doppelganger. Beg for his mercy and give her as a peace offering." _

_Trevor sighed and looked at both unconscious girls. "Fine," he said grudgingly. He knew Rose was right. She was always looking out for him, always knew best. _

"Mina," she whispered. "Mina wake up."

"I wouldn't bother," Trevor said walking into the room. "She suffered a pretty bad blow to her head."

"Please let her go," Elena said struggling to sit properly. Her hands and legs were tied together with the same rope.

"No can do."

"What do you want with us?" Trevor sat by her and began to untie her.

"It's just you we want." Elena looked at him with fear and confusion. "You're pretty little friend is going to be a nice meal for him."

"Him who? Look please let us go. Mina has nothing to do with any of this." Trevor just looked at her.

"It's unbelievable how you two look exactly the same," he said in a hushed voice.

"You think I'm Katherine? I'm not Katherine. I'm nothing like her. You've made a mistake…"

"Shh." Trevor threw the rope to the side. He caught sight of the blood of her arm and licked his lips. "Just a taste." Elena whimpered as he came closer. She pushed against the couch trying to get away.

"Trevor!" They both looked to see a woman standing in the doorway of the room. She quickly came down the stairs, vampire speed and all. "She is for him. They _both_ are for him."

Trevor gave one last longing look at Elena and then stood. "Spoil sport," he said passing by her. Elena stood and looked at her other captor.

"What do you want from us?"

"Be quiet."

"Please just let us go. We've done nothing. She shouldn't be involved in this," she said gesturing toward Mina.

"I said be quiet."

"What do you want with us?" The woman brought her hand back and snapped it across Elena's face. She went twirling into unconsciousness and landed back on the couch.

"I want you to be quiet."

"A little harsh don't you think Rose?"

"Shut up Trevor."

Meanwhile back in Mystic Falls, Jeremy caught up to Stefan in the hall.

"Hey Jeremy how's it going?" The look on the boy's face told him it wasn't going well at all. "What's wrong?"

"Did Mina bring Elena back to your place last night?"

"No. I haven't seen either of them since last night."

"Oh man," he said in a low voice. "You mean neither of them was around your place?"

"No. Jeremy what's going on? Mina told me she was going to take Elena back home."

"Yeah she told me that too. But they weren't there when I got home. I figured maybe Mina took Elena to her house." The two of them stopped walking and looked into each other's worried expression.

"Did you check with Mrs. Hawthorne?" Stefan felt a familiar dread creep into his entire body.

"Yeah and she told me that Mina never came home last night. She figured Mina was sleeping over at our place."

Stefan thought for a few moments and then made up his mind. "We need to talk to Alaric and Bonnie."

While Jeremy went off to find Bonnie and explain, Stefan made a call to his brother.

"Aren't you supposed to be in class or something?" Damon said by way of greeting.

"We have problems."

On the other side of the line Damon rolled his eyes. "It's a little too early to have a family therapy session Stef."

"No you idiot. We have Elena related problems."

Damon lounged on his bed sipping blood. "Again it is too early to have a brotherly bonding…"

"No Damon!" Stefan huffed a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I mean Elena has gone missing."

Damon sat to attention. "Missing?"

"Yes. No one has seen her or Mina since last night. Mina was supposed to take Elena home and they never made it."

A few minutes later Stefan made his way to Alaric's classroom. On the way he passed by the teacher.

"Thanks for letting us use the classroom."

"Yeah sure. I just need it back quickly. You guys have ten minutes to figure out where they are." Alaric placed a hand on Stefan's shoulder. The gesture was a kind of sorry for rushing them and that the two girls were missing.

Stefan nodded and then joined the other two in the room. "Alaric says we have ten minutes. What do you got Bonnie?"

She unfolded a map and placed it over a couple of desks. "I know a spell that will be able to show us where they were taken."

"Alright let's do it."

Bonnie took out a little knife. "Jeremy I'll need some of your blood. Since you are related to Elena that is our best way to connect with them."

Jeremy nodded and gave his hand to Bonnie. She made a thin cut along his palm. He winced but clenched his hand to get the blood out. Bonnie glanced to Stefan to make sure he was okay around the thick substance. He looked fine but she knew he must be using all his strength not to rip Jeremy apart.

Jeremy held his hand over the map as the blood dripped over Mystic Falls. Bonnie began to chant under her breath. The three of them watched as the blood began to travel along the map.

The trail stopped at a place that was in the middle of nowhere. They looked at each other confused.

"There is nothing out there. Where could they have taken Elena and Mina?" Jeremy asked.

"Bonnie is there any way to make it more precise?" Stefan asked feeling desperation bubble in his chest.

"No. This is as good as it gets."

Stefan sighed. "Alright. I'm going to get some things together and head out."

"I'm coming too," Jeremy said following Stefan to Alaric's cabinet of lethal vampire killing weapons.

"No Jeremy you're not."

While the two boys argued Bonnie leaned heavily on the desk. She felt a little light headed. A few drops of crimson stained the map. Bonnie lifted a hand to her nose. Quickly she brushed away the blood before Jeremy or Stefan could fuss over her.

"You can't go alone Stefan."

"He's not," said a voice. The three of them looked to see Damon entering the classroom. Stefan raised his eyebrows.

"You're coming with me?"

Damon looked at his brother as if the question hurt him deeply. "Of course I'm coming."

Stefan nodded. "You're sure?"

"Elena and Mina need help. Are you going to stand there questioning me or are we going to rescue them?"

Stefan grabbed the map and the bag of weapons. He followed Damon out of the room and to the car.

**AN: Don't own Vampire Diaries or the characters. Just doing my thing. =)**


	2. Talk of Elijah

Mina slowly came back to the waking world. She felt stiff and her head was throbbing. As she sat up Mina felt something warm slipping down her face. She raised her hand to her face and found that it came back with blood.

"Great," she said to herself. Slowly she pushed herself up in the chair. Groaning she stretched out her sore limbs. Looking around her environment, flashes of the night before came rushing in. Mina looked over to see Elena limp on the couch. "Elena!"

Mina ran over and checked to make sure she was still alive. A faint pulse drummed against her fingers. Mina moved the hair away from her friend's face. A bruise was beginning to form on her cheek and blood stained her arm and back. Other than that Elena looked unharmed. Soft voices floated into the room. Mina strained to hear what was being said. Figuring Elena would be alright Mina stood and walked up the staircase to the door.

Going up another flight of stairs she could distinguish the voices as a man and a woman.

"I don't think this is such a good idea," said the man.

"It is a perfect idea. You need to calm down Trev," replied the woman. Mina peeked into the room and saw a young beautiful woman placing boards or large canvases over the sunny windows. Her skin burned and smoked as the light touched for a brief moment. Vampires. Mina caught sight of the man pacing. He was running his hands through his hair like crazy. He was a good looking guy and even the worry on his face made him look attractive.

"No Rose! There is no being calm at this point! _He_ is coming here! He is going to be so pissed." He dragged his hands from his hair and down his face. "He is going to kill me."

Rose stopped her task of blocking out daylight and walked over to him. She placed her hands on his shoulders and gave him a sweet look. Trevor whimpered and made noises of a defeated child.

"Everything is going to be fine Trevor. We've got the doppelganger. He will come and get her, we will apologize, offer the other girl to him as a peace offering, and he will leave." Trevor looked like he believed her for a second and then dove right back into doubt.

"Maybe it's not too late. Maybe we could just write him a note and leave the doppelganger and the other girl here." Rose gave him a look.

"Yeah right. Elijah isn't going to accept a note." Rose stepped away from him and sighed. "I am tired of running Trevor! 500 years we have been running from Elijah. No more!"

Mina leaned forward a little making the floor board creek. The two vampires snapped to attention and looked towards where she was standing. Mina ran for the stairs and made her way back down as quickly as possible. She could see the hallway leading back to the room where Elena was. She was almost there when a swooping blur slammed her into the wall. It was Trevor, locking her in place with hands on each side of her. He leaned closer to her. Mina turned her face away from him.

"Nice to see you're awake sweetheart." He turned her face towards him. Trevor caught sight of the blood trickling from her head. "Oh lovely. Is that for me?"

"Piss off," Mina said glaring at him. He smirked. There was no doubt that he could hear the fear in her heart beat. Yet still she tried to put on a brave front.

"It won't hurt. I promise." As he leaned in Mina stomped on his foot and kneed him in the stomach. Trevor doubled over, allowing Mina to escape. She began heading down the hall to the room when Trevor blocked her way.

Mina took down the blockade from a window and smacked him with it. Trevor cried out in pain and then made to attack.

"Trevor!" Rose stood in the doorway leading out to the foyer. "Don't be stupid. Don't you see where she is?" Mina was drenched in sunlight. Neither of them could touch her.

"She kneed me Rose!"

Rose rolled her eyes. "As if you didn't deserve it. I've told you more than once! _She is for Elijah._ Do not touch her." She gave her friend a dangerous look. "Put the board back up," she told Mina.

Mina gripped the canvas in her hands. She was trapped. One vampire in front of her and one behind. "I want your word that neither he nor you will touch us."

"You have my word. Now put the board back." Mina looked at Rose carefully. She looked like a woman who would keep her word. She only hoped she was right. Mina put the board back in place on the window. Rose was at her side in seconds.

_Damn I was wrong, _Mina thought. Rose grabbed her arm and dragged her down the hall and back into the room. Elena still lay limp on the couch. Rose dragged her down the stairs and practically threw Mina onto the couch.

"Stay here." Rose flashed up the stairs and closed the door behind her. Elena woke with the sound.

"Mina."

"Elena! Are you alright?" The two girls hugged.

"I'm fine. Are you okay? What happened?"

Mina looked around the room to see if there was any way to get out. Mina explained to Elena what she had heard Trevor and Rose talking about.

"Someone named Elijah is coming to collect us. But that Trevor guy is pretty scared of him."

Elena thought for a moment. "We need to find out who Elijah is and what he wants."

The two girls stood and made their way to the door.


	3. A sibling moment, bonding, and jealousy

Damon rolled down his window letting the air brush against his skin. Eyes never leaving the road, he could feel Stefan staring at him.

"Jealous?"

"Of what?" Stefan asked a little taken aback.

"Because I'm so good looking." Stefan rolled his eyes. "You know it's true. I'm the hot brother and you're just the adorable brother."

Stefan smiled. Only Damon would proclaim his love for himself. "Sure Damon. Keep telling yourself that."

Damon glared at his brother. Both of them had a slight smile on their face. Damon glued his eyes back to the road and began to think. Had they just been having a sibling moment? It was still strange to Damon how much he had changed. He had gone from being a gentleman and good person, to being a monster, to hating his brother, to trying to be a good person, to working alongside his brother almost peacefully.

"Why are you helping me?" Stefan's voice brought him out of his inner thoughts. He looked over once again to his little brother.

"What do you mean?"

"Why did you come? I assume it wasn't because you wanted to have a road trip bonding experience." Damon smirked and turned his eyes back to the road. "So why?"

"The girls need help. Who better to rescue two damsels in distress?"

"You're coming because it's Elena." It wasn't a question. Damon felt his heart jump at the sound of her name.

"So not true," he said ignoring the feeling. Stefan studied his brother's calm face. "Mina needs saving as well as Elena."

"Since when do you care about Mina?" Damon shrugged.

"We've had our moments where we tolerate each other." Stefan couldn't stop himself from laughing.

"Like when?" he asked in disbelief.

"When I was dating Caroline."

"You mean when you were _feeding off of _and _manipulating_ her cousin." Damon shrugged again.

"Feeding off of. Dating. What's the difference?" Stefan scoffed. "During that time Mina had the guts to threaten me. I have to admit that was impressive."

"Okay threatening to kill you is a special moment for you two. What else?"

"She helped me when Lexi's boy toy decided to beat the death out of me."

"You got lucky on that one. She could have just left you there."

Damon thought. "And of course she was there for me to talk to after…" He hesitated unsure if it should really be mentioned. "After I thought I kissed Elena. She sat there listening to me talk, something I really needed at that moment."

Stefan nodded. He always felt a pang of jealousy that Damon was in love with Elena. Elena was his love, she was the one thing that he had for himself. He didn't want Damon to have her. He didn't want the past to repeat itself ever.

"What else?"

"Well she danced with me at the masquerade ball last night. We had a pleasant enough conversation."

Stefan nodded again. He was sure that Damon did want to help Mina but mostly he was going because he loves Elena. Stefan was trying to be okay with the fact that his brother was in love with his girlfriend. He knew Elena would never love Damon they way she loved him. But still he couldn't bring himself to let it go.

**AN: Thanks for reading and for the couple of reviews! Hope you like this. I know it is kinda going slow right now but it will pick up. And just a heads up this might follow the episodes at times and at other times it won't. **

**=)**


	4. Getting Answers

"Who's Elijah?" Rose sighed.

"I knew you wouldn't stay in that room."

"Answer the question," Mina said.

"He is an Original," came Trevor's voice. He entered the room and made sure to stay a good distance away. Lest he be chastised or kneed again.

"What does that mean?" asked Elena.

"It means he is one of the very first," spoke Rose. She began to stack books in neat piles. It seemed like a useless task, the whole house was in ruins, but she needed something to do.

"And what does he want with Elena?"

"She is the Petrova doppelganger." The two girls looked at each other. "The Petrova doppelganger is needed to break the curse of the sun and the moon," she continued.

"But…it's the moon stone that breaks the curse," Elena said feeling confused. Why did things have to keep getting complicated? She wished she could go back to when she only had Damon to worry about. Now she had Katherine, the moon stone, and this Elijah to cause hell in her life.

"The moon stone is part of it yes," Trevor said taking over. "But it is the blood of the Petrova doppelganger that is needed to actually break the curse. The _sacrifice_ of the doppelganger will break the curse."

"Sacrifice? You're going to kill Elena?" Hearing it said out loud Elena felt sick. She gripped onto Mina's hand. "If you think you'll be able to kill her…you're horribly wrong. Stefan, Damon, and many others will kill you long before you can touch her."

"My, my. Someone is rather brave." Trevor gave her a devilish smile.

"And this Elijah guy…you seem pretty terrified of him," Mina said directing her gaze at him. Trevor glared at her. Rose smiled.

"Points for eavesdropping." Trevor turned his glare to Rose.

"Don't encourage her Rose."

"Why are you so scared of him," ventured Elena. "Is he a vampire?"

"We told you. He is an Original. You don't want to mess with them."

"And of course Trevor messed with him," Rose said ditching her task of organizing books. Trevor sighed.

"So for the past 500 years I, sorry _we've_, been running from him. He will most likely kill us, or just me. And I really don't want that to happen."

"And it won't." Rose gave him a stern look. She wished he would stop talking like he was going to die. "Right you two have your information. Get back in that room," Rose commanded.


	5. No escape, Elijah has arrived

Elena and Mina both knew they were not going to escape this time. The windows were boarded up from the outside. There was no other door and their captors stood with them in the room. They sat on the couch huddled together. Elena was frightened of being taken and killed. Never to see her family again, never to see her friends, never to kiss Stefan. She was frightened to lose Mina who never should have been involved in this.

Mina was frightened for Elena's fait. They had known each other since they were very little. She didn't want to lose someone who was like a sister. She was also afraid of being drained slowly. What if Originals dragged out a kill instead of a quick death? It amazed her how she had gotten to this point. It amazed her how much strange and crazy things had happened. It was dangerous being a teenager these days. She wanted to laugh at that thought but couldn't find the breath to do so.

The two of them flinched upon hearing a knock echo through the house. Trevor began to freak out immediately. He paced back and forth, back and forth. Rose told him to stay calm and to stay with them.

"Watch them. Don't make a sound." With that she left.

"You're scared," Elena said seeing the look on his face. Trevor ignored her and walked around the room mumbling to himself.

Mina shifted on the couch, a crunching sound coming from under her. She lifted up and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper. She held it in her hand and looked to Elena confused. The two girls moved closer together. Mina smoothed out the paper revealing a message.

**Stefan and Damon are coming for you**

**-B **

Elena and Mina looked at each other with relief. They leaned against each other and prayed that the two Salvatores would make it to the house soon.

* * *

The front door swung open to reveal a man standing in the doorway. Rose came into the once elegant foyer. The man watched as she carefully approached him.

"Rose," he said calmly. "You look well." The words may have come out of his mouth but he didn't mean any of it.

"Hello Elijah. Please." She stood to the side so he could come in. Elijah shut the door behind him.

"Is there a place we can talk?"

"Of course. This way." Rose led him into a small sitting room. He took a seat while Rose remained standing. Elijah waited for her to speak but all she could do was stare at him.

"Well…"

"We have the doppelganger," she blurted. Elijah's expression was blank but his eyes conveyed confusion. "The Petrova doppel…"

"I know who you mean. There is only one doppelganger I have been after." His tone came out harsh. Rose turned her gaze away from him.

"That is why we called you here."

"I figured this had something to do with Katerina," he said. A slight smile came to his face. That one girl had caused him so much trouble. "When you summoned me to this God forsaken place, so close to Mystic Falls, I figured that wretch had something to do with it."

"And we have brought her for you."

Elijah straightened out his coat as he stood. "And in return?" Rose shook her head. "Come now Rose. There is no one sided deals. What do you and that…what was his name? Trevor? What do you two want?"

She hesitated. She glanced up to him and then looked away. "We ask for your forgiveness and to be spared."

"Granted. Now take me to my doppelganger. I am impatient to leave this armpit of a town."

Rose nodded. "I will but…I need to hear you say it again."

Elijah humored her. "I will grant forgiveness and pardon as I see fit."

Rose nodded. That was good enough for her. "Right this way."

Rose led him to the room they were keeping Elena and Mina. Trevor stopped in his tracks upon seeing Elijah standing in the doorway. Elena and Mina stood and looked at the figure. He was a handsome man at least 30 years old. He stared down at Elena a little in disbelief. This girl was not Katerina Petrova but she looked exactly like her. How could this be? He knew for a fact that Klaus had killed every member of her family decades ago.

Elijah zipped down the stairs till he was directly in front of Elena. She moved back with a little gasp. Elijah moved closer and leaned down. He took in her scent just to be sure he was not being tricked.

"Human," he said straightening back up. "That's impossible."

Rose and Trevor watched him carefully. Trevor trembled a little upon being in a close proximity with the man he had been running from. He moved over towards the stairs, closer to Rose. He grabbed Mina on his way and placed her in front of him like a human shield.

"Hello there," Elijah said to a nervous Elena. Her breath seemed to be stuck in her throat as he looked at her. She felt the air around her, where Mina's hand should have been. She glanced over Elijah's shoulder to see her friend in the grasp of Trevor. "Well we have a long journey a head of us. We should be going."

Elena backed away from him till her legs hit the couch. "Please don't let him take me," she begged Rose. Rose looked away from her, not a hint of sadness in her eyes.

"One last piece of business," Elijah said. "Then we're done." He turned to face Trevor and saw him holding Mina. "What is this?" he asked gesturing to her.

Trevor adjusted his grip on her. He swallowed hard before speaking. "I give her to you as a peace offering Elijah. She is for your nourishment or to do with her as you will."

He pushed Mina towards him. She tripped over the chandelier sitting in the middle of the room. Elijah caught her with ease. Holding her up he locked eyes with her. Mina couldn't stop the short harsh breaths that were traveling in and out of her body. Elijah studied her and looked into her eyes. She felt like he was trying to grab her soul and rip it but couldn't bring himself to do it.

"Those eyes," he said quietly. They looked so familiar to him. The deep brown color with kindness hidden in every inch. A touch of green played in the upper corners of her dark eyes. Elijah caught sight of the blood beginning to dry on the side of her face. He cupped her face with one hand and turned it to one side.

"Leave her alone," Elena demanded after getting her breath back. She still didn't sound as strong as she wanted to be.

"Silence," Rose hissed.

Mina watched in horror as he leaned closer. She felt his cool breath touch her skin. He took in a deep breath trying to get her scent. Elijah then licked at the dried blood. Mina squeezed her eyes closed and let out a small whimper. Elijah pulled back and looked at her closely.

"You're a Hawthorne," he said in almost a whisper. Mina opened her eyes and looked at him curiously and horrified.

"I have been waiting for this day for a long time Elijah," Trevor spoke up finally. Elijah didn't take his eyes away from Mina. "I'm truly very sorry."

Elijah let go of Mina and began to circle around Trevor. Mina hurried back to Elena's side. "Your apology is not necessary."

"Yes. Yes it is." Trevor gulped. "You trusted me with Katerina. And I failed you." Rose looked at Trevor. She was proud of her friend for not running, for standing up and doing what was right.

"Oh yes you are the guilty one," Elijah said coming around to face the other vampire. "Rose aided you because she was loyal. _That_ I honor," he said looking to where she stood on the stairs. "Where was your loyalty?"

Trevor looked at the man in front of him with great remorse. "I beg your forgiveness."

The whole room seemed to hold its breath. Elijah stood in front of Trevor and studied him for a moment.

"So granted," he finally replied. A look of relief passed over Trevor. He let out a long breath as a little smile came to his features. Then without any notice Elijah sent a swooping hand across Trevor's neck. The other vampire's head rolled on the ground as his body fell. Rose let out a long low sobbing noise. Her best friend, her partner, her family had just been killed.

"You," she growled as she moved a little closer to the body. Elena and Mina gazed in horror at the headless body before them.

"Don't Rose," Elijah warned. "Now that you're free." She sobbed and gripped onto the railing for support. "Come."

Elijah held out his hand for both the girls.

"What about the moon stone?" Elena asked quickly. Elijah stopped in front of them, his eyes gleaming with interest. Mina looked at Elena as if she were insane. Why was she telling him about the moon stone?

"What do you know about the moon stone?"

"W-we know that you need it and… we know where it is," Elena said blurted. She looked to Mina. Her eyes were begging for help. Mina understood she was trying to buy them time.

"We can help you get it," she added quickly. Elijah looked from one girl to the other.

"Tell me where it is."

"It doesn't work that way," Mina said. Elijah smiled.

"Are you negotiating with me?" he asked with amusement. He turned back to Rose to make sure she had heard it too.

"It's the first I've heard of it." She looked at him with true hatred. Elijah looked back to the two girls, all amusement gone. He looked into Mina's eyes. She could fell him reaching around for a grip on her soul. He knew he wouldn't be able to compel her but it was worth a try. She had vervain deep in her blood system, a hint of it had come through when he tasted her blood.

He looked into Elena's eyes concentrating on a certain thought. Nothing was happening. She just stood there still shocked and breathing unevenly.

"What is this vervain doing around your neck?" He grabbed her necklace and yanked it off. He threw it to a corner of the room before turning back and grabbing Elena. "Where is the moon stone?"

Elena couldn't help it. She didn't mean to look into his eyes but it had happened. She began to speak.

"Elena don't!" Mina tried to put a hand over her friend's mouth. Elijah pulled Mina to him. Pressing her back against his body he held her tight. His hand came over her mouth to prevent her from speaking. Mina kept trying but only mumbles came out.

Elijah finished his questioning and Elena had given him everything. He knew where the stone was and was clearly ecstatic that Elena had been so weak. He let her go and removed his hand from Mina's mouth.

Suddenly a loud bang came from somewhere throughout the house. All of them stood silent waiting to see if anything more would happen. Another loud bang sounded. Elijah grabbed Elena's arm and dragged the two girls past Rose and out towards the front door. Rose followed behind them. They made it out to the foyer before two zipping figures passed by.

"Rose?" Elijah gave her a dangerous look.

"I don't know who it is."

"Up here," came a voice. Elijah threw the two girls towards Rose. He flashed up the stairs.

"Down here," came another taunting voice. Elijah looked back, his eyes scanning. Then suddenly a sharp sound stung the air as a steak pierced Elijah's hand. Ripping it out a sigh of annoyance escaped him. Rose and the two girls were gone and two idiots were playing on his last nerve.

"Excuse me," he called out. "To whomever it may concern. You are being very foolish."

Stefan pressed his forehead against Elena's. He urged her to hush her uneven breaths. She closed her eyes and tried. Meanwhile Damon had hold of Rose and Mina. Damon pressed a finger to his lips, signaling them to stay quiet. Mina took a step back but misjudged her footing. She tripped and her head hit the wall. A small sound of pain threatened to give them away. Damon hastily pressed a hand to her mouth.

Mina scrunched up her eyes and willed herself not to make another sound. Damon leaned close to her as a few tears trickled over his hand. He brought his other hand to her very sore head and began to gently rub it. He hoped this would help with the pain and keep her quiet. Rose looked on with wonder. All the stories she heard about Damon Salvatore did not prepare her for the scene before her.

"If you think you can beat me…you can't. Do you hear me?" A loud snapping noise echoed. Damon leaned back to see the vampire breaking a coat hanger into pieces. "You cannot beat me. I want the two humans on the count of three. Do we understand each other?"

**AN: Woo! Finally got to Elijah. I have to say I didn't like him at first. Then the third or fourth time I was infatuated with him. He and Damon are fighting right now for control of my brain. Work it out boys ;)**


	6. Going home

Everything was over much quicker than she thought. Damon had rammed the coat hanger through Elijah's heart, nailing him to the door. She and Rose stood in awe at the sight. Mina felt a wind pass by her as Rose dashed away. Damon began to head in her direction when he stopped.

"Leave her," came Elena's voice from the top of the stairs. Damon waited expectedly for her to run into his arms. Instead he watched as she ran into Stefan's.

Mina still stood frozen in place staring at Elijah's body. She couldn't believe that was all it took. An Original had been taken out by a simple coat hanger and a young vampire. She looked to Damon, who was watching the loving embrace of Elena and his brother. Without thinking Mina bolted over to him and threw her arms around his neck.

"Damon," she said in a breathy voice. Damon stood there stunned and unsure of what to do. He always felt this way when being hugged. But for Mina to be hugging him was especially strange. Nonetheless he still felt a lurching feeling in his stomach. It was the most amazing feeling he had ever experienced. The only other time he had felt like that was when he thought he had kissed Elena. Feeling her arms around him, her body heat, the smell of her hair, the smell of the blood in her hair, all of it was wonderful. Slowly Damon wrapped his arms around the girl.

Feeling his arms snake around her body, Mina seemed to come out of her shock. She was hugging Damon, someone she had never really gotten along with. So why did she feel the urge to never let go of him? Was it because he had played a big part in saving her? Or was it something else? All she knew was that his cold body felt good. His wintery hands on her back left her shivering as a tingle went down her spine.

Elena looked at the pair with curiosity. When had this happened? Since when did Mina hug Damon? And since when did Damon hold onto Mina like his life depended on it? Elena began to wonder if those two were hiding something from her and Stefan. Once again her life got more confusing and she did not have the energy to think it out or deal with it.

Leaving the fallen vampire behind Damon and Stefan took the captured girls to the car. On the ride home Elena fell asleep while Mina looked out her window. She let her mind drift over many different ideas and daydreams. She thought about what homework she had, the last thing she had told Jeremy, leading to the events of meeting Rose and Elijah. Elijah. Mina's mind went back to the image of the man stuck to the door of an old abandoned house. His handsome face was hidden by ash colored skin.

"Those eyes," he had said to her. He had known she was a Hawthorne just by tasting her blood. He knew her. But how could he? And why did she have the feeling she knew him? Mina's heart ached as she thought about never seeing him again and never finding out how he had known her. The aching felt almost like a deep sadness that she didn't know was there.

Mina shook her head and tried to think about something else. Thinking about Elijah was too stressful and almost hurtful. Her mind wandered back to school and stuff that had to be done. She knew some kind of event was coming up and no doubt Caroline would rope her into doing something. Oh God…Caroline, her parents, Chase! They must be worried not hearing from her or seeing her anywhere for the past twenty-four hours.

Mina turned to face Stefan sitting in the backseat. "Hey Stefan can I borrow your phone? I need to let Caroline know I'm alive."

"Sure." Careful not to wake the sleeping Elena resting on him, Stefan handed Mina his phone.

"You could have borrowed mine you know," Damon said as she turned back around in the front seat.

Mina paused. "Oh. Right. Well I figured you wouldn't have her number. You don't do you?"

Damon shook his head. "Nah. After that whole 'hey you're a vampire and it was kinda my fault' I figured she wouldn't want me calling her for a midnight snack."

"That's not funny Damon," Mina said looking through Stefan's contacts to find her cousin's number.

"It's a little funny." He looked over to her and smirked. Mina hated the smile that came to her face. She was way too tired to hide it. She cleared her throat as the phone began to ring. She could still feel Damon watching her. She looked over at him. The two of them had their eyes locked onto each other.

"Hey Stefan," said her cousin's voice. Mina was startled back to what was going on.

"Carry its…"

"MINA?" yelled her cousin on the other side of the line. Mina held the phone away from her ear. "Where the hell have you been? Your parents were freaking out! My mom was so close to putting out a missing persons notice for you."

"Oh no, no, no. She didn't did she?"

"No luckily I compelled her into thinking you had slept over last night. I called your parents and told them the same story." Mina let out a breath of relief. "Are you okay? I heard Elena is missing too. What happened?"

"Everything is okay. I'll tell you about it later?"

"Alright. You coming to school?"

"No way," she said with a little laugh. "Thanks for covering for me. I owe you."

"Glad you said that. See there is this thing coming up for school…" Mina smiled.

"I'll do whatever you want. Hey could you do one more thing for me?"

"Sure."

"Tell Chase I'll call him later?" Caroline sighed. "I know you don't like him. But do it for me? Please?"

"Fine."

"Caroline," came Tyler's voice in the background. "We need to talk."

"Uh oh. Got to go. I'll stop by later okay?"

Mina hung up the phone and handed it back to Stefan. Damon got them back to Mystic Falls within a couple hours. He dropped Stefan and Elena off at the Gilbert house before taking Mina home. Within that time more blood had slipped from Mina's head from hitting it on the wall. She began to feel a little light headed but said nothing. She would be home soon enough.

Damon pulled up to her house and turned off the car.

"Everything settled with your parents?" he asked turning towards her. She nodded. Spots were starting to dance in her vision. "Are you alright Mina?"

Her hearing was now growing dull. The blood was literally leaving her head. She could feel herself getting paler. "I'm fine. Thanks for the ride."

Damon watched worriedly as she opened the door and stepped out. She made it half way up the walk to the porch before she began to fall. He was out of the car and holding her in his arms within seconds. He scooped her up and headed for the front door. Damon opened it with ease and stepped inside.

"Hey you can't…" she mumbled as he kicked the door shut. Her head lolled lazily where it rested on his shoulder.

"Shut up Mina." Damon carried her into the living room and set her down on the couch. He went into the kitchen and got a rag. He came back and held it carefully against her head. He took her hand and had her hold the rag there. Damon brought his wrist up to his mouth and bit down. The blood rushed out as he quickly brought it to her lips.

"Damon…" Mina moved her face away. Damon brought her back to his wrist.

"You've lost a lot of blood. You need this." He pressed his wrist to her mouth but she wouldn't take the red liquid. "Mina please. You need to drink."

Finally she gave in and opened her mouth. His blood slipped in and she swallowed it trying not to cough it back up. When Damon felt she'd had enough he loosened her grip on his arm and took away the healing power of his ancient blood. Some of the color began to return to Mina's face. She closed her eyes feeling his blood churning in her stomach.

Damon licked the remaining blood from his wrist as the wound healed. He took the rag from her head and went back into the kitchen. He threw out the one with blood on it and grabbed a clean one. He dampened the rag and came back to Mina. Gently Damon wiped away the blood on her face and mouth.

"How do you feel?" She simply nodded and turned her face away from him. Damon sighed. He finished cleaning her mouth, disposed of the rag, and helped her up to her room. "You should rest."

Mina was going to turn around and say thank you. By the time she had he was gone.

**AN: Hope you guys like this chapter. I know it focuses on Damon/Mina right now but trust me Elijah is coming back into the picture soon =) **

**I'm really bummed he didn't come back in last weeks ep. I was all excited but then Damon had to burn Luka, which was totally awesome, but still.. **

**Anywho, Vampire Diaries is on tonight! =D**


	7. Talking things out

**AN: Boo! It was a rerun =( **

**Oh well just more suspense as to what's next. But let's end **_**this **_** suspense and get on with the story **

Stefan shut the door behind him as Damon came down the stairs.

"Not with Elena?"

Stefan shook his head. "She wanted to be with Jeremy. I took Bonnie home. How is Mina?"

"Better…now." Stefan looked at him questioningly. "She lost a good amount of blood. I gave her some of mine."

Several expressions passed over Stefan's features. It ended with him having a knowing smile. "I see."

"What?" Damon followed his brother into the kitchen. Stefan pulled out a blood packet and two glasses.

"Nothing." His smile grew.

Damon zipped over to where his brother was pouring the blood. "_What is making you smile like that?" _

Stefan shrugged. "No it's just…" He looked up to his big brother. He wondered if anything should be said. "Elena thinks something is going on between you two and…"

"Wait." Damon put up a hand to stop Stefan. His heart, if it could beat, was going through his chest. She thought there was something going on with them? With her and him? And she told Stefan? This couldn't be real. "Between me and _whom_?"

"You and Mina." Stefan saw the disappointment in Damon's eyes. He ignored it.

"She thinks Mina and I…? Well there is nothing." Stefan nodded and handed a glass to Damon. "All the same…don't tell her about me giving Mina my blood."

"Of course."

Later that day Stefan went to meet up with a study group. Damon spent the rest of his day thinking about Elena. He kept replaying seeing Elena at the top of the stairs of the old house. She had looked so relieved that Damon had taken care of Elijah, that he had been the one to get rid of him. She had smiled at him and held possibly love in her eyes. She came running down the stairs and he was fully prepared to catch her in a hug. But instead it was Stefan who she had been looking at. Stefan who had taken her in his arms.

"Hey come here. Are you hurt? You okay?" Stefan asked upon taking Elena in. Damon was left to watch and only received a whispered 'thank you'.

Damon kept replaying the memory and changed it a thousand different ways. One even included the possible death of his brother. Damon shook his head and felt bad for even considering that last thought. It was dark now and Stefan was still out. He had texted Damon and said he was going to dinner with the study group and he would be home later.

Damon couldn't stop himself from getting up and going to Elena's

* * *

"So you and Elena are alright?" Caroline sat cross-legged on Mina's bed. Mina finished straightening out her hair and put the flat iron away. She joined Caroline on her bed.

"Yeah we're fine. Damon and Stefan came for us."

Caroline shrugged. "Gotta love the fact that Elena is in love with a brave guy."

"Who just so happens to be a vampire," Mina added with a laugh. Caroline smiled.

"That helps too."

"So what did Tyler want to talk to you about?" Caroline's smile dropped.

"Oh just some stuff," she said quickly. Mina gave her a look.

"What aren't you telling me?" Caroline bit her lip. She couldn't tell Mina that Tyler was a werewolf. She had already told Damon and Stefan and those tow were already too many people.

"He wanted to talk about the masquerade ball. You know when Sara died. He feels really responsible and just needed someone to talk to." Mina knew Caroline was still hiding something.

She had grown up with the girl and knew her tells. Caroline's was the way she flinched a little before speaking. But Mina didn't question her any further. Caroline had her defenses up and wouldn't spill anything that night. She would have to catch the girl when her guard was down, when she wasn't expecting it.

"Well I have to go. I need to start thinking about what to do for that thing coming up at school."

Mina walked her cousin to the door and said goodnight. She locked the door and made sure everything else was secure. Even though Elijah was dead she still felt a little uneasy. After all Rose was still out there somewhere. She walked down the hall to her room. She was more than ready to sleep and forget everything that had happened.

Walking into her room a figure sat in the window seat. Mina jumped and screamed. Once she calmed she saw the smirking face of Damon.

"Jesus," she said placing a hand over her heart. She could feel it beating like a humming bird inside her chest.

"Close but not quite," he said standing.

"Don't be blasphemous Damon." He moved from sitting in the window seat to lying on her bed. "How did you get in?"

"You're dad invited me in when I needed to read up on my history."

Mina sighed. Why did her dad have to take a liking to strangers and happen to be the head local historian? "That doesn't mean you can pull and B and E whenever you want to."

Damon thought for a moment. "Actually it does."

"It doesn't mean you _should_." Seeing that Damon was not going to leave Mina pushed his feet to the side so she could sit on her bed. "So what's up then?"

"I wanted to come and check on you. Make sure my blood isn't doing something weird to you."

Mina laughed. Damon looked at her sourly. "That is such a load!"

Damon sat up a bit more, the sour look still on his face. "No it's not. I was genuinely worried about you."

"Oh I'm sure. But that is not why you're here right now. You have some Elena related issue that you need to talk about."

"Do not." Damon was shocked at how much he sounded like a little kid saying that.

Mina gave him a look. "Bull. You totally do."

"And why do you think that?" He stood from her bed. Mina turned, following him with her eyes. She held on to the post of her footboard.

"Because that's the only time you ever come to see me."

Damon gave her a look of disbelief. "That's so not true." Mina was having none of that. He sighed. "Fine so it is true. I just have no one else to really talk to about it. And you know what they say. Pinning up emotions can kill you," he said in a mocking voice.

"Well you're already dead. What other damage can be done?" Damon gave her a flat look. "Sorry. Anyway you know I am happy to listen and help you Damon. Just next time tell me straight out." He nodded.

"Well tonight…"

"Wait. I want to get one thing straight. I'd like to think you tell me this stuff because you trust me and that…maybe we're becoming friends?" Damon looked at her with a blank expression. "I'm not wrong am I?"

Damon thought about this. They had gotten a little closer lately with the whole Caroline becoming a vampire thing. They hadn't been trying to kill each other like before. He did like being around her and she could make him laugh at times. He would never admit to that but she had. They had also saved each other's lives.

"Friends hu?"

She nodded. "C'mon Damon. I mean what friend wouldn't give their blood for the other? Besides I think you need all the friends you can get right now."

"Friends then." Damon held out his hand for her to shake.

"You're kidding me with that right?"

"Take it or leave it kid."

Mina took his hand and shook it. She then used his hand to pull herself from her bed and slam into him with a hug. Damon stumbled back a little with her arms once again around his neck. There was no way of stopping that lurching feeling from entering his stomach. Mina mainly did it so she could feel his cold hands on her warm skin. She wanted to have that feeling of never wanting to let him go. Unfortunately she had to let him go once again.

"Okay. Friends," she said stepping back from him. "So tell me the drama." Mina sat back down on her bed and waited.

"I told Elena I'm in love with her."

"Oh shit."

"Exactly." Damon began to pace.

"What did she say?"

"Nothing. I mean I told her that she deserved someone like Stefan. And she does. Then I compelled her to forget about it." Mina sat quiet for a moment.

"Damon…that must have been very hard for you." He sank back into the window seat. "I'm proud of you for doing it though. You're trying."

Damon looked up to her. She really was proud of him and cared. He was suddenly very glad he had Mina to talk to and that they had decided to really trust each other. Before anything else could be said the front door opened and closed. Mina's parents were home.

"Mina we're home," called her mother's voice.

"Stay here," she told Damon. "I'll be right back."

Mina walked out of her room closing the door behind her. Damon sat patiently listening to Mina talk to her parents. While she was out her phone began to ring. Damon picked up the glowing object to see the picture of Chase Jackson on the screen. Damon vaguely remembered that Mina was going out with this meat sack but couldn't recall if he had threatened this boy or not.

_One new voicemail_ came up on the screen. Curious Damon clicked the button and pressed the phone to his ear.

"What the hell Mina?" came a crude voice. "Where the hell have you been? You were supposed to come to my football game. You know you are supposed to be there cheering me on. But what do I find after the game? YOU'RE NOT THERE! And why weren't you in school today? Why haven't you called me or said something…"

Mina came back in her room, once again shutting the door behind her.

"What are you doing?" Damon put the phone on speaker.

"…send Caroline to tell me you are sick? Why couldn't you tell me that yourself? Are you that lazy that you have to send your bimbo cousin? And now you don't answer your phone when I call…"

"Give me my phone Damon." Mina walked over and snatched it out of his hands.

"Are you really going out with that ass jocky?" Mina turned off her phone and set it to the side.

"Does privacy mean nothing to you?"

"Answer the question." Damon glared at the phone before turning the look on her. His icy eyes looking her over carefully.

"Yes I am going out with him. And he is not an ass jocky."

"I beg to differ. How dare he talk to you like that? And calling Caroline a bimbo? I admit she and I are not close but that is taking it _too_ far."

"Why do you care? He is my boyfriend, my problem, and I will deal with him." Damon sighed in anger. This kid was going to the top of his list of people to kill, right under Katherine.

"We're friends now Mina. Of course I care!"

"Look I'm sure he was worried when I didn't show up today. I'm not sure what Carry said to him exactly but I'm sure it made things worse than they seem. He's just concerned." Damon made a sound of disbelief.

"_That_ is not the voicemail of a concerned boyfriend."

"And how would you know what a concerned boyfriend sounds like?"

"Are you kidding? I have to listen to Stefan pine and whine over Elena all the time." Mina laughed.

"As if you wouldn't be the same. If you were in Stefan's place you would do the same thing. You already kind of do it now."

Damon folded his arms across his chest. He was clearly pouting. Mina laughed. She walked over and took his face in one hand.

"Oh frowny face," she said mockingly. Damon just looked at her unamused. "Get over it Damon. I'll handle Chase and you just…handle you right now."

He dropped his guard and brought his face out of her grip. "For now. If that kid crosses me I can't guarantee I won't maim him."

"He is a seventeen year old kid. You are a hundred plus years vampire. Be the better man and let it go." She patted his shoulder and headed back for her bed. Damon took the hint and made for her window. "Damon."

He turned back to face her.

"Thank you. For everything you did today."

He shrugged and smiled. "What are friends for?"

* * *

His eyes opened. He straightened up and surveyed his situation. The damn coat hanger was still holding him to the door. Elijah could feel his skin turn from ash back to what it should be. He tugged at the coat hanger and pulled it out of his chest.

He threw the weapon to the floor and looked around the empty house. Trevor was dead, Rose was gone, and there was no sight of the doppelganger or the Hawthorne girl. Elijah let out a noise of extreme annoyance. Now he would have to take up residence in Mystic Falls just to get two human girls. But before he could do so he needed to recruit a couple of people.

Elijah turned his neck side to side. He could feel and hear the bones crack comfortably in place. He left the dismal house behind determined to make those boys pay for taking away what he wanted. What he needed.

**AN: One more note. "B and E" is breaking and entering thanks to Dane Cook =)**


	8. The dream

**AN: Glad to see some Dane Cook fans out there. And Tosh as well! Thanks for the reviews and for reading =)**

**Mina P.O.V.**

_Not knowing what else to do I sat in my room and began to write in my journal. Ilit a candle and set it on the desk so I could see what I was doing in the dying light outside. Dipping the pen in ink Ibegan to write. _

"_I just got the note this morning. My sweet Thomas is dead. My poor young husband. I begged him not to fight in the war but he was determined. _

'_I want our children to grow up in a place where all men are equal. A place where a man's color should not matter,' he told me. I knew he was right but he was a stupid man when it came to brave acts. _

_This Civil War is tearing the country apart rather than bringing us together. And now my husband is dead. I have never felt more alone than I do at this moment. Aiden and Eve are overseas in Italy where they will be safe with their grandparents. Safe from war. I tried writing to my in-laws to tell them of the news but I couldn't stop crying. Every letter I started was damp with tears. I hope to join my little ones soon and to never let them go again." _

_I closed the journal and set it aside. More tears were coming and I didn't want to ruin anymore paper. I calmed and took in a few deep breaths willing myself to not cry. I then took out a clean paper and began once again to write a letter to my husband's parents to inform them. _

_

* * *

_

**Elijah P.O.V. **

_John followed close behind me as we made our way through the wooded area. It had been a week since we had been separated from out regiment. _

"_Where are we going Elijah?" he complained. "There is nothing around here for miles." _

_John was starting to wear out my nerves. He was a good soldier but he had no patients, no clue as to when he should keep quiet. The fact that he was wounded didn't help the situation either. The blood dripping from his leg enticed me and his annoyance made me want to kill him all the more. _

"_Are we ever going to find our regiment?" _

"_John you need to stop talking," I said as calmly as I could. _

"_There is no one out here Elijah. Who is to hear us?" _

_I spun around, unable to control myself. I raced john over and pinned him against a tree giving him quite a shock. He looked down at his feet that were no longer touching the ground. My hand moved from holding his arm to gripping his throat. _

"_Elijah," he choked out. The shock shone in his eyes as the moon came out from the clouds. _

"_Listen to me John and listen carefully." I reached down inside myself and pulled at the power to compel him. "You are going to keep quiet. You may not be able to hear them but the enemy is all around us. So keep your mouth shut or I will rip your throat out and drain you dry." _

_He nodded, eyes wide with understanding. I let go and he dropped to the earthy ground again. We continued walking, in blissful silence this time. I listened carefully so we could avoid running into the other army. I could hear their camp fires crackling, hear their conversations, smell the food they were cooking. _

_Soon we came into a small clearing. _

_John tugged on my arm. I turned to see him nodding. He was trying to tell me something but was unable to voice it. I could have told him to speak but being a selfish being, I didn't want to hear his voice. To tell the truth it was amusing to see him struggle. _

_John pointed in the direction and my eyes followed. There were lights coming from the darkness. Possibly a home either being occupied by a local or taken over by Confederate soldiers. It didn't matter which one it was. Either way I was going to rip apart every body in that home. And John was going to be my way in. We walked closer to the glowing house and I tuned in to whatever or whoever was in the house. All I heard was the sound of just one person moving about. There were no traces of gun powder or blood, except for John's wound. _

_I tugged John up to my side. He looked so relieved to see the warm house but he would never get to enjoy it. _

"_Forgive me," I said before tearing into his neck. He made no sound but I could feel him fighting under my grip. Draining enough blood I dropped him to the ground. He tried to move away from me. I let him struggle as my true nature came forth. The fear was bursting through his eyes as I followed his slow crawling. _

_I descended on John again, this time going for his wounded leg. I tore at the wound until it looked absolutely gruesome. Satisfied with my work I wiped my mouth clean of the man's blood. I picked John up off the ground and flung one of his arms over my shoulder. I limped as I carried the man, playing the perfect friend trying to keep his fellow soldier alive. _

_I glanced in the window of the Victorian home. A young woman was moving about the kitchen. Making her dinner I suspected. She looked as if she was alone and had no protection. Excellent. _

_I limped up to the door and banged on it with my fist. _

_

* * *

_

**Mina P.O.V. **

_I jumped at the sound. _

_Who would be knocking on my door? I knew Confederate soldiers were camping in the woods all around the house but they had never bothered me. Would they do so now? Another loud persistent knock came making me jump again. _

_I walked slowly out of the kitchen and into the foyer. I tried to make my footsteps as quiet as possible. Again knocking came to break the silence. _

"_Hello?" came a rough voice through the door. "Someone there?" _

_Instantly I regretted not keeping Thomas's gun. It would have been very useful at this moment. _

"_Please we need help! My friend…my friend…please," he begged. "Hello?" _

"_I'm here," I called weakly. _

"_Miss please help. My friend is wounded. He is in need of help." _

"_A-are you Union or Confederate?" Not that it really mattered. _

"_Union." _

_I closed my eyes and tried to think. My mother had told me horror stories about the women of war. Women that were not strong enough while their husbands were gone. Women who were taken advantage of by merciless soldiers and who were eventually killed. I knew I was not strong at this moment. Thomas had been dead barely two days and I was still an emotional mess. I did not want to become a woman of war. _

"_Miss? Miss are you there?" _

"_I'm here," I said after a long moment of hesitation. _

"_Please open the door. My friend is dying." _

_I listened carefully to the sound of his voice. He did not sound like he would harm me. And I couldn't let a man fighting for a good cause die. I made a decision and shakily reached for the doorknob. I opened it to find darkness at first and fear gripped my heart. Then out of the blackness I saw two figures. One was hunched over and leaning heavily on the other. He was the wounded one I guessed. _

_The other figure came into the light to reveal a rather handsome man. His hair fell into his dark eyes as he pushed up the steps with the other man. His features were kind and harsh all at the same time. He looked as if he had a sweet gentle side but the dirt and blood suggested that war had changed that. I knew I would have to be wary of this stranger. _

_He stopped at the threshold and looked into the depths of me. I couldn't explain the feeling but it was as if he was trying to grip my soul. A shiver went down my spine at that thought. _

"_Bring him in." I stood to the side so they could enter. They stepped over into the foyer and I shut the door behind them. "Bring him to the kitchen." _

_I led the way to the kitchen and cleared the table off. The man lay his dying friend on the table. I came up to his side and looked at the damage. His neck was gushing blood from a wound that looked like an animal attacked him. I ran and got a rag and pressed it against the man's neck. _

"_I need you to hold this," I told the other man. He came over and took my place. I began to boil water and tear up more fabric for rags. While the water boiled I took a look at the man's other wound. His leg was the worst of it all. "What is your name?" _

"_His name is John," answered the other man. _

"_Can he not speak?" He shook his head. _

"_I'm afraid his vocal cords were injured." _

"_How did this happen?" I walked over and dipped a rag in the boiling water. I came back and dabbed at the blood surrounding his leg. _

"_He was in the direct fire of a cannon. When he went down one of those Confederate bastards stabbed him in the neck." I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath. I suddenly felt dizzy. "Are you alright Miss?" _

_I nodded with my eyes still closed. What if that is how my Thomas had passed away? What if he hadn't been able to get to a home where someone would take care of him? What if he had died on the cold ground of the battle field? I felt a presence by my side and a hand press against my back. I jumped at his touch. How had he gotten around the table so quickly? _

"_I'm fine. Just a little light headed," I told him with a weak smile. "Uhm…if you could dampen the rags and wrap them tightly around his leg…" _

_The man set to work as I moved back to the other man's neck. I got out a sewing kit and looked at the damage. His neck would not stop bleeding and if I tried to stitch it the blood would still slip through. I dragged my arm across my forehead realizing there was nothing I could do. Suddenly the man grabbed my wrist. I looked down at him surprised he had the energy to do so. _

_His expression was filled with fear and worry. I leaned down trying to understand what he was trying to tell me. _

"_John? What is it?" I whispered. His eyes darted to where the other man sat. He looked back to me with wide frightened eyes. I shook my head. I didn't know what he was trying to tell me. "John I don't…" _

_His eyes darted back to the other man. He was busy wrapping the rags around John's leg. John's grip tightened on my wrist and his expression turned to a begging look. Then all at once John's grip dropped and his head fell to the side. _

"_J-John?" I whispered with a sad tone. Even though I didn't know this man at all tears fell for him. "He's dead." The other man looked up. "Your friend is dead. I'm sorry." _

_The man set the rag he was holding on the table. He stood and walked up to my end of the table. He put John's head straight and closed his eyes. _

"_Rest in peace dear John." I wiped the tears away and began to clean things up. The man came around and stopped me. "Please let me do this." _

_He directed me to a chair and sat me down. I watched as he took John's body out of the house, cleaned and reset the table, and brought me a small glass of wine. _

"_I'm sorry I couldn't help." _

"_You did help. You allowed him to die in the warmth of a home. He passed peacefully. That is more than any of us can ask for." _

_I nodded. This man was so different than what I had expected. There was something about him that made me feel safe, protected. _

"_Well I have intruded on your hospitality long enough. I'll go." _

"_No please," I said quickly. "I helped your friend pass peacefully. The least I can do for you is offer a warm meal and a bed for the night." _

_He thought for a moment. "I suppose it would be rather stupid to pass that up." I smiled kindly. "Are you sure your husband…" _

"_He passed away in the war." _

"_I see. I'm sorry." I waved my hand as if to push the conversation away. "I would be happy to take you up on your offer Miss…" _

"_Cordelia Hawthorne," I said with a curtsy. _

"_Elijah," he answered with a bow. _

"_Just Elijah?" _

"_Just Elijah m'am." _

_

* * *

_

**Elijah P.O.V. **

'_Cordelia Hawthorne' rang through my ears. She was truly a kind soul to be so trusting of a stranger asking for help. This kindness dripped out of her eyes. Oh those eyes. A dark brown the color of the richest chocolate with a small hint of green dancing in the corners. Something was happening to me. _

_I didn't have an urge to drink from her. She did not come off as an annoyance like all humans. Nothing in me wanted to kill her or hurt her. Instead I wanted to protect her from any harm and keep her with me always. How could this be happening? I had laughed at…what was his name? Trevor? I laughed at his ridiculous feelings for Katerina. He had confessed his _love_ for her when she obviously did not love him back. He loved a human and now I was starting to feel the same for this human. And I had only just met her. _

_Cordelia sent me to wash up while she prepared the food. When I came back down I felt the air go out of my lungs. The candle light danced on her pale skin and throughout her dark hair. She had changed into a lovely dress and looked like nothing I had ever seen before. _

"_Please take a seat," she said gesturing to the chair in front of me. I watched as she began to pull out her chair. I quickly moved to her side and held out her chair. She looked at me with quiet curiosity. "Thank you." _

_I walked back to my seat like a regular human. While we ate, the food tasting of nothing in my mouth, Cordelia asked me questions about my life and how I had ended up in the army. Some of my answers were half truths while others were complete lies. After dinner no time was wasted. Cordelia showed me to my rooms and she retired for the night. _

_At some point during the night I walked into her room. The moonlight guiding me around furniture. The pale light illuminated her like a ghost. I stood at the side of the bed watching her toss in her sleep. I reached out and moved a strand of hair away from her face. I let my hand hover over her, casting shadows over her stressed features. _

_

* * *

_

Mina woke with a loud gasp. She shot up in bed in a cold sweat. Frantically she looked around her room. Nothing had changed. It was still the same as when she went to bed. The feeling of the deceased Elijah looming over her bed had been so strong. It was as if her dream was really happening.

Mina picked up her cell phone to check the time. _2:00 am_. She groaned and flopped back in bed. Mina stared at her ceiling for a while thinking about the dream she just had. Who was Cordelia Hawthorne? She had never heard that name mentioned in her family's history. But she was obviously related to Mina. But what did Elijah have to do with it?

Mina yawned. She was still worn out from being kidnapped and dealing with an unhappy boyfriend. She wanted to sleep badly but was a little nervous to do so. Mina sat up and looked around her room once more. She almost expected to see Elijah standing in some dark corner of the room. She could have sworn he had been standing over her just as he had been standing over Cordelia.

Not able to fight sleep any longer, Mina pulled the covers up to her chin and closed her eyes.


	9. Just a glimpse

**AN: Wow people seem to like this story. Yay ^_^ Thanks everyone! Hope this chapter keeps you interested **

Mina sat at the kitchen table in a trance. Her sleepless night showed in her heavy lidded eyes. She stared into her cereal like it was the most interesting thing she had ever seen. She didn't even feel the kidney shot her father accidentally gave her as he said good morning.

"Morning pumpkin," he said grabbing a coffee cup. She mumbled some kind of response as she looked away from her cereal. "Everything alright?"

"Sleepy." Her dad just looked at her waiting for an explanation. "Just some weird dreams."

"Oh? About what?" He got his coffee and sat at the table with his daughter.

"Stuff," she said sitting up in her chair.

"Morning," said her mother cheerfully. Mina groaned. How could they be so chipper? "Oh Mina…you look horrible sweetie."

"Thanks mom," she said sarcastically.

"What were your weird dreams about," pressed her father.

"A woman named Cordelia Hawthorne. I'm assuming she is related to us."

"Wasn't she the first Hawthorne in Mystic Falls?" asked her mother. She leaned against the counter as she ate some toast.

"She was my dear. She contributed quite a bit to this community," said her father proudly. This woke Mina up.

"Like what?"

He took a long sip of coffee. Mina hated it when her father did this. He would tell her something interesting to reel her in and then wouldn't finish the rest. Just as he was about to speak a horn honked loudly.

"That would be Chase then," he said instead. Mina sighed. She grabbed her backpack and stood.

"You know he could be a gentleman and come up to the door." Her mother had a deep tone of annoyance.

"Mom you should know never to use the word gentleman in the same sentence as Chase."

"That's why you should break up with him," she called after her daughter. She sighed as the door closed behind Mina.

Mina got into Chase's car and waited for him to start driving. Instead he sat there looking at her.

"What?"

"No good morning kiss?" he asked as if he was talking to a three year old. Kina leaned over and kissed his cheek. "What's with the attitude this morning?"

"Maybe it's because I didn't sleep last night," she said. Mina could feel the irritation rising in her tone.

"That doesn't mean you should take it out on me Mina. You're still supposed to be my girlfriend. Act like it."

Mina let out a long aggravated sigh. "Chase I am very exhausted and I just want to get to school so this day will be over."

Chase gave her a look before pulling the car out. They drove through the little town in silence. Chase had his mind focused on sports, the road, Rachel Ashton and cheating on Mina. Meanwhile Mina was focused on everything outside her window. She watched the trees zoom by along with houses and blurry images of people. They came to a stop light slow and easy.

Mina closed her eyes wishing she had called in sick. She felt so drained. That one dream had cost her hours of peaceful sleep. And now that she knew Cordelia existed she had to find out more about her and if Elijah was involved more.

"Don't fall asleep," came Chase's voice. "I don't want drool on my car."

Mina willed her eyes back open. Across the street staring straight at her was Elijah. Mina sat to attention with a gasp. How could he be there? He looked as if nothing had happened to him. Like he hadn't been pinned to a door by a coat hanger. Mina closed her eyes tightly trying to convince herself it was another dream. She opened her eyes and he was still standing there, watching her. Her breath started to come in uneven gasps.

The light changed to green and Chase followed traffic. Mina turned in her seat watching Elijah.

"Hey turn around. You're going to get your feet on the leather," commanded Chase pulling on her leg. Mina turned and sat properly.

**I know it is short and possibly boring. But hey I have class in like an hour and this is all I could crank out. At least Elijah is around. That gets me some points right? **


	10. The plan and Rose's stupid mistake

"Luka really is a cool guy. I can't believe there is another witch in this town now. Well they go by warlocks but…" Bonnie looked over at Mina. She was staring down at her hands with a concerned look on her face. "Mina? Were you listening?"

Bonnie put a hand on Mina's arm. She jumped. "What? Did you say something Bonnie?"

"Are you okay? You look very…distracted."

"I didn't sleep last night. I kept having this dream about…" Mina looked out the window to see him standing there again. Mina gripped Bonnie's hand.

"What's wrong? Mina?"

Mina watched him standing out on the lawn as students walked by him. Other people must have seen him. She couldn't be the only one. This had to be a dream. She must have fallen asleep in class. This couldn't be happening. He couldn't be here. Damon killed him.

"Mina?" came Bonnie's worried voice. Mina looked over at her, fear clear in her eyes. "Mina. What's the matter? You're scaring me."

"He's here. He can't be here Bonnie but he is. He's watching me."

"Who?"

"Elijah. He's outside in the quad. Look." Mina turned back to the window and pointed to where she had seen him. But he was no longer there. Bonnie looked around but she didn't see anyone besides students.

"Mina there is no one there. Who is Elijah?"

"Miss Bennett, Miss Hawthorne. Is there something you would like to contribute to the class?"

"No Mr. Carlton," Bonnie said. Mina searched but didn't see him anywhere. She knew Elijah had been standing there. She had seen him as clear as anyone else. Was she losing her mind? "Sorry."

The bell rang and Mina dashed out of the classroom with Bonnie on her heels. Bonnie followed her friend out to the quad. Mina stood in the exact place she had seen Elijah standing. She looked around trying to see if he was hiding in a crowd of students.

"Mina who is Elijah? You're seriously freaking me out." Bonnie put her hands on her friend's shoulders and turned Mina towards her. "Mina talk to me."

Before Mina could say anything Bonnie's phone rang. It was a text from Jeremy.

Need u. Cme to Salvatore boarding house. Bring grimoire.

Bonnie sighed. "Look I have to go to the Salvatore's. Why don't you come with me? I don't want to leave you alone."

Mina agreed. She didn't feel safe being alone at the moment. Elijah or no Elijah. On their way they stopped by Bonnie's. She grabbed the grimoire and Luka's dog tags, just incase she had to channel him. They made it over to the boarding house quickly. They walked in to find Jeremy, Stefan, and Damon in the study.

"Bonnie you made it," Jeremy said cheerfully.

"Yup and I have the grimoire. So what are we doing?"

"Katherine still has the moon stone and we need it," Jeremy explained.

"Is there any way to get in there and get it out?" asked Stefan. "Do you think…"

"Damon I need to talk to you," Mina said walking up to his side.

"Not now Mina. We're trying to…"

"Damon." She pulled on his shirt sleeve. He looked down at her and saw the mix of fear and worry in her eyes. He uncrossed his arms and took her off to the side.

"Alright what's wrong?"

Mina took a deep breath. "I saw Elijah. I saw him. He was standing on the street. And then he was at school. And I had this dream…"

"That's impossible. You couldn't have seen him. He's _dead_ remember? I killed him."

Mina shook her head. "Damon I _swear_ I saw him! I know he was there. I'm not crazy."

He took her face between his hands and said, "Of course you're not. You're paranoid that's all."

"Paranoid? He was in my dreams. I _saw_ him Damon. And you're going to call it paranoid?"

She moved his hands from her face. He lets his hands drop to his side. "Look it was a traumatic experience for you. I'm sure you _think _you saw Elijah but your mind is just playing with you."

Mina was going to tell him off when Jeremy called for them.

"Guys I think we got something," he called.

"Duty calls," Damon said patting her shoulder. He tugged his head in the direction of the study. "C'mon."

"Damon I'm not done…Damon." Mina sighed and followed him.

"What do we got?" Bonnie had a little bowl sitting in front of her, the grimoire open to a specific page, and a small glass of water.

"I have a spell that will help you get in and out quickly." Stefan came back into the study with Katherine's picture.

"I kept it after I thought she was dead. It belonged to her." He held out the picture. Damon watched with a little sadness as Bonnie put it in the bowl. He had learned to hate Katherine with a passion but he still felt a little pang hit his heart when he thought of her.

Bonnie dipped her fingers into the water and sprinkled it on the picture. She spoke a few words under her breath and a fire lit from the picture.

"What will this do?" Damon asked watching the flames.

"The metal will become ash. Throw it on her and it will allow you a few minutes to get the stone and get back out."

"Sounds like a plan."

Within a few minutes a gray powder replaced the picture of the beautifully evil vampire. Damon and Stefan began to gather up a few weapons, just incase. Bonnie and Jeremy gathered up the dust while Mina paced chewing on her nails. Everything was set. Jeremy wished them luck and told them he was going back home.

Bonnie and Stefan began to head out to her car. Damon saw Mina waiting by the door.

"You think I'm crazy don't you?" she asked him as he walked up to her.

"Only a little on most occasions." He smiled at her trying to get her to laugh or show some kind of emotion other than worry. It didn't work. "It's like I said Mina. You're paranoid. Why don't you go home and rest? Take it easy."

Mina shook her head. "There is no way I'll be able to 'take it easy' knowing that _this_ is going on."

He shrugged. "You're welcome to join us on mission throw magic powder on the bitch stuck in the tomb."

That got her to smile. Damon smiled in victory. They walked out the door and got into the car with Stefan and Bonnie. They quickly made their way over towards where the church used to stand. As they walked down to the tomb Damon's phone rang.

"What do you want?" was his greeting.

"I need to talk to you," came Rose's voice.

"We have been talking. For the past three minutes now. What do you want?" Rose explained how Elena had found her, how she had taken Elena to see Slater, and how they were in big trouble now. Damon groaned.

"I'm sorry Damon. I didn't know what she…"

"This was _so_ incredibly stupid Rose." Damon ran his hand over his face.

"I know." Rose sounded like a child that had been severely chastised. "But I need your help. They'll be here soon."

"I'm on my way," he said in a flat tone. Without saying a word to the others he dashed off.

The other three continued their way down without noticing Damon's absence. Stefan threw the bag of weapons on the floor and began looking for a good stake. Bonnie came down with a grimoire followed by Mina. While Bonnie flipped to the right page and Stefan dug around in his bag, Mina looked around. She liked being in these old ruins. It allowed her overactive mind to try and figure out what things used to look like.

As she walked around her foot hit something. Mina looked down to see the moonstone. She picked it up and examined it. Yup. It was the moonstone.

"Hey guys…" The other two turned to see her holding the white rock in her hands.

"What the hell," Stefan said slowly.

"Is that the moonstone?" Bonnie walked over and took it from Mina. "How'd it get out here?"

"I hate to interrupt," said a cool calculating voice. They looked to see Katherine with fresh blood on her lips. "But today has been full of surprises." She held up a barely conscious Jeremy.

Stefan rushed up to the opening, careful not to get too close.

"Oh my God Jeremy," Mina said in a worried tone.

"I'm sorry." He was looking directly at Bonnie. Several hurt expressions played on her features. "I took some powder. I thought I could do it."

"Katherine let him go!" Stefan itched to get in there and rip the boy from her. But that meant being stuck in the tomb with her.

"No. I want to play with my new toy. So…you let me know when you get the tomb open." She pushed Jeremy towards the back of the tomb and evilly smirked at the helpless trio.

* * *

Elijah looked at the items before him. Her mirror, a picture of her, and hair lay before him on the table. Jonas sat across from him, knife at his right side.

"So how does this work," Elijah asked feeling a little skeptical.

"Give me your hand," commanded Jonas. Elijah placed his hand in the warlock's palm up. Jonas picked up the knife and cut a thin line across the other man's palm. "Place it here."

Jonas gestured to the picture of Elena. Elijah did as instructed. Jonas then instructed for him to take his other hand. Elijah did and felt a surge of the man's power run across his body.

"Close your eyes and think of her."

But when Elijah shut his eyes the first image that came to mind was Mina. The way her eyes had found him so quickly on the street. The way her heart clenched with fear upon seeing him outside the classroom. Those beautiful eyes that captured him and took him into the past.

"Focus," he heard Jonas say. "Search for her."

Elijah cleared his mind of Mina, as hard as it was, and pulled the image of Elena forward. Jonas began to recite Latin words. Suddenly Elijah found himself somewhere other than the apartment he had been sitting in. He was back at Slater's flat. And there she was. Elena was standing in front of the wide windows looking out at the rain. Elijah got closer, his reflection showing in the glass. Elena took notice and took in a deep breath.

She turned but there was no one there. She was sure she had seen him.

Elijah came back to his body in the apartment. He opened his eyes with a slight smile on his face.

"You saw her didn't you?"

He nodded. "I know exactly where she is."

**AN: Well here you go. A lot of you have been asking for an update and here it is =) **

**So glad people are liking this! Thanks for reading and reviewing. Means a lot to me**


	11. Elijah is back

**AN: Don't own Vampire Diaries. Wish I owned Damon and Elijah but sadly no such luck. **

**Lacuna Coil - I'm not afraid is such a good song for Elijah. I recommend it 100%  
**

Bonnie lit the last of the torches. It was completely dark now.

"Where the hell is Damon?" asked Stefan impatiently.

"It doesn't matter," said Bonnie.

"We need to get him out of there. Before she drinks him dry," added Mina. She stood by the entrance to the tomb. She peered into the darkness to see if she could spot Jeremy. No such luck.

"She has fed. She has her strength back." A hint of distress came through in his voice.

"We still have a lot of the powder." Bonnie handed him the envelope with the dust inside it. "Do you think you can get close enough?"

Stefan looked into the tomb weighting out the odds. "I have no choice. Are you ready?"

"It might take me some time."

"How long?" asked Mina looking back at the two.

"I…I don't know. A while."

"Just get me in there as soon as you can," Stefan said looking back at the tomb. Bonnie took in a deep breath. Mina could see the pressure begin to weigh down on her. She walked over and put a hand on her shoulder.

"You can do it Bonnie. I know you can." Bonnie smiled gratefully at her. "Is there any way I can help?"

"Can you hold the grimoire for me?" Mina nodded. Bonnie opened the book to the right page and handed it to Mina. She held it open and high enough for it to be seen clearly.

Bonnie took out Luka's dog tags and held on to them tightly. She closed her eyes and began to recite the words.

She could feel Luka's powers running through her. The feeling gave her the courage to continue. Bonnie recited the words a little faster now. The torches lit up with blazing fire. Mina glanced back to Stefan. He nodded as if to tell her everything was alright.

"Ooh look something's happening," came Katherine's voice. Stefan turned to see her dragging the young Gilbert alongside her.

"Bonnie no," Jeremy said with all the strength he could gather. Stefan could hear the anguish in the boy's voice. "You have to stop her! She's not strong enough!"

Stefan looked back at the witch concerned. The torches around them pulsed with fire again and again. Bonnie kept the spell going.

"Maybe she is," Katherine said. She watched the young Bennett witch with curiosity. If only Emily could see this…

Bonnie could feel Luka's power draining but she had to keep the spell going. Mina watched as her friend's face screwed up in discomfort and pain.

"Bonnie," she said shutting the grimoire. "Bonnie stop." She wasn't listening.

"Bonnie," Stefan said firmly. He walked over to the two girls. Bonnie's nose began to bleed as it so often did. "Bonnie! Bonnie you need to stop!"

Stefan tried to shake her out of the trance but she resisted. Mina tried to help him but the witch would not listen. Suddenly she felt Luka's power slipping away. Something was happening. The connection was broken and Bonnie lost grip on the spell. She collapsed to the ground. Stefan and Mina hurriedly knelt beside her.

"Bonnie wake up," begged Mina. "Please Bonnie get up."

"Yes please because I'm still in here!" Katherine paced at the entrance. Stupid little witch couldn't even lift the spell.

Bonnie stood with the help of Stefan. "Are you okay? Are you alright?"

"It didn't work," she said horrified. "I'm not strong enough. Even with help…I can't do it." She held onto Mina for support.

"Too bad," Katherine said tauntingly. "I'm still hungry."

She grabbed Jeremy and sunk her teeth in. Stefan zipped into the tomb and pushed Jeremy out into freedom. Bonnie and Mina yelled for him to stop but it was too late. He was stuck in the vampire barrier of the tomb. Katherine looked up to Stefan with a proud horrible smile. Realizing what he had done, Stefan looked to the three humans beyond the tomb, helpless and trapped.

Elena came out of the kitchen with a glass of water. This Colin guy sure was taking along enough to get to Slater's. She wanted this to be over and done with already. When she came back into the room Elena noticed Alice and Rose looking at something behind her. Curious Elena turned hoping it would be Colin at last.

She took in a deep breath of shock upon running into Damon.

"What are you doing here?" he asked in a less than friendly tone.

"I think the real question is what are _you_ doing here?" Damon didn't have to say a word. "Rose?" She turned to face the other vampire.

"I'm sorry Elena. I had to."

"You said you understood!"

"She lied," Damon voiced. Rose gave him a look.

"Oh. My. God! Damon Salvatore?" Alice burst. She walked over to him with a gleam in her eye. "No way! Hey would you turn me?"

Damon looked at her like she was some kind of strange creature. He looked to Rose and said, "Get rid of her." As Rose took the drooling girl out Damon focused back on Elena. "C'mon. We're leaving."

"No," she answered shortly.

"I said we're _leaving_." His tone was final.

"I'm not going anywhere with _you_." Her tone was just as final as his. She crossed her arms over her chest as if to prove her point more. Damon tried not to laugh. As if she could stop him from throwing her over his shoulder and walking out.

"_You_ don't get to make decisions anymore."

"When have I ever made a decision recently? You and Stefan do that for me. But _this_, this is my decision."

Damon couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Who's going to save your life when you're out making decisions?"

"You're not listening Damon! I don't want to be saved." What did she just say. "Not if it means that everyone I love will die."

"Uh hu. Well right now you better get your ass out that door." Elena didn't move. "So help me Elena I will sling you over my shoulder and carry you out."

"_Don't touch me_." Damon grabbed her arm. She pushed him off. He grabbed her again. Elena reached back and attempted to throw a punch. Damon caught her hand. He pushed her arm back painfully and leaned in closer.

"Don't ever do that again," he said slowly. Letting her go he walked away from her. Elena knew that she had hurt him just a little. She found herself wondering if he would have acted the same with Mina.

Rose came back and looked between Elena and Damon. Something had happened while she was gone. She walked over to Damon to see if things were alright.

"I really am sorry about this," she said quietly. Damon glanced at her. He knew she was sorry but there was no harm in letting her suffer a little. "What do we do about Alice?"

Damon looked into the room where Rose had left the human. "I could erase the memory. Give her something else to believe."

Rose nodded. "I think that would be best."

"What was that whole thing with 'will you turn me'?" A disgusted look came over his face. Rose explained Alice and Slater's relationship. "That lying needy skank."

"Are you going to erase her memory or should I?"

"Can I trust you with little miss sacrifice?" He nodded to where Elena sat on the couch pouting.

"I'll watch her."

Damon nodded. As he headed over to Alice he glanced at Elena. She caught his eye and looked away quickly. Oh how she hated him.

The second he walked into the room the girl went into hyper mode. She fawned on him and asked him all kinds of questions about his life. Damon let her ramble on for a little before getting extremely annoyed.

"Alright look wanna be. You are not touching my blood. Having you around for eternity is like hell on earth. So here's what's going to happen." Damon walked closer to her and made sure she was looking right at him. "You didn't find Slater dead. He left you because he found out you were using him. You never met Elena or me. You are going to get your act together and get over this vampire obsession. In other words get a life."

"That sounds really good," she responded in a monotone voice.

Damon smiled but put no emotion in it. "Good. Glad you agree. Now go to sleep."

"Okay." Alice fell asleep instantly. Damon sighed and walked back to where Rose and Elena were. The two were sitting on the couch in silence.

"Time to go. Alice is soundly sleeping and won't remember a moment of this horribly stupid day."

Just then the doors to Slater's flat opened wide. Three men walked into the room. Damon groaned. Just great.

"We're here to meet the doppelganger," announced one of the men. He must have been Colin. Elena stepped forward.

"Thank you for coming." She began to walk towards them. Damon placed himself between her and them.

"I will break your arm." He gripped her delicate wrist and applied a good amount of his strength so she knew he wasn't kidding. She looked up to him with great annoyance. "There's nothing here for you," he said to the trio.

Suddenly the man standing in the door way dropped to the floor. As he dropped Elijah was revealed. The other two turned and stared at the man standing in the doorway. His shirt sleeves were rolled up, the blood on his hands made clear. Damon and Elena gazed in confusion and horror. This wasn't right.

Elijah zipped up to the two men. He looked at each one, sizing them up. Upon seeing the not so dead Elijah, Rose couldn't help but run. It was second nature to her now. Elijah ignored her. She was of no importance to him. He looked past the three men in the room to Elena. One girl, yet again, causing him so much trouble.

"I killed you," Damon stated. It almost sounded like he was offended. How dare Elijah come back from the dead when Damon had done his part and killed him. "You were dead."

"For centuries now," Elijah responded. A little humor came through in his tone but it was hard to catch. He turned his attention onto the two strangers. 'Who are you?"

"Who are _you_?" asked Colin.

"I'm Elijah," he responded. Honestly as if he shouldn't know already.

Colin's face went blank. Humility showed clearly on his features. "We were going to bring her to you."

Elijah's attention was brought back to his doppelganger. It still amazed him that this human was Katarina's exact copy in looks.

"She's for Klaus. She is the doppelganger," continued Colin. "I don't know how she exists but she does. Klaus will want to see her."

"Does anyone else know that you're here?" Elijah never took his gaze away from Elena hidden behind Damon.

"No."

Elijah smiled. "Well then you have been incredibly helpful," he said to the two men.

Then without warning Elijah reached out and jammed his hands into both men. Elena flinched while Damon watched in fascination. With easy the Original pulled out two hearts while the bodies joined the floor. Without a care Elijah dropped the hearts, his hands drenched in blood. Damon inched forward. There was nothing else standing between Elijah and Elena except for him. He was ready for a fight. If he killed this guy once he could do it again.

But instead of attacking Elijah turned and left. Feeling very confused Damon looked back at Elena. She was just as puzzled as he was. Why had he just left like that? What was he playing at? Figuring he wasn't coming back Damon and Elena left the apartment without another thought.

The drive back to Mystic Falls was quiet. Damon had nothing to say to Elena and she never wanted to talk to him again. The whole time Damon kept thinking about Mina. She had been right. Elijah was not dead and worse he had been stalking her the whole day. This thought bothered Damon greatly. What if she had been hurt and he couldn't do anything to save her? What if Elijah kidnapped her again and he couldn't find her? Every scenario Damon thought about ended with Mina being taken or hurt and he was powerless to stop it. These ideas shook him to the core. He didn't want to lose Mina. They had just become friends after all and she was right, he needed all the friends he could get.

Damon made a mental note to check on Mina as soon as he dropped off the pain in the ass.

"Where's Luka?" Elijah didn't move from his spot at the window.

"Asleep," Jonas answered. His idiot of a son had been through enough for one night. Luka should have known better than to allow a Bennett witch to channel him.

"Your shadow spell was successful." Jonas knew this was a praise from Elijah even if it didn't sound like it. "I was able to track that girl. However I did have a little run in with one of the brothers that killed me," he added sourly.

"I assume he didn't live to tell about it."

Elijah paused for a moment. "Actually I spared him." Jonas was surprised to hear that. He didn't think Elijah would spare anyone, ever. "He'd die before he'd let anything happen to her. They both would. She'll be kept safe."

"For now," agreed Jonas.

"Well that is what we need right now." Elijah turned to Jonas. "Safe." The man nodded. "You should rest. I imagine you've had a trying day."

Jonas said goodnight and left Elijah to his thoughts. And those thoughts went right to Mina. It was known now that he was alive and no doubt Elena or that Salvatore would tell her within hours. He wondered how she would react to knowing that she wasn't seeing things, that it wasn't a dream. He had to make contact with her, somehow he had to see her again. He had considered asking Jonas to do another shadow spell but it was late and he wanted to see her in person. He wanted to feel her presence, feel her pulse ringing in his ears, feel her every movement.

Making up his mind Elijah ventured out into Mystic Falls and made his way to Mina's house.

Bonnie had dropped Mina off before taking Jeremy home.

"Are you going to be alright Mina?" Bonnie asked feeling distressed.

"I'll be fine. I'm sure Damon was right. I'm just paranoid." She shrugged and smiled weakly.

"If you need anything call me." Mina nodded and then turned to Jeremy.

"You are very brave and stupid you know that?" He shrugged.

"Runs in the family." Mina smiled and hugged him gently.

"Drink a lot of fluids. Rest and don't try to do anything too extreme. You lost a lot of blood tonight. Drink orange juice and don't have a lot of caffeine…"

"Okay Nurse Mina. I think I can handle it," he said with a kind smile. Mina kissed his head before getting out of the car. Bonnie waited till she was inside and then continued on to the Gilbert house.

Mina was glad her parents were having dinner with the historical society. She didn't want to have to talk to them at the moment. Or explain how her day was, or if she was hungry, or if she had homework. All she wanted to do was shower, put on comfortable pjs, and sit on her computer. And she did.

Mina was happy to have something normal in her life. Going on her computer, talking to her friends, looking up goofy videos on Youtube. All of this made her feel happy and forget about the long, tiresome, horrible day. She was in the middle of checking her Facebook when her phone rang. It was a text from Damon.

U were right. Not crazy. Not paranoid. Elijah is back.

Those few words brought Mina's world crashing down. It had happened. She had seen Elijah. He had been watching her, so close to her. Panic bubbled in her chest as she read the text message over again. She set her phone down and felt a presence in her room. Mina glanced up to her computer screen and saw a shadow move. She jumped and spun around. No one was there. Her room was empty.

"Thanks for bringing me home." Damon followed Elena up the stairs to the front door.

"Well your ride left you. I didn't want to leave you stranded."

Elena dug around for her keys. "She was just scared. She didn't mean to run."

"Yes she did. She's been running for 500 years. It's like her job to run off when Elijah comes around." Elena rolled her eyes.

"I can't believe Elijah is still alive. Why do you think he killed those two vampires and just let us go?" She had finally found her house keys.

"If I had a dollar for every time some evil vampire surprised me…"

Elena sighed. She was done with Damon for that night. All she wanted was to go inside and forget that day. As she walked to the door Damon grabbed her arm.

"What you did today was _incredibly _stupid." He gave her a stern look to get the point across.

"The only thing that was stupid was that I got caught." Elena wrenched his grip from her arm. "I don't question why you, Stefan, and everyone else tries to save me. You shouldn't question why I would try to save all of you." Damon thought about that for a moment. She had no more patience and just wanted to go inside. "Damon good night. Okay?"

Just then Jeremy opened the door.

"What?" Damon asked impatiently.

Jeremy looked directly at his sister. "Stefan is stuck in the tomb."

Elena rushed there immediately. Running down the steps she called to him.

"Stefan! Stefan!" She stopped at the entrance and searched for him. "Stefan?"

She was about to go in when Damon prevented her. Holding her tightly against the wall. Was she insane? Had she taken some crazy pills today? It was like every move she made was not thought out and was done to do the most damage to her.

"Don't you dare," Damon threatened.

"Stefan is in there Damon!" She expected him to understand of all people. "How could you let this happen?"

Oh so now it was _his_ fault? "How could I let this happen? I'm sorry I was too busy saving you from your kamikaze mission."

"You didn't have to go after the moonstone in the first place!"

"It was the right call Elena!"

"Right call? How was _any_ of this the right call?" She hit his chest trying to get out of his grip. "Damon let go of me!"

She pounded over and over on his chest as he stood there calmly. Damon let her get out the frustration that had been building up for a while now. It didn't bother him but it didn't mean he was going to let her run into the tomb and get herself killed.

"Let go of me! Damon! Let go of me," she begged tiring out. "Please."

"You done?" His grip loosened slightly. She stopped fighting as she heaved breaths of hatred. Damon let go. Elena headed for the tomb but was stopped. "Ah, ah."

Frustrated and more angry than before Elena stormed off. Damon watched her go up the stairs and disappear. Damon stood by the tomb thinking over her words. This wasn't his fault. Getting the moonstone to break the curse was the right thing to do. No moonstone, no curse, no Klaus. It was that easy. Stefan had agreed to do this anyway. So if it was anyone's fault it was his.

Damon turned to see his little brother walking towards him.

"Of all the idiot plans Stefan."

He nodded with a little smile. "I know."

"I'll find a way to get you out. You know that."

"Oh it's alright. I'll handle myself. Bonnie has the moonstone. Work with her. Figure out how to try and de-spell it."

"You get yourself locked in a tomb and I get partnered with a semi competent witch. How does this happen to us?" Stefan's smile widened by an inch.

"Keep Elena away from here," Stefan said after a moment.

"Yeah cause that'll be easy." Sarcasm and the need for sleep dripped in every word. Stefan noticed.

"Promise me," he pushed his brother. Damon paused. "No matter what happens. You'll protect her."

Damon had hardly ever heard his brother talk like that. Like he was considering giving up. "I promise."

Damon turned and left. Stefan was now alone. Or almost alone.

"That right there was the biggest mistake you've ever made." Katherine watched the man she loved stand at the edge of the tomb, longing to get away from her.

Mina ran around the house locking doors and windows. She had never invited Elijah into the house but she just wanted to be sure. Still feeling vulnerable Mina fashioned a makeshift stake by taping a few very sharp pencils together. Walking back to her room she heard the sound of her desk chair squeaking. It should only do that if someone is sitting in it.

Holding her stake up to eye level Mina walked into her room. She saw something out of the corner of her eye and turned sharply. Her hand was stopped from plunging the stake into the intruder.

"Hey!"

"Damnit Damon!" She took a deep breath and let her guard down. "You idiot," she said pushing his chest. He took the pencils out of her hand and examined it.

"And what were you planning to do with _this_?"

"Well I was going to shove it through your heart," she said in her usual sarcastic tone. A small pout came to her face.

"Are you alright?"

"No actually I'm not. I had finally convinced myself I was paranoid. That it was a dream and he wasn't really here. But he is here and we don't know what he is doing and…"

"Shh Mina. Calm down." Damon ran his hands up and down her arms. "It's alright. You know I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

Mina wrapped her arms around Damon. This time he didn't hesitate to hug her back. He held her tightly to him, feeling her heart thump against his nonexistent pulse. She pressed her head against his chest.

"What the hell happened to you today?" she asked not moving away.

"Long annoying story. More Elena issues." This made Mina pull back.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Damon smiled.

"I think we've talked it to death. You look really worn out. You should sleep."

Mina agreed with that. She crawled into bed but couldn't bring herself to turn out the light.

"Damon? Will…you stay? Until I fall asleep."

He nodded and sat in a chair across from her bed. He was not there long before Mina was fast asleep. He walked over to turn off her light. Before doing so he moved a strand of hair from her face and gently stroked her cheek. Damon turned off her light and left, making sure to shut the window he had come through.


	12. A little more history

**Mina P.O.V. **

_I knew he had been standing over my bed. I thought for sure he was going to kill me right then and there…but he didn't. He simply stood there and watched me for a little time. Then he left. I couldn't explain it so I put it out of mind but stayed cautious. The next morning I was up with the sun as usual. The crops had to be picked for Mr. Peters to pick up in the afternoon. _

_I dressed and made my way over to the guestroom where I had placed Elijah. I quietly opened the door and peeked in. The room was still dark, the thick curtains pulled shut. I opened the door a little more to let in some light. All I could make out was a slight form under the covers, shoes sitting by the end of the bed, and his blood stained uniform sitting on the dresser. _

_I closed the door quietly. I turned to go down stairs and start breakfast before work. When I turned I was met by Elijah. I gasped upon seeing him. He was dressed in Thomas's suit I had let him borrow last night for dinner. _

"_I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you," he said politely. _

"_No," I said catching my breath. "No its fine. I didn't think you would be up quite yet." _

"_I'm always early to rise." I gave him a quick smile. _

"_Can I make you some breakfast?" _

_He nodded. "That would be lovely m'am. Thank you." _

_I walked down into the kitchen, Elijah following me. He set the table while I cooked. It was quiet between us. I didn't quite know what to say. I thought about asking of his family but that seemed a little rude. It would be especially wrong of me to ask if they were dead or out of contact of many years before the war. I figured Elijah was thinking the same. _

"_I'll try and get the blood stains out of your uniform," I decided upon. _

"_Oh no m'am I couldn't ask you to do that. Don't waste time on those old rags." _

"_It's no problem. Really." I finished up breakfast and got out two plates. Elijah walked over and held each plate as I dished food. _

"_Well is there any way I can repay you?" We moved into the dining room and sat at the table._

_I thought for a moment. "I could use the help with the crops." I gestured out the window to the field outside. Elijah followed and nodded. _

"_I'd be happy to." _

_We ate, talking occasionally. After I showed Elijah what to do in the field and let him work. I brought the washing tub outside on the porch and filled it with water. On the porch I sat while trying to get the stains out of his uniform. Every once in a while I looked up to see how he was doing. It surprised me that each time I looked up he had made a lot of progress. Mr. Peters would have a lot to sell at the market. _

_By the time I got most of the blood off his shirt it was noon. I set down my work and stood. Stretching my muscles out I shielded my eyes against the sun as I looked out into the field. I walked down the steps to try and see if I could find Elijah. _

"_Elijah," I called. I saw him straighten up. For the first time I realized how lean and muscled his figure was. The way he looked in the noon sun got my heart to speed up. For a moment I forgot my grieving for Thomas and focused on the man I had just met. Elijah dragged his arm over his forehead. _

"_Something you needed m'am?" he called back. I hadn't realized I'd been staring. _

"_Why don't you come in? I'll fix some lunch." He nodded, grabbed the basket of crops, and walked back towards the house. He set the basket down by the porch. He had picked a good amount. _

"_I hope this works for you." He gestured to the basket. _

"_Oh it is more than enough. Thank you Elijah." Amazement came through in my voice and I could tell it pleased him. "Come on inside and I'll get lunch together." _

"_Should I pick some more crops?" he asked while we ate. _

"_No we have quite enough. Mr. Peters will be over in an hour or so." He nodded with a slight smile. For some reason I wanted to flatter and praise him more. "I never could have picked so much. I don't know how to thank you." _

"_I should be the one thanking you." He reached across the table and placed his hand on mine. "Taking me in, giving me a warm bed, food, clean clothing. I guarantee no one else would have done the same for a stranger. Especially with what is going on." _

_His eyes held mine putting me in a trance. I couldn't explain what was happening. It was like every memory of Thomas was being replaced with new feelings for Elijah. _

**Elijah P.O.V. **

_I let my hand linger on hers. I could tell she was fighting something, her thoughts and feelings. Using our contact to tap into her mind I glimpsed her inner battle. She was thinking of me and how I made her skin prickle with fire. But the second she thought that she instantly felt bad. Thomas had been dead all of two days. She was scared of forgetting him and felt guilt that she might already have feelings for another man. _

_I moved my hand away. I hated to do so but I didn't want her to keep fighting herself. I wanted her to feel deeply for me but in her own time. There was no doubt I wanted to be here with her. Cordelia made me feel, made me consider my actions, made me happy. I hadn't felt any of these things in decades and here this one human woman changed this the second I saw her. _

"_I could stay," I said after a moment. "Help you take care of things. Protect the grounds from the Confederates." _

_Cordelia looked up to me. "What about the war?" _

_I smirked. "Trust me I have done more than my part." _

_She was still trying to find a reason for me not to stay. A reason for her not to feel guilty. "Won't your family want you to come home?" _

"_Most of them are gone now. There's only a few around. And they live far. I doubt they really miss me."_

"_That can't be true," she said with a kind voice. I said nothing leading her to assume it was true. And it was for the most part. I knew Klaus might care but he wasn't my priority at the moment. I could see her building up another question but it was one she didn't want the answer to. "What about…your wife? I'm sure she'd want you home." _

_Cordelia glanced at me quickly. In those beautiful eyes I saw a flash of jealousy and sadness. _

"_No wife," I said watching her expression carefully. Relief was clear. A peek of happiness came through. "There's no harm in me staying here." _

_I watched Cordelia weigh out the odds. Her features told of some disappointment and the need to compel her took hold of my lungs. I wanted her to come to her own decision but at the same time was unsure if that decision would fall in my favor. I was about to compel her when something shifted. Cordelia looked at me with a smile in her eyes. _

"_I…suppose there wouldn't be any harm in having you around. And you were a big help with the crops." She took another moment and then made her decision final. "It would be nice to have you here Elijah." _

_We smiled at each other. Our secret desires sitting between us. _

_After the meal Cordelia told me to clean up and take my pick of Thomas's clothing. I cleaned the earth and sweat off and chose clean pants, a crisp shirt, and suspenders. Before heading back out into the sun I grabbed my daylight ring. Thank God for witches. Without them my brothers and I would be confined to scrounging around in the night like ashamed animals. _

_I heard Cordelia's voice coming from outside. Someone else was with her. In seconds I was out on the shady porch. Cordelia was out by the field talking to some young boy. He looked around seventeen, three years younger than Cordelia at the most. Just from where I was standing I could tell he was infatuated with her. Most likely had been for years. I watched as she placed a hand on his arm and his hear beat became like a drum. I could hear it very clearly from my position. _

_I felt my stomach clench realizing my jealousy. Unable to stand the feeling any longer I walked over to them. _

"_Oh Elijah," Cordelia said upon seeing me. "This is Mr. Peters son, David. David this is Elijah. He is…a friend of Thomas's." _

_David looked to me. A forced smile held on his face. "Pleased to meet you sir." I simply nodded. "Miss Cordelia was telling me you picked all of this." He gestured to the basket. "Impressive work." _

_I glared at the boy standing before me. What game was he playing? As I studied him and sized him up I could see him grow uncomfortable. I felt Cordelia put a hand on my arm. _

"_So David how much can your father give me for this?" David figured out the amount and promised that she would get her payment within a week's time. "That's great thank you. Uhm Elijah could you get my sheers from the kitchen please?" _

_I left but stayed tuned in to their conversation. _

"_He is a strange one," David said as soon as he thought I was out of hearing range. _

"_David," Cordelia said with a warning tone. "He just keeps to himself. That's all."_

"_Why is he here Cordie?" She paused. _

"_He heard about Thomas and came to make sure I was alright." She too in a deep breath. "He and I are going through the same loss and we need each other." _

_David scoffed. "If you needed someone you know you could have called me. Cordelia you know I'm always here for you…" _

"_That's very sweet David. But Elijah is who I need right now." _

_I swear that for a moment my heart jumped back to life. I could hear my pulse in my ears and feel it beating against my ribs. She needed me. I could just see the disappointment on David's face adding to my joy. I came back with her sheers, the exact look of disappointment on the boy's face. _

_Cordelia cut a few flowers from a small garden she had by the field. "For your mother and sisters." _

_David took the flowers and loaded the basket onto the cart he had. He left looking back every so often for one last look at someone he could never have. _

**Mina P.O.V. **

_Elijah had been with me for a week. It amazed me how easily we got along. It was as if we had known each other for years. I liked how comfortable we had gotten around each other. We worked the field together, took careful walks in the woods, and talked for hours before bed. And everyday my feelings grew stronger and stronger for him. _

_Everything was going fine until a terrible secret was revealed. _

_We had been out in the field goofing around. Elijah was chasing after me. I laughed and yelped as I ran from him. He caught me in his arms and spun me around. We both laughed as we fell to the earthy ground, Elijah landing above me. _

_He moved strands of hair away from my face. We looked at each other lovingly. Elijah leaned closer. I knew exactly what he wanted to do and I would never dream of stopping him. I waited for him to close the distance and kiss me but we were interrupted. _

"_Cordelia! Cordelia where are you?" It was David. He was most likely bringing my payment for the crops. Elijah looked up. The look on his face confirmed it was David. _

"_Joy," he said darkly. I laughed. _

"_Be nice," I said placing a hand on his cheek. _

"_If it will make you happy." He kissed my cheek before helping me up. _

"_Hello David," I said was we walked over to meet him. _

"_Morning Cordelia…Elijah." Elijah said nothing. "Here is the payment from my father." _

"_Great. Thank you. Oh wait here I have an old dress I think Lizzy will like." I left the two of them not knowing till later what actually happened. _

"_Elijah may I have a word?" asked David. Elijah obliged. "I don't know what you're doing with Cordelia but you need to leave." _

"_Leave?" _

"_Yes. I am sorry you both lost Thomas but she needs to move on." _

"_Does she?" Elijah was amused by the way David spoke to him. Trying to sound brave and better than Elijah. _

"_And the only way to do that is to be with someone who will help her forget the pain." _

"_And…you think you are that someone do you?" _

_David was growing impatient. "I know I am." _

_Elijah nodded. Then without warning he grabbed David by the front of his shirt. He held him up off the floor. He reached inside himself and tugged on his deepest power. His pupils dilated as he dug into David's mind. _

"_You are not the man for Cordelia. You will never come near this house again. You will forget about the romantic feelings you have for her. You will never think of, look at, or talk to her. Understood?" _

"_Understood," David said in a monotone voice. Elijah smiled. He set David down as I came back out with the dress. _

"_Here you are David." I handed him the dress. _

"_Thank you. I'm sure Lizzy will love it." _

_He left directly. It was strange the way he was acting. It wasn't like David to just leave and to not try find some way for him to stay longer. I looked up to Elijah to see him looking very please with himself. Something was going on, something strange. I followed Elijah back to the house. _

"_What happened?"_

"_What do you mean?" he asked me. _

"_Did you say something to David? He seemed…different when he left. What happened?" _

_Without any word Elijah walked over to me and planted a kiss. It was a pleasant loving kiss. His lips moved carefully against mine. We took each other into our arms. The kiss grew more passionate. His lips moved down to my neck. Suddenly I felt something sharp graze my skin. I shivered before pulling back. _

_My heart stopped at the sight before me. The whites of his eyes had gone blood red. The veins around his eyes stood out. The last horrifying feature were the two sharp teeth that had run their course along my neck. _

**A/N: Yes it is another dream. Deal with it. =) **

**Don't worry Elijah will see Mina soon enough. Promise! **


	13. Cordelia's nightmare

**AN: Class in an hour. This is all I could crank out =)**

"What are you doing Mina?" asked her mother. She watched as her daughter brought down the stairs to the attic.

"Just looking for something."

"In the attic?" Mina paused on her way up.

"Yeah. We're doing a project for history. Uhm our first ancestors in Mystic Falls. And since Cordelia Hawthorne was the first…I thought dad might have some stuff up here." Mina began to head up the stairs. Her mother stopped her again.

"And who assigned this project?" Mina sighed. She just wanted to sit in the attic and look through the dusty, grungy boxes. Was that too much to ask?

"My history teacher mom. Obviously," she added under her breath. "Alaric." Her mother gave her a look. Using the first name of a teacher? Tisk, tisk. "I mean…Mr. Saltzman."

"Well…alright," her mother said after a moment. "Just be careful up there. I'm not sure how sturdy it is."

"Okay mom." She turned to head up the stairs.

"And don't mess things up. Or get dirty. We are having a guest over for dinner and I don't want you smelling like mold and death."

Mina rolled her eyes. "Yup okay mom," she called down from the top of the stairs. She switched on the light and found a dingy box to sit on. She rummaged through old family albums, home videos, her mother's wedding dress, some of her baby things, and old stuffed animals.

Finally she found a box with old heirlooms inside. Excited she practically ripped open the box. Old photographs, silverware, an old pair of glasses, and clothing cluttered the box. Carefully Mina took each object out. Looking at the photos Mina wished she knew what Cordelia looked like so it would be easier. At the bottom of the box was a dusty album. As she lifted it out a ring slipped and clinked on the wooden floor.

Mina picked it up. It was a beautiful silver ring. The delicate swirls on the metal looked like something out of old Ireland. The black coloring around the swirling patterns made the metal stand out. Mina held the ring in her hand for a long while examining it. Suddenly a feeling came over Mina, rising from the depths of her very existence. It was like she had found something she had lost a long time ago. It was as if the ring was calling out to her. She slipped it onto her thumb. It fit perfectly.

Feeling almost complete with the ring on her finger, Mina pushed on to the album. She set in her lap and flipped through. There were pictures of farms, houses, different people with their names under the photos. Finally she came upon Thomas Hawthorne.

He was a young, quite handsome man. He had dark hair that wouldn't stay out of his eyes. A slight smile sat on his kind face. He was wearing his Union uniform. His cap was held in one hand while evidence of a gun was in the other. She smiled at the man looking up at her from the past. He looked like a good man, good husband, and good father. It was sad he died so young.

Mina turned the page and found pictures of Aiden and Eve. On the left was a picture of them as children. To the right was another picture of them in their teens. They both looked very kind like their father. The boy had dark hair, the same kindness as his father, the same slight smile, and little differences that must have come from his mother. The girl had curly blonde hair, sweetness in her eyes, and look of sassiness in the way she tilted her head.

Mina turned the next page sure she would find Cordelia at last. And she did. The young woman looking back at her was beautiful. Thick delicate blonde curls came down around her face and rested on her shoulder. Her face was soft and full, almost a heart shape. The tilt of her head suggested the same sassy attitude as her daughter. And those eyes. Mina knew those eyes very well. They were hers. The same shape, the same challenging gaze, and she knew the same color.

She ran a hand over the picture. Mina found herself wishing her dream had lasted a little longer. What happened to Cordelia? Had Elijah killed her after showing his true self? Had she tried to run? Had she gotten to Mystic Falls safely with her children?

Mina sighed and closed the album. She set the book to the side and put everything back into the box. Coming down from the attic she dusted herself off. As she put the stairs back up a hand clamped down on her shoulder. Mina jumped and turned to see her father.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" she asked placing her hand over her wild heart.

Her father smiled. "Sorry. Mom told me you were doing a project."

"Yeah. Our first ancestors in Mystic Falls." She held up the photo album she was carrying in her arms.

"Do you have to do research?"

"Of course."

"Well I have Cordelia's journal in my office at the historical society if you want to read it."

Mina's eyes widened with excitement. "You have her journal? Can we go get it now?"

Her father thought. "Well it's Saturday. No one will be there."

"Oh please dad? Can't you give me your keys and I'll go get it." She put on her best puppy dog eyes. He gave in and handed her the keys. "Yes. Thanks dad."

On her way over to the historical society her phone went off.

"Hello?"

"Mina," came Elena's voice.

"Oh my God Elena. I'm sorry I didn't call last night. Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Don't worry about that. Look Mina…Elijah is back. He isn't dead." There was distress in her voice. Mina could just see her friend pacing around her room.

"I know. Damon told me." Mina hesitated for a moment. "Is everything okay? What happened last night Elena?"

There was a pause on the other side of the line. "It's…a long story. But Elijah showed up. I'm not sure what he wants. He…kind of saved me and Damon and then took off. He didn't say anything. He just left."

"That was a weird thing to do." Mina walked up the steps to the building and took out her father's keys. "Have you seen him since?"

"No. Not yet. You?"

Mina didn't want to tell her that he had been stalking her yesterday. "Nope. Do you think he'll show?"

"He wants something. I'm sure he will."

"How's Jeremy doing?"

"He's fine," she said shortly.

"I'm sorry about Stefan," Mina said after a moment. She unlocked her father's office and stepped in.

Elena didn't say anything for a long moment. "I'm going to get him out." Mina heard the determination in Elena's voice. Her heart went out for Elena. There was no way of getting Stefan out. Not unless they found some powerful witch to help Bonnie lift the spell. Mina heard the doorbell through the phone.

"That's Bonnie. I have to go. I'll call you later." With that Elena hung up. Mina sighed and slipped her phone back into her pocket.

Mina looked around her father's office for the journal. After rummaging through his desk she turned to the bookcase. She opened one of the glass cabinet doors and looked at the covers. Mina ran her fingers over each one until she came across one that was untitled. She pulled out a leather covered book that felt familiar in her hands. Opening it she saw a name scribbled in the lower right hand corner.

_Cordelia Elizabeth Hawthorne _

Mina sat at her father's desk and began to flip through the pages. She scanned certain sections trying to see any mention of the events in her dreams. There were parts about her marriage, the kids, their home just outside of a small town called Newsburry, how she was talented with growing flowers. This went on for a few pages and Mina was starting to get impatient. She was about to abandon her task.

It was stupid anyway. They were just dreams. For all she knew Elijah could have planted them there. Mina sighed and decided to look through one more page at least. She turned the page over and hit the jackpot. As she scanned the page she saw mention of Thomas's death, two soldiers coming to the house, one had died.

'_Elijah. That's the only name he gave me. 'Just Elijah m'am,' he told me. There is something about him that I can't put my finger on…' _

Mina flipped through and found the event's of her second dream. So it was all real. It had happened. Elijah and Cordelia had fallen in love and only shared it briefly. Mina searched for where the Original had shown her his true form.

'_I pushed him away and tried to run. I got up the stairs and into my room. I locked the door and heard myself gasping for air. I leaned heavily on the door. _

'_Cordelia,' he said. His voice was right at the door. I backed away. 'Open the door. Cordelia please. Let me in.' He banged on the door loudly. I placed a hand over my mouth so I wouldn't scream or cry. 'Cordelia!' _

_I didn't want to believe what I had seen. But it had been right there in front of my eyes. He had changed into some kind of demon. Something only read about in books or told in stories to frighten children. A vampire. I stayed in my room till dark. Slowly I opened my door and peered out. _

_There was light coming from the guest room I had placed him in. Light crawled up the stairs. I had no idea where he was in the house but I had to try and get out. He caught me as I reach the front door. I grabbed any sharp object I could find and ram it into his heart but he stopped me. _

'_Cordelia I'm not going to hurt you. I love you.' I shook my head. _

'_I don't know you. Just leave me alone.' I could see the pain of my words in his eyes. _

_I picked up the sharp object and jammed it into his shoulder. He let out a pained sound as I turned my back on him and ran. I made it out to the road that ran by the house when he caught me once again. Back to the house we went. Elijah roughly released me into the house. Tears were flowing free as I went back up to my room. There was no escape from this terror and I would most likely never get to see my children again. _

_Elijah had beaten me up to my room. I stood in the door way not knowing what to do anymore. He walked over to me. I fought against his hands bringing me closer to him. Elijah forced me into a kiss. Finally I collapsed in his arms, tired of fighting, of being frightened. _

'_You need rest.' He helped me over to my bed and laid me down. Elijah lay next to me stroking my hair. Unable to stop myself I yawned. My eyes started to slip shut. 'Don't open the curtains.' _

_I opened my eyes in time to see him remove a ring and set it on the bedside table. I knew then what I had to do. That ring is what must have kept him from burning in the sun. I let myself sleep for a little. I would need all my strength in the morning. _

_I woke just before the sun came up. It was now or never. I carefully removed Elijah's arm from around me and slid out of bed. As quietly as I could I gathered up a few things in a bag and got what I would need for my passage to Italy. Once I had everything I walked over to the thick curtains and pushed them all the way open. The light was still gray but soon would blaze with color. I then grabbed my bag and on my way out of the room I took the ring that protected Elijah from the sun. _

_Once out of the house I ran for my life. A cart driving by gave me passage. As the sun began to turn the sky all kinds of colors I could have sworn I heard the horrendous screams of a dying vampire on the wind. _

**AN: Okay so I am a visual type of person. I need something to look at to give me details and such things. So I have a little cast of characters for you. Hope you like =) **

**Damon, Elena, Stefan, Caroline….all the regular characters aren't changing. **

**Mina – Alexandra Daddario **

**Cordelia – Carey Mulligan **

**Thomas – Andrew Garfield **

**Danny (not around yet) – Sam Witwer **

**Klaus – Gerard Butler? Chris Pine? Ryan Reynolds? I really don't know. Do you guys have suggestions? **

**Aiden (child) – Freddie Highmore **

**Eve (child) – Abigail Breslin **

**Aiden (teen) – Josh Hutcherson **

**Eve (teen) – Mary Elizabeth Winstead **


	14. What a day

The ringtone of her phone scared her back to the present time. It was Elena again.

"Hey is something wrong?"

"Understatement," Elena answered tensely. "_Bonnie has basically put me on house arrest_." Annoyance was coming through. Mina did not want to be near Elena when she got like this.

"Oh…maybe there is a good reason for…"

"No," she answered sharply. "There is _no_ good reason for it at all. I am trying to help Stefan get away from that…boyfriend stealing, evil doing, skanky little…"

"Elena?"

She heard the girl take a deep breath on the other side. "Anyway. I can't get out of the house. And either my brother or Damon is babysitting me."

"I…I'm sorry." Mina wasn't sure what to say. "Did you need me to get you something?"

"No I want you to go to the tomb. Tell Stefan that I am going to get him out no matter what. And tell Katherine that if she so much as touches him I swear I'm going to rip her apart."

"Noted. I'll stop over on my way home. Sound good?"

"Thank you _so much_," she said happily. It was the best she had felt all day. "I'd also love you forever if you picked me up something from the Grill?"

Mina laughed. "Chilly cheese fries, hamburger, and Dr. Pepper?"

"You know me," she said cheerfully. Mina was glad to hear Elena perk up. After hanging up the phone Mina grabbed the journal and her father's keys.

She locked up the office and headed over to the Grill. When she entered her eyes immediately found Damon talking to Alaric. They were sitting somewhat close to each other, serious expressions on both men. Damon had an intense determined look in his vivid eyes. Alaric was shaking his head. The look on his face, however, seemed like he had no choice but to agree with Damon. What were they planning?

"Hey Mina." She looked up to see Matt smiling at her.

"Hey Matt. How's it going?" She leaned on the bar while he collected dirty glasses. He shrugged.

"Not bad I guess." Mina raised her eyebrows. "It's just…Caroline."

"Uh oh. What did she do now?" Matt chuckled a little.

"Nothing really. I just can't understand her anymore. I mean I thought she…loved me." He shrugged again. "I shouldn't be bothering you with this."

Mina smiled at him. Everyone always talked to her about their relationship issues. "Why don't you think she loves you?"

Matt moved to the other side of her and collected some plates. "She's been hanging around Tyler a lot. I…I'm just iffy on the whole thing. I mean if they're friends that's fine but the way they act around each other…"

Mina was listening but her eyes were focused on Damon and Alaric. They were definitely up to something. Mina saw Damon eyeing a woman sitting at a table not too far from her. The woman was pretty, blonde curly hair, and mysterious eyes. She was on the phone having what looked like the most important conversation of her life.

Mina looked back to Damon. Alaric was now looking at the woman while Damon's gaze found Mina's. He gave her a quick smile and a nod of his head. She smiled quickly back before realizing she felt a little jealous of the way Damon looked at the blonde woman.

"…you know what I mean?" Matt finished.

"I'm sure everything will work out Matt," she answered effortlessly. "If you're really worried about it talk to Carry. Talk things out with her. Show her you care about having her in her life."

Realization came over his face. "You're right Mina. Thanks. You need a seat or something?"

"No. I'm just going to get some food and head out." Matt said thanks for the advice and left Mina to it. She left her order with the bartender, Bert, and continued to watch Damon's curious conversation with Alaric. A hand clamping down on her shoulder took her attention.

"Hey baby." Chase leaned down and kissed her. Mina found it interesting that she didn't feel anything. She used to feel her stomach drop when Chase was around. And now her skin crawled at the very sound of his voice.

"Hi Chase," she said with no enthusiasm. Chase put his arm around her shoulder.

"So where have you been?" He twirled a strand of her hair around in his hamburger greased fingers. Mina resisted the need to cringe. She pulled her hair out of his fingers.

"I've been around. Not many places to go in Mystic Falls." Chase huffed out a laugh. He turned and leaned heavily on the bar. Mina felt very uncomfortable when he leaned very close to her. She couldn't explain why her feelings had taken a polar turn but Chase was not the boy she had known.

"You left school with Bonnie yesterday. Where did you go hmm?" As if Mina would ever tell him.

"Family emergency," she lied quickly.

"Bull." Mina looked at him sharply. "It's a small town Mina. I would have heard about some _emergency_ dealing with my girl's family. So what was really going on?"

"I told you. It was a family emergency that we would like to keep quiet for now. I don't have to tell you or anyone else about it." A dangerous look came into his eyes. It was a look she had never seen before.

"Here's your order Mina," Bert said setting a bag on the bar. "Everything alright?" He looked between the two teens with a little worry and curiosity.

"It's all good Bert," Chase said in a tense voice. Bert looked to Mina to confirm she was okay. She put on a smile and pulled out her wallet.

"Thanks Bert." Mina set out the money, grabbed the bag, and began to head for the door. Chase remained by the bar. "Oh and Chase," she said turning back. "I'm not your girl. Not anymore."

Chase unhitched himself from the bar. "Are…are you breaking up with me?" he asked in a disbelieving tone.

"Bravo. You figured it out." Chase was standing right in front of her sooner than she expected. He was definitely starting to scare her.

"You are not breaking up with me Mina."

"I just did. Or did it not go through that thick useless skull of yours?" Chase struck out and grabbed her arm tightly. Mina winced. Great now she would have to explain a bruise to her parents.

Chase's voice got low and challenging as he leaned closer. "You are not breaking up with me. You're staying right here and we are going to play boyfriend, girlfriend."

"_No_." Mina tried to tug her arm out of his grip. "Let go Chase."

"Take back the break up."

"No!" His grip tightened. "Let go! Let me go you football caveman!" Mina watched in shock as Chase brought his hand back getting ready to slap her. His hand came towards her but before she could blink a blur stepped in front of her. Her vision of Chase was replaced with a wall of black shirt. Damon was standing between her and Chase.

Damon held the wrist of hand the hand that was meant to slap her. He took a protective stance between the threat and the victim.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked with a horribly irritated shocked voice. "I know you were not about to hit her."

"This is none of your business Salvatore." Chase yanked his wrist out of Damon's grip. "This is between me and her."

"And right now _I_ am between you and her. So it is my business." He looked down to where Chase was gripping Mina's arm. "I believe she told you to take your 'football caveman' hands off her. I suggest you do so before you lose that hand."

Chase scoffed at that statement. With one quick movement Damon bent the boys arm into an unnatural position. Chase shrieked with pain, putting more attention onto the three of them.

"Someone might want to take him to the hospital," Damon announced. One of Chase's friends came over and walked the boy out of the Grill. "Alright show's over. Go back to your usual."

Mina was surprised when everyone complied and went back to talking, eating, laughing. It was like nothing had happened. Thank God. Or rather thank Damon. He turned to face her, his expression softened.

"Are you alright?" He examined the hand print left on her upper arm.

"Yeah." Mina looked over the damage. "I'll just say I ran into a door." Damon smiled without any joy. "Thank you Damon."

He tucked hair behind her ear. "I'm glad you finally broke up with that…"

"Ass jockey?" Damon laughed.

"Yes. I told you he was an ass jockey." Mina nodded and laughed. Damon watched her wondering if he should make sure she got home. But then he would miss the chance for his plan. It had to be now. If the chance was passed up there might not be another and Alaric would whine about missing a date with Jenna for nothing.

"Well I should go. I'm a food delivery service at the moment." She held up the bag with Elena's food. He nodded and watched her leave.

"Stefan?" No answer. "Stef? Stefan it's Mina." A rustling sound came from deep inside the tomb. An eerie wind came howling out causing Mina to shiver. A dark mass was walking towards the entrance.

"Am I glad to see you," Stefan said coming up to the very edge, as far as he could go.

"How are you doing in here?" Mina peered behind his shoulder. She didn't see Katherine anywhere.

He shrugged. "I'm dealing. How is everything out there? Jeremy alright?"

"Yeah he is doing fine. Bonnie is going to work with Luka on doing something with the moonstone."

"And Elena?"

"It's hard for her. She really wants to get you out. Infact that is why I am here. She wanted me to tell you to hold on and that she will do anything to get you free." He nodded.

"What no homesick message for me?" Katherine came sauntering over to them. She leaned heavily on the stone wall.

"She said if you touch him she will kick every square inch of your skanky ass," Mina said matter-of-factly.

"Did she? I'd like to see her try."

"I wouldn't underestimate her when it comes to Stefan."

"It's _me_ she shouldn't underestimate." Katherine rested an arm on Stefan's shoulder. He shrugged her off. Katherine retreated back into the shadow of the tomb.

Mina dug in her bag and pulled out a bottle of red liquid. "Here. This is for you. Picked it up on my way over."

Stefan shook his head. "I can't. I'd just have to share it with the evil bitch."

"Wow Stefan this must be embarrassing for you. I'm sitting right here!" She had sunk down and sat on the ashen floor.

Stefan turned back to look at her. "I know," he said with a careless tone.

"Are you sure you won't take the blood Stefan?" Mina asked holding it out for him.

"Take it Stefan," coaxed Katherine. "Do you really want to shrivel like a mummy down here? I doubt Elena will think you're still attractive."

Mina raised her eyebrows. He shook his head again. "Alright. Well it can be a victory drink for when you get out of the tomb."

"Yeah right," Katherine mumbled in a mocking tone.

"Shut up." Mina looked over to where she was slumped on the ground. "I have to go. I'm sorry."

Stefan smiled. Mina was always apologizing for things that weren't her fault. "It's fine Mina. Thanks for giving me Elena's message. Tell her I love her and…"

Mina nodded. Stefan knew there was little chance he was getting out. "I'll tell her. Bye."

Before she left the tomb she set the bottle down by one of the torches. It would be waiting for him when he did get out. There had to be a way to get him out. Mina made her way back to her car and headed over to Elena's.

"Oh thank you so much," Elena said taking the bag of food. "Did you see Stefan?" she asked with a mouthful.

"Yeah. He's doing as well as he can. He wanted me to tell you he loves you and he'll be out..soon. He knows we will figure it out."

Elena nodded and continued to eat joyously. Then she took notice of the bruise on her friend's arm. "Mina what happened? Elijah?"

"What? Oh no. The bruise? No my ex-boyfriend gave me that." Elena's eyes went wide.

"Oh my God. You and Chase? It's over?" Mina nodded. "Are you alright? What happened?"

"The short story is that I don't even know Chase anymore. He's so different than when we first started going out. He's almost scary and cruel. But Damon stepped in and saved the day."

Elena paused in eating. "So…what's happening there?" Mina looked at her confused. "Between you and Damon."

"We're..friends now. That's it really."

"Friends. That's it? Just friends?" Mina nodded. What was Elena trying to say? "I thought there was a little more…"

"You thought me and Damon were…oh Elena! That's just wrong." Elena laughed.

"Well…"

"No. No. Nothing like _'well…'_ is going to happen between Damon and I." Elena gave her friend a look. "I'm leaving before you have any other sick ideas."

"I'm home," she called out shutting the front door behind her.

"Hello Mina." She froze. That familiar voice crept down her spine. "It's nice to see you again."

Mina's eyes slowly looked down the hall to see him standing there. Her breath started to come out a little ragged. What was he doing here? How did he get in? Oh God had her mom invited him in?

"Mom?" _Please don't be dead. Please don't be dead,_ she couldn't help thinking.

"Oh good you're here. Elijah this is my daughter, Mina. Mina this is Elijah…I'm sorry I can't remember your last name."

"Coleman," he fibbed. He smiled kindly looking from mother to daughter.

"Elijah is a writer. Isn't that exciting?" Mina didn't say anything.

"I'm doing a book on small towns and their extraordinary history," he explained. Elijah loved the mixed look of shock and questioning on Mina's features. For the first time Elijah realized he had missed her. From their brief meeting, to losing her, and up to that moment he had thought about her constantly.

"And he picked Mystic Falls for his book. Isn't that wonderful?" How could her mother be so cheerful. It was sickening. If only she knew what and who this man really was.

"Peachy," came her flat response. His smile seemed to spread a little wider.

"Well don't just stand there Mina," her mother said after a moment of silence. "Come in and help me in the kitchen."

Her mother walked towards the back of the house. Mina slowly began to follow. She crept by Elijah warily. As she passed he lightly tugged on her shirt. Mina jumped and looked up to him.

"I'm not here to hurt you or your family. You have no reason to be frightened Mina."

"I'm not frightened." It was only a half fib. "I'm just being cautious of my kidnapper."

"If you want to think about it technically Rose and Trevor kidnapped you," he said coolly.

"Well I don't want to think about it technically."

"Mina are you coming?" called her mother. She glanced to the kitchen and then back at Elijah before walking away.

Elijah watched after her. She was such a firecracker. So sensitive, just ready to go off at his slightest touch or the simplest word. He was going to love spending time in Mystic Falls.


	15. Finding many new things

**Sorry about lack of update. Here we go...**

Elijah volunteered to help. Her mother gave him the task of setting the table. Mina watched him carefully as he handled the knives. He was very aware of her watching him. Elijah knew she was trying to figure him out but she wouldn't be able to in just one night. Yet still her eyes followed his every movement from her perch on the counter.

Her father came in from the backyard. The smell of barbeque followed him in like a wave.

"Elijah nice to see you again," he said shaking the other man's hand. Mina felt dumbfounded. Her father already knew him?

"How do you know him?" she asked.

"I met him a couple days ago. Took him over to the historical society. Showed him the house." So he had been the one to invite the vampire in. Mina's eyes widened.

"Why did you show him the house?" Her father gave her a look. Mina had to come up with something less rude. "I…I mean there is nothing really special about it."

"That's not true. This is the original Hawthorne house Mina. You know that. This is a historical building just like most of the buildings in this town." It got strangely silent then. This time Mina kept her gaze off Elijah while her parents moved around the room.

"So Elijah what do you eat?" asked her mother starting to dish the food.

"He doesn't," Mina said more to herself. She swore it had been said in her head instead of out loud. Her parents both turned to look at her with chastising looks. Elijah resisted the temptation to smile.

"I don't eat…fish," he answered. Elijah glanced to Mina. She rolled her eyes. Oh how clever. He made some kind of reference to Dracula. Vampire humor. Hardy har har.

"Well it's a good thing we made hamburgers too," said her father with a smile.

"So Elijah how do you like Mystic Falls so far?" asked her mother during dinner.

"It's a very charming town. Full of enriching history. And many supernatural rumors to go along with it." The three adults laughed. Mina just moved her food around on her plate.

"Yes well the myth of vampires in this town's glory," responded her father. "Have you been here before?"

Elijah shook his head. "No I don't believe I have."

"Oh well Mina could show you around," added her mother. Mina practically choked on the green bean she was trying to eat.

"Why me?" she asked after a violent coughing fit.

"Mina," said her mother in a warning tone.

"You're being very rude young lady," her father said glancing to their guest. Mina followed her father's gaze to Elijah. "I think you should apologize."

"No please. There's no need," Elijah said playing the polite guest. "I understand. Teenagers. They always have their little outbursts of rebellion and forwardness."

"Nonetheless," insisted her father. "Apologize Mina."

Mina was going to argue but the look on her father's face made her think twice. She turned towards Elijah hesitantly.

"I'm sorry. You must excuse my teenage ways and sudden outburst of rudeness." She gave him a forced smile. A sigh escaped her father at the obvious sarcasm in her tone. Amusement shone out of Elijah's eyes like a beacon.

Dinner seemed to last days. Mina was impatient and hurriedly helped with the dishes while Elijah and her father talked. After everything was done Mina didn't want to stay in the house with an Original. She believed her parents would be safe for the time being.

While her parents were entertaining their "guest" in the living room Mina scribbled a note telling them she was going to see a movie. As quietly as she could Mina grabbed a jacket and her keys.

As she crept to the door she made sure she could still hear her parent's voices. Mina had her hand on the doorknob and was almost free when another hand clamped down on hers. She jumped with a short gasp. Elijah was standing very close. Mina was going to call out to her parents but Elijah signaled for her to keep quiet. Her parents laughed and continued talking.

"I compelled them. They think I'm still sitting with them talking." Mina just looked at him. Was she supposed to be impressed with his powers? "Where are you going?"

"Out," she answered simply.

"Out where?"

"Somewhere safe." Elijah looked a little hurt at that. But the emotion was only there for a brief millisecond.

"I told you Mina. I'm not here to hurt you."

"So why _are_ you here?"

Elijah remained silent. He stayed close to her, studying her. It was fascinating to him that she had Cordelia's eyes. He had missed seeing those eyes and being with Cordelia. And now those eyes were looking back at him but were owned by a different spirit. Elijah couldn't help but wonder if some part of Cordelia was in Mina. And if so what part would it be? Would it be the part that had loved him? Or would he be disappointed and there would be no trace of Cordelia?

"All in good time," he said letting go of her hand. Elijah opened the door for her and watched her walk out onto the porch. "I hope you'll learn to trust me Mina," he said before she walked away. He shut the door leaving her alone in the dying light.

"As if," she said to the closed door. Mina turned and went to her car.

* * *

"Stefan," she called into the hallow tomb. She heard movement from deep inside and saw a shadow moving towards her. But it was not the shadow she was hoping to see.

"What do you want now?" asked her bitter voice. Katherine looked disheveled. Her hair was a mess and the dress was dirty and falling off her thinning body.

"Where's Stefan?"

"Sleeping. I tuckered him out," she said with a wicked smile. "Feel free to report that to my dear Elena. I'm sure she'll have a delicious fit."

"I want to talk to Stefan," she said ignoring that last statement. "Stefan!"

Katherine winced. "Shhhh! Do you have to be so loud? Look I told you he is sleeping. I'm not going to wake him so you can deliver some disgustingly heart wrenching message from Elena."

"There is no message from Elena. This message is from me." Katherine looked intrigued.

"Well what is it?" she asked impatiently. Mina looked at her skeptically. "Just tell me the message Mina. I promise I'll repeat it word for word." She raised her right hand as if that would make her statement true.

Mina gave in and said, "Tell Stefan that there is another vampire in town. Elijah is alive."

Katherine's eyes widened and the air seemed to catch in her lungs. It was strange to see the exact look of fear Elena got on someone with a polar personality. Mina looked a little deeper into her expression and understood. Katherine was genuinely scared out of her mind. This was a first.

"You need to be careful around him Mina," she said quietly. Mina huffed out a laugh. "I'm serious! Elijah is no one to be messed with. _You_ especially need to be wary of him."

"Why do you care all of a sudden?"

"Because I know how Elijah is. I know how he felt about Cordelia." This got Mina's attention.

"What do you know about Cordelia?" Katherine leaned on the wall and sunk down to the floor. Mina followed her, kneeling by the entrance.

Katherine looked like she was far away in some memory. "She was my only human friend in Mystic Falls."

"Will you tell me about her?" Mina asked after a moment. Katherine turned her head towards her.

"I don't know. My mind isn't what it used to be." Katherine looked past Mina to the bottle of blood. Mina followed her gaze and understood. She stood, picked up the bottle, and sat by the entrance.

Mina looked at the bottle in her hands. Was she that desperate to learn about Cordelia that she would jeopardize and risk giving the beautiful evil her strength back? Yes, yes she was. Mina unscrewed the cap and poured a little blood in it. She set it down and grabbed a stick.

"Don't tell Stefan." Katherine drew a cross over her heart. Mina pushed the cap into the tomb with the stick. Katherine drank greedily and licked the cap for every drop she could get. She pushed it back to Mina.

"That flower shop your mother works in. It used to be Cordelia's. She had a green thumb that girl. Very talented. I first met her when I arrived in town. I wanted some flowers for my room. She was so kind to me, so warm and welcoming.

**Katherine's P.O.V. (still talking to Mina)**

_I_ _walked into the store and saw her smiling face. _

"_Good morning. Can I help you find something?" _

"_I'm just looking for flowers to brighten up my room," I answered. Her shop was filled with rainbows of colors. The different aromas mixed together pleasantly. _

"_You're Miss Pierce aren't you? Staying in the Salvatore boarding house right?" _

"_That's right. How did you know?" She smiled and laughed lightly. _

"_Small town. Everyone knows everything. Plus the eldest Salvatore was in here just yesterday. Bought a very pretty arrangement for you." _

_I smiled and felt bad instantly. I had thrown out the flowers Damon had left in my room. I had thrown them out because they were from him. It broke my heart to do it though. They were truly enchanting. The arrangement was the most spectacular thing I had ever seen. _

"_And the youngest was in here not but an hour ago. He bought a lovely set of flowers for you as well," continued Cordelia. I faked a blush and an ashamed look. _

"_You must think I am quite in the wrong for playing those two boys. Everyone else in town has been talking about it I'm sure."_

_She shrugged. "It is not my place to say Miss Pierce. If you love both those boys…then that's the way it is. You cannot choose who you love." _

_There was something behind her smiling exterior. I sensed right away that there was some tragic love in her life before Mystic Falls. But I liked her instantly. She was not going to judge me like the rest of the town. She would not interfere with my plans for Damon and Stefan. I got close to her and her family during my time in Mystic Falls. _

_But when I learned she had the moonstone and how she had betrayed me, without even knowing it, things changed. _

But that is as far as I can remember right now."

Mina sighed. Katherine had to know more than that. She filled the cap with more blood and pushed it in. The vampire downed the blood and handed the cap back.

"How did she get the moonstone?"

Katherine shrugged. "_That_ I am still fuzzy on. I never found out how she had gotten the stone."

"Well how did she betray you?"

Katherine took in a deep breath. "She brought the two things that could kill me to Mystic Falls. Vervain and Elijah.

_It had been a few weeks since I first arrived in this town. I had gotten to know Cordelia and her children very well. I had made them my own family and cared for them very much. Aiden and Eve were the loves of my life, besides Stefan. _

_I was walking to her store one evening to see the three of them when I saw Elijah. I hid and watched carefully. Cordelia met him out front of the store. She was shocked but happy to see him. I moved closer to see and hear what was happening. _

"_Elijah…how did you find me?" _

"_By a lucky accident," he responded. Elijah reached out and took one of her hands in his. "Oh Cordelia. I missed you my love." _

_She smiled with a sweet sadness. I watched as Cordelia ran into his arms. "I'm sorry. Oh Elijah I'm so sorry," she cried. He held her tightly, his hand tangling in her hair. _

"_There's nothing to be sorry for. Everything is alright." _

"_I could have killed you," she said pulling away to look at him. _

_Elijah placed his hand on her cheek. "I'm alright Cordelia. I'm here, I'm fine." _

"_Your ring," she said with a sudden realization. "I have it. Come, come inside." _

_I could feel the barrier come down as Cordelia gave the word. Elijah could come and go from her home as much as he pleased. Nothing was safe for me anymore. Her shop, her home, my family was all taken from me with those few words. _

_Elijah walked in and I moved a little closer to hear a little better. Cordelia handed Elijah his daylight ring. He slipped it on and kissed Cordelia. It dawned on me then that this was the tragic love Cordelia had not known she had mentioned. _

"_Why are you here Elijah?" _

_He thought for a moment. "There is someone I am looking for. Another vampire that is of importance to Klaus." _

_Cordelia tensed at the sound of my enemy's name. She knew him. "What does he want with this other vampire?" _

_Elijah shook his head. "I can't…do you still have the moonstone?" _

_She nodded. Right then I knew that things had changed between Cordelia and I. But she was not aware of it yet. Elijah asked about the children, went up to see them sleeping soundly, talked with her a little longer, and then left. _

_I made sure he was long gone before I came out of hiding. I ran for my life back to the boarding house and was ready to uproot and run from Mystic Falls. It wasn't so easy. I couldn't leave my Stefan that easily. So I stayed. _

_I went to the shop the next morning, being very cautious of the people around me. _

"_Morning Kathy," she said cheerfully. _

"_Where are Aiden and Eve?" I closed the door behind me and locked it. _

"_Outside playing. Is something wrong?" _

_I could feel the agitation rising within me. My true self itching to get out. "Who was that man last night?" _

"_What man?" _

_I zipped over to her. I pressed her hard against the wall and showed my true form. Mina gasped. She knew I was a vampire, I had confided in her weeks ago about myself. She had accepted it and never questioned me. But I was in no mood to play games. _

"_The other vampire Cordelia! Why was he here?" _

"_He followed me from Italy. He loves me and the children Kathy." I studied her. She wasn't lying to me. I laughed cruelly. _

"_Love? He loves you?" I laughed. The thought of Elijah being capable of love was the most ridiculous thing I had ever heard. I let Cordelia go and continued to laugh. _

"_Why not? I am worthy of having someone love me. The children need a man in their life now that Thomas is gone. And besides you're a vampire and you love." I stopped laughing. She was right, about me at least. _

"_I didn't mean to laugh like that. Forgive me?" She nodded. "So what lovely flowers do you have for me?" _

"_Well I have a flower you might like. I know you like purple. I used to plant this in the garden on my farm. It seems to grow well around here." She brought out the flower and the second it touched my skin it burned. I pulled away. _

"_What is that?" _

"_Vervain. It's a harmless…" _

"_Harmless? That could kill me Cordelia! Don't you know anything?" That was the last I saw of her. As I walked away from the store I saw Aiden and his sister playing with something. I walked over to them with my usual graceful smile. _

"_Auntie Kathy," they called upon seeing me. _

"_Hello Aiden. Hello my Eve." I hugged and kissed the two children. "What do you have there my darlings?" _

_Eve opened her hand to reveal the moonstone. The white rock gleamed in my eyes like a star. _

"_It's mama's," Aiden said. "Don't tell her we took it from her room." _

"_Please Auntie Katherine. Don't tell on us," begged Eve in her tinny voice. _

"_It's our little secret my loves. Give it to me and I'll see that your mama gets it back." _

_I felt bad compelling them but I needed the moonstone. _

And that's all I have." Katherine ran a hand through her hair.

"Did you hurt them?" Mina asked in a small voice. She looked at Mina shocked.

"No. She may have betrayed me but she and the children were still my family." Katherine looked off into another memory and smiled. "Those two boys gave her good business with me around."

"Too bad those beautiful creations were wasted on something like you." The two girls both looked to see Stefan. While he was still groggy Mina put the cap back on the bottle and rolled it away from the tomb.

A flat unamused look came to Katherine's face. "You know you _loved_ buying me flowers."

Stefan yawned in response. She remained on the floor while Mina stood and brushed herself off. He came to the edge of the tomb scratching his head and stretching.

"How's everything going on the outside?"

Mina shrugged. "Fine. Same old, same old. Oh but uhm one thing…Elijah is alive."

He just nodded. "I know. Damon stopped by earlier and told me."

"He did?" Katherine and Mina asked in unison. Stefan nodded.

"He came over and told me about Elijah. And that werewolf friend of Mason's…"

"Wait what?" she asked. Mina wasn't sure if she had heard him correctly.

"The werewolf girl that showed up at Tyler's house. I think her names is…Jules. Or something…"

She held up her hands for him to stop. "Whoa. Just…rewind. Mason, Tyler's uncle, has a werewolf gal pal?"

Stefan looked at her like a dumb five year old. "Yeah. Mason the werewolf has a werewolf 'gal pal'. The Lockwoods are werewolves. Well the men anyway. Didn't you know that?"

"No! Why didn't you tell me?"

Stefan looked as dumbfounded as Mina felt. "I…I thought Elena, Bonnie, or Caroline would tell you."

"How many of you knew about this? Worst of all Caroline knows and didn't tell me. Doesn't she know about…"

"She knows about the curse. Damon tried to talk to her but…"

"Oh for the love of…" Mina sighed. She would have to talk to her cousin later. "Okay. Well since you already know the big news I need to go see your brother."

* * *

Mina didn't even bother knocking. She walked into the boarding house on a mission.

"Damon," she called. He was right in front of her in a flash.

"What?" he asked sounding bitter.

"I need to talk to you."

"Not the best time."

"Damon who is it?" Rose joined them in the hallway. Mina tensed. "Oh hello again."

Mina pointed to Rose. "What are you doing here?"

Rose understood and tried to quickly make amends. "Don't worry I'm not going to kidnap you."

"I figured as much. Since Elijah is in my house right now. There is no need to take me to him." Rose looked away a little ashamed.

Damon's icy eyes lit up. "He is in your house?"

"Yeah my idiot father let him in. But that's not what I wanted to talk to you about."

Damon felt concern bubble in his stomach. What was Elijah doing at Mina's house? What was he doing in Mystic Falls? What the hell did he want? These questions were going to drive him crazy all night. And on top of that Rose had just been torn into by a werewolf.

"Why was I the only one who didn't know Tyler and his family are werewolves?" Damon shrugged.

"I thought Caroline would have told you."

"Well guess what…she didn't! Why didn't _you_ tell me?" He shrugged. So unhelpful. "You suck so passionately! Pun intended."

Suddenly Rose burst out in a gut wrenching scream. Damon and Mina jumped. Damon quickly tended to Rose. He pulled the back of her robe down to reveal her shoulder. Mina walked over to see her skin turning black and red. It began to bubble like poison trying to push through.

"It hurts," she cried.

"Oh my God. Damon what happened?"

Damon scooped Rose up and brought her over to the couch in the sitting room. He set her down and got a fresh glass of blood for her.

"Jules. That friend of Mason. I… might have… pissed her off and she came to attack me. But Rose…" He brought her the glass of blood and put it to her lips. He looked at her lovingly. "She got in the way. She saved me."

"Someone had to," she laughed after swallowing some warm blood. The wound looked like it healed but it only got worse. Mina winced. "How does it look?"

"Better," Mina lied. Suddenly she felt very bad for the vampire. Even if she had kidnapped her and Elena. She was now dying a horrible, painful death. Damon smiled at Rose, which was also directed at Mina. He was grateful she had lied and was trying to be kind.

"Mina could you stay here for a few? I have to get some supplies." Damon stood and began to gather his jacket and keys. Mina and Rose looked at each other and then back to him.

"Supplies? What supplies could you need?" Mina looked to him desperately. She couldn't stay here for hours. Her parents would notice at some point.

"Blood, bandages, liquor. The essentials," he said with a smile. "Be back in a few." He kissed the top of Roses head and motioned for Mina to follow him. She got up and followed him.

"I can't stay here Damon," she said once they were at the front door. "My parents will notice and Elijah…"

"Don't worry about any of that right now. I won't be long. Just sit with her. Talk, make her comfortable." Mina was about to argue but Damon stopped her. "Please buddy, pal, _friend_?"

"You're abusing that word," she said flatly.

"Knew I could count on you." He nudged her chin in a playful manner. She pushed his chest making him laugh. Damon left Mina standing by the front door.

"Mina? Mina are you there?" called Rose. Mina sighed. She had tried to escape from one horrid vampire and found herself stuck in the boarding house with another.

**AN: Did you guys get the Dracula thing? I don't drink…wine. Just tweaked to I don't eat…fish. Get it? Clever hu? No? Okay that's cool. I know I'm a nerd and make lame jokes. **

**Oh and another dream is coming up. Sorry. **


	16. How can anyone sleep with all this?

Two strong heartbeats rang through his head. Good her parents were still alive. He listened harder and heard swift movement moving towards the front of the house. Speeding up to the door he caught the Original by surprise. Or at least he liked to think he did.

"What are you doing here?" Elijah closed the front door and stood toe to toe with the man who pointlessly tried to kill him.

"I'm simply seeing what appeal this little town held for Katerina," he said coolly. Damon was in no mood to play games. "Speaking of…where is that little minx of yours?"

"Rotting in a hole with my poor brother trapped inside." Elijah smirked. "Now what are you doing here?"

Elijah sighed. Hadn't they just gone over this? "I told you…"

"I don't mean _Mystic Falls_. I mean what are you doing at Mina's house?" His vivid eyes twinkled in the light coming from the house.

"That has nothing to do with you. It is between Mina and myself." Elijah began to move around Damon and walk down from the porch. Damon followed like an eager puppy.

"What do you want with her?" A hint of jealousy came through. Damon didn't mean for it to happen but it was too late. Elijah turned with curiosity.

"My, my Damon. You certainly sound very…affected by this." There was a smirk in Elijah's voice the whole time. "There's no need to worry."

"I'm not worried," he said trying to regain confidence. He crossed his arms and gave a devilish smile.

Elijah chuckled. "If you feel for Mina they way I think you do, then you're worried."

"Mina is my friend. I'm just trying to look out for her," he answered strongly. This only amused Elijah more.

"_Friends_. Is that what they are calling it these days?" He nodded and turned again to walk away from the naïve vampire. Damon stood by the porch stunned for a moment. He didn't feel that way about Mina. It was Elena he felt love for. Damon snapped out of it to catch Elijah walking in the middle of the street.

"Where are you going?"

Elijah waved and vanished from sight. If Damon were smart he would go after him. He could be going after Elena now. He had already invaded Mina's home, there was nothing stopping him now. If Damon were smart he would get to Elena first. But Damon was not smart in these situations. He wasn't smart when it came to searching for Katherine, for falling in love with someone he could never have, for pissing off a werewolf on a full moon, for leaving a defenseless girl with a dying vampire.

If Damon were smart…. He settled for getting the supplies he mentioned and going home. He didn't like it but it was all he could do right now. If Elijah did go to Elena's he wouldn't hurt her or take her. He had his chance to do so at Slater's and he had done nothing. He wouldn't kill the doppelganger. Would he?

* * *

"Jena what are you doing?" Her aunt was kneeling on the floor pulling boxes from the closet.

"Mrs. Lockwood and Mr. Hawthorne needed some help. I got roped into gathering a bunch of old documents." She threw a box into Elena's arms. Standing Jena shut the closet door. "And by roped I mean very happy to help."

Standing before Elena was the one and only Elijah. He stood their smiling and laughing with Jena. Elena jumped upon seeing him, adding to his joy. He always loved the surprised look and fear people adopted when he was seen.

"Hey. I'm Elijah."

"Elijah is writing a book," Jena said but Elena was too consumed in her shock. "He picked our little town and the history to write about. Cool hu?"

"Yeah," Elena answered absent mindedly.

Jena sighed and rubbed her neck. "Well Elijah we can help you take these out to your car."

"Or I can come and get them tomorrow," he offered. The thought of using a car was laughable. He was faster than them anyway. But he had to let people think he was a normal living person for the time being.

Jena shrugged. "That works too." She was relieved that she wouldn't have to move anymore boxes of moldy paper and ridiculous books. "I'll show you out."

Elena stood perfectly still as Elijah moved closer to her. Jena took the box out of her hands and set it off to the side with the rest. Elijah held out his hand for her.

"It was nice to meet you Elena." She shook his hand trying not to show her distaste.

"What time should I expect you tomorrow?" Jena asked as she lead him to the door.

"Around noon I think."

"Oh perfect."

"Thank you for inviting me into your home Jena," he said loud enough so Elena could hear. And she did.

_Jena why?_ she thought to herself. Elena began to head upstairs while Jena talked a little longer with the intruder. She waited till she heard the front door close to bolt up the stairs. Elena went straight for her brother's room. She wasn't sure what Jeremy would be able to do about any of this but he had to know that Elijah was around.

She knocked loudly. Elena glanced behind her to make sure there were no surprises. Jeremy didn't answer. Elena was about to throw his door open when a hand stopped her. Elena looked up to see Elijah standing right in front of her. He signaled for her to remain quiet. He moved away just as Jeremy opened the door.

He looked sleepily at his sister. "What's up?"

"Uhm…Jena wanted you to help her with the boxes," she said quickly.

"Oh. Alright." Jeremy walked past her never realizing the threat that stood not far from his door. Elena watched him walk down stairs before turning back to Elijah.

He was looking her up and down. This poor girl had the misfortune to be a distant relative of Katerina. For a brief moment Elijah let himself feel bad for Elena before letting it go and remembering his goal.

"What do you want?" she asked bitterly.

"I think it's time you and I had a little chat."

Elena grudgingly led him to her room where they would be free to talk. She shut her door while he flipped through a book sitting on her dresser. She crossed her arms and waited for something to happen. Instead he took his time and looked around her room.

"What are you doing here?" she asked getting impatient. He finally took a seat in the window ledge.

"That's the question of tonight," he said adjusting his jacket.

"And the answer to this question is…?" He smiled.

"You're the only one I've told the answer to."

"Lucky me but incase you didn't notice you've told me nothing."

"Of course. Well first off you'll want to know that I mean your family no harm."

"That's a good place to start. Now how about you tell me what happened at Slater's. Why did you kill those two vampires?"

"Simple. I didn't want you to be taken." Elena tried to decide if this was a good thing or a bad thing. "Word gets out that you exist then a whole line of idiot vampires will show up. And all of them will want to take you to him. And well…I can't have that."

"Why do you care? I mean isn't that what you're trying to do?"

Elijah turned his head from side to side. "Let's just say I have a different goal. I don't want to break the curse."

Elena was still trying to figure out his plan. Elijah could practically see the gears turning in her mind.

"So what is this goal of yours?"

"Klaus has become paranoid, a recluse. He only trusts those in his immediate circle."

Elena nodded. "Like you."

"Not anymore," he said slowly. This intrigued Elena. What had Elijah done to get him kicked out of Klaus's list of buddies? She couldn't help but laugh a little.

"You don't know where he is do you?"

A sour look came over the Original. "You'd do well not to laugh at me Elena." The tone in his voice made her stop stone dead. "As to where Klaus is, no I'm not sure where he is hiding."

Understanding came to Elena's expression. All the puzzle pieces were fitting together. "You're going to use me to draw him out. Well that's just great. And once he is here and tried to kill my whole family? What then?"

"That won't happen." Elena looked at him skeptically. "I want to make you a deal. If you stay safe, do nothing, stop trying to get yourself killed, I'll see to it that everyone you love stays equally safe."

"So you keep everyone safe, I stop my suicide missions, and we draw out Klaus? _That's_ your big plan?"

"Yes. Oh and there is the little part where I kill Klaus."

"Just like that?"

Elijah stood and straightened out his suit. "Just. Like. That. Deal?"

This was a good deal and she knew she should take it. Yet…how could she trust him? But then again she didn't really have a choice. Everyone she loved would be safe no matter what happened. And in the end Klaus would be dead. However if she was going to make this deal there was one thing she needed.

"I need you to do one more thing for me."

Elijah sighed. "Are you trying to negotiate again? It didn't work so well last time."

Elena gave him a determined look. "If you don't add this one last thing to the deal I'm just going to keep trying to off myself."

He weighed his options and decided that he would have to do it. "What do you want?"

* * *

It was silent for a long time. He had been gone for an two hours already. What was he doing? Mina had filled Rose's glass ten times already, going on eleven. It was getting late. Her parents were going to freak and who knows what Elijah was up to. The clock chimed a pleasant tune signaling eleven-thirty. Mina sighed.

"So…you and Damon hu?" she asked finally. The silence was starting to kill her.

"Yup. Me and Damon." Rose drained the rest of her drink. Mina stood automatically and filled it. While she did so she glanced at the wound. It didn't look any better but possibly worse. "Is that weird?"

"Hmm?" She came back to the couch and handed Rose the glass.

"Damon and I together? Is it weird?"

"Are you kidding? You two are probably the most natural couple. Now _me_ and Damon would be weird." Mina laughed awkwardly. Rose noticed right away.

She turned towards Mina. "Do you like him?" Mina gave her a look of 'you're being ridiculous'. "It's okay to like him you know He can be a likable person."

"I like him as a friend," she answered after a moment. Rose was not having any of that.

"C'mon Mina. You can't lie to a human lie detector." Rose nudged the girl and smiled. Mina tried not to smile or blush. "Ah you see! You do like him."

"I guess. I…I don't know. I mean he's…Damon."

"Say no more," Rose laughed. "And just think he'll be yours once I'm out of the picture. I won't be here too much longer."

"Don't say that." Mina was actually a little sad to hear Rose talk like that. "There has to be a cure Rose. Damon will find it."

Rose dropped her head. She turned the glass around in her hands. "I don't think there is one Mina." She looked back up to Mina with sadness. "I'm scared."

"Don't be." Mina held one of Rose's hands. "Everything will be fine. Damon _will_ find a cure and you two will live happily for eternity." Rose smiled. "Unless Damon gets really annoying and you have to kill him."

Rose laughed at that. Mina was happy to cheer her up. No one should have to go through this. Vampire or not. They hear the sound of the front door open and soon after Damon walked in. He kissed Rose and told Mina he would give her a ride home. Mina hugged Rose before she left, telling her again she would live to see the next day.

On the ride home Mina kept thinking. Did she like Damon? Well she did as a friend. But did she feel more for him? There was that feeling he gave her when they hugged and he had given her his blood. He was rather charming and funny. She liked being around him, now, and loved how he had protected her from Chase. Yes. She did like him more. But he liked, no loved, Elena. He was also with Rose at the moment.

"Here we are." Mina hadn't realized the car stopped moving. She looked out the window to see her house. A few lights were still on so someone must have been awake. Mina unbuckled her seatbelt and turned towards Damon.

"Thanks for the ride. I hope Rose will be okay. You'll find a cure right?"

He nodded. "I'll do everything and more." He sighed and looked up to her house. "Are you going to be alright? I mean with…"

Mina glanced back at her house. It had suddenly become like a dark omen. "Yeah. I'll be fine. Text me in the morning. If I don't text back you'll know I'm dead."

"That's not funny Mina." She turned back to him and saw that he really was not in the mood to joke.

"Sorry."

She reached across and hugged him. That now familiar and addictive feeling came over her. She let herself close her eyes and enjoy being close to him. Finally she let go, said goodnight, and went inside. The living room light was still on but her parents were already in bed. Mina went to turn it off, not seeing the figure sitting in the chair.

"I trust you had a productive outing." She jumped at his voice. God she hated it when vampires snuck up like that.

"What are you still doing here?" she asked sharply. He didn't move from his spot. Sitting in the chair, one leg crossed over the other, he looked like some kind of villain from an old movie.

"You parents were nice enough to offer me the spare room." Mina narrowed her eyes at him. She turned off the light and headed for her room.

"A.K.A. you compelled them," she said under her breath as she turned on the light in her room.

"You shouldn't mumble," he said standing right beside her. She jumped again.

"And you should learn to stop creeping up on people." Mina pushed his chest. Elijah smiled. She was getting more comfortable around him, more bold.

"You are the most amusing person I have met Mina."

"Oh well I'm glad I could entertain you." She was a pro when it came to sarcasm. Elijah reached out and moved her hair behind her shoulder. Mina swatted his hand away. "I didn't give you permission to touch me."

Elijah just looked at her as if mesmerized. She itched to move away from him but for some reason couldn't. Mina began to clutch her hands nervously. Something glittering caught Elijah's eyes. He looked down and saw the something he never thought he would see again.

"Where did you get that ring?"

Mina looked down to her thumb where the antique silver ring sat. "The attic. It was in with some old family things."

Elijah took her hand in his. She flinched a little. He brought her hand up to chest level. "Funny that you should be wearing it."

"Why's that?"

"I gave it to Cordelia. When Gilbert and the other members of this town went on their vampire hunt she begged me to leave."

"That's right. You were here looking for Katherine. So you lied at dinner when you said you hadn't been here." Why did this surprise her? Elijah ignored her and kept going.

"She wanted me to be safe. To give up my pursuit of Katerina. I told her I would come back for her. This ring was my token of everlasting love."

Mina looked down at the ring. That's why it felt familiar to her. It had been Cordelia's. Had Cordelia's soul mixed with hers when she was born with the same eyes?

"Oh," Mina said lamely. Elijah looked up to her. He could almost see Cordelia shining through her. "Well maybe you should take it."

"No please keep it. I haven't seen it in a long time. It's a nice reminder of the past." He smiled and kissed her hand. "Good night Mina. Sleep well."

Elijah left, shutting her door behind him. Mina listened to his footsteps going down the hall to the spare room. The door shut and Mina relaxed as much as she could.

"Sleep well. That's a laugh," she said to herself.

How could she sleep? There was so much going on. Tyler being a werewolf. Caroline not telling her and being in danger. Rose dying. A realization of feelings for Damon. Stefan still in the tomb. Elijah staying in her house. How could anyone sleep with all of that going on?

**AN: Alright. Good stuff happening here =) Enjoy! **


	17. Dreams will be the death of her

**AN: BrittleTwine and others who might be confused as well I'm sorry. I can see where it got all messed up but it was part of my…design (for lack of better word) for the story. This chapter will put together the pieces and tie up the weirdness. Hope it is to your liking ^_^**

**Mina P.O.V. **

_I watched as the flash from the cannons lit up the woods at the edge of the field. The sound practically shook the house. I could see Confederate and Union soldiers running at each other, shooting, killing, yelling. _

_A pair of hands rested on my shoulders. Elijah held me close as we watched the battle. He leaned down and put his lips to my ear. _

"_Don't fret precious I'm here," he whispered. "Step away from the window." He pulled me away from the battle and led me towards my bed. "Go back to sleep. Lay your head down child. I won't let the boogeyman come. Counting bodies like sheep to the rhythm of the war drums."_

_I got into bed and lay back. Elijah sat next to me and ran his fingers through my hair to calm me. More cannon fire sounded along with drumming. I flinched at the sound. It was so close now. Another cannon went off and sounded as if it was right on the porch. I shot up in bed, into his arms. _

"_Pay no mind to the rabble," he said holding me close. He gently began to push me back to the pillows. "Head down go to sleep to the rhythm of the war drums. I'll be the one to protect you from your enemies and all your demons." _

_Elijah got up and went to close the curtains. The battle was getting louder and closer. I shot up again and threw my legs over the bed. I couldn't sleep with the war just outside. Elijah looked out at the chaos and continued speaking as if deep in thought. _

"_I'll be the one to protect you from a will to survive and a voice of reason." _

_I got up and moved to the window. I took the curtains from his hands and threw them open. The battle was now in the crops just outside the house. Battle, death, blood was right there in front of me. I kept thinking of how Thomas must have died. Was it in some distant farm like this? Right outside someone's home? Elijah put his hands on my shoulders again and held me close. He pulled my hair to one side so that my neck was exposed. _

" _I'll be the one to protect you from your enemies and your choices love. They're one and the same. I must isolate you, isolate and save you from yourself." _

_Without any warning he bit down and I felt warm sticky liquid running down my neck. I could feel him clutching onto me as I weakened. He was draining the life out of me quicker than I thought possible. By the time he released me only a tinny ounce of life was left in me. Elijah scoped me up and brought me back to the bed. He lay me down and bent over me. _

"_Stay with me, safe and ignorant. Just stay with me. I'll hold you and protect you from the other ones. The evil ones." He bit into his wrist and put it to my mouth. "Go back to sleep." _

_My eyes slipped shut just as his blood came to my mouth. _

Mina shot up in bed. A icy sweat ran all over her body. Half the covers of her bed were on the floor. She picked up her cell phone and looked at the time. It was barely midnight. Mina fell back onto her pillows exhausted. These dreams were going to be the death of her. She turned over and went back to sleep.

* * *

**Cordelia P.O.V. **

_The next time my eyes opened I was stepping off a boat into Florence, Italy. Thomas's father met me at the dock and brought me to the house. I was anxious to see my children. I had missed them so much. _

_Upon entering the house I was greeted by my mother-in-law. _

"_Oh Cordelia," she said giving me a tight hug. "I'm so happy you're here. But…my poor Thomas," she said in a weepy voice. _

"_He is in a better place now Liz. We have to keep that in mind." She wiped her tears away and smiled. _

"_Of course." _

"_Where are the children?" _

_My father-in-law opened the door to the back of the house. "Aiden. Eve. C'mon out here. There is a surprise for you." _

_I could hear their feet running on the floorboards. My heart yearned to see their little faces. They came into the room and their eyes widened. _

"_Mama!" they shouted. Both of them ran to me. I couldn't stop myself from crying as I caught them in my arms. I kissed Aiden and Eve, squeezed them to me, and thanked God I was able to hold them._

"_Mama I've lost four teeth," my little Eve said. She pulled back to show me the holes where her teeth used to be. I smiled and laughed as she lisped and whistled. _

"_And I've been learning some Italian," Aiden said proudly. _

"_Have you?" I wiped my eyes and smiled widely. _

"_Uncle Danny has been teaching me." _

_Just then Danny came slowly through the door to the back of the house. He looked so different than from the last time I saw him. Of course that had been before the war, before his little brother's death. He looked thinner and more aged. I stood and he walked to me quickly with a pained look of weakness. He hugged me tightly. _

_I could feel him shake in my arms as a few mute sobs escaped him. Silent tears for his dead brother, widowed sister, and fatherless niece and nephew. We pulled away from each other after a good long moment. I wiped his cheeks dry and gave him a smile. Danny gave me a forced smile and tried to be confident for the children. _

"_Welcome to Florence Cordie. I'm glad to have you here." _

"_I'm glad to be here Danny." _

"_Mama where is daddy?" Eve asked as I tucked her and Aiden in. Aiden nudged her with a warning look in his eyes. _

"_You know you're not supposed to ask Eve," he said glancing in my direction. _

"_It's alright sweetie." I sat on Eve's bed and leaned close to her. "Eve daddy is with angels now. Remember Grandpa and Grandma told you?" _

"_I remember," she said quietly. She held onto her doll tightly and looked up at me with sweet eyes. I kissed her head and hugged Aiden goodnight. _

_After saying goodnight to the rest of the household, I found solitude in my private room. It was there that I would be free to cry and constantly ask God why he decided to take my husband from me. I was free to think about whatever I wanted. That included Elijah. I hated the fact that I thought about him, about what he was, but I knew I wouldn't be able to stop. _

_I took out his ring and held it in my hands. Looking over every inch of the unique design I thought about the first time I saw him working in the fields. I thought about how he was the first person I ever felt for besides Thomas._

_I shook my head to get rid of the thoughts and images. I looked down to the ring in my hand. I walked over to the window and threw it open. I was ready to throw the ring out into the square for a stranger to pick up. What did it matter anyway? Elijah had been consumed by the morning sun. He was gone and there was no need for me to keep this cursed ring any longer. _

_I drew my hand back and was ready to throw it when I saw a figure in the square. My breath caught and I clutched the ring to my chest. The shadow held me in place with a glare I could not see. It was Elijah, it had to be. I quickly moved back into my room and drew the window shut as fast as possible. I backed up till I hit the wall. My eyes stayed glued to the window. I kept expecting the glass to shatter and for me to be swept out of the window. But nothing happened. _

_I slowly walked over to the window and looked down into the square. No one was there. _

_**One month later**_

_Danny and I walked as the children ran around the square chasing birds. _

"_You're uncharacteristically quiet Danny." I looked over to him. His head hung a little, face blank like the statues in the court yard. _

"_I'm just thinking." He brought his head up as Eve called to us. We both smiled and waved. _

"_About Thomas?" He shook his head. _

"_I've done all my thinking about him. I've put him to rest." He looked to me then. Something was weighing on him greatly. "I was thinking about you, the children, mother, father." _

"_Danny what is going on?" We stopped walking and stood by a large historical bronze figure. Danny sighed and looked around to make sure we would not be heard. _

"_I'm in trouble Cordelia." His voice was shaking and fear was bright in his eyes. "I've gotten mixed up with some bad people." _

_He paused while a couple walked by us. I pulled him over to an area where we would not be bother but could see the children. "What's happened?" _

"_W-when I heard about Thomas…I went off the deep end. I started gambling with a group of men I had known before war. I lost a lot of money that I could never pay back. I have always worked off my debt and it has been fine. That is until I met a man, Klaus." _

"_Mama! Mama!" Aiden and Eve came running over. Danny went dead silent and just smiled vacantly. _

"_Eve lost another tooth." _

_Eve held out her hand and showed me the new hole in her gums. "Will you hold it for me?" she asked. _

_I put the little tooth in my purse. I would have to make sure I have a coin for her later. They ran off again and I had to press Danny to continue. _

"_Who is Klaus?" _

"_A very powerful noble of some kind." His hands were shaking along with his voice now. "I got into a game with him and…I'm a-afraid that I cannot pay my debt. He is coming to collect tomorrow night." _

"_Well how much do you owe? I'm sure I could spare…" _

"_No Cordie you don't understand. He is coming to collect my life." My eyes widened. "I can't give my life to this man." _

"_Oh Danny. What have you done?" The disappointment was clear in my voice. Danny hung his head ashamed. "How could you be so stupid to get caught up in…" _

"_You don't get it," he interrupted. "I was winning for a change! I had won back half of what I had lost. Everything was going so well until it got twisted and disturbing. Klaus wanted to make a different kind of bet. He bet that if he hand the winning hand and won the money I could keep it if…" _

"_If?" I pressed. _

"…_if I vowed my mortal soul to him. And it happened. I'm frightened Cordelia," he whispered. "I don't know what to do. I don't want to be taken but I don't want him to hurt any of you." _

_I hugged him tightly. "It's alright Danny. I'll find a way to make things right." _

_He pulled away from me. "No! No Cordelia I can't…you have the children to think about." _

_I looked to my two angels playing in the square. "They got on without me for two years. They have learned to trust each other. Aiden and Eve will be fine and survive with or without me. I'm going to help you Danny." _

_Relief flooded him but the depression still weighed on his heart. "Thank you." _

_That night I sat in the garden thinking. Was this Klaus really as vicious and nightmarish as he sounded? I stood to go back into the house when some familiar voice called my name out of the shadows. _

"_Cordelia." _

_I turned and narrowed my eyes against the light from the house. "Who's there?" _

_He stepped out of his shelter and stood before me. I gasped. This could not be right. I had his ring. He should not be alive. But here he was. I turned to run but he prevented me. A hand clamped over my mouth and an arm wrapped around my waist. He dragged me back into the land of shadows. _

"_Shh. Cordelia don't scream," he said lowly into my ear. Slowly Elijah removed his hand from my mouth and released me. Running would be useless against his immortal speed. _

"_You should have burned." I could see his features a little more clearly with the dim light behind him. He looked as perfect as the morning I left him. _

"_Don't say anymore hurtful things," he commanded. I could feel a pull on my heart and soul. Looking into his eyes I could see his pupils dilate. What was he doing to me? "I need you to listen." _

"_I'll listen," I said in a monotone voice. _

"_I don't want you to be afraid or hate what I am. You know I love you with all my being. I have watched you and the children for the past month. I love you all so much. You have to believe me. You and the children are my life, my existence, my family." _

"_I believe you." He smiled and placed a hand on my cheek. _

"_Tell me you love me?" _

"_I love you." It disappointed him. The monotone response was nowhere near satisfying for him. He accepted it however and kissed my head. _

"_Go back inside now. I'll see you soon."_

_The next night Danny and I sent the children and their grandparents off into the city. We wanted to make sure whatever happened would just be between us and Klaus. Danny paced the sitting room glancing at the clock every fifteen minutes. It was two hours past sundown when a knock came at the door. Danny stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes were glued to the door. I stood and walked over. _

_I opened the door to see two dark shadows. I knew one of them was Elijah. The other must have been Klaus. They stepped into the light and confirmed my suspicions. Klaus was standing in front of Elijah. He was a little taller and younger. He looked no older than I did but I knew better. His eyes were old and had seen much history and change. _

"_Good evening m'am," he said in a light voice. "I am Klaus. I believe Mr. Hawthorne is here?" _

_I nodded. "He is." _

_Klaus waited for me to invite him in. It wasn't going to be that easy. "May we come in?" _

"_No." Klaus raised his eyebrows. "Not until I have your best word that no harm will come to Danny or myself." _

_Klaus turned to look at Elijah. They exchanged some quiet words and then focused back on me. I could tell Klaus wanted to laugh in my face. A human negotiating with a vampire. How stupid and careless. _

"_You have my honor m'am." He bowed in mockery with a devilish smirk. I was still trying to decide if either could be trusted but I had no choice. _

"_Come in." I stood aside as both vampires walked in. Elijah glanced at me as he passed. _

"_Ah Daniel," Klaus said upon seeing him. "How are we this evening?" _

"_F-fine." Danny avoided looking at the creature of hideous evil. I quickly moved in between him and Danny. _

"_I see someone is a little tense." Klaus looked me up and down. Most likely studying how easy it would be to push me aside to get Danny. "Well my boy are you ready to make good on your debt." _

"_Danny is not giving you anything," I answered. I could tell Klaus was starting to get annoyed with me. _

"_In all respect m'am this is between myself and Danny. Isn't that right Danny boy?" Danny opened his mouth to speak and then closed it again. "No matter. He owes me and I want what is mine."_

_Klaus began to move towards us. I pulled out my cross and held it up. He flinched and moved away. His true nature came forwards as he looked from the cross to me. _

"_You are either very brave or extremely stupid my dear." _

"_You don't frighten me." Lie. _

_Klaus laughed. "Oh I think I would if I tore you into pieces." I didn't budge from my place. I held the cross tightly in my hand. "Danny made a bet! I want what is mine!" _

"_Here's what's going to happen," I said as calmly as I could. "Danny is not going to give up his life to you. He will work off his debt as he always has for others. That will be good enough for you and you will move on."_

"_No," he said simply. _

"_Fine then take me." He raised his eyebrows again. "If you want a life so badly take mine. It's just a soul. There is no difference. Take mine."_

_This seemed to interest Klaus. His vampire nature ebbed and he cleared his throat. "You would give your life for Danny's?" I nodded. "I have a better idea. Why don't you do it for him? You seem so confident and assured. You are going to work it off for him." _

_I glanced back at Danny. He was shaking his head. Distress was deep in his expression. I turned and looked to Elijah standing behind Klaus. He was like stone. No movement, no expression on his face, no way of telling what he was thinking. _

"_What would I have to do?" Klaus smiled. He dug in his pocket and pulled out a white stone. _

"_Do you know what this is?" I shook my head. "It's called a moonstone. It is the last of its kind. Very rare and precious to me. Look after it for me." _

"_That's it?" _

"_That's it." I looked at the strange stone in his hand. It was too simple. Something had to be wrong. "I'll come and collect it from you when the time is right. I just need you to keep it safe. Do this and Danny's debt is erased." _

_I reached out and took the stone. Holding it I could feel a kind of power ripple out. Klaus smiled widely. _

"_Well then," he continued. "It's settled. We are done here." He and Elijah began to move towards the front door. "Danny I hope to see you at Saturday night's game." _

_I walked with the two to the door. I finally set the cross down and opened the door for them. _

"_It was a pleasure…" _

"_Cordelia." Klaus kissed my hand . _

"_Cordelia. Hmm you have such a pure soul. I'm overwhelmed to have met such a person." He smiled and walked out of the house. Elijah remained. _

"_I hope the next time we meet it is under better circumstances." He followed Klaus out of the house before I could say anything. It hurt to watch him walk away. It was then I realized that I wanted him to stay. I wanted to tell him I loved him and have it mean something. Instead I closed the door and leaned heavily against it. _

"_I hope so too," I said in response._

_We stayed in Italy for another year. The moonstone was still in my possession and Danny remained safe. I knew Elijah was watching. He had also made contact with the children. I often heard them talking about him. _

"_Elijah told me that he loves us," Eve said one night as I tucked her in. _

"_Who is Elijah?" I asked. I had to be sure she was talking about my Elijah. _

"_Our friend." _

"_He comes to see us at night sometimes," Aiden said. "He tells us funny stories." _

"_Does he?" They nodded. _

"_But he's gone now." _

"_Gone where?" _

"_Some mission. He has to find someone important." _

_I sank down onto Aiden's bed. Elijah was gone. He was gone and I would possibly never see him again. I had to talk to him. I had to tell him I loved him and that I was sorry for trying to kill him. I needed to be with him. He loved the children and he loved me. But now he was gone. _

"_Elijah said he would see us again," Eve said with a yawn. "And he said he loves you mama." _

_My heart rose with that. I had to hold on to that little hope. _

**First half of dream: song Pet by A Perfect Circle **


	18. Author's note to y'all

**AN: Okay guys sorry. I was trying to undo the confusion and now I made it worse. My bad. So here is what the last chapter is. **

**Mina had a dream that she was watching the war. Elijah's words are the lyrics from Pet. But basically she has a dream about his vampireness. It's like she knows how dangerous he is and she sees how much he wants to keep her with him. That comes through in the lyrics I used. **

**So she wakes up exhausted and tries to go back to sleep. That's when she has the dream about Cordelia. So in the second half Mina is dreaming again. Cordelia makes it to Italy and is reunited with her children and Thomas's family. Danny has run into an issue with Klaus. Elijah comes to talk to Cordelia. He's been basically stalking her and the kids. Well I know it is creepy but he is being more protective (not sure if that came across). **

**So he is watching over them. Then he is with Klaus when they come to collect Danny. Cordelia makes her deal with Klaus (that will come up again later with a little more detail). She and her children then stay for another year and within that year Elijah is still watching over them. He talks to the children and tries to win them over I guess you could say. Again it seems kinda creepy I know but…sweet? Maybe? **

**So then Elijah leaves because Klaus wants him to start his search for Katherine again. And then I know this wasn't in the chapter but this is the point when Cordelia and the kids move to Mystic Falls. This goes into Katherine's story about becoming friends with her and the kids. **

**Hope this clears things up. Sorry once again for the confusion and lack of action. This should be the last dream sequence. We will be getting back to Mina/Damon/Elijah issues and what not. Again I will sometimes be following the episodes and sometimes not. So…yeah. Sorry again for the mix up and weirdness. **

**Thanks for your patience and for sticking with me =) **

**~Bess **


	19. The beginning of a day with Elijah

"…and if my eyes should ever set sight on Elijah may they remember the love. I will love him for as long as my immortal soul lives." Mina closed Cordelia's journal and put her head in her hands.

Great so because Mina had Cordelia's eyes that was the reason for the dreams. So did this mean some part of Cordelia was in her? Which part? Was it just the eyes or did their souls mix at birth? Would she fall for Elijah like Cordelia had? Why were there so many questions and no answers?

"F my life!" Her phone rang right at that moment.

"Please tell me you are still alive? I have enough going on and I don't want to add your death to my list." Mina's heart jumped at the sound of his voice. "So are you alive?"

"Well I feel like a zombie because of lack of sleep. But otherwise I have a pulse and I'm breathing."

"Oh good because I need you."

Her heart jumped again, higher this time. He needed her? Hearing those words come from Damon got her to smile. "You do?"

"Yeah I need someone to come sit with Rose. I have some business to take care of."

"Oh," she answered lamely. That was not what she wanted to hear. He just wanted her to vampiresit. He didn't _really_ need her like she hoped.

"So why haven't you hung up and started over here?"

"I can't sit with her today. I have to talk to Caroline and on top of that I'm supposed to be a tour guide for Elijah." Damon was silent. "Did you hear me?"

"All I heard was blah blah vampire Barbie blah blah. Why do you have to be responsible for Mr. I don't want to stay dead?"

Mina yawned before answering. "You're such a good listener Damon. Look I'll do my best and try to come over at some point."

"And _Elijah_? Can you ditch him?" Mina laughed a little.

"Ditch a vampire. An Original not to mention. That's funny Damon."

"So is that a no then?"

"I'm not sure you understand the concept of _Original_. He'd be able to find me if I ditched."

Damon laughed loudly. "He couldn't find Katherine for how many centuries? C'mon now Mina."

"Look my parents told me to show Elijah around. If I don't do it they'll put me up for adoption or something. I mean I really don't want to and he's been here…"

"Elena is here. I'll have her sit with Rose. Bye." He cut off her 'goodbye' by just hanging up. Mina's heart dropped slightly. He was so attached to Elena. She thought it would have ended after he confessed his love for her. But it seemed that if Elena asked him to kill himself, he would.

Mina tried to focus on the task of talking to her cousin. She had to talk to Caroline and figure out why she would be friends with a werewolf. She understood that they had known Tyler since they were little but things had changed. Caroline was now the undead and Tyler was part big bad wolf. Plus the fact that they could kill each other played a big part.

She got dressed and wrote a note to her parents. Grabbing her keys she headed for the front door.

"Good morning Mina." She paused at the door and felt her shoulders drop. She had momentarily forgotten about Elijah.

"Morning," she said slowly turning towards him. She was surprised to see him out of his regular suit look. He was now wearing jeans and a t-shirt. She felt her heart swell as butterflies ran amuck in her stomach. He looked so…so…good.

"Something wrong?" he asked after a moment.

"No," she said in a brain dead voice. She shook her head and tried to sound stronger. "No. Nothing is wrong. You're just out of your suit look."

Elijah glanced down at himself. "Figured I could afford to be casual with my cover story and everything."

"Right. The book thing."

He walked closer to her and opened the door. Elijah gestured for her to go first. She walked out onto the porch, Elijah following her and closing the door behind him.

"So where do we start?" He shoved his hands in the pockets of his jeans and smiled at her.

"_We_ don't start anywhere. I have some personal stuff to do and you can just vampire your way around." She walked down the porch and towards her car. He annoyingly followed.

"What personal things do you have to do?" He leaned on her car while she fiddled with her keys trying to open the door.

"Personal family stuff that doesn't concern you." When she finally had the car door open Elijah slid down and blocked her way. The car door slipped from her hands as it closed.

"What kind of family issues are we talking about?" Mina tried getting her door open once more. Elijah didn't budge from his spot. He simply crossed his arms and waited for an answer.

Mina tried and tried to simply get her door open but he wouldn't move. She huffed out a sigh.

"My personal, family, social life doesn't concern you. So do me a favor and vamp out or something." Mina pushed him to the side and finally opened her door.

"You'd do well to remember I am an Original Mina," he said snatching her arm. He pulled her close so she would get the point. "Show a little respect."

Mina looked him right in the eye. She was determined to show he could not push her around, even if she was a little terrified of him. "Respect? Yeah right. The only vampires I respect are the ones who have earned it. And so far all of them have but two. You and Damon."

Elijah let go of Mina. She moved away and made to get into the car. It was interesting that her heart did a back flip every time Damon came up. Elijah hated this.

"Ah yes. _Damon_. He came around last night. Seemed very concerned for your safety." He watched out of the corner of his eye as she paused getting in the car. Her heart rate increased.

"Is that right?" Mina hoped she didn't sound desperate or excited. So Damon had been concerned about her. Was it out of love or just because?

"It is. He seemed very worried. Is there something going on?" Elijah looked to her now. The sunlight lit up her dark brown hair showing the natural red tint that was usually hidden. She looked so beautiful.

Mina shrugged. "So he was worried. He and I agreed to be friends. A friend can be worried for another. Especially if a vampire is staying in that friend's house."

"Friends." The same excuse Damon had given. "That's all?" Mina nodded. "Interesting."

"Why?"

Elijah shrugged and resisted a smile. "Oh nothing. Just that your heart seems to jump everywhere when Damon is mentioned." Mina laughed and rolled her eyes. "So that's not what you felt this morning when he said 'I need you'?"

Mina stopped listening. Great Elijah had heard the whole conversation. "Does privacy mean nothing to you people?"

Elijah moved to where she stood, the open car door between them. "If you let me tag along, take me to town, play nice I won't tell Damon how you feel about him. I can tell it terrifies you. I'll keep this for you _if_ you do what I need."

He reached out and moved her bangs away from her eyes. "So if I do what you say you won't tell Damon I like him? That is really high school of you."

Elijah smiled and chuckled. "Well you are in high school my dear."

Mina sighed and narrowed her eyes at him. "Fine get in the car."

**AN: I know it is short but there has been lack of update. You guys deserve at least something. Hope you like the Elijah/Mina interaction =)**


	20. Finding the cure

Elena looked so beautiful as she looked with concern at Rose. Damon couldn't stop thinking about how much he wanted to kiss her but couldn't. He had to stop thinking of her. He had already told her he loved her. It was done with but it was not enough. No. No he needed to move on…Rose needed him now. And he did care for her and possibly love her.

"So you'll stay with her till I get back?" Damon asked as he walked towards the door.

"Yes I'll be here," Elena said following him. "Damon is she going to die?" Elena whispered even though Rose would probably still be able to hear.

Damon glanced over Elena's shoulder. He didn't want to think about Rose dying. She had been like Lexi had been to Stefan. An immortal friend equal in experience and history.

"Probably," he whispered back. "Unless I am able to coax an antidote out of the werewolf that bit her."

Damon turned to leave, determined to save Rose. Elena grabbed his arm before he could walk out the door. The feel of her hand made him melt. He turned and looked down at her.

"Everything will be fine Damon," she said comfortingly. "Rose will be fine."

Damon nodded and gave a small smile. Elena smiled back and let him walk out. Her smile stayed with him the whole way into town. Why did Elena have to be in love with Stefan? What was so great about Stefan anyway? He was always trying to act so perfect and righteous. Doing right, helping his friends, caring about everyone else besides himself, bringing justice to dull Mystic Falls. He was more like a superhero rather than a vampire. It made Damon sick. If only Elena knew about the role reversal between the two brothers.

If only she knew Damon as he had been and not as he was. If only she had known the vicious creature Stefan truly was. If only…

Damon's wishing was crushed as he walked into the Grill and remembered his task. He shook out the thoughts of Elena and focused on the blonde werewolf he had happened to piss off. As he made his way to her table he spotted Stefan talking to Alaric. Now what were they up to?

"Greetings," he said as his little brother came towards him. "What was the little powwow meeting about?"

"Just talk that's all," he said simply. Damon narrowed his eyes. Stefan tried to keep his cool but he knew he would have to tell Damon. "I needed Isabelle's number. I need to talk to her."

"About what?"

"About the moonstone and the sacrifice. There must be a way to stop it and to get Elijah out of town."

Damon chuckled. "Good luck with that," he said patting Stefan on the shoulder. Stefan rolled his eyes. "I don't envy you the task. Have you told little miss suicide?"

"Yes."

"She disagreed with you?"

"Of course." Damon nodded. "Keep her busy?"

"Taken care of bro." Just then Stefan's phone rang. He patted Damon's shoulder as he answered the phone and walked out of the Grill. Damon continued on to the table where the werewolf sat. Without a word he sat across from her. She looked up to him with disgust.

"Oh look it's the vampire I meant to kill," she said bitterly. Damon smirked without any emotion.

"I need the antidote," he said. He didn't want to dance around the subject. He wanted what he came for and he wanted it now. She looked up at him amused.

"What are you talking about?" she asked paying her bill. Damon adjusted in his seat. He didn't appreciate her finding this situation humorous.

"The cure, the antidote for the wolf bite. Tell me what it is or I'll make you wish wolf's bane was the only poisonous thing to you." The two of them looked at each other dangerously. Jules leaned on the table to make sure he would hear her and to make her point.

"What makes you think I would tell _you_?"

"Well I know your buddy Mason told me everything I needed before I ripped out his heart." Damon loved seeing the pain and deep shock on her face. He had her full attention for sure now. He could see the disgust and hate rising out of her slightly shaking frame.

"There is no antidote," she growled. "The bite is lethal and there is no going back. Tell me has your friend started hallucinating yet? Has she thrown up all the blood in her body? Have her bones and muscles started to turn to dust?"

Damon snapped and grabbed Jules's hand. He bent it back until he saw the agony in her eyes. "Tell me the cure. There has to be a cure! Tell me."

Damon bent her hand back a little more till she moaned in pain. "There is no cure," she said roughly. "The legend is true. A wolf bite is lethal to a vampire and that's the end."

Damon let go of her hand and ran a hand through his hair. Rose was going to die. He knew it was going to happen but something had allowed him to believe that he could save her. Elena's words and smile had made him believe that he could save her. He was an idiot for trusting a sweet ignorance.

Jules rubbed her wrist and watched him drown in a growing mystery. She soaked this in with a horrifying smirk.

"Did you really think there was a cure?" She laughed at him. Damon glared death at her. "Even if there was, what would make you think I would tell you? After everything you've done to me. You killed Mason, you threatened me, you hurt my cousin…"

"Your cousin? I have never touched…"

"Chase. You broke his arm and protected that…_slut_ that broke his heart. And for what? Because she feels for you and your kind! It's disgusting."

Now she had really pushed him. She had just called Mina a slut. There is no way he was going to let her get away with that.

"You did a very stupid thing Jules," he said in a low threatening voice. "I am going to shove wolf's bane down your throat the first chance I get. I am going to tear your limbs off before ripping your heart out and…"

"Yeah, yeah," she said rolling her eyes. She stood to leave. "I've heard all of this before Damon. I hope your little friend dies a slow painful death."

Damon watched as she walked out of the Grill. Rage filled every inch of him. Oh how he wanted to kill her so badly.

_Just wait,_ he thought to himself. _Her time will come to a nice bloody horrible painful end. Just be patient. _

**AN: Another short chapter I know. But my break is coming up and that means nice long proper chapters! Yay! Ooo and Vampire Diaries should be back on this week I think! Bonus =D**


	21. A fundraiser and a kiss

**A/N: So many good things happening. Vampire Diaries is back, I'm finally on break, it is my birthday, and I have a nice long chapter for you guys! Life is good yes? **

Mina turned into Caroline's driveway and turned off the car. Before getting out she turned to Elijah.

"Alright here is the deal…" He shook his head.

"We already made our deal Mina. You take me around, do as I say, and Damon will never know about your feelings for him."

"Well I'm negotiating."

He sighed. "You and Elena seem to have that in common."

Mina smiled. She was impressed how Elena worked in getting Stefan out of the tomb. Elijah must have been desperate to keep her happy and from doing another suicide mission.

"So here is the deal. I do as you say, play along, as long as you don't kill, maim, or compel anyone and keep your undead mouth shut about Damon." Elijah looked at her with his eyebrows raised. She was getting rather pushy and he had never had someone talk to him in such a manner. He had to admit he liked her passion and fire…but he would only take so much.

"Lighten up your tone."

"Fine," she said flatly. He gave her a look. "What? Do we have a deal or not?"

"Can I hear the magic words?" Mina sighed. Seriously?

"Please and thanks Elijah."

"That's my girl."

"I'm not your girl," she mumbled as they got out of the car. After knocking on the front door, they were met by Mina's aunt.

"Oh Mina. How are you sweetie?"

"Doing fine auntie Lizzy," she smiled.

"Well come on in. Who is this?" she asked ushering them in.

Mina glanced back at Elijah following her into the house. "This is Elijah."

"It's nice to meet you." He extended his hand.

"Oh yes. You're the writer," Liz said shaking his hand. He nodded and smiled.

"Is Caroline here?" Mina looked down the hall to see if her cousin's bedroom door was open.

"She is at school working with the fundraiser." Mina winced. That's right, she had promised to help. Damn. "I thought she was going to meet you there."

"Yup and we should go before she calls and bites my head off." Mina grabbed Elijah's hand and dragged him out of the house. Her aunt barely had time to say goodbye before they were in the car and driving off.

"Look I know this isn't technically our deal…" she started to say as they walked through the parking lot.

"It's fine." Mina looked at him surprised. She thought he would have told her too bad and that the deal was off. "The deal is still on its just adjusted a little that's all."

Mina was taken aback. She had never expected him to work with her and adjust for her. Maybe he had earned a slight percent of respect. Just maybe…

"Mina!" Caroline walked over to them with determination.

"Oh God," Mina cringed. "Get ready for Hurricane Caroline," she warned Elijah.

"Mina where the hell have you been? I thought we agreed to meet here an hour ago so that…" Caroline took notice of the man standing next to her cousin. "Oh…hi."

"Hello," he said coolly.

Caroline looked him up and down before turning back to her cousin. "Can we talk?"

Mina nodded and turned to Elijah. "Stay here. I'll be right back."

Caroline pulled Mina off to the side. "Who is that? He's kinda cute." Mina rolled her eyes.

"Elijah."

Caroline whistled. "Oh haaaaay Elijah. He is a stud hu? Keep him around. He could help out today."

"Yeah sure whatever. Look Carry I need to talk to you. It's about Tyler." She could see Caroline grow stiff.

"Why do you want to talk about Tyler?" Caroline began to walk away, pretending to check on the project people were working on. Mina followed but kept an eye on the Original. He was talking to one of the members of the Historical Society.

"I'm sure Damon and Stefan have talked to you already but you don't seem to be listening." She followed Caroline.

_Oh God she knows?_ Caroline thought panicked. "What are you talking about? I haven't talked to either one of them in a while. I heard Stefan got out of the tomb though. That's a plus. I bet Elena is happy."

"Caroline…"

"I'm happy he is out. I wouldn't want to be in that tomb with Katherine. I'd rather die…again." Caroline gave a forced laugh. She knew Mina could see right through it.

"Caroline shut up for a second and listen to me…" Mina turned her cousin around so they were face to face. But Caroline digressed and tried to move away from the topic of Tyler.

"Elijah really is a stud. He is pretty cute when he smiles too. I mean I know there is the whole vampire thing. He would be a major cradle robber. What would that make you? A grave robber?"

"Look can we forget about that? I really need to sit and talk…"

"There is nothing to talk about." Caroline wiggled out of her cousin's grip. "Now we need to find something for you and Elijah to do."

"Caroline focus," whined Mina. Caroline was trying to stall as long as possible and it was working.

"C'mon we're going to find you a project." Caroline grabbed Mina's hand and dragged her towards where Elijah. Once they had him Caroline put them to work on painting a poster. Mina knew that she would not be able to bring up the topic of Tyler anytime that night. Caroline would be focused on the fundraiser and controlling everyone.

"You two are more like sisters rather than cousins," he said as they began working. Elijah was very glad he was not wearing one of his expensive suits. They had hardly started and already they had paint all over them.

'That sums us up," Mina said running a paint covered hand through her hair. Elijah chuckled. Caroline was ordering people around, occasionally stopping by to haze them.

* * *

Damon walked aimlessly around town. Jules had given him nothing. Rose was still dying and there was no way to save her. Chase was the relation of a werewolf and could possibly be one himself. Elena was still in love with his brother. Mina was stuck with a dangerous vampire.

How could so much go wrong in such little time? Within a week everything had gone straight to hell. Without realizing it Damon had ended up at the high school. Talk about hell. He remembered the fundraiser and wondered if bothering Caroline about her werewolf friend would make him feel any better. As soon as he stepped onto the grounds his world took another turn deeper into the pits.

There was Mina with Elijah. They were talking easily while doing their task of painting some ridiculous poster. What was going on? They were talking and…did she make him laugh? Oh God she was smiling at him! They were smiling at each other as if he was just some normal Joe. It was like he wasn't some age old killer who could snap her in half.

Damon could feel his blood boil. The second Elijah walked away Damon made his way over to Mina.

"Hey Damon. What are you doing here? How's Rose?"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he growled. Mina looked at him blankly. "You're acting all buddy buddy with that killer? Laughing, talking, having a good time?"

"Damon I'm just…"

"Mutiny. That is what you are doing Mina. You're committing mutiny!"

Mina raised her eyebrows at him. "I don't think you're using that word correctly."

Damon, frustrated, stared at her in disbelief. "This is no time for an English lesson Mina. You know what I meant! What are you doing? Do you not remember that he kidnapped you and Elena? He was going to take you away from us! Has that slipped your mind?"

"Damon zip your lip like a padlock for a moment alright?" He crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes. Even when he looked angry Mina couldn't help but find him devilish and absolutely handsome. "Now I am acting all buddy buddy with him to keep him happy. If I do what he says and make his life easy he will keep his bargain with Elena and keep all of us safe. Understand?"

Damon took in a deep breath. He guessed she had a good point. But that didn't mean he had to like it.

"Well I don't like it," he stated. "But I guess we have no choice."

"Right. So chill out and just focus on other important things. Like Rose. Did you find a cure?" Damon shook his head. "So she is dying?" He nodded. Mina sighed. "I'm sorry."

"It's nothing to be sorry about," he said roughly. "It's what happens. Even vampires go through the life cycle. We live, we die, we live again, and then we die a final time." Mina was a little shocked at how cruel his words sounded. Damon knew but couldn't show weakness, not in front of her or anyone else.

Elijah, after grabbing more paint, had taken notice of the Salvatore talking to Mina. He began to head back over to the table. He didn't like seeing Damon talking to her, especially knowing that she had deep routed feelings for him. He also could see that Damon's concern and wariness was not just out of friendship for the girl. He may have himself and others convinced that he only cares of Elena but it just wasn't true anymore. Damon was developing a soft spot for Mina and that just wouldn't do. Mina was Elijah's not Damon's.

Damon sensed Elijah coming back and decided it was time to go. Like Mina said he needed to focus on more important things. Rose was still dying. There must be some way to save her and he had to find it.

"I have to go," he said simply. Without waiting for an answer Damon left.

"Everything alright?" Elijah asked coming back with the paint.

"Fine." Mina avoided looking at him or in the direction Damon had walked in. The two of them worked in silence for a little while.

"Can I ask you something?" Mina shrugged. "Why Damon?"

"What?"

"Why him? Why did you pick him to fall for?"

She hesitated and then shrugged. "I didn't pick him. It just happened. He's just…funny, our sarcasm matches each other, we can talk to each other fairly easily. He's a good guy when he wants to be."

Elijah looked at her carefully. Paint was spattered all over her clothes, skin, hair. Elijah found it amazing that he found her to be so radiant in this state. Her frail life and her humanity made her so precious and stunning. The look she had in her eyes when she talked about Damon made his heart hurt. If it could beat he was sure it would break. Elijah wanted her to feel for him the way she felt for Damon. He was jealous of the young Salvatore who had no idea how lucky he was to have such a creature care for him. Elijah was sure Damon didn't look at or feel the same for Mina the way he did.

Elijah didn't feel for Mina just because some part of his former love might survive in her, it wasn't about that anymore. He liked her for… her, to put it simply. She was so different from Cordelia and he loved it.

"Does it bother you that he is in love with your best friend?"

Mina thought for a long moment. Of course it bothered her. Damon would always be infatuated with Elena. Mina would never be what he wanted. She would never be Elena and hold Damon's heart like Elena did. But maybe there was a chance that he might forget her and instead love Mina. A very slim chance but she had to hope.

"No it doesn't bother me," she lied.

"Do you love him?" This stopped Mina dead. Her mind shut down at the very thought. Did she love Damon? Or the better question was _could_ she love Damon? Could she love a man who would always love someone else?

If she fell in love with Damon would he be true? She had been in love before, however brief it may have been. Being involved with Chase came with an abundance of different feelings. It wasn't simply holding hands. And if she gave her heart to Damon she had to be sure he would take care of it.

Mina had to be sure that he would love her more than Elena or anyone else for that matter. She didn't want to get hurt mentally, emotionally, or physically. It had already happened with Chase and what with Damon being a vampire there was a higher risk of it.

Mina knew she wouldn't be able to take the pain if Damon broke her heart. So should she love Damon? Could she love him? It would crush her if she knew her love was in vain.

"I don't know," she decided upon. Elijah simply nodded and continued with his work. They finished the poster in silence. Caroline had the posters hung and there was no longer anything to do.

Elijah and Mina walked around the grounds looking at the different things that had been set up. Carnival games, rides, face painting, cotton candy, bake sales, karaoke. A band formed on the stage later in the evening. Mina and Elijah played a few games, won small stuffed prizes. Eventually they ended up standing off to the side watching people make fools out of themselves trying to sing like they were on American Idol. She and the vampire had fallen back into easy conversation once again.

Mina was just getting comfortable when a crashing sound took her attention. She looked around behind her but didn't see anything. Another sound came from somewhere in the shadows by the dumpster. Mina narrowed her eyes to try and see better. Something was moving around back there.

"I'll be right back," she told Elijah. "Don't kill or kidnap anyone."

"I'll try and restrain myself," he said with a slight smile. Mina returned the gesture. Okay maybe he had earned another little percent of respect.

Mina walked over to where she had heard the sound. She looked around the dumpsters but didn't see anything too drastic. That is until she saw the blood. There was a dark pool of it next to one of the dumpsters. She looked around another one and found the body of a man from the cleaning crew. His neck had been torn and destroyed.

"Oh my God," she whispered to the darkness. Suddenly someone came bounding around the corner. Mina jumped as Rose stood in front of her with a mouth covered in blood. "Rose?"

The woman cocked her head. She looked like a confused child. Confused, covered in blood, and dangerous. Mina's heart beat a little faster as Rose took a step towards her.

"Rose I thought Elena was supposed to be watching you." Another step closer. "Where is Damon. Does he know you're here?"

"I'm hungry." Not a good sign. "Will you help me?"

Mina put her hands out between them. As if that was going to stop a vampire. "Now Rose you remember that you're supposed to be with Damon?"

"I'm hungry. Can you help me?"

"Rose…"

Without warning Rose leapt onto Mina and tackled her to the ground. Mina's head hit the pavement hard with a cracking sound. She kept her hands tight on Rose's shoulders to keep her snarling teeth from getting too close.

"Rose! Rose please!" Mina found herself crying. Tears had formed out of nowhere and had fallen down her cheeks. "Rose! It's Mina! Remember? It's Mina! Please Rose!"

That was it. She was dead. Mina would become another victim of Mystic Falls living. She would become another obituary in the news paper, another mourned teen life, another tombstone. Rose's teeth were getting closer and closer. Mina let out a helpless cry as she closed her eyes. Then suddenly Rose was pulled off her.

"Let me go! I need to kill!" Rose screamed and thrashed. Damon held her tight as she thrashed. Elena came running over and cradled Mina in her arms.

"Rose stop! Stop this!" He turned her around in his arms and tried to get her to look at him. "Rose look at me. It's Damon. Remember me?" Rose calmed as a horrified look came over her.

"Oh God Damon. What have I done?" She began to cry and buried her face in his shoulder. Damon held her and stroked her hair. Rose looked over at Mina and Elena. Everything that happened that day came rushing back to her. "I tried to kill you Elena. I'm so sorry."

"You didn't know what you were doing," Elena said still holding on to Mina.

"Mina," Rose said sadly. Rose shook her head. "I…I'm sorry."

Mina stood and wiped her face. "It's alright Rose. You scared me that's all."

"I'm taking her home," Damon stated. The two girls watched as he scooped up Rose and took off. Mina felt a little hurt that he didn't ask if she was alright. Elena was the one to ask the question.

"Yeah just cracked my head a little." Mina rubbed the back of her head and winced. The spot was still tender from the night of the Masquerade at the Lockwood's.

"C'mon. I'll walk you back to the carnival just incase anything else decides to go wrong." Elena and Mina laughed lightly. In Mystic Falls anything could go wrong within a mere few seconds. It was a dangerous little town to live in.

"Is that what you've been dealing with all day," Mina asked.

"Pretty much. She was really in and out. It's sad." The lights of the carnival finally broke through the darkness. Elena looked around at her friends and neighbors all going on with their lives. She doubted they would be so easy going and happy if they knew what was really happening in their town. As she looked around she caught sight of Elijah.

"Something wrong?" Elena looked to Mina with concern.

"Stefan told me Elijah is staying with you."

"Yeah," she simply answered. Mina looked at Elena. She could see the true concern and distress. "Damon has already expressed his dislike Elena…" Mina shrugged and shook her head. Elena understood.

"Alright. Just be wary of him. Just because he hasn't killed us and let Stefan out means nothing." Mina nodded though the words had gone in one ear and out the other. Elena left and Mina walked back over to Elijah.

"Everything alright?" She nodded. Something had changed in her. She was quiet just as she had been after Damon talked to her earlier. Elijah looked over his shoulder to see if Damon could be seen anywhere. "Are you alright?"

He took hold of her hand. There was a little smear of blood on her palm. Mina wiped it on her jeans. "I tripped and fell. I'm fine."

"Dance with me," he said out of nowhere. Mina turned and gave him a look of disbelief. "Dance with me Mina."

"I'd really rather not," she answered with a slight laugh.

"This is part of our deal. You have to do what I ask otherwise…" Mina sighed. For a split second she felt like breaking the deal. "Please."

"Alright, alright. I'll dance with you."

Elijah offered his hand. Mina took it and allowed him to lead her to the floor. They only got a few strange looks from people as they moved around the crowd. It just figured it had to be a slow song too. He held her loosely by the wait but had a good grip on her hand. Mina let her free hand slip slightly off his shoulder as her wrist rested there.

Mina shook her head and laughed a little. Elijah gave her a look.

"This is really happening? I'm dancing with a vampire," she smiled.

"Well I assume its better than dancing with _were_wolves." Elijah couldn't help but smirk. Mina gave him a look but was smiling all the same.

"Funny. Vampire humor never ceases to amaze me."

He shrugged. "I thought it was a good one."

Mina laughed and Elijah smiled. As they dance Mina felt very comfortable with him. It was as if everything had shifted and it was only now that she realized he was there with her. She began to wonder if that was how Cordelia felt about Elijah. And if it was did Mina feel this because some part of Cordelia was in her? Had Cordelia cursed her eyes when she said as long as they look upon Elijah their love will be remembered?

Mina shook her head. She had promised herself she would not feel for Elijah the way Cordelia had.

* * *

What did she want to hear from him? He had spilled his heart out to her and still she wasn't happy. Rose was gone, and yes it hurt, and now Elena was making it worse. All he wanted to do was come home and drink till his eyes crossed. Was that too much to ask?

But no. Elena had to be a friend at this moment and try to get him to fess up about his feelings.

"Go home Elena," he begged. "There has been enough doom, gloom and personal feelings for tonight."

Elena could hear in his voice that something was waiting to burst out. She wondered if he would be safe being by himself. Or rather if anyone else would be safe with him like this. Lord knows what he could do.

"Fine," she said finally. "I'll go home."

Damon was glad to hear those words. Finally he would be able to be alone and would be able to hide himself away from everything. Elena was about to pass by him when she stopped and wrapped her thin arms around his frame. She held on tightly while he stood there. Why did she have to do this to him? He was trying to get over the fact that he would never have her for himself and here she was literally pulling him back to her.

Finally she slowly pulled away.

"Good night Damon," she whispered. He stood in the same spot until he heard the front door close. The second the latched clicked Damon broke.

Tears broke from his eyes like water escaping a dam. Sobs cracked through his chest and rattled his bones. Damon made his way to the sitting room couch. There he sunk down and drowned in the sound of his weakness. As he broke down he played the event of the day in his mind. He thought of Mina last and how she looked so terrified trapped under Rose. He tried to think if he had even asked her if she was alright after he had pulled Rose away. Oh God he hadn't. He hadn't said anything to her. He had been so concerned about Rose that Mina was pushed aside.

Damon jumped up from his spot and bolted for the door. He made it back to the school in no time. His eyes searched frantically for Mina. Once he had found her, his heart sank even lower into his dark being. She was dancing with Elijah. Her head was resting on his shoulder, her body pressed to his. She looked so relaxed and comfortable.

He felt like such an idiot. Here he had rushed over to see if she was alright but she already had someone to take care of her. What did she need Damon for? Certainly not to be a friend and console her. And what about him? Who was supposed to console Damon? This was usually Mina's job to talk to him and listen to what he had to say.

Damon didn't need her. He didn't need anyone but himself and a tall bottle of booze.

* * *

"I hate to say it but I kind of had fun today." Mina closed the door behind them. Her parents were still out and they had the house to themselves.

"Well I'm glad things worked out well today. Except for paint getting everywhere." Mina laughed. The paint had crusted on their skin and clothing. "I'm going to change."

Mina nodded. While he changed and cleaned up she turned on some more lights in the house and lit a fire in the living room. She sat by the fireplace warming her fingers. It was amazing how cold it had gotten lately. Elijah emerged from the guest room in no time. He was back in a suit.

"What's with the dashing suit?" she asked meeting him at the door.

"I'm going out. Didn't want to look a mess."

Mina crossed her arms. "Where are you going?"

"I need to feed." She raised her eyebrows. "Don't worry. I'm going out of town for this." She nodded. "I'll be back soon."

Elijah turned to go but stopped as he reached for the door. He turned back to Mina and took her by the shoulders. Unsure of what he was doing she stood stone still. She watched as he leaned down and pressed his lips to her forehead. Elijah let his lips linger on her skin. Pulling back he ran his thumb across her cheek and then disappeared from sight.

Mina hated that her heart jumped inside her ribcage. She wasn't supposed to feel this way about Elijah. Wanting to forget and erase those feelings Mina got into the shower to wash off the dried cracked paint. After getting into her pajamas and drying her hair Mina went to sit in the living room with the warm fire. Not long after a knock came at the door.

Mina stood and walked to the front door. Before opening it she peered outside to see who it could possibly be. No one was there. She was very iffy about opening the door but did so anyway. Just as she had seen there was no on there. Quickly Mina shut the door and locked it. Turning around a dark figure stood by the stairs leading up to her parents bedroom. Mina jumped and gasped.

"Damon! God! What have I told you about this B and E thing? I swear one of these days I'm going to have Bonnie find a spell to keep you from doing that." Damon's head hung low. She couldn't see his face at all. "Damon?"

Slowly he looked up at her. Mina's eyes went wide. From his mouth down his neck was drenched in blood. His black shirt was stained with the substance as well. His beautiful vivid eyes were surrounded by a velvet red color instead of the usual pearl white. The veins around his eyes stuck out and his teeth were still pointed and bared.

"Damon," she whispered. She was afraid to speak any louder incase it would startle him and send him into attack mode. "Oh Damon what have you done?"

A desperate sound of sadness escaped him. Tears followed along with the drowning smell of gallons of liquor and blood. Mina's heart broke for her friend, someone she possibly loved. Slowly she reached out her hand and moved closer to him. Every voice in her head told her it was a bad idea but she kept getting closer.

Her hand made contact with his cheek. She placed her hand on his cold wet cheek. Damon grabbed her hand and held it there. His teeth went back to normal and the veins started to disappear. Mina moved a little closer and Damon wrapped her in his arms. He buried his face into her shoulder. The blood rubbed against her clean skin and clothes. But it didn't matter to her. She held him tightly as he tangled his fingers in her shirt.

"Shhh Damon," she crooned as he let out a couple more sobs.

She took him into the living room and set him on the couch. The fire warmed him up quickly. Mina changed her pajama top and washed the blood off her skin. She grabbed a wet cloth and cleaned his face as he talked. He told her about the girl he killed, how she was scared, how he told her his secret, and how much it hurt to kill this girl.

"But I had to. She knew my secret and I couldn't let it go," he finished. Mina finished wiping the blood from his face and neck. She would have to remember to throw out the cloth later.

"Oh Damon."

"I'm a mess I know. I'm a monster."

"No you're not," she said firmly. Damon looked at her. "For a long time I thought you were but you're really not. This is the most human you've felt in a long time Damon. It's going to take a lot of getting used to and it will take time. However that doesn't mean every time you have a break down you should freak out and kill someone. Understand? You should always come and talk to me."

Damon smiled sadly and turned towards Mina. "Why are you always so nice to me?"

"I haven't always been nice to you," she said shaking her head. "But I suppose it is because we are friends. And you are a good guy when you want to be or try to be."

Mina ran a hand through his hair. Damon held onto one of her hands and ran his thumb over the back of her hand. Mina watched his thumb run back and forth across her skin. When she looked back to him again, Damon leaned over and kissed her.


	22. Good night kiss leads to pain

**A/N: So I kinda lied to you guys. Sorry. I know I said I would give you nice long chapters and lots of updates but….you can blame Mr. Michael Fassbender. He has been distracting me with his awesome acting. Anywho… **

Oh. Dear. Lord. Was this really happening? Was Damon kissing her right there on her couch? Mina prayed she wasn't dreaming. Damon's hand came up to her neck. The feeling sent a shock through her body. His lips left hers for a moment and Mina opened her eyes to find him still sitting before her. Damon was looking back at her the way he looked at Elena. Nope not a dream.

He was sitting there, looking at her like that, and moving in for another kiss. Mina's heart was soaring. It was probably the happiest she had ever been in a very long time. His lips touched hers with a need and she returned that need. Mina moved a little closer to him so the kiss was strengthened. Damon's thumb ran up and down her neck. Mina was about to let her mind, her sanity, go into the abyss that was Damon. She was ready to be fully focused on him when she tasted a hint of blood on his lips.

Her mind came to a halt. This wasn't real. Yes he was sitting there, kissing her, holding her but it wasn't real. Along with the blood she tasted the sourness of booze that mixed with the salt iron of the blood. Mina's heart sank into the pits of the earth. She began to push at Damon's chest, trying to get some distance between them. Damon was not having any of that. He kept a good grip on her neck while his other arm wrapped around her.

Finally Mina broke free of the kiss. Sadness replaced the happiness she had been enjoying. Damon was still trying to kiss her and pull her back.

"Damon," she said quietly. He had moved to caressing her neck. Mina maneuvered so he would stop. "Damon stop."

"Why?" he asked breathless. He looked at her like a sad puppy. "We don't have to stop Mina."

"Yes we do." God this sucked. "You're drunk off blood and probably five different kinds of booze…"

"Eight kinds," he said almost proudly.

"Look Damon I do want this to happen but…not like this. I don't want it to be because I'm here and you're drunk. I want it to be when you know what you're doing. Do you understand?"

Damon's hand dropped from her neck. His head hit the back of the couch with a thump. He nodded and looked at her with those baby blues. It killed Mina to push him away and make him stop.

"I don't want to go home Mina," he confessed.

"No, no, no. You should stay here. That way I can keep an eye on you. You can't do more damage than you've already done." He nodded in agreement.

Damon lay back on Mina's bed and fell asleep instantly. Mina set to taking off his shoes and blood stained shirt. Mina put his shirt in the wash and grabbed one of her dad's shirts. After she put the fresh shirt on him, Mina covered Damon with a blanket and crawled under her covers next to him.

* * *

The golden light slipped into Mina's room. Sleepily she turned on her side and ran into something warm. Opening her eyes Mina found Damon's chest under her hand. Oh right. She had almost forgotten about the events of the night before. Butterflies flew from her stomach to her chest remembering the kiss that was shared. A smile spread across her face as she looked at the sleeping Damon.

Mina sat up in bed and watched his chest rise and fall so peacefully. She reached out to run a hand through his hair when a knock at her door stopped her.

"Mina," came her father's voice. "Hey lazy bones get up." Mina scrambled out of bed as she saw the doorknob starting to turn. She slammed herself into the door to keep it from opening.

"I'm not dressed dad!"

"Oh like I haven't seen you naked as a baby." He tried to open the door again. Mina shoved herself against it again. Her father could not come into her room and see a very handsome sleeping man in her bed.

"That was when I was a baby and couldn't do anything about it! Stop being a perv and leave me alone will yea?" She could hear her father let go of the doorknob and back away.

"Alright touchy. Someone didn't get enough sleep."

"Will you let me get dressed please?" Mina pressed her ear to the door. Her father was mumbling about her attitude as he walked away. She sighed with relief before putting her desk chair in front of her door. That way no one would be able to come in.

Mina quickly dressed, making sure Damon was still fast asleep before taking anything off. Once dressed she snuck out of her room and made her way to the washroom. Damon's shirt still smelled of blood but the stain was gone. As she walked back to her room Mina tried to figure out how she could get the smell to go away.

"Mina." She jumped at the sudden sound of her mother's voice.

"Mom. Morning," she said trying to hide the shirt behind her back.

"What's that?" Her mother looked around Mina's back and pulled the black shirt from her hands. "Is this one of yours?"

"Yeah." Mina tried to get the shirt back but her mother kept it. She unfolded the fabric and looked at it questioningly.

"It's a little big for you isn't it?"

Mina grabbed the shirt out of her mother's hands. "So? You know I like my clothes baggy."

Her mother gave her a look. "Lord knows why. They don't show off your feminine qualities. Maybe that's why you and Chase didn't work out."

Mina scoffed. If only her mother knew of the bruise Chase had given her the other day. "Chase and I didn't work out because he was an asshole."

"Language young lady." Suddenly something caught her mother's attention. She began sniffing the air. "What…what is that smell?"

Mina put the shirt behind her back. "What smell?"

"That…that smell of…oh it's awful. It smells like a dead animal." Her mother plugged her nose.

_More like dead human,_ Mina thought to herself.

"Hunny are you bathing every day?" her mother asked concerned. Mina glared at her mother.

"You know I do. Maybe it's you that smells." Mina turned away from her insulted mother and went into her room.

"Watch that tongue of yours miss Sassy Queen! And don't slam you're door!"

Mina made a face as she leaned against her door. "I'll do what I want," she called back.

"What's going on?" Mina looked to see Damon sitting up in her bed.

"Oh God I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up." Damon swung his feet over the bed and looked at Mina.

"Why do you have my shirt in your hands? Why am I wearing…what am I wearing?" He looked down in horror at the three buttoned shirt with stripes.

"Oh uhm…it was all bloody and gross. I washed it." She handed him the shirt. "The blood stain is gone but it's really gamey. You may want to get rid of it."

Damon didn't say a word. He simply shred the horrible suburban dad shirt and threw his usual black tee back on. Mina stood there and tried not to drool over the site of his bare chest. Once he was back in his norm Damon sat on her bed leaning his elbows on his knees.

"Are you alright?" she asked after a moment of hesitation. Damon heaved out a heavy sigh. He dragged his hands over his face.

"I'm sorry Mina." She moved to sit by him on the bed. "I shouldn't have put you through that last night. I…I should have had more control."

"It's alright Damon. I told you I understand. That girl is in a better place. I know it was an accident. And I'm glad you came here instead of going on a killing spree."

"But still. I could have hurt you." He looked at her with saddened eyes. "I had no control. I could have killed you like I killed that girl."

"But you didn't," she said with a light tone. "I'm still here. That's gotta be worth something right?" Mina placed a hand on his back. He gave her a weak smile that disappeared in seconds.

"I shouldn't have kissed you."

"It's not like I minded it," she said with a little laugh.

"Mina," Damon practically whispered. A loud knock came at her door. They both jumped at the sound. Mina stood and carefully opened her door.

"Hey little miss rude," said her father. "You're mother and I are going to the Lockwood's for brunch. Historical Society meeting. Do you want to come? Tyler should be there."

Mina made a face. She didn't want to see Tyler let alone talk to him. She still had to talk to Caroline about the werewolf issue. "Nah that's okay. I was going to try and see Caroline later."

"Alright. If you need us you know where we are." With that her father and mother walked out the door. Mina closed her door and turned to find Damon putting on his shoes.

"Do you regret kissing me?" He looked at her trying to pick out the right words in his head.

"I shouldn't have done it. It wasn't right of me to take advantage."

Mina shook her head. "You weren't. I was okay with it." Damon walked past her and opened the bedroom door. He peered out to make sure her parents were gone. He listened for other heart patterns. There was only hers and it was everywhere.

"Yes I _was_ taking advantage. I was in a weak state. You felt bad for me. I took the opportunity to do something inappropriate," he explained turning back to her.

"Well what does it matter if you like and really care for the person?" Damon's eyes grew sadder. He shook his head. This couldn't be happening.

"You can't feel that way about me Mina." He turned and headed out into the hall. Mina followed.

"Why not? I care about you Damon as a friend and more."

"Don't," he said starting to get frustrated. Why couldn't she understand? She couldn't care for him in that way. The feelings wouldn't be shared.

"Don't push me way now you know how I feel. It's not a big deal Damon." He stopped in front of the door and turned on her.

"Yes it is Mina! Why don't you get it?" He put his hands on her shoulders. "You can't feel for me like that because the feelings are only one sided. I don't feel that way about you and I never will. I love Elena. It will always be Elena!"

It was official. Mina's heart was in the seventh circle of hell. Those last few words hit her like a wall of cement. Damon watched in horror as her doe eyes glistened with potential tears. He let go of her shoulders and stood back waiting for her break down. She let out a kind of sad laugh.

"Mina…"

"Thanks Damon. Thank you for reminding me I'm not the girl you pine for. Thanks for ripping out my heart." She was surprised how quiet and calm she sounded. Funny because a hurricane was raging inside her mind.

"Mina, I…"

"Leave," she said still calm and cool. Damon didn't move. "Leave. Leave! Get out!"

Mina pushed Damon out the door and slammed it shut after him. She leaned against the door with all her weight. She let out one raspy breath after the other. Damon's words rang through her head. It will always be Elena and never Mina.

She began to slide down until she hit the floor. Mina shut her eyes forcing the tears down her cheeks. She sat there for a few moments thinking about how many pieces her heart had shattered into.

Light footsteps headed down the hall towards her. They stopped right in front of her and Mina could feel someone watching her. She opened her eyes to see Elijah standing there. He reached out and offered a hand. Mina took his hand and stood. They stood there for a little silent. Elijah watched his beloved Mina, hating Damon with every fiber of his ancient being. How dare he hurt her like this.

"Are you alright?" Elijah asked even though he knew the answer. Her response was crashing into his arms. Elijah held her close to him as she shook in his arms. Her raspy breaths turned into sobs.

"How stupid could I be?" she said in between sobbing and gasping for air. Elijah stroked her hair.

"You're not stupid Mina." She moved back from him and scoffed.

"I let myself think, _believe_, that Damon may have feelings for me." She shook her head and ran the back of her hand across her eyes. "I knew he would always love Elena but I had hope…I'm an idiot."

"The only idiot is Damon." Elijah moved her hair out of her face. He removed the remaining tears from her cheek. "He doesn't know what he is missing. Elena is nothing compared to you."

Mina let out a little laugh. "This coming from the man who searched for the doppelganger for how many years?"

Elijah let out his own little laugh. "I meant she is nothing compared to you romantically."

Mina could feel herself blush a little. "I think you're assuming I'm like Cordelia in that department."

"We'll certainly find out." During this time Elijah had tightened his grip on Mina. They looked into each other's eyes silently for a moment. Mina could help but feel a little shy in his presence. She was embarrassed that he had witnessed her break down over a certain Salvatore.

The moment was interrupted by Mina's ringtone. She parted from Elijah and dug in her pocket to get the device.

"Hello?"

"I'm at the Grill. Where are you?" asked Caroline. Mina closed her eyes tight. Right. She was supposed to meet Caroline so they could talk about the Tyler situation.

"Uhm I'm leaving now. Grab a table. I'll be there soon." Mina hung up and looked to Elijah.

"Caroline." Mina nodded. "I'll see you later then."

"What are you going to be doing today?"

"I have to talk with Jenna. Keep up the book story." He smiled and shoved his hands in his pocket.


	23. To change sides or to not change sides

**A/N: Oh haaay Elijah! Welcome back to the show you smexy man. Last night's episode gave me some good ideas for later on. But we have to get there first. So here we go…. **

"It's about time," Caroline said with a mouthful of food. Mina found it amusing that her cousin ate more being undead than she did while alive. "Sorry I started without you. But I couldn't sit here and listen to every one's heart beat pounding in my head."

"Its fine," Mina answered sitting down. It was quiet at the table while Mina waited for her food.

"So it looked like you and Elijah got along pretty well. I mean for someone who kidnapped you, you seemed cozy around him," Caroline said in one breath. Mina moved her food around on the plate. Caroline was oblivious to her cousin's disposition and kept blathering on.

"Caroline please stop talking," Mina finally pushed out. Caroline, mid bite, stopped and looked at Mina. "I need to talk to you."

"Are you alright? Did something happen?"

Mina hesitated. Usually she would open up and tell her about the incident with Damon. But she couldn't get off track. "I'm just a little tired."

Caroline put down her utensil and set on focusing her attention on her cousin. "What's the matter M? You're hiding something. That's not like you."

"I'm sorry Carry. I promise I'll tell you but not now." Mina begged with her eyes hoping Caroline would let it go.

Caroline nodded. "Alright. What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Tyler." Caroline tensed. "I know Damon and Stefan have already talked to you but you don't seem to get it."

"Get what?" Caroline asked harshly.

Mina shook her head. "He's a werewolf Carry. You can't be close to him."

"Why? Hmm? Because he is a werewolf? So what. Are we only aloud to be friends with vampires?" Her tone cut at Mina like a blade. "Let me tell you something Mina they are not cuddly bunnies either. They are just as mean, cold, and ugly as werewolves."

"And how would you know how a werewolf is? Tyler is the first we've met." Mina's tone was starting to match Caroline's.

"I was there when Tyler changed for the first time. I helped him through it." Mina sat in her chair dumbfounded.

"It's funny I never took you for a dumb blond before now Caroline. I mean…do you have some kind of death wish? Did you not hear about the legend? A werewolf bite will kill you!"

"It's a legend. Really Mina aren't we a little too old for that?" Caroline grabbed the check and focused on that.

"Did you not hear what happened to Rose? Jules ripped at her throat. Rose died an awful death Caroline. It was long and slow and messy. Is that what you want?"

"Tyler won't hurt me." Mina laughed cruelly. Caroline looked up and glared.

"You're so quick to believe that." Mina shook her head. "He is dangerous to you. He is no longer the childhood friend you knew."

"_He won't hurt me_," Caroline answered slowly. Mina put her hands up in defeat.

"You believe that all you want. But when he does attack you and you feel the bubbling poison burning your blood don't come crying to me."

Caroline grabbed her purse and began to get up from the table. "Trust me I won't!" She paused before leaving. "You're such a bitch."

"Takes one to know one sweet heart," Mina called after her cousin. Mina sat at the table a little while longer. This was not her morning. First Damon and now Caroline. Perfect. What else could happen?

"Hello Mina," said a voice. Mina looked to see a lovely blond woman standing in front of her. "May I sit?" Mina didn't answer. The woman took Caroline's empty seat. "I'm Jules."

"And I'm leaving." Mina began to rise out of her chair.

"Please…wait." Mina slowly sunk back down into her seat. "I'm sure Damon hasn't been singing my praises causing you to form a nasty opinion about me."

Mina shrugged. "I'm not denying it. Let me guess you want to change my mind and get me on the side of the werewolves."

Jules smiled. "I'm impressed. Chase said you were a bright girl."

"Chase? How do you…"

"He's my cousin. And yes you're right. I do want to change your opinion and I would like you on our side. Chase would certainly like that. He misses you."

Mina rolled her eyes. "Spare me. Chase doesn't give two shits about me. I've picked my side and there is nothing you can say to change that."

Jules's smiled dropped instantly. All amusement and niceness was gone. "You foolish girl. You're on the wrong team."

"Says you team Jacob." Mina stood. She didn't have to listen to this.

"You and you're cousin aren't very smart are you?" Mina stopped and turned to look at Jules. "Caroline was foolish to keep the Salvatore's secret."

"Go suck on wolfsbane." With that Mina walked out of the Grill.


	24. Sweet Caroline

"Caroline," came Stefan's stern voice. "Did you happen to tell Tyler about Damon and me?"

She winced. Uh oh. "I'm sorry Stefan! I had to tell him! He was going to find out sooner or later. And isn't it better sooner rather than later?" she blurted out in one breath.

Stefan sighed. "That explains a lot then."

"What happened?"

"Well Tyler just tried to kill Damon just now. I've tracked him down to his house. We're having a little chat."

Caroline could just imagine Tyler sitting sourly while Stefan made the call to her. "Will you tell him I'm sorry? And please don't hurt him Stefan."

"Bye Caroline." Stefan hung up and turned back to Tyler. He was sitting at his father's desk watching Stefan carefully. "Well that clears things up a bit."

"I want you to leave," Tyler said in a stressed voice.

Stefan shook his head. "You just tried to kill my brother. I'm not leaving until you understand."

"Understand what? That you're killers and liars?" Tyler put his head in his hands. "I can't believe Caroline…"

"That's another thing. You need to stay away from her Tyler." The other boy looked up and scoffed.

"Well no shit. She lied to me and she's a…I don't want to be around her ever."

"No Tyler you could kill her. If you happened to lose control Caroline could die." Stefan took a step towards him and Tyler shrunk back. Stefan didn't move any closer. "If you care for her like I think you do then protect her. Don't go near her again."

"Done and done. Now leave."

Stefan shook his head again. "You still need to understand that we mean you no harm."

Tyler looked at him coldly. Stefan knew this was going to be a long day.

* * *

Mina set to the task of trying to locate Elijah. He had a way of cheering her up and she was in desperate need of it. After the first hour of not finding him she collapsed on a bench in the park. Mina sat under the sun soaking in the rays. She closed her eyes and sighed.

While sitting there she replayed the events of the day. It of course started with Damon. Mina wished she could go back and slap sense into herself before he had the chance to crush her heart and spirit. How could she ever think that Damon would ever chose her over Elena?

Elena was beautiful, funny, witty, and could attract almost anyone she came into contact with. Mina was nothing like her friend. Sure she had her sarcasm and some wit but it would never be like Elena's.

"Mina." Elena's voice broke Mina out of her thoughts.

_Speak of the devil and she shall appear_, Mina couldn't help thinking. "Elena."

Elena sat by Mina on the bench. "Are you alright?"

"That's a popular question lately."

"It's just…Damon told me what happened this morning." Mina sighed. That's just great.

"And what exactly did he tell you?" Her tone was still harsh from talking with Caroline. Her temper wasn't improving any either.

Elena felt taken aback by her friend's attitude. "Just that…"

"Just that if it isn't you then it isn't worth shit to him? Oh or did he tell you how he will always love you and will never have those feelings about me? Oh or how about the part where he watched my heart bleed on the floor?"

Elena looked at Mina in disbelief. "Mina it really sounds like you're blaming me for what Damon did to you."

"Hmm is that how it sounds?" she answered back with her fiery sarcasm. Frustration was starting to grow in Elena.

"You can't blame me for his actions Mina. You know he only likes me because of the Katherine thing."

"Yeah right," Mina mumbled under her breath.

"You can't blame me for the way I look." Mina looked at Elena.

"Wrong. I _shouldn't_ blame you. But guess what I can and I am." Elena sat there glaring at Mina. Why was she acting like this? "I'm also blaming you for leading him on with hugs, or looks, or simple words. All of it."

Elena's mouth dropped open with shock. Mina had never spoken like this to her. "What's wrong with you Mina? You're such a…"

"A bitch? Yes indeed I am."

"Elena!" John started towards them. "Elena we need to talk."

The two girls glared at each other as Elena stood. She walked over to John and left Mina to cool off. While walking with her least favorite family member, Elena thought over Mina's words. She supposed that it wasn't good for her to let Damon think anything by hugging him or saying certain things. She could understand how it looked like she was leading him on. But she was just being a friend. Friends could hug and look at them in certain ways.

Then again a friendship with Damon was complicated.

* * *

Caroline pulled into driveway of the Lockwood's. After getting off the phone with Stefan she figured she might be able to smooth over the situation. She turned off her car and began to head up to the front door.

However before she could make it a pair of hands grabbed her. Caroline struggled to get free and vampire her way out of the situation. She was almost free when a strong blow knocked her out.

"This one is going to be fun. She has a lot of fight." Jules smiled.

"Yes Trent. She will be very fun to play with. C'mon let's take her back to the pack."

Trent scooped Caroline's limp form and followed Jules back to the car.

The next time Caroline opened her eyes she was faced with bars. She sat up quickly and was met with more bars as she hit her head. Caroline rubbed her head.

"Careful little vampire," came a rough voice. A man walked over to her and crouched down. "This cage is meant to keep in very dangerous animals. It's durable. You'll hurt yourself if you're not careful."

Caroline looked around her. She was infact in a cage. Panic blossomed inside her chest. Where was she? Would anyone be able to find her? Why was kidnapping so popular in Mystic Falls?

"Where am I?" she asked in a weak voice. "What do you want from me?"

"No need to worry about that now." The man bent closer and looked her over. "I see why he likes you. You are a pretty thing."

He reached in the cage and tried to stroke her cheek. Caroline batted his hand away with a hard slap. The man laughed.

"Pretty and feisty. Good combination. Vampire. Not a good quality however." He pulled out what looked like a little dart gun. Before she could react Caroline found a large nail of wood sticking out of her neck. She wailed in agony. How could a simple thing as wood hurt so much? He was about to do it again but was stopped.

"Trent," called a voice. A door opened and a woman walked in. "Stop torturing her for a moment. It's time to make the call and we want her to scream nice and clear."

Caroline pulled out the nail in her throat. Tears of pain blurred in her eyes. The woman walked over to the cage and bent down to see the trapped girl.

"We want you to scream nice and pretty for your friend. I want Tyler to know of our victory over his vampire friend."

"Tyler?" she asked in a shaky voice. Oh God. Mina had been right. Tyler had hurt her.

The woman nodded. "That's right. He's how I knew about you."

"Jules make the call." Chase walked in to the small room. Caroline's eyes widened.

"You're in on this too? You son of a…" Another wooden nail dove into her neck stopping her from talking. Instead an anguished scream came out.

"Perfect," Jules said in an evil tone. She took out a cell phone and began to dial. "Hello Stefan."

* * *

"I don't know how much more I can take today. Please tell me you have good news or something cheerful to tell me."

"Sorry Mina," came Stefan's voice. "It looks like I'm going to make your day worse."

Mina froze. Every sound around her faded out. "What is it now?"

"You should come to the Lockwoods."

Mina found herself standing in front of Tyler's door in no time. She couldn't even remember leaving the park, getting in the car, or driving. Stefan answered the door and brought her to the study where Tyler remained.

"What's going on?" she asked looking from Stefan to Tyler.

"Caroline has been kidnapped." Mina swore her heart stopped.

"Jules…"

"How'd you know?" Stefan asked.

Mina ran a hand through her hair. "She was talking to me at the Grill. She wanted me to change sides. I told her I was on your side and she freaked to say the least. God I should have known not to piss her off. Look what it got Damon."

"Did Jules say anything specific to you?" Mina shook her head. Just then Stefan's phone rang. "Hello?"

"Stefan." Immediately he put it on speaker phone. Jules's voice rang through the study. "I hope you have considered the deal."

"How do I know I can trust your word? How do I know you have Caroline alive?" Suddenly screaming came through the phone. Mina's breath caught in her chest.

"How's that for trusting my word?" Another one of Caroline's screams came through. Mina covered her mouth with a hand. Tears dropped like rain. "Now about the deal…"

"If I bring Tyler to you, you'll give me Caroline alive. That's it?"

"One more thing. I want Mina. She belongs to Chase, not a vampire like your brother." Stefan looked to Mina. She nodded.

"Deal. Where are you?" Jules gave her location and then Stefan hung up. Mina let out something between a sob and a sigh. He walked over to her and hugged her tightly.

"What if we can't get her back Stefan?"

"We'll get her back Mina. I promise."

While Stefan made a call to Damon, Tyler and Mina sat in silence.

"This is your fault," Mina finally said. Tyler looked up sharply.

"What are you talking about Mina?"

"The reason she is in the hand of those animals is you! You couldn't keep your mouth shut."

Tyler stood from his seat. "Animals hu? Am I one of those animals?"

"Yes."

He glared at her. "You're a…"

"Bitch. Everyone seems to think so. But it is your fault and you know it. You ratted her to your pack."

"She lied to me!"

"To protect Stefan and Damon like a good friend! Their secret was not hers to give away Tyler!" The two of them were standing now, voices at full volume. "I thought after your father died you changed into a good, better person. But now I see you're still a douchebag."

"Screw you. You're such a vampire lover!"

"I should shove wolfsbane down your throat!"

"I'd like to see you try!"

"Don't tempt me!"

"Enough! Both of you!" Stefan looked at them in amazement. There were more important things going on and they picked now to have a vocal battle. "Look the deal is on and we need to get some things straight. Now the deal is for the both of you in exchange for Caroline alive. Tyler I'm fine with handing you over to them if that's what you want."

Tyler nodded. "They're my family now."

"Mina? I couldn't hand you to them."

She shook her head. "No. Since I'm such a vampire lover," she said glaring at Tyler. "I want to get Carry and go home. I just want this horribly stupid day to be over."

"Alright," Stefan nodded. "Let's go then."

* * *

The woods were dark and cold by the time they arrived. Fog wiped around their feet as they walked. Large shapes began to materialize in the darkness. As they got closer mobile homes were revealed. The door to one of them opened and Jules stepped out.

"Evening Stefan. I see you've brought the kids."

"Where is my cousin?" Mina demanded.

"Sweet Caroline? No need to worry about her Mina. She is all tucked away and safe."

"Prove it." Jules raised her eyebrows.

"Trent." Caroline's screams echoed out to them. Mina cringed. "Satisfied?"

"Bring her out," Stefan commanded.

"Not so fast." Chase stepped out next. "You're part of the deal has to be good. Mina come here."

After a little hesitation Mina walked over to him, just as they planned. Chase placed an arm around her waist and kissed her cheek.

"And now Tyler," added Jules. "Tyler come with your real family." Stefan prevented him from moving.

"Give us Caroline and then you get Tyler."

"Or maybe we should just kill him and take Barbie by force." Everyone turned to see Damon emerging from the dense darkness.

"Don't be stupid Damon," Jules said. "Do you really think you could do that?"

"Stefan and I against you? No contest." His devilish smirk seemed to be more fitting in all the darkness of the night and the situation.

Jules laughed. "Did you really think I was here alone?"

Suddenly more figures came forward. More werewolves holding stakes and instruments to create a strong fire. There had to be twenty of them if not more. The Salvatores were outmatched.

"Anything else you'd like to do Damon?" inquired Stefan.

"That was my last witty remark of the day. You're turn little brother."

"Tyler come here," Jules instructed. Tyler moved past Stefan and walked over to her. The other werewolves moved in on Stefan and Damon.

"I'll take then ten on the right. You take the others," Damon whispered to Stefan.

"Why do I get more of them?"

"Because I'm older. Therefore I should have to do less work." Stefan rolled his eyes.

Yet before any action could be taken the werewolves all started to howl in pain. They covered their ears and fell to the floor. All but Tyler. Chase lay at Mina's feet in pain. She took this time to get into the mobile home and get Caroline.

"Who brought the dog whistle?" Damon looked around to see if he could find the reason for the other species' pain. One last figure came out of the woodwork towards them.

"You need to hurry and get the girl," Jonas told them. He had his hands up to his head and was very focused.

Mina ran to the cage. She and Caroline hugged each other through the bars, tears coming down from their eyes. Mina helped get the wooden nails out of Caroline along with any other torture device they had unleashed on her.

"I'm sorry Mina," Caroline moaned as her cousin tried desperately to get the cage open.

"It's alright Caroline."

"I should have listened."

"It's alright. We just need to get you out." Footsteps came up behind Mina. She spun around to see Tyler standing there. "Tyler help me. I can't lift it."

He hesitated and watched Mina struggle for a bit. He snapped too and dove to help her lift the cage. Caroline scrambled out. She looked at Tyler with a mixture of fear and disgust.

"Why did you tell them Tyler? Why did you tell them I was a vampire? How could you?"

"We have to go," Mina said. Sounds of a fight starting began to reach them. Mina grabbed Caroline's hand and pushed past Tyler. The two girls made it out of the mobile home and past the werewolves. Most of them had been knocked out by the pain caused by Jonas. Others were dead from coming into contact with either Stefan or Damon.

The four of them bolted from the woods as soon as possible. Mina went back to Caroline's to stay with her and make sure she was safe and calm. They had both fallen asleep after an hour. Stefan and Damon had stayed for a little while before going to check on Elena, Jeremy, and Bonnie.

When Mina woke she could hear Caroline talking to Tyler. He constantly used the excuse that Caroline had lied to him about the Salvatores and that is why he gave her up for death by torture. Caroline yelled at him and basically told him she never wanted to see his face again and how much he hurt her.

The next morning Damon stopped by.

"Everyone still alive?"

"We're fine," Caroline said as she let him in. "Thanks for coming to help last night."

"It's the least I could do for you Barbie," he said with a smile. Caroline returned the gesture. "Is Mina still here?"

"Yes," Mina said coming out into the hall. She was still in her pajamas, hair a mess, and a cup of hot chocolate.

"Don't you look stunning."

"What do you want?" Mina shot back.

"Came to make sure everything is alright."

"We're fine."

"Need a ride home Sleeping Ugly?"

"Fail to be a tumor Damon." He raised his eyebrows.

"I'll take that as a yes."


	25. Giving up

**A/N: Just so you guys know I did change my user name. The other one was old. Out with the old and in with the new right? Yeah…I know…no one cares. All of you are just here for some Mina/Elijah/Damon action. I get it ;) **

Damon pulled up in front of the house and turned off the engine. Two thumping heart beats reached his ears. Her parents were inside waiting. Mina didn't get out of the car right away. This was the first time she and Damon had been alone together since the incident. He felt he should say something but didn't know what. So he decided upon his usual arrogance.

"You're welcome by the way," Damon said after a moment. Mina looked over at him but didn't speak. "I saved your asses last night."

Mina scoffed. "Really? You're going to take credit for that? I seem to remember seeing you surrounded by werewolves with fire and stakes."

"I could have taken them on," he said in a haughty voice. Mina made a sound of disbelief.

"_Please_. I saw the look of relief in your eyes when Elijah's witch showed up. You were a coward last night and came 'to the rescue' for show." Damon glared at her. He didn't like this new change in Mina. She was verbally attacking her friends and taking on the disposition of a nasty person.

"Look Mina I know you're upset or you have PMS but don't take it out on your friends."

"What are you on about?" she asked crossing her arms.

Damon turned in his seat so he could face her. "Elena has enough problems right now. She doesn't need you chewing her head off…"

Mina laughed without humor. "Protecting Elena. How original."

"Damnit Mina listen to me! Shut your sarcastic mouth for a minute and hear me out." Mina sat still and just looked at him. Damon took in a deep breath. She was so frustrating. "Now look, Elena just found out last night that John is not her uncle. He is her _father_. This has thrown her for a big loop along with Caroline being taken. She needs her friends right now. I know I put you in a bad mood but I don't want you to ruin a friendship because of that."

Mina studied Damon for a few moments. "Damon Salvatore trying to care. Shocking to say the least."

"Don't patronize me girl." His wintery eyes glittered with emotions Mina couldn't place. She unhooked her seatbelt and made to get out of the car. "Hey." She stopped but didn't look at him. "Look about the other morning…I hope our friendship is still intact?"

"Go stake yourself," she said before getting out of the car. Damon sighed as she slammed the door and walked up to her house. He would have to fix things with her and who knew how long that would take with her acting like this.

Mina listened to the car roar to life and pull away. She reached the porch but was not ready to go inside. Sitting on the swing on the porch Mina thought things over. 'I hope our friendship is still intact'? Was he serious? After watching the life drain out of her while stepping on her heart he wanted her to still be is friend. As though!

He was right, however, about Elena. Mina shouldn't have blown up at her like she had. It amazed her how big of an affect Damon had on her. She hated herself for the way she had spoken to Caroline and Elena. Her friends and family were the most important things in her life. She couldn't lose them, not now.

Mina pulled out her cell and dialed. Elena answered after a couple of rings.

"Hey," Mina said timidly.

"Mina."

"Look Elena I just wanted to say how sorry I am. I shouldn't have said those things yesterday. I was being a royal cow and I'm sorry if I hurt you."

"It's alright Mina. I forgive you." The tone of Elena's voice told Mina that everything she said was true.

"It's not alright though. I shouldn't have taken out my frustration on you. You didn't deserve it. Let me make it up to you? Dinner at the Grill?"

"Alright. Sounds good."

Mina hung up the phone with a smile. Everything was right again and she felt a weight lift off her.

Later that night Mina met Elena at the Grill for the apology dinner. Mina apologized once again and begged that Elena forget it all.

"Mina really I forgive you. You're one of my best friends. A little fight isn't going to change that," she said with a light laugh.

"Good," she answered with a smile. "So I heard about your big news."

"Oh right. John." She shook her head. "It's all so…"

"Twisted." The two laughed.

"That sums it up. And then he pulls this fatherly move of telling me who I can and can't be around. He tried to tell me to stop seeing Stefan."

Mina laughed. "Not in this lifetime."

"Hey speaking of things being twisted…how is your house guest?"

Mina shrugged. "Besides the fact that he gives me the wiggings its fine."

Elena could see Mina didn't really mean that. She suspected that Mina was getting along just fine with Elijah.

"Wiggins?" Elena asked. She didn't want to let on that she knew there was something weird between Elijah and Mina. "You've been watching Buffy again haven't you?"

Mina paused. "No." Elena gave her a look. "Maybe. Alright so there was a Buffy marathon on SyFi." Elena laughed. "That girl has the right idea. That's all I'm saying."

"So what you want to go and dust all the vamps in Mystic Falls? Cause that might take some time."

"Not _all_ of them. Just one specific one." Elena nodded.

"Damon."

"Would you stop me?"

"I'm not going to answer that."

"Do you think Stefan would stop me?" she asked after some thought.

"I'm not answering that either." Mina laughed. "I know Damon isn't the easiest to get along with…"

"Understatement," Mina interrupted.

"But he is trying. I mean compared to how he used to be he is a thousand times better." Mina shrugged. "You may not think he needs you but he does."

"How do you figure?"

"You've done a lot for him Mina. Listening to him, helping him, caring about him. Its what he needs to continue to be a good person."

Mina thought for a moment. Yeah so she had helped him out as a friend. And what did she get as thanks? A slap in the face with a few simple words. 'I don't feel that way about you and I never will'. But she had to admit she missed talking with him and having witty, sarcastic battles with him.

Mina looked over at the bar and saw Damon nursing a glass of Jack. He looked just as miserable as she felt. Elena nudged her friend.

"Why don't you go talk to him?"

Mina shook her head. "I don't know."

"Go Mina."

Mina took in a deep breath and stood. As she walked over to the bar a melodic rapping echoed in her head. Her heart felt like a drum as she imagined the different ways this conversation was going to go. One in which Damon begged for forgiveness and kissed her desperately. That was her favorite scenario.

Mina leaned on the bar next to Damon. He looked over and smiled slightly.

"I see you've made up with Elena," he said before taking a long drink.

"I did. Everything is golden." He nodded. "Well not everything." Damon looked at her, his smile growing. So their friendship was going to be alright. Thank God. Damon felt joyous when Mina smiled back at him. She was about to speak when everything was ruined.

"So Damon shall we head back to your place or mine?" A woman came up behind Damon and kissed his neck. Damon stood stalk still looking horrified at Mina. She just stood there taking it all in. She looked from Damon to the woman and cocked her head to one side.

"Go wait for me out front Andie," Damon whispered to the news reporter. She agreed and left him with a kiss and sly smile. Damon turned back to Mina ready to get hit with a verbal attack. "Mina…"

"What's her name?" she asked in a polite tone. She didn't let on that she was slightly hurt. "What's she like? Does she know that you'll never treat her right? All your games, all your lies. I need to tell her. Maybe I can change her mind."

Mina headed for the door. Damon zipped in front of her and grabbed her arm. "Don't you dare say anything."

Mina stretched up on her toes. "Watch me," she said quietly. She tried to get out of Damon's grip but he held on tightly.

"What's wrong with you? This isn't like you Mina."

"Well since I got my heart kicked in the ass…"

Damon grimaced. "God Mina get a life! You've exhausted the excuse that I hurt you. I want to make it up to you but you have to get over your bitterness about the situation!"

Mina studied him. His eyes and tone were filled with desperation and begging her to listen. He took her face gently between his hands and focused his attention fully on making her understand.

"I'll get over my bitterness if you get over yours," she answered in a soft tone. Damon looked taken aback. His hands dropped to her throat. "You of all people should know how I feel Damon."

Mina looked over to Elena. She had moved over to the pool tables to talk with Jeremy and Bonnie. Elena glanced over at them and smiled. Damon's attention was gone from Mina. She removed his hands from her neck and headed out of the Grill.

She was almost to her car when he stopped her. Damon grabbed her by the waist and turned her to face him.

"You're right," he blurted. "I should know how you feel and I do. I'm sorry Mina to put you through that but…I do care about you. Please believe that."

For a brief moment Mina let herself believe it. She wanted nothing more than to trust him but knew it was wrong.

"But you only care for me as a friend. It hurts too much," she said bowing her head. Damon lifted her head up to him.

"I'm sorry I can't care for you the way you want me to."

Mina wiggled out of his arms. "You're a parasitic, psycho, filthy creature finger-banging my heart. I can't take it anymore! I think I'll go mental if I stay friends with you."

With that she got into her car and left Damon in the parking lot. Pulling up into her driveway Mina turned off her car and sat there for a moment. Why did her life suck so much? Why did it seem that every week it was either something out of a bad romance novel or something Stephen King wrote? Why couldn't John Hughes have written her life?

Mina leaned her head against the steering wheel and closed her eyes. After a good half hour Mina finally got out of the car and went inside. She locked the front door behind her and began to make her way to her room. As she passed by the living room she saw the faint light of the TV glowing. She walked in expecting to find her father. Instead she found Elijah. Upon her entrance Elijah looked up at her from the couch and smiled.

"Hello there." Mina had never been happier to see him. She plopped down on the couch next to him. He turned towards her, keeping the smile on his lips.

"Hi," she responded finally. It was surprising to her how truly happy she sounded. "I'm so glad to see you."

"Bad day?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Mina found herself cuddling up to Elijah. She linked her arm with his and rested her head on his shoulder. "You have no idea."

Elijah sat there taking in her actions. This change in her was wonderful to say the least. She had become so trusting of him. No longer questioning or fighting who he was or what he wanted. He rested his cheek on her head as the glow of the TV turned them into two ghosts.

"Thank you," she said after a long silence.

"For what?" He lifted his head. Mina sat up so she could look at him.

"You know. For sending Jonas to help us last night."

"Did I do that?" he asked with a smirk. Mina laughed lightly. "I guess I did."

Another long silence passed between them. Mina wanted to talk to him but wasn't sure what she could bring up. It's not like any conversation would be normal talking with an Original or otherwise.

"I think I'm finally done with Damon." She looked over at him to see his expression. He simply looked at her but that look said everything. Elijah might have been able to hide it but his eyes spilled with joy and excitement.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I don't really want to talk about it. Infact I'm not really sure why I brought it up."

"I do." She looked at Elijah surprised. "You wanted me to know that there is no competition. Some part of you cares for me I know it."

Mina's mind stuttered to try and find a different subject to talk about. "So what have you been up to lately? I feel like I haven't seen you in forever."

Elijah obliged her. "Well I made Alaric feel jealous when I was hanging out with Jenna. It was quite amusing."

Mina forced a laugh. "Jenna is a pretty woman."

"She's not my type."

Mina hesitated for a moment. "Who is your type?"

Elijah placed a hand on her cheek making her look at him. Her breath caught as she realized how close they were to each other. He looked at her with intensity that rattled the bones. Elijah tucked her hair behind her ear.

"I think you know Mina." She was very glad that the TV was the only light in the room. Otherwise Elijah would see how velvet red she was.


	26. Show him the way to love

**A/N: I love the reviews! So interesting how a lot of you are all for Elijah/Mina but when it comes down to it Damon/Mina is liked more. So awesome and I love all of you for following this story. **

**Oh and InsanelySarcastic so awesome that you caught on to the lyrics. Nice! :) **

_The door opened but it was not his puppet that stood in front of him. Instead of the upbeat wispy blond stood the realistic sullen brunette. Damon smiled and looked over her shoulder into the house. _

"_Is Caroline home?" Mina stepped out onto the porch, closing the front door behind her. _

"_I saw the bruises and bite marks you so carelessly left on my cousin." Damon tilted his head trying to look innocent. His frosty eyes gave away his wickedness. _

"_I have no idea what you could mean." Mina narrowed her eyes. _

"_Play innocent all you want. I don't buy your bullshit Salvatore." Damon couldn't help but smile though he was not amused. "You are never to touch Caroline __**ever**__ again. And if you do the last thing you will see is me driving a vervain tipped stake through your dead heart." _

_Damon's smile dropped immediately. An intense bone rattling glare came into his gaze. "Are you threatening me?" She gave a small smile in response. Damon took a step closer. He towered over her, his shadow putting her in darkness. _

"_I know you are a big bad vampire. And I know that you could snap my spine in half. But remember this…" She closed the distance between them. Up on her tiptoes she whispered into his ear. "…harm her and I will end you." _

_Mina turned away from him and began to open the front door. Damon's hand slammed it shut. She could feel his eyes on her. His breath stirring her hair told her how close he was. Mina turned her head towards him. Her breath caught when she looked into his cold emotionless eyes. Damon knew he couldn't compel her but scaring the life out of her was just as good. _

_Just then Sheriff Forbes pulled into the driveway. Damon broke his eyes away for a quick moment. Mina used this time to try and open the door. Damon slammed it shut again. He gripped her arm and pulled her away from the door. _

"_Go ahead," Mina said with a gasp. "Rip me apart. I'd love to see how my aunt reacts to one of her favorite people killing her niece." _

"_Hi Mina. Damon," called the sheriff as she got some groceries out of the car. Damon thought carefully and glanced back at the woman. He let go of her arm but stayed very close. _

"_I may not be able to do anything now little Mina," he said in a dangerous voice. "But you better watch your back." _

_Mina rubbed her arm. There would definitely be a bruise later. "Funny. I was going to say the same to you," she said as he began to walk away. He paused for a moment before continuing. _

_Mina watched as he talked to her aunt. Damon smiled kindly and gave the woman a friendly hug. When her aunt had her back turned Damon glared once more at Mina before continuing on. _

Damon's eyes opened. It was morning. He sat up in his bed and thought about his dream, his memory of that day. He laughed a little as he remembered how he was impressed. She had stood her ground against him and didn't back away. Brave girl.

He smiled again and laughed a little. Someone stirred next to him in bed. His mind went right to Mina. Damon pulled back the covers, if his heart could beat it would fly out. As the woman's face came to view his smile dropped.

"Morning," Andie Star said rolling over. Her neck was covered in teeth marks.

"Morning," he mumbled back in reply.

Andie sat up in the bed and leaned on him. "Hey so I didn't get a chance to ask last night but…what are you doing today?"

"Oh just being an eternal stud, drinking, causing people around me grief, thought about killing John Gilbert. You know the usual Saturday."

She laughed whole heartedly. "God you crack me up." Damon grimaced. How could she be so cheerful in the morning? "Well anyway I have to go to this Historical Society tea thing. Want to be my date?"

"Who's going?" She shrugged.

"Anyone worth knowing I guess." She got up and began to dress. Damon sat in bed and thought. Maybe he should go. Elijah might possibly be there if he is keeping up with his book charade. If he was it would be a good opportunity for him to talk to the Original about his plans for the doom and gloom town.

"Fine," he finally said. "I'll be there."

* * *

"People are going to think it's weird." Elijah rolled his eyes. She had been saying that all morning. "I mean you know how small towns are. Rumors spread like Girl Scout cookies. One person starts with them and then by the end of the day they have hit every house."

"That is the worst analogy I've heard." Mina paused in walking up to the Lockwood house. Elijah stopped and turned towards her.

"People will think it is weird I am your date. I mean…do we have to call it a date?" Elijah placed his hands on her shoulder.

"Everything will be fine Mina. I'm sure everyone knows by now that you have been showing me around town. That's all they will think it is. You're just coming with me to this event as a guest." She still wasn't convinced. "We don't have to call it a date."

She nodded and they continued walking. Elijah was very conscious of her arm grazing his every few steps she took. Last night she had been so comfortable with him on the couch. Now all of a sudden she was back to being somewhat distant. He wanted to change that so badly.

They made it into the house and were promptly greeted by Mrs. Lockwood.

"Elijah. I'm so glad you came," she said with a wide smile. "And Mina. It's always nice to see you hun."

"You too Mrs. Lockwood. Is Tyler around?" Mina wanted to pick another fight with him. She was still irate about what he had done to Caroline.

"No unfortunately he isn't. I think he went out somewhere with Chase." Of course. He was with his pack. She should have guessed. "Oh Elijah I have a few people I want you to meet."

Mrs. Lockwood gestured for him to follow her. Assuming that she wasn't needed Mina didn't move. Elijah came back and grabbed her hand in his.

"Come along Mina," he said tucking her hand under his arm.

She shook her head as he tugged her a long. "No, no, no. She just wanted you to go with her. So I should…"

"You're coming with me. I don't want to be left alone with these people." He looked at her and smiled with a wink. Mina pursed her lips to try and hide her smile.

Within the first few hours they had been there Mrs. Lockwood had introduced Elijah to the majority of the people there. Mina tried to suppress a yawn as they talked about politics, the town's economy, or what exactly Elijah was going to write about.

"I think we are boring Miss Mina," said Dr. Hartman with a laugh. Mina stopped mid yawn and tried to smile in apology. Just then Mrs. Lockwood came back to them.

"If you'll excuse us," she told the current group they had been talking to. "Elijah there is someone you must meet. He has done wonders for this town."

They followed her over to another small group of people. While walking Mina finished out her yawn.

"I promise after this group we can leave," Elijah whispered to Mina. She smiled up at him gratefully.

"Elijah I believe you know Jenna."

"Hello Elijah," Jenna said kindly. Elijah nodded to her.

"I want you to meet Damon Salvatore," continued Mrs. Lockwood.

Damon turned around and faced the Original and his mortal companion. "Nice to meet you." He extended his hand.

"Pleasure is all mine," Elijah responded.

"Mina. I didn't think you would be here." He gave her a stern look. His lips went into a tight line.

"That's because it requires you to have a brain to think," she said coolly. Elijah suppressed a laugh but didn't bother to hide his smile.

"You certainly have a mouth on you," commented Andie at Damon's side. "Don't you have any manners? You're supposed to respect your peers."

Mina narrowed her eyes at the woman. "You're a small town news reporter. You're not my peer."

"Mina," said Mrs. Lockwood shocked. Andie looked truly offended, Elijah and Jenna were amused, and Damon was still sour. "Honestly. Apologize to Andie."

"Sorry," she said half heartedly. A semi normal conversation carried out after that.

"Elijah I wonder if I could have a word," Damon said after a little while. He tugged his head in the direction of Mr. Lockwood's old study.

"Of course Damon. Mina can I trust you to behave while I'm gone?"

"Maybe. I make no promises right now." Elijah smirked. Before leaving he kissed her hand and made sure Damon was watching.

Elijah followed Damon to the study. "What is the problem?"

"You mean besides the infestation of werewolves?"

Elijah smirked. "Oh yes. I heard about that."

Damon rolled his eyes. "Well it was _your_ witch that saved the day," he said in a condescending tone.

"You are welcome," he replied in an even tone.

"You know it just adds to my confusion as to _why_ you're here." Damon leaned on the desk and crossed his arms.

"Why don't you just stay focused on keeping Elena safe and leave the rest to me." Elijah gave him a quick smile and then turned to head for the door.

"And what would the rest of it be? Our young little Mina?" Elijah paused. Damon smirked evilly knowing that he had hit a nerve.

"Mina has nothing to do with it."

"She has everything to do with it and you know that." Damon stood, arms still crossed.

"Leave it alone Damon." Elijah started to the door again. Damon's eye flared. No, no, no. This was not the end of it. He flashed over and blocked Elijah's way.

"That's not good enough."

In one swift movement Elijah had Damon by the throat. He slammed the youthful vampire against the wall. In a fit of trying to get control Damon reached for Elijah's throat. A look of being unamused came over the Original's visage. Was Damon really trying to one up him? Pathetic. Elijah pushed Damon's hand away from his throat.

Damon winced in pain as he heard bones snap.

"You young vampires," Elijah said slowly. "So arrogant. But then again that sums you up in general. Doesn't it?" Damon didn't, couldn't answer. "How dare you come in here and challenge me."

Damon forced a smile. "You can't kill me man. It's not part of the deal."

As Elijah grimaced at that fact, a smile of victory came to the other vampire's face. Elijah couldn't stand to see this smug creature grinning at him.

"Silence." He reached back and pulled a pencil off the desk. He dove the little object into Damon's throat and watched him cry out in pain. He tossed Damon to the desk.

"You bastard," Damon mumbled while pulling the pencil from his neck. His own blood dripped onto the desk and all over his hand.

Elijah pulled out a handkerchief. "I'm an Original. Show a little respect." He cleaned his hands and then handed the white linen to Damon. "The moment you cease to be of use to me you're dead. So, you should do what I say."

Elijah smiled as if nothing had happened. Damon looked up at him and felt terrified for the first time in a long time. The fact that Elijah was so calm and collected was inhuman, not that Elijah was human at all.

"Protect Elena and leave the rest alone," Elijah said before he left the study.

"Hey," Mina said coming up to Elijah as he shut the door behind him. "Where have you been? Mrs. Lockwood has like fifty more people she wants you to meet."

Elijah smiled. "I was just chatting with Damon." He put his arm around her shoulders and led her away. Mina gave him a worried look.

"Oh God." Mina glanced over her shoulder to the study door. Damon and not come back out. "You didn't hurt him did you?"

Elijah turned her to him and place his fingers under her chin. He brought her face to his. "He's alright. We talked that's all Mina. Now I promised you we would leave."

She gave a weak smile. "Yes you did."

"Then shall we?" He offered his arm. She linked hers with his and let him lead her out. Mina glanced back to the study and finally saw Damon emerge. She couldn't stop herself from being worried about him. Before they got to her car she told Elijah she had left something inside. She caught sight of Damon heading for the backyard and ran after him.

"Damon," she said breathless. "Are you alright? He didn't hurt you did he?"

He gave her a look. Oh so now she cared? "I can handle myself."

Mina raised her eyebrows. "Fine."

With that she walked away from him and he regretted it instantly. He wanted to call out to her, to run to her, to hold her tightly in his arms. Why didn't he? Why did he have the urge to never let her go? Damon's mind wandered over many questions about his actions. While walking the grounds he began to think about how he had hurt Mina with the same basic words that had crushed him.

Both Elena and Katherine had told him 'I love Stefan. It will always be Stefan'. He recalled how damaged he felt and how it led him to snapping Jeremy's neck. He had earned Elena's hate for the longest time and was still trying to win her back. Suddenly he wondered if it was worth the effort. Elena would never fully like or care for him. Not after everything he had done. So why did he pursue her? He knew she would never leave Stefan so why try?

Maybe it was time to move on. After years of trying to find Katherine and then being shot down he had moved on to Elena. But now…it was time to move on again it seemed. Mina had been the one who was always there to hear his side of the story and to take care of him. He liked her and got on well enough with her. He could love her if he didn't already. Yes. Damon could do this. He would dump Andie and go after the one person he was sure now he could love and spend a lifetime with. Mina was it for him, he understood that now.


	27. I love you till the end

**Interesting to see some people are rooting for Elijah/Mina now. This is going to make the ending hard…I'll have to really think about this. Hope y'all enjoy this chapter =)**

Elijah pulled the car into the driveway and shut off the engine. Mina sighed.

"What's wrong?" She shook her head.

"Nothing. I…I think I'm going to take a walk."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"Don't you have to go feed in the next town over?" she asked turning towards him.

"It can wait." She shook her head.

"No go on. I'll be fine."

After watching Elijah disappear into the night Mina began to walk down her street. It was nice and cool out. The sir tingled her skin and pierced her lungs. As she walked, Mina was unaware that she was being watched. As she rounded the corner two large figures came out of the shadows and took hold of her. She fought and struggled in their grip but it was no use. A bad was thrown over her head and she was tossed into the back of a car.

_How many times is this going to happen to me_, she thought as the car took off down the street.

Finally the car halted and everyone got out. Two pairs of hands grabbed her around the waist and feet and lifted her from the car.

"Walk," demanded a rough voice. "Walk!" Mina was shoved when she didn't move.

"She can't walk if she can't see you half wit," came a familiar voice.

"Chase?" Hands came around her waist and began to guide her in a certain direction.

"Hello Mina," he responded.

"Chase what the freaking hell are you doing?"

"Step up." Mina half tripped over stairs. Where were they taking her? "It's all for the greater good of the pack Mina. You'd understand if you stayed with me."

"I'd rather die thanks."

"Step up." Once again she tripped and almost fell flat on her face. "Death can be arranged."

Mina gulped. If she knew death was an option she wouldn't have brought it up. Another voice from somewhere told Chase to keep her back for now. They had to wait for the right moment to reveal her. What was going on? All Mina knew was that she had gone from being outside to being indoors. None of the voices, besides Chase, sounded familiar. And she had no sense of direction so she couldn't keep up with how many turns the car made or how long they had driven for.

"Bring her closer," called the voice. Chas dragged her a little closer and then stopped again. Voices could be heard clearly now. How many werewolves were around her?

"I'm getting tired of asking," said an impatient female voice. Mina knew that voice. It was Jules. Great. "Where is the moonstone?"

"Get over it hunny. You're never going to get it." Damon. Ah so she was in the boarding house. And it was full of the enemy. Just peachy.

"Chase," called Jules. Chase dragged Mina behind him as they walked into a room. Mina could feel the presence of many other bodies in the room as well as a fire. She had no doubt that the wolves were armed with wooden stakes and were ready to pounce. "Unmask our guest Chase."

He pulled the bag off her head. Damon sat tied to a chair. Some kind of spiky collar was around his throat. Blood stained his ivory skin and ebony shirt. At the end of the collar was a chain held by a young pup. Jules stood in front of Damon with some kind of gun cocked and ready. Just as Mina had predicted wooden stakes were the main choice of weapon. Even Chase had one in his other hand.

"What is she doing here?" Damon asked nodding towards Mina. Jules smiled devilishly.

"You're little buddy is here to help loosen your tongue."

"Is that right?" Jules nodded. "And what makes you think she is my buddy?"

Jules rolled her eyes. "Don't piss me about Salvatore! You broke my cousin's arm to protect her. You risked your life to save her cousin. She means something to you."

"No she really doesn't." Jules gave him an impatient look. "She means nothing to me." Damon may have sounded cold and unattached but inside he was panicking. He had just realized his love for her and now she could get hurt. However, this would have to be explained to Mina.

The look on her face told him so.

"Well then we should just kill her if you don't care." Damon made a face showing no care. Mina's eyes widened.

"Go ahead." Mina's eyes could have popped out of their sockets. What the hell was he doing? If he was trying to help her get out of this situation he was doing a crap job.

"Damon," she said in a shocked and warning tone. He didn't even glance at her.

"Alright then," Jules agreed. Before anyone had time to react Chase shoved his stake into Mina's stomach. Damon watched in horror has her face went pale with surprise. She let out a small gasp as the thick object plunged deeper into her soft flesh. Her sorrowful eyes found Damon as she dropped to the floor.

"NO!" Damon twisted in his chair. The collar ripped at his throat but he didn't feel the pain. His heart was breaking and that was painful enough. The chains that held him rubbed against his skin causing deep routed wounds. For a moment the wolves thought he would break through them.

"Ah. So she did matter," Chase said looking from Mina to Damon. The other wolves laughed.

"That was _extremely_ stupid of you." Everyone turned to see Elijah. He leaned against the doorframe watching them all with dangerous eyes. The room went quiet.

Elijah zipped down and grabbed the closest wolf. He yanked out his heart and the body fell to the couch. The boy's heart slipped to the floor with a thud. Two more made a move and met the same fate. Upon seeing her pack members die so quickly, Jules dashed out before any harm could come to her. The only ones left were Chase and the boy in charge of the collar.

Elijah quickly dispatched the younger boy, saving Chase for last. The Original's gaze was very direct and threatening. The white of Elijah's eyes went black making the light color of his irises stand out frighteningly. He grabbed Chase and plunged his hand into his chest. Elijah tightened his grip on the boy's heart slowly so he would feel every moment of his death. The boy's heart finally stopped beating and collapsed in Elijah's hand.

"Help her," Damon said in a tense voice. Elijah threw Chase's limp body to the side and quickly moved to Mina.

Elijah knelt by Mina. Her eyes were screwed shut with pain. He touched the stake causing her to cry to in pain. She moaned and quietly begged for him not to touch it.

Elijah stroked her hair. "Shh. I know it hurts. Hold on my dearest," he crooned.

Taking a firm grip on the stake Elijah tugged with one swift movement. Blood gushed from her. He threw the object to the side and bit into his wrist. Damon wished he were free. It should be his blood to heal Mina not Elijah's. The Original put his wrist to Mina's mouth. She drank until he told her to stop. Elijah checked the wound and was satisfied with his work. He kissed her forehead as she closed her eyes, ready to give in to abyss.

Elijah stood and released Damon from his chains.

"You realize this is the third time I've saved your life now?" Damon looked up at the other man. He hated to admit he was impressed. Elijah smirked. He walked over to Mina, who was passed out, and scooped her up. "Is there somewhere she can stay?"

Damon shook off his chains and removed the collar. He led Elijah up the stairs and to his room. Elijah gently set Mina down on the soft mattress and pillows. He sat down next to her on the bed. Damon stood at the end of the bed.

"If I leave her here will she be safe?" Damon nodded. "I don't want to move her too much just now. Keep an eye on her."

Elijah stood. He moved a strand of hair away from her face and placed a longing kiss on her forehead. Damon waited till he heard the front door close. Once Elijah was gone he set to the task of getting Mina cleaned up and comfortable. He removed her shoes and bloody clothing. With a wet rag he cleaned the remaining blood off her skin and dressed her in an undershirt and a pair of boxers. Carefully he set her under the covers and lay down next to her.

* * *

He had just done the same thing she had done for him after he killed the girl on the road. This made him smile. He hoped that in the morning he would be able to talk to her and confess his love. It was almost exciting to think about. Damon stroked Mina's head for a little while before falling asleep next to her.

Mina's eyes slowly opened. Looking around she didn't recognize anything.

"Morning." She turned over and saw Damon lying next to her. For a brief moment her heart fluttered. Then the night before flooded into her mind.

"Why would you do that?" Damon froze. He was so ready just to scoop her up and tell her everything and kiss her. But Mina had jumped right into accusing him.

"Mina just let me…"

"She doesn't mean anything to me. No its fine, go ahead and kill her." Mina was surprised at how calm she sounded.

"Please…"

"Of all the things to say Damon. Were you even trying to save me?" She swung her legs out of bed and stood. Mina wobbled a little. Damon was at her side to steady her in seconds. Mina pushed him away and gained her own balance. She looked down at herself in his undershirt and boxers. "Did you dress me?"

"Yeah. You're other clothes got bloody…"

"Great," she said as she began to blush. "You've seen me in my personals."

Damon shrugged. "You've seen me in my boxers before. Look Mina get back in bed. You need to rest." Damon tried to get her to lay back but she refused.

"I'd like to sleep in my own house for once." She headed for the door without another word. This whole week Mina had either been at Caroline's or had been kidnapped. She missed her bed and the security of her own house.

"Mina please. Stop being difficult." Damon followed after her. Unknown to them Stefan and Elena were standing downstairs and could hear every word.

"You haven't seen difficult!"

"You're being a drama queen. It wasn't as bad as you think." Mina laughed. Wasn't as bad? Yeah right!

"She's not my buddy. She means nothing. Please by all means shove a very thick stake into her!" she cried as she began to make her way down the stairs. "You Damon, you're born of a jackal."

"You're beautiful," he said following her. She laughed at this response. What kind of a comeback was that?

"You're hideous."

"You're sexy."

She spun around on the last step to face him. "You're awful."

Damon hesitated for a moment. Mina was almost to the door when he spoke. "I love you."

This made Mina stop dead in her tracks. She clutched at her stomach and felt very dizzy all of a sudden. Her heart felt like it was going to explode. What had he just said? Had he said it at all? Before anything could be done Mina began to sink to the floor. Stefan grabbed her in time before she hit the ground.

"I should drive her home," Elena said quickly. Stefan glanced up to his brother on the staircase. Damon nodded and watched Stefan carry Mina out to the car.

"Well that was interesting," Stefan said coming back inside. "Care to explain?"

"Not in this lifetime and certainly not to you." Damon turned to go back up to his room.

"Well then tell me this at least. Did you mean it?"

Damon paused. "Yes. I did."

* * *

Elena dropped Mina off at home. Luckily her parents weren't there at the time and Elijah helped her take Mina in. It wasn't long after Elijah put her to bed that she woke again.

"How are you feeling?" She smiled weakly at him.

"Fine because of you. You saved me Elijah." He smiled at her kindly. Mina sat up a little so she could quickly kiss him as thanks.

Elijah kissed her forehead and told her to rest. She slept for most of the day. He stayed with her to make sure she was alright. Elena watched him with her. She walked into Mina's room where Elijah had placed himself in a chair by her bed. She sat on the bed and stroked her friend's hair.

"You really care for her don't you?" she asked after a long moment. Elijah just kept his intent gaze on Mina. "I can see it in the way you move around her. You love her."

"I shouldn't. But there you go," he answered quietly.

"Why shouldn't you? It's love. It's not like you can control it."

"That's true but all the same…I shouldn't have loved Cordelia either." Elena gave him a questioning look.

"It's not the end of the world if you love Elijah." Mina stirred. Elena and Elijah went dead quiet. Mina settled and then fell back into sleep.

"I loved a mortal and look what happened to her. Something dead and something living are not meant to be together. They are a contradiction." Elena's head dropped a little. "No offense to you and Stefan of course."

"What did happen to Cordelia? Mina told me about her dreams and the journal. She never said anything about Cordelia's death."

Elijah dropped his gaze from Mina. He stared at his hands folded in his lap. "She died at a young age. It wasn't long after I came to Mystic Falls that it happened."

"How did she…"

"Klaus. He wanted the moonstone but that meant that she would have to give it up and then he would be free to kill Danny. She wouldn't give him the stone…he took it by force." Elena watched his carefully. Elijah was lost deep in the past.

"What about her children?"

"I raised them as best I could."

Mina began to twist and turn. Her face screwed up in discomfort as wipers and moans escaped her. Elijah stood and placed a hand on her forehead. Elena stood to get out of his way.

"Is she alright?" she asked worried. Elijah tried to calm Mina but there was no getting her to sleep peacefully.

"My blood is too much for her. Now that it is set into her system it's burning up her own blood. I need to send for Jonas."

"No Bonnie." Elijah gave her a look. "No offense but I don't want Jonas touching her. Bonnie will know what to do." Elijah nodded and Elena called Bonnie. It was a while before a knock came at the front door. Elena rushed out into the hall and slid to a halt at the front door.

But it was not Bonnie who stood before her.

"Is she alright?" Damon asked. A scream from Mina traveled out to them. Damon looked over Elena's shoulder worried. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing that concerns you Damon." Elena tried to close the door. Damon stopped her and gave her a pleading look.

"Please Elena. Let me see her. I need to tell her…"

"That you love her?" Elena shook her head and gave him a disappointing look. "You're unbelievable Damon really. You had her once and you let her slip. You've lost the love I love the most."

"I didn't know what I was doing then. I swore body and soul that I only loved you. But now I see…I see Mina and I understand what I had." He pushed the door open a little more and tried to step in. Elena pushed back on the door with all her strength.

"No Damon. I don't want you hurting her again. Just go." She forced him out and shut the door. Damon stood there and stared at the closed door. He focused all his attention on listening to Mina. Her cries reminded him of Rose's death. He could imagine the pain she was going through and knew how her lovely face would show all the agony.

Damon was sitting on the porch when Bonnie finally arrived. She gave him a strange look as she passed by but didn't stop to ask questions.

"Oh Bonnie thank God," Elena said as the witch walked in. Elijah held Mina against his chest trying to calm her.

"How much blood did you give her?" Bonnie sat on the bed and held Mina's hand.

"Enough," was the reply. Bonnie closed her eyes and held on tight to her friend's hand. Mina's veins turned a dark blue as Bonnie quietly chanted. Mina twisted and pressed against Elijah's chest. He held on to her and pressed a kiss to her head.

Bonnie took out a little bottle from her pocket. She reached over and plucked a feather out of one of Mina's pillows. She opened the bottle and dipped the end of the feather into the elixir. Bonnie ran the feather down the length of Mina's arm.

Mina's veins turned a darker blue with every passing of the feather. Slowly Mina began to relax and calm. She rested against Elijah's chest as her eyes slowly opened. Mina looked up at him with drowsy but loving eyes. He pressed his lips to her head and let the touch linger.

Elena let out a sigh of relief. Bonnie capped the bottle and put it back into her pocket.

"Thank you Bonnie," Mina said in a rough voice. She squeezed Bonnie's hand. She smiled and squeezed back.

"We should let her rest," Bonnie said to the other two.

Elijah announced to them he had some business to take care of. He requested that one of them stay with Mina until he returned. Bonnie agreed to stay with her.

"What was Damon doing out on the porch?" Bonnie asked as Elena got ready to go. They both glanced out the window of the front door. Damon was gone.

"His affections have passed on from me to Mina." Bonnie raised her eyebrows. "He's realized that he loves her out of everything in the world."

"I think he is going to be disappointed. Looked like Elijah and Mina were pretty comfy with each other." Elena nodded.

"Are you going to be alright here with her? I can stay if you need me too." Bonnie shook her head. She knew Elena was supposed to go away with Stefan for a couple weeks. She needed to relax after the whole 'Elena, I am your father' bit. After Elena left Bonnie sat and talked with Mina.

"Elijah seems to be pretty protective of you," she said sitting on the bed with Mina. She shrugged. "Looks like you both are really into each other."

Mina shook her head. "It's not me." Bonnie gave her a questioning look. "Cordelia is what he wants. And Cordelia is the one who wants him."

"What are you talking about?"

"I have the same eyes as Cordelia. She put a kid of curse on these eyes…as long as her eyes gaze upon Elijah their love will live on."

Bonnie understood. "So you think some part of Cordelia is in you and making you feel a certain way about Elijah."

Mina nodded. "I mean…I might really like Elijah. It could be my actual feelings but…I…might like…"

"Damon?" Mina gave Bonnie a look. "Heard you're Damon's new Elena. Lucky you."

Mina sighed. "He's was out there wasn't he?" Bonnie nodded. "Bonnie…is there some kind of spell…"

"To make him stop loving you? No. Magic doesn't work that way Mina." Mina shook her head.

"No, no. Is there a spell to keep him out? I mean to like take back his invitation into the house." Bonnie thought for a moment.

"I know a kind of protection spell. It could stop him…"

Mina shook her head again. "I need to know that it _will_ stop him."

"Alright. I'm going to get the grimoire and some stuff out of the car."

Bonnie came back in with the grimoire and a box.

"You keep that in your car?" Bonnie shrugged.

"I never know when I'll need it." Mina laughed.

Bonnie opened the grimoire to a specific page and set it on the bed. She dug around in the box and brought out a rough ancient looking rock. She lifted the rug by Mina's desk and grabbed the grimoire. Mina sat up in bed to see what Bonnie was doing. She crawled down her bed to the foot post. Bonnie began to scratch a picture of a hexagram into the floor.

"Bonnie what are you doing? My parents are going to kill me!"

"Shhh." Bonnie didn't break her concentration from carving the hexagram into the floor. Mina watched as Bonnie got every line, every symbol, every Latin word perfectly carved in. Once it was done Bonnie chanted a few words and the hexagram sunk and disappeared into the floor. "Done."

Mina was impressed. "So it will keep him out?"

Bonnie stood and nodded. Mina sighed and smiled.

* * *

_Answer the door. Answer the door. Please answer the door._ Damon stood on the porch anxiously. Finally he heard footsteps approaching. The door opened spilling light onto him. Mina froze at the sight of him. He smiled and made to walk into the house. As his foot was going to cross the threshold he was pushed back. Damon looked at the doorframe confused and then to Mina.

"What's going on?"

Mina didn't look him in the eyes. "I told you I would have Bonnie find a way to keep you out."

Damon's eye widened with realization. His stomach sunk to his feet. "No. Mina don't do this. Please let me in."

"No," she said quietly looking up to him. "After everything you've done to me this is the least I could do to you. Trust me."

"Mina. You need to understand. My actions lately are of a mad man desperately in love. You have stolen my heart. And I want you to have it."

Mina felt like she could cry. "Why couldn't you have said this a week earlier? You knew how I felt about you and now…you're too late."

"I know you have every right to hate me…"

"Good because I do. I've learned to live half alive Damon. You had me and you didn't care. Now you want me one more time but…"

God he desperately wanted to hold her. "Mina listen to me. I will get you back. I will earn your respect and love. I will. To start I am going to find Jules and destroy her!" He could feel the desperation escape in his voice. He wanted her to know how much he wanted to be with her. "I love you."

Mina resisted breaking down and crying. The look in Damon's eyes was sincere and it practically killed her to turn him away. "Who do you think you are? Running around leaving scares, collecting your jar of hearts, tearing love apart. You're going to catch a cold from the ice inside your soul. If you go after Jules don't come back for me. Don't come back at all."

With that Mina shut the door.

**I'd like to thank Ludo for their song Love Me Dead for the banter between Damon/Mina during the 'I love you' moment. I'd also like to thank Christina Perri for her song Jar Of Hearts for Mina's touching words at the end. Two great songs**


	28. I've waited for you

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Love to hear what you guys are thinking. Always helpful and gives me some good ideas. Like a few of you said to do two ends. Fantastic! **

**Oh and Britt I know it is cheesy and not very Damon like. But hey that's what I get for being a hopeless romantic. I live for cheesy moments, words, actions. I'll I can say is there most likely will be more. Prepare yourself ^_^ **

"This was waiting for you this morning." Mina looked at the rose Elijah was holding.

"You?" she asked hopeful. He shook his head. "Damon. But why?"

"You know why," Elijah said in a clipped tone. Mina felt a little hurt. He had never spoken to her like that. If it was out of jealousy he was being ridiculous. There was no need to be jealous.

Mina shook her head. "This isn't like Damon. He isn't the romantic thoughtful type."

"Well apparently he is willing to be for you." Elijah tossed the rose on her desk and headed out. Mina got up and followed him. They walked around the block together silent for a little. Mina twirled the rose between her fingers trying to think.

"Are you angry with me?" He stayed quiet. "If it's about Damon…"

"It's not just about him. Though he has become quite an annoyance." Mina waited for him to continue. "I heard you talking to Bonnie yesterday."

Mina dropped her gaze to her feet. "What did you hear?"

"You feel that the part of Cordelia that is in you is forcing you to feel about me the way she did. That all I care about is finding another Cordelia in you."

"If I hurt you it was not what I wanted Elijah." She hesitated for a moment. "I did think that because I had her eyes and what she wrote…but I don't…"

Suddenly Elijah turned to her and took her face between his hands. "It's true I was hoping to find another Cordelia as the years went on and her family grew. I thought maybe something of her had survived in you and I wanted it to be true. But somewhere along the way it wasn't another Cordelia I wanted. I have been waiting for another unique soul. I have been watching for family for years, waiting."

Elijah moved his hands to her waist. Without thinking Mina put her own hands on his arms. She had dropped Damon's rose on the sidewalk and hadn't thought twice about it. Elijah looked into those eyes that he adored.

"There will never be another man who waits 250 years for you." For a moment she was utterly breathless. Unconsciously they had begun to lean closer to each other.

"Don't you love the feeling when you know it's wrong but you're going to do it anyway?" she asked with a slight smile. Elijah returned the gesture before pulling her into a kiss.

**I'd like to thank the series HEX for those last two lines. They are my favorite and say so much while still being simple. Sorry this is really short. I'll make it up to you!**


	29. Things unknown

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Glad to see everyone is still interested. Alrighty so just to let you know the last chapter was the beginning of the Elijah/Mina ending. When I do the Damon/Mina ending I will let you know**

"I'm going to kill him!" Stefan jumped at the sound of his brother's booming voice. Elena looked up from where she was on the couch. "I'm going to kill that motherless son of a…"

"Damon you're going to make me deaf." Stefan held his cell phone away from his ear. Thank God he wasn't at home. He could just see his brother tearing the house apart. "Calm down."

"Calm down? Calm down? Stefan she loves him!" Elena stood and joined Stefan to listen to the conversation.

"Wait…who loves who?" Damon sighed in distress.

"Do I have to spell it for you? Mina loves Elijah," he said in slow anger. "And I'm going to _kill_ him."

"You can't kill an Original Damon," chipped in Elena.

"Watch me. I'll find a way."

"Do you really think that is going to win her back?"

"She'll get over it."

With that Damon hung up. Stefan shoved his phone back into his pocket and thought for a long moment.

"We should go back," Elena said with a sad voice. They were having such a good time being away from everything. Now Damon had just thrown it at them like a fire ball growing hotter the longer they stayed away.

"No," came Stefan's answer. "We are staying here. We came here to relax. This is Damon's battle. Let him work it out."

"But Mina…"

"She'll be alright." Elena still looked worried. Mina was like a sister to her and they always worried about each other. "She is tougher than she looks."

Elena smiled and nodded. Stefan hugged her and said he was going to get some fire wood. Elena sat back down on the couch and thought. Poor Mina. She had gotten herself into quite a mess. Two vampires in love with her, one willing to kill the other to have her be his. Elena laughed. She knew how that felt. It was funnier still that Damon was the vampire willing to kill in both situations. He could have killed Stefan to get her all to himself. And now he was going to kill Elijah to get Mina. Only…Elijah couldn't be killed.

* * *

Why was John Gilbert standing at the front door? And why was he smiling like that? What was he plotting now?

"What do you want?" Damon asked harshly. John's creepy smile grew.

"Couldn't help but hear you want to get rid of Elijah." He stepped into the boarding house and waited for Damon to close the door. Instead Damon grabbed his jacket. He pushed John out of the house and closed the door behind him.

"Humans. You never learn to keep to yourselves do you?" John watched as Damon headed for his car.

"Well you weren't exactly being quiet about it." John followed him down the porch. "Where are you going? Damon I can help you."

"Not in this life time Gilbert. I'm going to see someone who _can_ help me." Damon got in the car and left John to stand there.

He drove only so far into the woods. From there he would walk the rest of the way to the tomb. When he walked down the steps she was already waiting for him. She leaned against the wall. The dress she wore for the masquerade was hanging off her thinning body. Her collar bones stuck out in a sickly manner and her cheeks were sunken in.

"Come to watch me wither?" she said in a rough voice. Damon's trademark smirk came to his face.

"I need to talk to you." Katherine dropped to the floor and gestured for him to sit. Damon moved closer to the entrance of the tomb. He knelt down so they were eye to eye.

"Talk."

"Elijah." Katherine's eyes went wide in fear.

"I want nothing to do with him."

"It's a little late for that Katherine. After all he is the one keeping you in here." She sighed.

"I don't know anything more about him. You and Stefan know everything already."

"Liar." She glared at him.

"What do you want to know?"

"How do I kill him?" She laughed wickedly.

"Oh Damon. You're not as smart as you look."

"Tell me or I will come in there and rip your heart out myself."

Katherine adjusted herself against the rocky wall. "You can't kill him," she said slowly. "He is an Original. He can't be killed."

"I don't believe you."

"You don't have to." Damon reached into the tomb and grabbed her by the throat. In her weak condition she would do nothing but choke.

"Tell me how to kill him." Katherine scratched at his hand to make him let go. Damon released her. She collapsed to the floor coughing and gasping for air.

"There is a way to kill him but I don't know what it is. Please don't do it Damon."

"Why not?" She propped herself up and looked at him with begging eyes.

"If you kill him then I'll be trapped in here forever. Please. Don't do this."

Damon simply smiled at her as he stood. As he walked back up to the ruins of the church Katherine called after him. She begged for him to leave it alone. That whatever he was killing Elijah for was not worth it. She begged him to come back and talk with her, to figure something else out. Damon ignored her please. Of course Mina was worth killing Elijah. He loved her and he would do anything to get her back.

He had to find a way to do it. Katherine was no help. Who else could he turn to? Alaric. Of course. His wife had to have some records on Originals during her obsession with vampires.

* * *

"Why should I help you?" Alaric was sitting at his desk grading papers.

"Because deep down you know I'm a good person." Alaric looked up from his work. A look of disbelief directed at Damon. Damon shrugged. "Or not. Look at it this way then…you'll be helping Mina."

"And why does Mina need help?" He dove back into grading papers. Damon put his hands on Alaric's desk and bent down.

"Look are you going to cooperate or not?"

Alaric sighed and looked away from his work. "We've seen what he is capable of. I really doubt we can kill him or that there even is a way to do it. And Mina…"

"He is compelling her Alaric."

"You're sure?" No of course he wasn't. But Damon nodded anyway. He knew Alaric had developed a soft spot for the kids. He was sure to help now. "If Mina or any of the others are in danger then of course. And we have been trying to figure out a way to get rid of him. I think we need more information though."

"What more do you need? He is evil, he kidnapped Elena, he is compelling Mina. We kill him, the end."

Alaric shook his head. "We need to find out what he is really planning."

Damon straightened and let out a noise of great distress. "Alaric you're killing me! He is planning to use Elena in the sacrifice to get Klaus and break the curse. Where have you been for the past month?"

"There has to be more to it. It can't just be to use Elena in the sacrifice to get Klaus and break the curse," he said standing. "We need to talk to Jonas."

Damon shook his head. "I have a better idea." He took out his phone and quickly typed away. After a moment he closed his phone. "Got the kids on it."

"What do you mean?"

"Jonas isn't going to tell us what Elijah's plans are let alone talk to us. Bonnie, Jeremy, and Barbie can get more out of Luka a lot easier."

Alaric nodded. "That's a good plan. All we have to do now is wait I guess."

"I'll call you when they get some information."

"Where are you going?" Alaric asked as Damon headed out of the class.

"Stalking," he said after a moment. A look of confusion came over Alaric's features. Damon smiled and walked out of the class.

* * *

The three of them laid Luka out on the floor. It seemed to easy to spell him and take his unconscious body back to Bonnie's. But they had done it. Now all that was left was to get the information Damon wanted.

"Jeremy can you get me a bowl of water and some candles." He hoped up and did as told. Caroline noticed how quick he was to help Bonnie. Had anyone else asked him, he would have slugged about.

"So you and Jeremy hu?" Bonnie looked at Caroline questioningly. "He totally likes you and you like him. It's obvious."

"No its not."

"Yes it is. I don't have to be a vampire to know his heart jumps with joy every time you talk to him or look at him." Bonnie blushed. "I knew it!"

"Shh he's coming back!"

Jeremy set the bowl of water and candles by Bonnie. "So how do we do this?"

"The candles will put him in a trance. The water will keep him calm. I should be able to slip into his mind and get him to talk." Bonnie placed everything where it should be and prepared herself.

"I'll get a match," Caroline said standing. The candles lit with a simple blink from Bonnie. "Or not."

Bonnie dipped her fingers into the water before placing her fingers at Luka's temple. He winced but calmed. Slowly his eyes opened but didn't take in anything he was seeing. Bonnie chanted some words and then the questions began.

"Luka how do we kill him?" Caroline pressed.

"Dagger in white tree ash. Stab him through the heart."

"Well there's that," Caroline said happily.

"Luka I need you to tell us what Elijah is up to," Bonnie questioned.

He hesitated. "The sacrifice. He needs to find all the parts. Preparing for Klaus."

"What are the parts of the sacrifice?"

"Werewolf. Vampire. Witch. Doppelganger. Pure soul."

Bonnie looked up to Jeremy and Caroline. "Do you think…"

"He means to use us," Caroline finished. "I mean he knows I'm a vampire. He must know about Tyler. And well I'm guessing you're the witch in question. And we know he means to use Elena."

"But who's the pure soul?" Jeremy asked.

"Mina," breathed out Luka. All three focused back on him. "Mina is the pure soul. Conflict. Love."

"What do you mean conflict and love?"

"He loves Mina. Can't kill her. History repeating."

Bonnie's brow furrowed. "Wait Luka…"

"Cordelia Hawthorne. Love. Conflict. Death."

"Can't he talk in full sentences?" Caroline asked impatiently. Bonnie concentrated harder. Luka winced and jerked.

"What happened to Cordelia?" Bonnie asked.

"Klaus used her. He needs a pure soul to help lift the curse. A pure soul is the forgiveness for all his wrong doing. Elijah's love for Cordelia prevented the sacrifice. Katerina got away. Klaus killed out of anger."

All three of them sat in silence listening to the tragic tale.

"History repeating," Luka repeated.

"History repeating," murmured Bonnie as the candles went out around them.

"Elijah won't be able to kill Mina. He won't let Klaus do it," Jeremy figured. "Right?"

"Let's hope so Jer. Let's hope he really cares about Mina," Caroline said with a very worried expression.

"We need to get this information to Damon," Bonnie concluded.

* * *

His heart broke every time they touched. Every stolen kiss, every look, every smile sent his heart deeper into the pit of his stomach. Damon couldn't stand to see it but couldn't look away either. He was almost grateful when his phone went off to distract him.

"Better be good Bonnie."

"It certainly is interesting," she responded. She filled him in on what Luka had told them.

"Alright. Call Alaric and meet at the boarding house. I'll be there soon."

"What are you doing?"

Damon kept his eye on Mina and Elijah as they walked down the street. Mina was "showing" Elijah around the town. A book on strange small town history. Really? Is that the best cover he could come up with? Damon could think of better.

"Just going to collect my Mina and then I'll be over."

Bonnie hesitated for a moment. "_Your_ Mina?"

Damon scowled. He could hear the smile in her voice. "Bye Bonnie." He hung up and began to head towards the sickening couple. "Mina," he said catching up to them.

The smile on her face faded. "Damon…what do you want?"

He put a hand up to his chest. He tried to look hurt. "As if I would want something from you sweet Mina. How could you think such a thing?" Mina just rolled her eyes.

"You're bothering her Damon," Elijah stepped in. "Why don't you leave?"

"No need to get touchy. I simply need to borrow our lovely Mina for a little."

Elijah's arms tightened around her waist.

"It's alright," she told Elijah. "I'll see you later. You have a meeting with Mrs. Lockwood anyway."

She kissed him good bye as he reluctantly let go of her. Damon made a disgusted face at the sight. Elijah went his own way as Damon and Mina headed for the car. Damon put his arm around her shoulder. Mina shrugged him off many times but his arm kept showing up around her shoulders.

"What's going on Damon?" she asked while they drove.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. The roses at my window every morning, caring for me, trying to get me away from Elijah every chance you get." He shrugged.

"Call it being romantic."

"You're not that type."

"Can't a man change?" he asked glancing over to her. Her expression was unreadable. "Besides your boo might not be all that great as you thought."

"What are you talking about?"

Damon didn't say a word. They pulled up to the boarding house and went in. In the study they found Caroline, Bonnie, Jeremy, Alaric, and John.

"What is he doing here?" Damon asked giving John a glare.

"Like I told you before…I can help you."

"Oh yeah? How?"

"I have it. The one weapon to get rid of him."

"You have it?"

"Suddenly interested in my help hu?" Damon made a face. The others began to talk about what was going to be done.

"Will someone tell me what the hell is going on?" They all looked to Mina.

"How much of Cordelia's history do you know?" Alaric asked.

"All of it I should think. Why?"

"Mina I think Elijah is hiding something from you."

"Like what?" Alaric hesitated.

"There is more to the sacrifice than we thought," Jeremy stepped in. "Not only does he need Elena, he also needs a witch, a vampire, a werewolf, and a pure soul."

"I'm the vampire," Caroline told her. "Bonnie is the witch and Tyler is the werewolf."

"And the pure soul?" Mina asked.

"You," Damon said when no one else would answer. Mina shook her head.

"No. No. No he wouldn't…he wouldn't hurt us. He can't. The deal he made with Elena…"

"Doesn't matter anymore. He is going to use all of you in the sacrifice. He'll get what he wants and he won't care who he hurts."

Mina kept shaking her head. Her throat felt tight. "No. It won't happen. He loves me. And I care about him. He wouldn't…"

Caroline moved over to her cousin. "Mina he means to hurt us. You can't care for him."

Mina's heart felt like it could burst. Her head felt like a jackhammer was hitting every nerve. This couldn't be happening. They had to be lying. Elijah wouldn't hurt her or her family and friends. He just wouldn't. He couldn't. She sunk down on the couch and let it all sink in. Jeremy sat next to her.

"It's happened before. He was going to use Cordelia but because he cared for her Klaus killed her out of anger because Katherine got away and the sacrifice couldn't be done."

"So…I'd die either way…" Mina shook her head again. "This can't be happening."

Jeremy put his arm around Mina. He pulled her to his side and hugged her tightly. Mina held on for dear life. How could Elijah not have told her?


	30. Simple Math

**A/N: DAMON IS ALIVE! And Elijah is dead. So it's a yay and boo moment. Freaking Elijah. He would have been alive had he stuck to the plan but did he? NO! Instead he decided to trust his two face brother who is such a snot! Freaking Elijah! Alright…I'm done. **

Damon could see Mina was losing trust in Elijah but still cared for him. She sat on the couch staring into space. The others talked around her about the weapon to kill her Original. Damon kept one ear in the conversation and one on Mina's heart beat. Calm and steady.

"So how are we going to do this?" asked Caroline. "I mean we can't just walk up to him and stab him."

"Distract him?" suggested Jeremy. He still had Mina in a half hug on the couch.

"With what?" asked John. Everyone silently looked to the mute Mina. They couldn't use her like that. It was already hard enough for her to process that Elijah might infact be the enemy.

"A dinner party," Damon suddenly said. A light went off in his brain. He sat at attention excitedly. "I'll have him over along with Andy. He'll think I'm trying to be civil and will never think I'm trying to kill him."

"Wow Damon that is a crap plan," Alaric said after a moment. Damon made a face.

"No now wait," chimed in John. "That might actually work. But we need one other person there."

"Great Alaric can come." Damon smirked at the history teacher.

"What? No. No. No. I'm not…"

"It's settled," John said cutting him off. "Alaric will attend the dinner party. Then and there will we be rid of Elijah."

"How," came Mina's whispered voice. Everyone turned to her.

"Mina?" inquired Bonnie.

She cleared her throat and tried again. "How are you going to kill him? I mean…will it hurt?"

"Probably," answered John. "This dagger, dipped in white ash, will be driven through his heart."

"I need to talk to him." Mina jumped up from the couch and began to head for the door. Alaric's voice stopped her.

"Mina you can't say anything to him. Do you understand? If Elijah knows we have the dagger and what we mean to do then everything will collapse."

"I won't tell him."

Alaric looked at her closely. He found it hard to believe that she could care for a monster like Elijah. How could anyone really love a vampire? He didn't understand Elena and Mina and their infatuation with the undead. Though he guessed he didn't mind Stefan. But Elijah…Alaric prayed they could trust Mina.

He nodded. "Alright. I trust you."

* * *

Mina wasn't driving long before she spotted Elijah. Quickly she pulled over and jumped out of the car. As she caught up to him Luka made his way over to them.

"Hey Mina," Luka said in a kind voice. She hesitated wondering if he remembered anything Bonnie had done to him.

"Hey Luka. How's it going?"

"Fine. Have you seen Bonnie? I can't seem to find her?"

"Nope," Mina said quickly. "Haven't seen her."

Luka shrugged. He didn't seem to recall anything that had happened previously. "No worries. Elijah my father is waiting upstairs for you. Says he has important news."

"Thank you Luka," Elijah replied politely.

"Elijah I need to talk to you," Mina said before he could walk away. The urgency in her voice made him stop and look carefully at her. The eyes he loved so much were troubled. He couldn't have that.

"What's the matter Mina? Is it Damon? I'll gladly get rid of him…"

"No its not Damon," she said with a half smile. "I just need to talk to you. About the sacrifice…"

"Can it wait for a little my love? I have to talk to Jonas."

"But…" Elijah ran a hand through her hair and smiled sweetly at her.

"I'll be no longer than a minute. Go wait in the car and then we can talk all you want."

Mina nodded. Elijah gave her a loving kiss before leaving. She did as he said and went back to the car. Impatiently she listened to the radio, drummed her fingers against the steering wheel, and people watched.

* * *

"What kept you?" Jonas asked as Elijah entered the apartment.

"Mina needed to talk to me." Jonas shook his head.

"So you've fallen for another human?" Elijah gave the other man a warning look. "Just making an observation."

"I think it would be better if you kept your observations to yourself. Don't you?" Jonas nodded. "So what is it you need to tell me?"

"I have found the site of 100 witches," he said proudly. Elijah's heart swelled with joy.

"You found the site? This is good. Very good. Well done Jonas." The warlock smiled. Compliments and praise came from Elijah very rarely. "Are you prepared for everything?"

"Yes. Within the next few days the time will be right and I will be able to harness the true power of my kind."

"Wonderful. Everything will come together very soon. Klaus is sure to come now that all parts are assembled."

"Is there anything else you need of me?"

"Keep your wits. Now that we are close no doubt someone will try to stop it. Namely Damon Salvatore or very possibly his brother." Jonas nodded. "Now if you'll excuse me Mina needs my attention."

"Are you sure you should be involved with her?" Jonas asked as Elijah made his way to the door. "I mean with her being so close to the Salvatores and having one of them being in love with her."

Elijah turned. "We can trust her. She is no threat to us Jonas."

* * *

"I'll be no longer than a minute. It's been five," she said out loud to herself. Finally Elijah emerged from the building, still talking to Jonas. The both of them looked very pleased. Mina wasn't sure if it was worry or fear that bloomed in her chest.

Elijah said goodbye to Jonas and got in the car. "Alright. What did you want to talk about?"

"Not here." Jonas was standing on the sidewalk watching them carefully. Mina was not going to say a word around him.

She started the car and pulled out. Jonas watched them until they were well out of sight. Mina drove to a spot where her parent's used to take her for picnics. Up in the mountains was a spot that over looked the town and into the woods surrounding it. Mina pulled up and turned off the car. The two of them got out and sat on the hood of the car.

"So what is it about the sacrifice do you have a question?"

Mina hesitated. She was more than nervous to ask him but she had to hear the truth. And it had to come from him. But it was still so hard to get the words out. If it was true about the vampire, werewolf, witch, and pure soul that meant that he would have to be stopped. Damon would kill the man she cared about and life would be miserable. But then again life was pretty much always miserable these days.

Mina didn't realize she hadn't spoken for a long moment until his hand came over hers. She looked up to him, love drenching his gaze.

"Elena isn't the only part to the sacrifice is she?" He looked a little startled, if it was possible to startle an Original. He sat for a moment and really thought.

"The moonstone is also…"

Mina sighed. "I _know _ the moonstone is part of it. I meant…there are other people, supernaturals, involved. Aren't there?"

Elijah studied her for a long moment. "You already know the answer. Don't you?"

"Tell me it's not true."

"It's not true." Mina squeezed her eyes closed. He was lying. "What else do you want me to say?"

"Just…tell me the truth. Please."

Elijah sighed. "I was planning on using Caroline, Tyler, and Bonnie…and you. But you have to believe me Mina I would have found a way to save you."

"And what about Tyler? Or Bonnie? Or my cousin? Were you going to try to save them? Or what about Elena for that matter?"

Elijah cupped her face with his hands. "They don't matter to me like you do."

"But they matter to me!" Mina held onto his hand. "These are my friends, my family. These are people I love Elijah."

"And me? Do you love me?"

"I did. But now…" A hurt look came into his wonderful eyes.

"I would never hurt you Mina. You know that."

"You wouldn't hurt me directly maybe. But by letting my friends and family die would hurt me." Elijah dropped his hand from her face. "You have to understand that."

They sat quiet for a while just looking down at Mystic Falls. Mina could feel her heart chip into pieces slowly. Why couldn't being in love with a vampire be easier? Buffy always made it look simple. And she had _two_ vampire boyfriends in her lifetime for crying out loud!

"Klaus needed a pure soul," Elijah finally spoke. "Cordelia was so perfect. Willing to give her life for Danny's, so full of love and kindness. A soul like that would provide the forgiveness Klaus would need for all his past deeds. But then Katerina got herself captured and killed. Or so we thought. Klaus came into town to collect the stone and Katerina. When he found out she was gone in a rage he blamed Cordelia. She had been friends with Katerina and he assumed she had helped her try to escape.

"I knew he would kill her. I couldn't let that happen. I loved her and I couldn't stand to see her die. I did everything I could to prevent it…but he turned on me. I watched helpless as he pulled out her heart and drained it. After that Klaus never trusted me again. He didn't approve of my weakness for a human."

Mina sat still and quiet. So there it was. The whole truth. She knew what had to be done but it hurt so much.

"Thank you for telling me," she said in a quiet voice.

They sat there for a little longer until the sun became too much. Mina took Elijah back into town and made her way over to the boarding house. Damon answered the door quickly.

"What's the plan?" He looked at her puzzled. "It was true about the sacrifice…all of it. So how are we going to kill him?"

"Well like I said. I'll have the dinner get together. Alaric, Jenna, Andy, and myself will be there. I'll make it seem like this is my official apology and that I am giving up in my pursuit of you. Then at some point in the evening the dagger dipped in white ash will be rammed into his heart. The end."

Mina nodded. "Are you really giving up on me?"

No is what he wanted to say. He would love Mina now until the end of eternity. "Romantically. Yes. As a friend. Never."

Mina gave a slight smile before turning to leave. Damon's heart was heavy as he thought about what Mina was going through, what they all were going through. Why did he have to fall in love with this girl?


	31. Dinner Party to Die for

Mina sat in her room staring at the TV but not watching it. She kept thinking about the information she had learned within a few days. That night was the night of the party and within a few hours she would have betrayed someone she loved and sent him to his death. Thinking about it made her stomach churn.

She was torn with what she had to do. But it needed to be done to save her friends and family. And yet…to think that she might never see his eyes again made it so hard not to cry. He had worked his way into her blood stream and into her heart and now all at once he was going to be torn out.

A knock at her door woke her from her zombie state.

"Mina sweetie," said her mother. "Are you alright? You've been in the house all day."

Mina put on a fake smile and nodded. "I'm fine. Just a little exhausted."

"Are you sick?" she asked with concern.

"No. Just…a lot of stuff going on…with school and stuff." Her mother nodded.

"Well if you need anything your father and I will be sitting in the backyard. Come and join us. Some sun might do you good."

Mina nodded but never went outside. Her room was her sanctuary and she had no plans to leave any time soon. Another knock came to her door and Elijah stepped in. Mina sat up and put on a sincere smile. Elijah walked over and sat with her on the bed. They wrapped their arms around each other and held tight.

"Tonight's the party at the Salvatore's. I still can't believe I'm going."

Mina pulled away to look at him. "Then don't go. Stay with me tonight," she said sweetly. Elijah chuckled and kissed her lightly.

"Damon is finally doing things the way I want. I couldn't miss it," he said with a smile. Mina gave him a halfhearted smile in return. "What's the matter love?"

"Nothing. It's nothing. I just don't want you to go."

"Come with me."

"What?"

"Come with me to the party. I could use a date after all."

Without thinking Mina answered, "Alright. I'll come."

"Great. I'm sure the others won't mind." Elijah kissed her forehead and informed her they would leave in an hour. Once Elijah had gone out of her room and shut the door behind him she cursed herself. Why had she agreed to go? Damon was going to kill her.

Suddenly a knock at her window burst into the silence of her room. Mina jumped but went over to see what it was. Damon stood at the windowsill. He waved to her through the glass and waited for her to open the window.

"What are you doing here?" she asked sliding her window open.

"Well seeing as I'm banned from the house and I look like a pathetic puppy sitting on the porch…."

"Why are you here? I mean is something wrong? Is the plan not going to work?"

"Oh it's going to work alright," he said a little too proudly. Mina lowered her gaze. Damon cleared his throat and started again. "I mean…everything is set. It's just John invited himself to the party. Thinks Alaric and I won't be able to do it right. What does he know anyway?"

"I'm coming." Damon looked at her with an adorably puzzled face. "Elijah asked me to come…and I…"

"You said yes? Mina…"

"I know! I know! Please lecture me some other time." He sighed.

"Are you sure you'll be able to do this?" Mina nodded. Damon placed his hand over hers. "Mina I just want to tell you…" She waited but nothing came out. For a moment she thought he might say he loved her but if he was going to say it she didn't want to hear it.

"Don't Damon. Whatever it is just…don't."

"This spell you put on the house is ridiculous. How long are you planning on being angry at me?"

"I'm settling on forever and a half."

Damon looked at her with his icy blue eyes that melted in front of her. His gaze was warm and caring. He took her hand and pressed it to his cheek. Moving her hand, Damon placed a kiss into the curve of her palm. With that he left.

* * *

Mina's heart pounded loudly all throughout dinner. She was surprised Elijah didn't ask her what was wrong or suspect anything. Damon gave her a look that said 'Keep calm' but it wasn't that easy.

The meal was done and now small talk conquered the guests. Mina sat there staring at the knife she hadn't used. Elijah's hand snuck over and held hers. Mina came out of her concentration just as Damon was inviting Elijah to join him in the study for a drink. Jenna and Andie were set on doing dishes while Alaric talked with John.

"Mina can you help us with the dishes?" Jenna asked. Mina watched nervously as Damon lead the Original to his death. This was the last she would ever see of him. She wished she could tell him she loved him once more. Instead she followed the two women into the kitchen.

Not soon after she had entered the kitchen did her phone ring. It was Elena.

"Elena you are supposed to be relaxing with Stefan. What are you…"

"Don't stab Elijah." Mina stood there a little confused.

"Come again?"

"We were reading through some Gilbert journals. Damon is planning on stabbing Elijah right?"

"Yes. But I don't…"

"He can't! You have to stop him Mina. If a vampire uses the dagger then that vampire will die too," Elena blurted in one breath.

"Crap," Mina whispered to herself. She closed her phone and tried to think as quickly as she could. "Jenna we forgot desert!" she burst out.

The two women turned to look at her. "Desert?" questioned Andie.

"Yes we forgot it. We need to get it. Like now. I'll go get everyone." With that Mina sprinted out of the kitchen. She ran past Alaric and John who both had concerned and confused expressions. Mina ran to the study with Alaric and Andie behind her.

"There's a funny thing about books," Elijah was saying. "Before they existed people actually had memories."

Mina saw Damon picking up the dagger just as she burst through the doors. Damon set down the dagger just as quickly as he had picked it up.

"Gentlemen we forgot desert," she said smiling at the two of them. Alaric stood there with Andie wondering what Mina was doing.

"Elijah," Andie said offering him her hand. He smiled politely and walked towards her. Mina rolled her eyes and made a gagging gesture. Elijah kissed her cheek as he passed over to the new reporter. The two of them walked out of the room leaving the other three behind.

Once they were out of the room Damon hit Mina's arm. She pointed to the dagger silently but her eyes were filled with what she wanted to get out. However knowing Elijah would be listening she grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. Alaric came over and tried to ask what was going on. Before he could ask Mina shoved the paper in front of the two men.

_The dagger will kill you if you use it._

Damon and Alaric looked at the paper and then at each other. Alaric sighed and ran a hand over his face. Damon threw the paper in the air and headed out of the study. Alaric grabbed the paper off the floor and wrote his own message to Mina.

_What do we do now? This was supposed to be done tonight. _

_I don't know Alaric. If you want him dead so badly __you__ kill Elijah!_

Mina pushed the paper at her teacher and walked out of the study feeling more frustrated than she wanted to. Alaric stayed behind for a little longer. He kept reading Mina's last note over and over. He looked at the dagger hiding between glasses and liquor bottles. Why couldn't he kill Elijah?

"Sorry guys desert is taking longer than I thought," Jenna said as they all came back into the dining room. "I'm usually better at unwrapping food rather than making it."

While Jenna went back into the kitchen the rest of them sat at the table. Andie began talking about some questions she wanted to ask Elijah. Sending Alaric to look for something in her purse was the perfect time for Damon to put in his two cents of distraction.

"Elijah did…did John tell you he is Elena's uncle slash father?"

Elijah stretched his arm along the back of Mina's chair. He twirled a strand of her hair while he answered. "Yes I'm well aware of that."

John gave Damon a warning look. Whatever he was up to John did not want to die by the hands of a vampire. Especially not this vampire. However good old Damon continued with his planned distraction.

"Of course she hates him so…there's absolutely no need to keep him on the endangered species list." Damon smiled wickedly at John who was squirming in his seat.

"Rick it's in the front…excuse me guys. Men don't know how to work a woman's purse." Andie got up and walked over to where Alaric had gone.

"What I'd like to know Elijah is how you intend on killing Klaus," spoke John.

"Gentlemen there is probably a few things we should get cleared right now," Elijah answered in a tense voice.

"I should help Jenna," Mina said feeling awkward and wanting desperately not to be there. Elijah pulled her back to her seat when she got up.

"I allow you to live to keep an eye on Elena," Elijah continued while gesturing to Damon. "I allow Elena to remain in her house, living her life with her friends as she does as a courtesy. If you become a liability, I'll take her away and you'll never see her again."

Mina looked over at Elijah feeling hurt. Would he take away one of her best friends just because Damon was being his usual protective idiot self? For a moment she almost felt glad that Damon was planning to kill Elijah. Mina couldn't stand having her friends die or having them taken away from her.

Damon could happily see the disgust and loss of affection for Elijah in Mina's expression. But that didn't mean she was at all prepared for what would happen in the next few seconds. None of them were for that matter.

Andie came back to the table and sat down. She went right into asking her first question when Elijah screamed out in pain. Everyone jumped up from the table to view the scene before them. Alaric stood behind Elijah's chair with the dagger sticking out of the man's body. Mina stumbled out of her chair and was caught by John. He held onto her as they watched Elijah slowly turn an ashy grey color.

Mina remembered the way he looked when Damon nailed him to the door. The veins showing throughout his face, the color of life leaving all at once, Elijah's body going limp as his head slumped to one side. Those bright eyes turned dim and what Mina had feared had happened. She would never see those eyes again and she could feel tears wanting to spring up. However in light of the situation she kept them at bay.

Alaric pulled the dagger out and tossed it on the table. Damon looked to the man surprised and impressed.

"Now get rid of him before Jenna comes back with desert."

Damon nodded. "Alright."

* * *

Jenna had gone home as had John and Andie. Alaric and Mina stayed behind with Damon. Mina sat upstairs while the other two took the body of the Original down to the basement.

"You said there wasn't going to be any violence," Alaric said once they had set the body down. Damon shrugged.

"Says the guy who did all the killing." Alaric grabbed Damon's arm as he walked past.

"Hey! I took the shot because I saw an opening. Not because I planned to do this with Jenna in the house. Now you can't lie to me like that."

"Whatever gets you by man." Damon began to turn away again but Alaric pulled him back.

"Hey! I am your friend damnit! And you don't have any friends."

"Not true."

"Oh what Mina?" Alaric let out a laugh. "You're on thin ice with her. Don't think I can't see it. You've lied to her and now you've lied to me. So no more lying."

Damon knew he was right. He didn't have a lot of friends. Alaric and Mina were all he really had. Well he supposed Bonnie might come next and then maybe Jeremy or Caroline. But Alaric and Mina were definitely first.

Damon nodded in agreement. Alaric knew that was the best response he was going to get. The both of them left Elijah's body in the basement and went back upstairs. Mina was sitting in the study. Alaric moved over to the liquor and poured a drink before taking a seat by the fire. Damon plopped down next to Mina on the couch.

Stretching his arm across the back of the couch he turned toward her. "Mina."

"Damon."

"Can you forgive me?" She looked at him confused.

"For what?"

"Everything I've done to you. For every way I've hurt you including killing your vampire boyfriend just now."

"You can't take credit for that Salvatore," Alaric interrupted. Mina smiled quickly and Damon was glad to see it.

"So what do you say Mina? Will you forgive me?"

"It would be inconvenient since I've sworn to hate you until forever."

Damon smirked. "Alright little miss Pride and Prejudice."

Mina couldn't stop her smile. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. Slowly his arms moved to encircle her and she was instantly reminded of their first hug. Yet while hugging Damon she wished she could be hugging Elijah. Her heart began to ache as she thought of him lying down in the cellar no longer alive…or well undead. It had been minutes since his death and already she missed him very much.

Just then Damon's phone rang. It was Stefan. "This better be good. You ruined…what? What do you mean the dagger has to stay in?" Damon blotted down to the cellar to find it empty. "Crap."

* * *

As Elijah walked up to the cabin he could hear one strong human heart. Elena was inside and Stefan was of course with her. Elijah was in no mood for games with the younger Salvatore. To prove his point, he picked up a few rocks from the gravel driveway. He waited till he heard Elena's footsteps getting closer to the door.

"Wait," he heard Stefan whisper to her. "He's here."

Figuring it was the right time Elijah threw the rocks at the door. The door splintered into pieces allowing him to see into the cabin.

"You have to go," Elena said to Stefan. "I need to talk to him alone." Stefan was reluctant to leave. "I'm okay. He can't come in the house."

Elijah felt like laughing. Stupid human. "You know I might not be able to enter this house…but I am a very patient man. I will wait you out."

He walked up to the porch steps and waited for Elena to appear. He listened to her slowly move away from Stefan and come towards the door. She appeared looking a little frightened and nervous. As she should be.

"They shouldn't have done what they did," she said quietly.

"The deal is off," Elijah said flatly.

"I'm renegotiating," Elena replied quickly. The deal couldn't be off. It was the only way she could protect the people she loved.

"You have nothing left to negotiate with," Elijah said slowly. He made his way up onto the porch. He watched as Elena slowly revealed a dagger in her hand. He rolled his eyes.

"I'd like to see you get Klaus into Mystic Falls after the doppelganger _bleeds_ to death," she said with a new air of confidence.

A smile crept onto his face. "Stefan won't let you."

"No he won't. He'll feed me his blood to heal me. Then I'll kill myself and come back as a vampire. Just like Katherine." Elijah studied her closely. "So unless you want that to happen again…give me the same deal. Protect the people I love even if they've harmed you."

"I'm sorry Elena. I'm calling your bluff. You won't stab yourself."

Elena looked down at the knife in her hand. She got a tight grip on it and tried to prepare herself for the pain.

"You're right," came a voice from inside the house. Suddenly another pulse jumped into Elijah's mind. A very calm and familiar pulse. Mina appeared at Elena's side. "She won't. I will."

Elijah could feel his temper rise. "Enough. You betrayed me once Mina. Don't do it again. Come here." He reached a hand out for her. She shook her head. "I know you won't stab Elena. Now come here!"

"I wasn't talking about stabbing Elena. She won't kill herself and Stefan won't turn her."

"What are you going on about?" He was becoming very impatient. He watched as Mina took the dagger from Elena's hand. Mina pressed it against her stomach, the exact spot she had been stabbed before. It was still tender.

"Do what she asks or you'll have to watch someone you love die again." Elena looked at Mina shocked.

"Mina don't," she whispered. Mina ignored her.

Elijah shook his head. "Mina stop this!"

"Promise her Elijah! Or do you really want to lose your love all over again?"

"Mina I'm warning you…"

Mina took in a deep breath and pushed the dagger into her stomach. Elena's eyes went wide as the blood dripped from her friend. Stefan gazed on in amazement at Mina's courage.

"NO!" Elijah rushed up to the door. He was helpless and forced to watch Mina's beautiful features twist with pain. "Mina let me heal you!"

Mina doubled over in pain. "Promise Elena! Give her your word!"

Elijah looked at the doorframe keeping him from his Mina. His gaze fell on Elena as he answered. "I promise! I give you my word!"

Mina stumbled over the threshold and into his arms. Elijah wanted nothing more than to heal her and hold onto her forever. However when she fell into his arms he was met with a searing pain. The blade was sticking through his back, blood staining his jacket. Elijah gasped for air. Mina pulled back to see him.

"Mina…" he choked out. Days of pent up tears came all at once drowning her eyes and cheek with salty water.

"I'm sorry. I love you," she whispered as he thumped to the floor. Mina collapsed next to him clutching her side. Damon rushed out in a flash and cradled her in his arms while she drank his blood. Stefan and Elena stood in the doorway looking down at the scene that had just taken place. The both of them were amazed at how quickly it had happened and the courage of their friend.

Once Mina had drank enough of Damon's blood, sobs began to escape from her throat. Damon rocked her back and forth in his arms as he held her close. Her hands came over his as she held on for dear life. Mina leaned heavily against his chest. She squeezed her eyes tight not wanting to see Elijah's motionless body for a third time.

"Little tip," Damon said after a moment. "Don't pull the dagger out."


	32. The aftermath

**Sorry if this chapter doesn't seem as brilliant as the last. I just had my brain scrambled by two hours of Supernatural. Ugh…so frustrating to love those three men AND my two Vampire Diaries boys. All five of these men will be the death of me. **

Damon pulled up to Mina's house. She had been quiet the whole time. Damon guessed that she was thinking about Elijah and wished she could go back. He, on the other hand, couldn't help but feel relief and joy that the bothersome Elijah was gone. He would finally have his Mina all to himself, just like it should be.

"Are you going to be alright?" he asked turning off the engine. He turned towards her to see it fully. She gave a slight laugh.

"I'm not suicidal to be with Elijah if that's what you mean." She turned towards him. Eyes still red and voice scratching from crying, Mina looked tired to say the least.

"If you want I can stay with you tonight." Mina shook her head.

"The spell is still on the house. I have to have Bonnie lift it." Damon nodded. He would stay around her house anyway. Spell or not he wanted to make sure she was alright.

In the morning Damon returned home to hear the shower in his room running. Andie must have come over. But when he entered his room Andie was not who he found.

"It's about time you got home," said her detestable voice. Wrapping a towel around herself, Katherine walked past Damon to clean clothes laid out on the bed.

"How…you said…"

She turned with a wicked smile on her lips. "And you believed me. I knew that if I told you not to kill Elijah, that it would trap me in the tomb, you would want to kill him all the more."

"You evil, manipulative, horrific bitch," he spat with all the hate he could muster.

Katherine tilted her head. "Ouch Damon. That really hurt."

"Your sarcasm needs work." Damon pushed her out of the way to get to his cell phone.

"What are you doing?" He didn't answer her. "Who are you calling? Stefan? Are you going to warn Elena?" Damon put the phone to his ear and listened to it ring. "I could make it easy and just go over there myself."

Damon paused. He hung up the phone and looked at her. "You would just love to do that and ruin things wouldn't you?"

Katherine shrugged. "I'm not denying it."

In frustration he threw his phone to the side. "What do you want skank?"

"Really Damon your vocabulary surprises me." He glared at her. "I don't want anything. Just a place to stay while I figure out what to do and where to go."

"Go find a ditch to live in then 'cause you're not staying here." Damon walked past her and out of his room. She followed him downstairs.

"C'mon Damon. You have so many rooms in this house. Let me have one of them for a little."

"You're going to have to pay for it." She grabbed his hand making him face her. Slowly Katherine ran her fingers along his chest.

"I think we could work out some kind of payment." She looked up at him with an innocent look. Back in the day that look used to melt his heart. Now it just made him feel sick.

"Go find someone else to whore to." He pushed a surprised Katherine away from him. Katherine stood there for a moment. Damon refusing her? Not in this lifetime. She ran after him.

"So do you feel powerful and justified now that you killed Elijah?" Damon grabbed a glass and poured blood into it. Katherine watched every drop greedily. She hadn't had anything to eat. "Tell me does Elena fawn over you for saving her?"

"Elena could care less," he answered in a lazy voice. Katherine watched as Damon brought the glass to his lips.

"I'm starving," she said trying to grab it away from him. Damon stretched his arm above his head and out of her reach.

"How is that my problem?"

"Damon give me the glass." She got up on her toes to try and reach.

"No. This is my blood. Get lost, literally."

Katherine continued to reach for it. Damon held her back with one arm while trying to raise his other higher up so she couldn't reach. Katherine began to jump for it, quick blurred movements. If any normal person, not privy to their relationship, would see this scene as a brother and sister quarrel.

Finally Katherine got the glass and downed the thick substance. Licking her lips she smiled. The pain eating at her entire body was gone but there was some peculiar smell. She sniffed the glass that had Damon's prints all over it. Grabbing a handful of Damon's shirt, Katherine took in a deep breath.

"What are you doing? Don't use my shirt as a tissue." Damon squirmed under her grip. Katherine confirmed the smell and backed away with a surprised and disgusted look.

"Oh my God. You're not in love with Elena anymore are you?"

Damon made sure to hide any emotion. "Why is this any of your…"

"You're in love with Mina! Oh Damon…really. Mina?" She began to laugh. Damon could feel hot hatred filling him up.

"You think I'm in love with Mina?" He began to laugh himself. "You are on crack and not the good kind."

Katherine leaned on the counter. She knew he was trying to hide it and it wasn't working. She had him at a vulnerable moment and she was going to use it.

"Her smell is all over you. You reek of her! Was it nice to kill your competition? Did you like getting Elijah out of the way? How did it feel when you held that dagger in your hand?"

Damon was about to walk out or yell at her but paused. "Wait…I never told you _how_ I was going to kill Elijah."

Katherine's smile dropped. "Yes you did."

"No I didn't. You knew! You knew about it and didn't tell me!"

She sighed. "As if it matters. You found out eventually. How, if I may ask, did you find out?"

"John Gilbert," he said quickly. He grabbed Katherine's arm and hauled her up to his eye level. "How much did know about it?"

"You're hurting me!" She clawed at his hand holding her.

"Katherine," he said in a dangerous tone. She looked into his arctic eyes.

"Everything. I knew everything," she said quietly.

"Did you know the dagger would kill me if I used it?" he asked lowering his tone from outraged to severely pissed off.

"Yes," she said in barely a whisper. Damon gripped her tighter. "Yes!" she cried out in pain. "Yes I knew and I didn't care. I wanted out of that tomb and I was going to do anything to get out."

Damon released her. Katherine barely kept her balance as she hit the floor. She rubbed her arm. Human or not pain was pain.

"Get out of my sight before I rip your throat out."

Katherine walked out of the kitchen. Oh she would get out of his sight. She had someone to see and chat with. Damon would pay for treating her like he had.

* * *

Mina sat in her car at lunch. She didn't feel like socializing. Everyone privy to the situation kept asking if she was okay, if she missed Elijah, if she wanted to talk about it. Mina didn't want to talk about it. She had already spent most of the morning trying to convince her parents that Elijah had to take off. The excuse was an emergency with his family or something.

Exhaustion was taking over as well. Anytime she closed her eyes all she could see was Elijah's surprised look when the blade entered his chest. That scene played over and over in her mind. It seemed so much more prolonged than it did when it actually happened. Everytime she replayed the scene she always said 'I love you' more, she kissed him, or she talked to him more.

The knock at her window startled her. Mina looked to see Elena standing there. She got out of the car, putting on a fake smile.

"Hey Mina," Elena said sweetly. "How are you? Are you…"

"Alright? Yeah. I'm doing as good as expected." Elena smiled.

"How about we go find somewhere to sit and we can talk." Mina shook her head.

"I kinda just want to be left alone."

"Alright. If you need anything…"

"Give you a call."

Elena nodded and smiled. She waved as she began to walk away.

"How'd you get out?" Mina called after her. Elena stopped and looked back.

"What?"

"The tomb. How'd you get out?" Mina walked over to the other girl. "Damon said you'd be stuck in there if Elijah died."

"Mina…"

"Katherine."

The other girl looked at her questioningly. "You think I'm Katherine?"

Mina laughed without emotion. "Don't be coy. I'm not a simpleton you can toy with. And I'm in no mood to be tormented."

Katherine was impressed. "You're quick. Most of the time it takes you people a while to realize it's me. You're the sharpest whit in Mystic Falls. Good for you." Katherine patted Mina on the head like someone would do to a puppy.

Mina grabbed Katherine's hand and pressed a stem of vervain into her palm. Katherine tried to hold back her scream but squirmed in discomfort. What was it with people and hurting her today? Mina let go of her hand.

"Don't patronize me. You don't want to mess with me today." Katherine held her hand close to her chest. She looked at her wound. Steam rose from the outline of the flower.

"Do you always carry vervain around like that?"

Mina shrugged. "Family habit. Always have some handy. Cordelia is the one who brought it to Mystic Falls after all."

Katherine looked into those eyes, the eyes of a friend she used to know so well. It was funny how she expected Mina to be like Cordelia. But her expectations were dashed away all with this one single act.

"Damon told me what you did," she continued. "He told me you knew it would kill him."

Katherine rolled her eyes. "So he bitched to you about that hu? Well he should also be pissed at John Gilbert. He is the one who told Damon about the dagger in the first place. Why didn't John tell Damon hu?"

"You tell me hell bound bitch."

"Sorry sister. I don't know and there is no need to get catty with me," she answered in a condescending tone.

"You're free now. Why don't you leave?"

"Don't want to."

"What do you want here? What's to keep you here?" Katherine shrugged. "There is something you want."

"Isn't there always?" Katherine waved to Mina and walked away.

* * *

"Luka I'm afraid Elijah is dead." Luka looked up to his father.

"Are you sure? How do you know?"

"He was supposed to come over here after Damon's party."

Luka's brow furrowed. "Well maybe he just got caught up. He has been pretty occupied with Mina…"

"No he is gone. Mina or not he would have shown up at some point that night." Jonas ran a hand over his face. He hated having to tell his son this. Not because they had an attachment to Elijah but because he promised to help find the missing piece of their family. And now that Elijah was gone there was no way for Jonas to find his daughter.

"You…you think the Salvatores did it?" Luka asked.

"I know they did," Jonas responded.

"Then we should go to the sight. You can get the power of the dead witches and have vengeance on them. We should go!"

Luka began to gather his things and head for the door. Jonas stopped his son.

"No Luka. I have a better idea."


	33. A sight for sore eyes

**Sorry! Please don't hate me. Writer's block and finals have kicked my brain for a whirl. But here is something to tide you over. I realize this story is really long and not close to being over but I hope everyone is still enjoying it. So again, a thousand times sorry for not updating! **

Watching like a cat watches a bird, Katherine had to decide the right moment to pounce. Luckily Mina's broken heart made her a little less careless and cautious. Mina had parked her car by the old Lockwood property and walked through the woods. She was starting to head back to her car when Katherine pounced.

Katherine seized the girl and tore into her throat. The vampire drank a long gulp while digging sharp nails into Mina's skin. Katherine released Mina and watched her fall to the earthy floor. The vervain mixed in with Mina's blood was painful going down but worth it. Katherine staggered and coughed, blood being spat into the air and running down her face.

Mina began to grasp at her neck to stop the bleeding from the wound. Normally when people were bitten, the attack only left two little puncture marks. Katherine's attack left a gash in Mina's fare neck. As Mina sat up Katherine clumsily jabbed a sharp branch into Mina's gut. She gasped, her head hitting the ground as her eyes filled with tears. Everything was happening so fast there was no time to register how much pain she was in.

Katherine managed her way so that she was hovering above Mina.

"Do you know why I did this Mina?" Blood dripped from Katherine's mouth and landed on Mina's neck and chest. "It's nothing personal sweetheart…well I take that back. I bit you because you hit me with vervain today. Not very nice of you. But I stabbed you because of Damon and his ill treatment of me."

Katherine smiled. Mina looked up at her in horror. Katherine's crimson mouth, fierce eyes, and evil intentions made Mina shiver.

"Make sure you bleed out nice and slow," Katherine finished. She patted Mina's cheek. "Give St. Peter my regards."

Katherine bent down and placed a bloody kiss on her forehead. Still smiling she stood and left the mortal to live out her last moments in pain and loneliness. Mina wanted to cry out but it was too painful and no one was around. She cursed herself for wanting to be alone, for letting her guard down, for leaving her cell phone in the car. She could have at least been able to text someone before dying.

She looked around and could see her car a little ways off. If only she could get the branch out of her. Mina tried to take hold of the makeshift weapon and pull it out. The instant she tried agony and sheer pain shot through her. A cry escaped her causing her throat to set on fire. Mina lay there figuring she was done for. No one was coming for her. She wished desperately that Elijah was still alive and would be able to maybe sense her distress and save her. Mina closed her eyes and slipped into the world of the unconscious.

It must have been hours before a pair of hands touched her. Mina could feel fingers moving strands of hair away from her face. The hands turned her head so the wound was visible. Next they moved to the branch. The hands took a good hold of it and tugged quickly. Mina let out a choking kind of scream before she went limp again.

"Mina," someone called. "Mina open your eyes. I need you to look at me."

"Elijah?" she tried to say but nothing came out. Slowly Mina pushed her eyes open. A blurry mass was hovering above her. As her focus came back she could make out dark hair and piercing blue eyes. It wasn't Elijah, it was Damon. Her heart swelled with joy, relief, and sadness at the same time. Tears began to fly from her eyes along with strange sobs from her broken throat.

"Shh. Just…don't talk. Everything will be alright. Don't cry." Damon stroked her hair. He bit into his wrist and placed it up to Mina's mouth. She drank but the wounds were still too great. "I need to get you to the hospital."

Mina wanted to protest but was too weak. Damon gently picked her up and set her in the passenger seat of her car. Damon drove like a bat out of hell to the hospital. At the hospital the doctor stitched her up, got her on a blood transfusion, and called her parents.

* * *

Mina woke up hours later. Her parents were talking with the doctor at the nurse's station, her friends were all waiting in the room. The second she showed consciousness they swarmed around her.

"Mina!" Caroline threw her arms around her cousin. The girl winced as Caroline's hand brushed against the white gauze choker covering the gash in her throat. "Oh my God you're alive!"

"I won't be if you keep up that death grip you've got on me," Mina choked out. Caroline let go. She always forgot about her vampire strength. She stepped back for the others to give Mina hugs.

"So this might seem like a bad question but," started Jeremy. "How are you feeling?"

"Well I've certainly been stabbed a lot lately," Mina half laughed. The others smiled. Showing a sign of humor was always a good thing. Mina glanced out the window to see her parents still talking to the doctor. Her mother caught her eye and smiled. Mina could see the worry building up in her but her mother was pushing it down for the time being. She waved at her daughter before focusing back on the doctor.

"So what's the story?" asked Mina. "What are we telling people?"

"We were hiking," Damon stated. Mina tried not to laugh. The thought of Damon wearing hiking clothes was the funniest thing she could ever picture. "You slipped and rolled down a large hill." Mina nodded. It was a believable story.

"What really happened?" Stefan asked.

"You don't know?" Mina asked surprised.

"Know what?" Stefan looked from her to Damon. Did his brother know something and wasn't telling them the full story? It wouldn't surprise him. That's how things usually worked with Damon.

Mina looked up to Damon and then back to Stefan. "Katherine is out of the tomb."

"What? She's out? How did she get out?" burst Elena. She turned on Damon immediately. "Damon what did you do?"

"Oh so it's automatically my fault? I'm offended Elena really." Everyone looked at Damon. "Alright…it might be…a little my fault. The bitch told me she would be stuck in there if Elijah died."

"Oh bravo Damon." Elena clapped in a sarcastic manner. "When did we decide to listen to that hell bound bitch? When did we decide to believe what she is telling us?"

"Look I didn't tell you people because I knew you would freak out."

"You think?"

"I just wanted you and my little brother to continue with your tWHYlight lives. _Excuse_ me for trying to be considerate." Elena sighed deeply.

"Aww," Caroline squeaked out. Everyone turned to her. "What? It's kinda sweet."

"Alright, alright. So…what are we going to do?" asked Bonnie. "I mean she could ruin everything if she is out running around looking like Elena."

"I'd listen to Bonnie," came a voice from the corner of the room. Everyone looked to see Katherine emerge. Mina's breath caught. "Calm down I'm not going to hurt you again."

Before Katherine could come any closer, Stefan zipped over to her. He gripped her by the throat and let his vampire nature rise. Damon swooped in front of Mina protectively. Jeremy looked over at Bonnie and saw little sparks coming out of her finger tips. Caroline's vampire nature was rising out of her like Stefan. Elena glared at her twin in looks as her boyfriend gripped tighter and pressed the creature into the wall.

"Stefan let me down," she gargled out.

"Why should I? I should snap your neck here and now. Or I could let Bonnie pulverize you."

Katherine gripped at Stefan's hand around her neck. "That would be…incredibly stupid. Please…I can't…"

Stefan released her. Katherine coughed and rubbed her neck. "Speak," Elena demanded.

"You can't kill me. You need me whether you like it or not."

"No one needs something like you," Caroline offered.

"Hold your tongue," Katherine spat. "You all need my help. That's what I am here to do, help you."

"Some help you've been," Mina said sourly.

"I told you why I did what I did Mina." Katherine turned her cold gaze on Damon. "I had to show Damon he couldn't treat me the way he did today."

Elena turned and punched Damon in the arm. His glacier eyes turned on her. "What isn't your fault lately?"

"Why do you keep blaming _me_? I'm sick of it!"

"Because everything is your fault! If you hadn't been so bent on killing Elijah…"

"Oh no, no, no. Everyone wanted him dead." Eyes turned to Mina. Her eyes showed her aching heart. Elijah was still a tender subject. Damon knew he truly loved her because his heart was breaking for her at that moment.

"Ahem kiddies." Eyes went back to Katherine. "Can we have this little argument later? You'll attract attention if you keep up at this volume."

"She's right," Jeremy spoke. "We can't have people come in here and see two Elena's."

"Thank you Jeremy. Now let's get to it. I'm the only one here who knows what Klaus looks like. Therefore I point him out, the Scooby gang kills him, and I leave Mystic Falls peacefully…more or less."

"You make it sound so simple," Caroline stated.

"Well I could make it more complex but I'm afraid your little brain couldn't handle it."

"Go stake yourself."

"Well that's not polite. You shouldn't talk to your maker in such a manner."

"Focus guys," Bonnie cut in. "So this plan, it's what we're sticking to?" She looked around at her friends for the answer.

"Honestly," Stefan sighed. "We've got nothing better." Katherine smiled in triumph. "But we can't have you running around. So you will have to stay with us."

"No," Elena said immediately. "I don't want her staying in the boarding house with you."

"Afraid I'll steel your boyfriend?" Katherine said in a snide tone. She looked over at Stefan with suggestive eyes.

"I don't want you in the boarding house," Elena said in a final tone. Stefan turned her towards him.

"Elena," he said in a soft voice. "This is the only way. She can't go anywhere else otherwise people will think it's you. The whole situation depends on keeping her a secret where she won't blab her guts to anyone else. It's the only way."

"But Stefan…" He reassured Elena with a kiss. Katherine made a gagging sound.

"So it's settled," she said trying to break up the kiss. "I'll stay with the Salvatores and the plan will play out."

Everyone agreed. They all stayed for a little longer to be with Mina. Even Katherine, who sat in a corner, stuck around. She watched each one of them carefully, studying them. Damon was the one she watched very closely. She could see him trying so hard to act casual, to act like the others. He was trying to show he was only another concerned friend but there was so much more than that hiding in his eyes, posture, and voice.

He was so in love with this human it made Katherine want to hurl. Yet she couldn't help but feel a little jealous. Damon had spent centuries looking for her because he loved her with all his being. But now…he hated her and would love to kill her rather than kiss her.

Katherine found it funny that she hadn't felt this way when Damon was head over heels for Elena. She supposed it was because they looked alike and that meant Damon stilled cared for her a little. But now with Mina, Katherine truly knew that Damon cared nothing for her anymore.

**I will do my best to post again tonight...or today...however you want to look at it =)**


	34. A princess and her fallen hero

"Do you think things will be normal now?" Caroline asked as they walked to the parking lot. School felt much longer than usual and Mina was itching to get in the car and drive away.

"Normal? In Mystic Falls? That's wishful thinking cuz." She unlocked her car while Caroline leaned on the hood.

"Yeah I guess so. But I mean it's been a few weeks now. There's been no sign of Klaus and we have Katherine working with us."

Mina threw her backpack into the backseat. "She's not working _with_ us. She's working _for_ us. The only team Katherine is on is her own."

Caroline nodded. She hesitated before speaking again. "So…how are you?" Mina looked at her questioningly. "I mean with Elijah being gone for so long."

Mina closed the car door and leaned against it. She shrugged. "I don't know. I mean it hurts because I really cared for him. But then at the same time I feel bad for missing him."

"Because he was going to sacrifice us?" Mina nodded. Caroline put her arm around her cousin. "It'll get easier as time goes on. Maybe you could try hooking up with Damon again."

Mina shook her head. "_That_ ship sailed out a long time ago Carry."

"Well just try not to get all hung up on Elijah. He's not coming back. I'm sorry if that sounds mean…"

"No it's…I get it. Thanks Caroline."

Caroline spotted Matt and hurried off to talk to him. Mina leaned on her car a little longer and thought. Caroline was right, she should move on. Elijah was not coming back unless the dagger was removed. She could remove it but what would that accomplish? Her friends would be angry with her but she would have him back.

Mina shook her head of those thoughts and got in her car.

* * *

Luka slammed the door behind him. His father was sitting at the table with one of the various journals before him.

"How was school?" Jonas asked without looking up.

"How can you ask me that?" Luka asked truly astonished. His father looked up. "Elijah is dead. It's been weeks and we've done nothing! How are we going to find Greta?"

"Calm down son…"

"No. We need to do something about this. We owe it to Greta."

Jonas got up from his seat. He walked over to his son and hugged him. "We will find her Luka. Greta will be returned to us and we will be a family again."

Luka pulled out of his father's embrace. "I don't see how with Elijah dead."

"He won't be for much longer."

"You have a plan?"

Jonas smiled at his son. He walked over to the table and picked up the journal. "I found some notes about the dagger in here. If we remove it then Elijah will be restored and the original plan to break the curse will continue."

Luka smiled. It was like a heavy weight had been lifted. He would have his sister back in no time.

"So when do we do it?"

"Tomorrow. I'll shadow you in and everything will work out."

* * *

**Mina P.O.V. **

_I stood there looking at his lifeless body. The dagger stuck out of his chest, blood stained his shirt. Falling to my knees I could feel myself crying but couldn't hear the sobs. _

"_Elijah," I mouthed silently. As I knelt by him someone came up beside me. I thought it might be Damon or Elena and Stefan. Instead I saw a rustle of a dress. I looked up to see Cordelia standing next to me. _

_She wasn't in color. Instead her whole person was in black and white, right out of a movie. There was only one part of her that was in color, her eyes, my eyes. They looked at Elijah with great sadness and pain. She maneuvered herself over to him and sat on the ground. Cordelia ran a hand through his hair and stroked his cold cheek. Those eyes turned on me next. _

"_How could you do this Mina?" she asked in a weak voice. "How could you kill the person you loved?" _

"_I still love him," I answered back. "I do. I love him." _

"_Then help him." Cordelia placed her hand on the handle of the dagger. I leaned over and placed my hand over hers. Together we pulled it out of his chest. I set it to the side and waited for him to spring to life. But nothing was happening. _

_Cordelia stood and watched. I leaned closer to see if Elijah was breathing or showing any sign of life. _

"_Elijah?" _

_His eyes snapped open. I jumped but stayed close. In a flash he grabbed me by the neck and sunk his teeth into my neck. A heart shattering scream escaped me as the blood ran down my neck and Elijah drank in my life. I could feel myself growing cold with every gulp he took. Cordelia knelt down behind him. She smiled cruelly at me and began to laugh. I looked at her horrified and let out another scream as Elijah dug his teeth deeper into my skin. _

Mina's eyes snapped open. She shot up in bed gasping for air. Reaching up to her neck, she panicked for a moment. There were still marks on her skin from Katherine's attack. For a brief moment she thought her dream had actually happened.

Mina lay back in bed and thought about her nightmare. Why would Cordelia want her to get hurt? Would she really be that angry and ashamed of her relative? Would Elijah attack her like that? Mina wondered what exactly would happen if she took the dagger out. Elijah most likely would be pissed off at her. She wouldn't blame him.

Unable to sleep, Mina turned on her TV and waited for first light. When it was an appropriate hour she emerged from her room. She met her parents in the kitchen.

"Mina are you alright?"

"Yes mom. Why?"

"Did you fall asleep with your TV on last night?"

Mina grabbed a water bottle out of the fridge. "Yeah. I was up for most of the night but…"

"Good thing it was Friday night," said her father after drinking some coffee. "Don't go doing that during the week."

"I don't dad," Mina said impatiently.

"Good. Because you need to be rested so you can focus in school. You need good grades for college and you won't get them if you're up all night watching TV."

"Yeah dad I got it. I'm going to go out. I'll see you guys later." Mina grabbed her keys and walked out of the house before they could say anything else.

Mina got in the car not really set on going anywhere specific. Before she knew it she was parked in front of the Salvatore boarding house. She sighed but made herself get out of the car. She walked up to the front door and walked right in. She still thought that they should lock the door but they never would. When she had voiced this to them they had looked at each other amused.

"Mina we're _vampires_," Stefan had said with a smile.

"Yeah. Locking doors is for humans." Damon had smirked and rustled her hair as he walked by.

Closing the door behind herself, the house seemed empty.

"It's Mina," she called out. "Stefan? Damon?"

"Katherine." Mina looked to the stairs to see her standing at the top. "Come to visit me?"

"No." Katherine made a pouting face. "Are the boys here?"

"No they're not. What do you want?"

Mina hesitated. "I just…"

"You just…c'mon spit it out. It's not like I have eternity to stand here and…oh wait I do." Katherine chuckled.

"Is that considered humor in your stupid little world?" Katherine's chuckling stopped and a sneer replaced her smile.

She made her way down the stairs and passed Mina. "Well are you going to tell me what you want or not?"

Mina followed Katherine into the kitchen where she began to pour some blood. "I just wanted to see Elijah."

Katherine practically spat out the blood. "Why?" she asked curiously and a little worried.

Mina shrugged. "I just want to see him. I…miss him."

"Oh. My. God. You love him." Mina sighed. "I mean I knew Damon had a thing for you and wanted Elijah gone because he fancied you. But I didn't know you loved Elijah back." Katherine laughed. "Oh that's good."

"Are you done?" Mina glared at her. Katherine laughed a little more as she let the new information sink in.

She cleared her throat. "Sorry. It's just being here in Mystic Falls is better than a soap opera."

Mina rolled her eyes. "I'm going to see Elijah."

Katherine waved a hand. "Fine. I don't care. Just as long as the dagger stays in place. If you take that dagger out you can expect that gash in your throat won't heal next time."

Mina waved her threat away as she made her way out of the kitchen. She stood at the top of the stairs for a moment. Looking down into the bottom layer of the house was like looking into the path to Hell. Slowly Mina made her way down. One door was open and that was where she guessed that Elijah's body was being kept. She walked into the room and sure enough there he was.

She walked in and knelt by him, just as she had in her dream. She just prayed Cordelia wouldn't show up and laugh at her death. Mina leaned over his motionless body and placed a hand on the dagger.

"Ah ah," came a voice. Mina turned to see Katherine standing in the door way. "That wasn't what we agreed."

"I wasn't going to," Mina said turning away from Katherine.

"Yeah. Make sure you don't." Mina waited till she heard Katherine walk away.

She leaned over to see his face. It was then that she felt how much she missed him. She missed dancing with him, missed talking to him, missed kissing him. A few tears slipped as she pushed her fingers through his hair.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. It was as if she spoke any louder she would wake him. "I'm so sorry. You probably can't hear me but…please don't be angry with me."

Mina leaned down and lightly kissed him. She lay her head on his chest, avoiding the dagger, like a Disney princess would do for her fallen love.

"I love you Elijah."

* * *

"Give me your hand son." Luka placed his hand, palm up, in his father's. "Close your eyes and concentrate."

Luka could feel the power of their magic surge. It ran through him and into his father. There was nothing more powerful. Jonas began to chant and Luka could feel himself traveling through time and over the town of Mystic Falls.

"I'm in the boarding house. In the foyer." Luka looked around him. He was standing in the house. The shadow spell had worked.

"Good. Now tell me what do you see?"

"Damon is walking down the stairs. Elena is in the kitchen."

"Anything else?"

"No."

"Alright. Good. Now go towards the kitchen. On the right should be a hallway."

Luka did as his father instructed. "I see it."

"Go down the hall. There are stairs leading down to the basement."

Luka made his way down the stairs. He walked to the open door and looked in. "I see Mina. She is leaning over Elijah."

"That's fine. Don't worry about her. Now Luka pull out the dagger."

Luka walked over and knelt by Mina. He waved a hand in front of her. She couldn't see him but he still moved around her, careful not to touch her. He took a good hold of the dagger and yanked. The thing wouldn't budge.

"You really pushed it in there didn't you Mina."

Suddenly she looked up. Luka froze. Mina looked around her. She dragged her hand across her wet eyes.

"Hello?" she said looking around the room. "Did someone say my name?" Luka cursed himself.

"What's wrong?" asked his father.

"Nothing. It's just really stuck in there. That's all."

Luka began pulling at the dagger. Slowly it began to slip out. Mina looked back to see the dagger sliding out of Elijah's chest. Not knowing what else to do she pushed it back in. Luka let out a deep breath and began to pull it back out. Mina pressed her hands down on the object. Luka and Mina went through a struggle of pushing it back in and sliding it back out.

Suddenly Damon walked in. "Mina what the hell…"

"Help me! Something is trying to take out the dagger!"

Without another thought Damon grabbed the flamethrower he was planning to use on Elijah. He lifted Mina away from the body and sent a spray of fire along the Original's body. There was a chilling scream that filled the room and the dagger stopped midway out of Elijah's chest. Damon set down the flamethrower and pushed it back in.

As soon as Luka was hit with the fire the spell was broken but not in time to save Luka. Right before Jonas's eyes, his son burst into flames. Luka fell to the floor crying out in pain. Jonas did everything in his power to put out the flames as quickly as possible. By the time he reached his son it was too late. Jonas held Luka in his arms and begged for the power to bring him back.

"No! No Luka! Come back to me son. Please," cried the man. "Damn you Salvatores! Damn you! Luka!"

Jonas cradled his son in his arms.


	35. You belong with me

**Okay so I fibbed a little. I said I was going to do two endings but that's not happening anymore. There is just going to be one. Sorry. **

Damon grabbed Mina and flashed back upstairs.

"What is going on around here?" Katherine asked coming out of the kitchen. "What was that horrible scream?"

"Not now," Damon said still holding Mina.

"But…"

"Not now Katherine!" Making a face at him, Katherine went down into the lower part of the house to see what happened. Damon put Mina at arm's length to get a look at her. "Are you alright?" She was shaking, eyes wide. "Mina? Are you okay?"

Damon bent down a little to catch her eye. He pushed her hair away from her face so he could get a good look. There were no scratches on her, no burn marks. Still she seemed miles away. Finally she looked at him.

"I'm fine…I'm. What was that down there? What screamed?"

"I don't know."

"It sounded so terrifying. Whatever it was…it's dead now."

The look of sadness and pity for whatever he had burned sent Damon's head swimming. Without thinking he swooped in and kissed her. Mina pulled back but was brought back into another kiss. Damon's lips passed over hers and moved to her jaw. They pressed against her neck as Mina closed her eyes and let herself be consumed for a moment. Damon brought his lips back to hers. He kissed her greedily, wanting to take in every part of her being.

Mina tangled her fingers in his hair. She tried fight the butterflies in her stomach and the havoc way her heart was beating. There was a voice telling her to stop and another telling her to never let go. Fog clouded her mind as she concentrated on his touch and the familiar way his lips felt. Her mind finally came out of the chaos and she pulled away from him. Mina got out of his grip and walked quickly out the front door. Damon stood there breathless, eyes still closed.

Mina got in her car and drove home as quickly as possible. She sat in the driveway trying to think but all there was to think about was the kiss. Mina took in a deep breath and caught the scent of Damon. She lifted her jacket up to her nose and breathed deeply. She had forgotten how good he always smelled.

Who was she kidding? Mina still had deep feelings for Damon. Elijah had pushed them away for a while and she had loved him but after the truth in the sacrifice….Everything she ever felt for Damon resurfaced with a few kisses and deep concern.

"Hey Bonnie," she said into the phone. "I need you to lift that spell. Yeah the one to keep Damon out. It's…complicated?"

His grin turned hideous upon seeing her. So the rumors were true. The doppelganger was alive. How perfect. The joy he would have in slitting her throat and having her blood be the key to his freedom. He could almost taste the sweet iron on his lips. Someone came up to his side as he watched the doppelganger laugh and talk with her friends.

"Should I obtain her now?"

"Patience. Patience Greta. We will have her in our grasp soon enough."

"But she is right there! We should grab her now Klaus!"

He turned to Greta with a soft smile. "There is no rush my dear. Trust me. We will have her life when the time is right."

The young witch sighed. "Of course. I have full trust in you Klaus."

"Now shall we find the other pieces to the puzzle?" Greta smiled. Klaus's eyes scanned over Elena's friends. The little blond vampire would do nicely for the ritual as well as the lovely witch that was in the group. Hmm no werewolf in sight…ah speak of the devil. A young handsome boy came up and began talking with the blond vampire. Klaus could sense his true nature then and there. Perfect. Now all he needed was a pure soul but couldn't sense one in Elena's group of friends. Pity. He so wished he could use all Elena's friends in this sacrifice. It would make things so… special.

"That's all but one," he announced to Greta. "We need to find a pure soul. Someone loving, gentle, unselfish."

Greta chuckled. "Good luck with that. Now a days there is hardly anyone out there who is like that."

Klaus smiled at her. "We'll find one my dear. Don't worry."

Satisfied with the pieces he had, Klaus wandered around Mystic Falls. He forgot how small the town truly was. It seemed bigger back when it first started. Seemed to have more souls, more victims for him to prey on. He loved seeing certain places that remained the same over the centuries and remembering certain kills that took place. Engulfed in his memories and the great satisfaction the doppelganger was here, Klaus bumped into a passerby.

The second he made contact with this girl a flash of a certain memory flashed through his mind. The girl was standing in a cabin, Elena by her side, holding a dagger to her side. The girl sent the dagger deep into her side before running into the arms of…Elijah. Another flash of memory passed through Klaus. The girl was dancing with Elijah at the high school. They looked at each other and smiled.

Klaus came out of the memory and looked at the girl he bumped into. One of the joys of being an Original was being able to tap into other's memories. He was glad now more than ever he had this ability.

"Sorry," she said turning to face him. Those eyes…he knew those eyes. The deep brown color with kindness hidden in every inch. A touch of green played in the upper corners of her dark eyes. She was a Hawthorne. Klaus smiled widely as he carefully followed the girl. She met up with Elena and the others. Klaus wished his heart was still beating so he could feel the true rush of excitement. She was a friend of Elena's and had the purest soul just as her ancestor did.

This girl was willing to give her life for Elena's just as Cordelia was willing to do the same for Danny. He had found his pure soul.

"Hey sorry I'm late." Mina rushed into the Grill and found her friends sitting at a table.

"Hey Mina," responded Bonnie. She walked over to her friend and before Mina could sit at the table Bonnie dragged her off to the side. "Why do you want me to undo the spell?"

Mina shrugged. "Things between Damon and I have changed. I think."

"You think? Mina…" Bonnie looked at her like a child who just stole a cookie before dinner.

"What? I'm allowed to change my mind."

"Yes but the second you get angry with him again…you can't keep asking me to put spells on the house and then take them off."

Mina looked down at her feet shyly. "I won't."

"Mina," Bonnie said sternly.

"I won't. Promise." Bonnie sighed but smiled.

"Alright. I'll come by the house later tonight and undo the spell." Mina smiled and hugged her friend. Bonnie laughed and hugged Mina back. "So what's changed?"

"I…I might still be in love with Damon."

"Who's in love with Damon?" asked Jeremy coming over to them.

"No one," Mina answered quickly. Jeremy tried to hide his smile. Mina had never been a good liar.

Katherine let out a long sigh. They had been looking through the grimoires all day. They still found nothing on the possible location where the hundred witches had been burned. Katherine threw the grimoire she was reading on the floor as loud as she could. Damon hid his frustration and kept reading.

She got up and walked over to where he was on the couch. She threw her arms around his neck and leaned her chin on his shoulder.

"Found anything?"

"No," he answered quickly.

"Why are we looking for this site anyway?"

"Because it was Elijah's next step. If we can get Bonnie to this site and she gets all that power then maybe we have a chance when Klaus shows."

"Boring. It's been a week and we've found nothing."

"What do you want?" he asked after she wouldn't move away.

"I'm tired of sitting here all the time. I want to go out."

"Well you can't. You know that." Katherine pouted. She came around the couch and sat on Damon's lap. She took the grimoire out of his hands to make him focus on her.

"Can't you call Elena and tell her to go home. I want to go dancing! I want you to take me dancing."

Damon took the grimoire back and pushed her out of his lap. "No. If you want to dance then dance around here. There is a boom box and my iPod. Go plug it in and dance to that."

"Ugh! God you are no fun anymore!"

Damon closed the grimoire and ran a hand over his face. Had she always been this needy and annoying? He wasn't sure how much longer he would last with her being in the house. Constantly wandering around, complaining, bothering him, whining, trying to make him love her again. Why couldn't Stefan sit home with her?

Katherine made her way over to the piano and began to thump on the keys. Damon knew she was trying to get a rise out of him and it was working. His last nerve snapped as she pounded the keys, creating an annoying melody. He got up from the couch and was at her side in second. Without warning her, he closed the lid on the keys.

"Hey!" Katherine said barely getting her fingers out of the way in time. Damon walked away from her with a slight smile. Katherine went after him. She picked up a grimoire and smacked him in the back of the head with it.

Damon spun around and threw her to the floor. "Don't do that."

"What this?" She hit him with the ancient book again sending him to the floor. Katherine laughed as she stood. Damon zipped up and pushed her against the wall. He held her there by her throat. Katherine smiled. "I'm glad the dagger didn't kill you."

Damon released her and turned away. Katherine was getting tired of being gripped by the throat but she was having too much fun bothering Damon.

"Oh c'mon Damon. Don't get all hurt. I would truly be sad if you had died but it was a… necessary evil let's say."

In a millisecond Damon snapped off the leg of a chair. He drove the pointed end into Katherine's stomach. Her eyes closed tight and opened in shock.

"That is for the centuries I spent being in love with you." He drove it in a little deeper. "That is for attacking Mina." He pushed it in further, watching her gasp. "And that is for not telling me the dagger would kill me."

Damon left Katherine with the makeshift stake in her. She pulled it out and clutched her side.

"You stabbed me!" she called as he walked out of the room. "You son of a….you stabbed me!"

Damon laughed happily as he listened to her shocked and disgusted tone.

Mina walked further into the boarding house and found Damon lounging on the couch of the sitting room. He was cradling a glass of whisky against his chest and was gazing into the crackling fire in front of him. He looked deep in thought which made it all the more fun for her to disturb him.

"Hey tall, pale, and brooding," Mina said flopping down beside him. He glanced over at her before taking a sip from the glass.

"What are you doing here?"

Mina shrugged. "Stefan said you were stuck in the house with Katherine. He thought you might need some other company."

"So he sent _you_?" He looked at her with eyebrows raised. The light flickered in his eyes creating a kind of liquid icy fire. Mina wondered if he was acting like this because she ran from the kiss the other day.

"You're right. He probably should have sent Bonnie," she said sarcastically. Damon rolled his eyes. "Or maybe Caroline. Ooo or maybe Matt. I think he is the only one in this town you haven't threatened or tried to kill."

Damon raised his eyebrows. "I'll have to change that."

Mina smiled and shook her head. Adjusting on the couch, Mina tucked one leg under her and faced him. She leaned an elbow on the top of the couch. "He told me because, despite what she's done to me, I can almost tolerate Katherine. Speaking of, where is she?"

"I staked her earlier. She is sleeping her pain off." Damon smirked at the joy he had from causing Katherine pain.

"You _staked_ her? Impressive." Damon smiled triumphantly.

"She mopped around for a long time though. Trying to make me feel bad." He downed the rest of his drink. "Being in this house with her is killing me."

Mina looked over to the pouting man. "You need some cheering up." Damon raised his eyebrows. Mina stood and looked around. She found an iPod and connected it to a stereo system. She flipped through songs until she found one she liked.

Benny and the Jets began to play. Damon poured himself another glass as Mina began to get a rhythm going. She began singing along with Elton John, throwing her hands above her head, and tried to get Damon to join. He shook his head and tried to concentrate on his drink. Mina took the glass from his hands and downed the alcohol.

"Hey," Damon said looking sadly at the empty glass in Mina's hand. She set it down on the table and continued with her task to get Damon to dance.

"C'mon Damon." She tugged on his hands. Damon stood there while Mina moved his arms around. Damon laughed as he watched her dance around, her hair flying around her face. He eventually joined in with her singing, dancing, making a fool of himself. He needed to let go. After all, with everything that had happened lately, he deserved it.

The two of them jumped on the couch and table showing off their moves. Mina laughed as Damon tried to match the high pitched tone of Elton John and his air-piano. He whistled as Mina danced on the cushions of the couch. As the song came to an end Damon wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled Mina down from the couch. She fell against his chest laughing. Damon's laugh mixed in with hers as they tried to gain their balance.

"Surprisingly I feel better," Damon said. Mina smiled at him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Mina looked up at him. She looked from his eyes to his lips. Slowly she began to move closer to him. Damon stood still allowing her to make the move. Their lips were inches from each other when she ruined everything.

"I hope you're not going to kiss. That would be nauseating."

Mina looked over to Katherine. Damon kept her in his arms and leaned his head against hers. Katherine smiled wickedly at Mina from where she stood on the stairs looking into the study. Mina turned back and brought Damon's lips to hers. He tightened his grip on her, holding her as close as possible. Mina planted long sweet kisses on Damon's lips.

Katherine made a sound of disgust and walked away. Damon and Mina continued, ignoring her.

Mina pulled back and looked at Damon. "I love you."

**Couldn't resist doing a 27 Dresses type of thing with Damon and Mina. I love that scene and I had to =)**


	36. Love in a time of panic

"The time for the sacrifice is near," Greta stated as Klaus walked into the room. "Have you found your pure soul?"

"I have," he answered proudly. "She truly is something too. Friends with Elena, has the purest soul I'll ever find, and she was in love with my dear brother."

Greta raised her eyebrows. "She sounds remarkable."

Klaus smiled. There was the slightest hint of jealousy in Greta's voice. He walked over to her and cupped her face with one hand. "Don't worry love. You're still my only girl."

She smiled up at him. "Glad to hear it. Now the sacrifice. What I was thinking…"

"It will have to wait for a little dear."

"What do you mean _wait_? Klaus the time is approaching. I can feel it."

Klaus walked over to a window and looked down upon the busy street. "I know but there is a matter that we need to take care of."

"And that would be?"

"Your father," he answered turning back to face her.

* * *

Katherine couldn't take it anymore. Mina and Damon were making out in the study and Katherine could stand being in the same house anymore. She was going out and she didn't care if she got caught or not.

Before leaving the boarding house, she grabbed Damon's car keys and left. In town Katherine tried to figure out the best way to ruin Elena's reputation, just for fun. Back in her time that was the best way to get back at someone. Luckily it still basically worked that way now.

She tried to think of something Elena would never be caught doing. She had a few ideas but nothing was terribly shocking enough. However she was distracted from her plans by a young man passing by whom she made into a meal. Once she had drained him until she was satisfied, Katherine glamoured the boy into thinking he had spent his time kissing Elena and telling each other lover's secrets. She then told him to spread it around that he had been with Elena.

If she was ever to get Stefan back this was the first step. Hearing that Elena cheated would surly make Stefan question the relationship. Katherine licked blood off her lips with a wicked smile. As she walked out of the ally, she paused upon seeing Elijah's witch being thrown against a wall.

The man moaned and clutched his side in pain. "Please," he cried out as a young girl walked up to him. "Greta…I'm your father!"

"You haven't been my father for a very long time. _He_ is my father." A man walked up to her side but Katherine couldn't see his face.

"I've taken good care of her Jonas," said the man. "She has gotten stronger, better, and with my help, more lethal." The girl chanted a little spell causing the other man more pain. The man at her side laughed.

"Greta," choked out the man pressed against the wall. "Please…"

"Stop my dear," said the man at her side. The girl stopped. The man, whose face remained in the shadows, walked closer to the other. "Tell me why I shouldn't kill you here and now."

The man tried to straighten up as best he could. "I know what Elijah was planning. I could tell you…"

"You and I both know he is dead. I have my own plans that happen to be much better than his. What else?"

"I think I know where the site is." The man coughed violently.

"What site is this?" The shadow man began to pace.

"The site where the hundred witches of Salem were burned. I think I can find it."

The shadow man stopped pacing. "You _think_ you know? Or do you actually _know _ where the site is?"

"I…I know where it is." The shadow man clapped.

"Bravo Jonas." He stepped up to the poor man and lifted his face so they were eye to eye. "Now tell me…have you told anyone else?"

"My son. But he…" Jonas looked to the girl. "He is dead." This information had no affect on her like he thought it would. She truly wasn't his daughter anymore.

"Anyone else?"

"N-no. No one."

"Good!" The shadow man released Jonas. "We are done here. Greta."

The girl stepped up. Before she could do anything, Jonas chanted as loudly as he could. A wind started up that blew violently. Katherine stood by silently watching. The wind died as quickly as it had started. Not knowing what had happened or what else to do, Greta finished off her father.

Katherine kept watching. Finally the shadow man turned so the light from the street lamp shone on him. Katherine's breath caught. Of course. That voice, now that she thought about it, was so familiar. Her eyes went wide with fear. The only other person she feared more than Elijah was his brother. Klaus.

* * *

She couldn't be any happier than she was at that moment. Lying next to the vampire she loved, in his room staring up at the ceiling. Mina turned on her side to face him. Damon did the same, planting a kiss on her and placing and arm around her. His free hand ran through her hair before moving down to run along her arm.

"You're sunburned here," he said running his cool fingers over her shoulder.

Mina looked. "Hmm. So I am." She smiled as Damon kissed the warm, red part of her skin.

He continued to run his fingers over that spot. "Would it be weird if I told you I could smell the sun on you?"

Mina laughed. "Yes it would be kinda weird." Damon smiled. "So what does the sun smell like?"

"Like…sugar, flowers, warmth…"

"Warmth has a smell?" she laughed.

"Yes it does. Sun smells like the ocean, slat. It smells like a bakery." Mina laughed taking Damon aback. "What?"

"You're just making stuff up aren't you?" Damon gave her a look. "I guess it's different when you have heightened vampire senses hu?"

Damon raised his eyebrows. "I guess that could be it."

Mina placed her hand on his cheek. "Such a change. From being a horrible creature to this loving person. Who would have thought."

Damon moved her hand so he could kiss her palm. "I have you to thank for some of that."

He was about to kiss her when Katherine burst into the room. "Klaus is here! Klaus is in Mystic Falls! He killed Elijah's witch!"

* * *

Bonnie laughed as Jeremy tried to show her how to shoot a combo and failed. As she watched him set up the pool table a sudden gust of wind fell upon her. She began to shiver violently as Jeremy rushed over to her and held her close.

"What's wrong? What is it?" he asked. Worry and concern filled his expression as he held Bonnie. Her nose began to bleed as the wind, only noticeable to her, continued.

Jeremy rushed her to the bathroom. He grabbed paper towels and put them under the water from the sink. She had stopped shivering by the time he began to dab at her bloody nose. Bonnie closed her eyes and held onto Jeremy tightly.

"What just happened?" he asked pulling her into his arms.

"I..I'm not sure. There was a gust of…you didn't feel that?" He shook his head. "I feel different."

"Different how?"

"I feel…like I have more power." She looked at him questioningly.

"Could it be from Emily?"

Bonnie shook her head. "No. No I think it was from Jonas."

* * *

Why were they all looking at her like that? She was telling the truth. If they should ever believe her now would be the time. But instead all of them were looking at her dumbfounded.

"Well?" Katherine said in distress.

"So…you're sure it was him?" asked Alaric. Katherine rolled her eyes and huffed out a sigh.

"Yes! Haven't any of you been listening? I saw Klaus. He killed Elijah's last witch!"

"And what were you doing out?" Stefan questioned. "I thought Damon was supposed to keep an eye on you." Stefan turned his gaze to his brother.

"Don't go there. This wasn't my fault," Damon added quickly before everyone could pounce on him.

"You _were_ supposed to be watching me," Katherine added with a snippy tone. Damon gave her a warning look.

"Don't make me stake you again."

Katherine made a fake pouting face. "Oh. Don't miss my heart this time sweetie."

"Stop," Elena chimed in. "The both of you. Now look if Klaus is truly here then we need to really think of our next steps."

"She's right. We need to take steps to keep everyone safe," added Mina. "So that means we need to think about the sacrifice and the pieces needed."

"Well all the pieces are here," said Caroline looking around. "Well all but one. Tyler is God knows where."

"Tyler is gone?" asked Alaric.

Caroline nodded sadly. "He left a week ago without a word to anyone."

"Good. It's for the best that he is not around. This way Klaus won't have at least one part of the sacrifice."

"One part won't stop him Alaric," Damon said sourly. "We can't count on Tyler to stay away for who knows how long it will take to get rid of Klaus."

Alaric was getting impatient. "Well sorry for trying to keep things positive Damon. We can't all be like you and be the death of the party."

"Funny," he answered flatly. "And usually I'm the immature one."

"How are we going to get rid of Klaus anyway?" asked Jeremy. Everyone was silent. They had no idea.

"I could do it," Bonnie finally spoke. "I could. I know a spell to weaken him and take him out."

"Bonnie that would kill you," Stefan said with concern. "The idea is to keep everyone alive."

"He's right. It would kill you. I mean you got a little nose bleed from just trying to open the tomb to get Jeremy out," Katherine said with a smirk. Katherine blew a kiss to Jeremy who in turn flipped her off.

"It wouldn't kill me. I have more power now. Jonas willed me his powers. I'm stronger."

"No," Stefan said in a final tone.

"But Stefan…"

"I said no Bonnie."

"He knew the location of the burned witches," she blurted. "He told it to me before he passed. I know where it is and I can gain more power."

"Bonnie!" Stress escaped in Stefan's tone. He placed a hand over his eyes.

"Bonnie it wouldn't be for sure," Elena said trying to get her friend to understand. "That much power could destroy you."

"Do all of you have such little faith in me?" Bonnie asked feeling hurt as she looked at each one of them. Jeremy took a hold of her hand to let her know he believed in her. "I can do this. I will."

With that Bonnie and Jeremy left. The rest of them stuck around to think of what else they could do.

"What about Elijah?" Caroline voiced after a while.

"What about him?" Katherine asked sourly.

"Well couldn't he take Klaus out? I mean he was planning on killing him anyway right?"

"How insightful of you Caroline. Go ahead. Go take that dagger out so he can slaughter us all for killing and betraying him."

Caroline glared. "I would really love to shove vervain down your throat."

"Is that any way to talk to your maker? Really."

"Trust me I could say a lot worse."

"This little cat fight isn't getting us anywhere Barbie," Damon said after letting out a yawn.

"No but it's a lot more fun than sitting here trying to think," Caroline said.

"Carry," Mina said in a warning tone. Caroline sighed and crossed her arms. "If we have to bring Elijah back it should be the last resort."

"It might be our only," Alaric stated. "I mean honestly we have no other way to do it. He might be the one to save us."

"We're doomed," Katherine sighed.

* * *

After hours of no ideas everyone called it quits. Stefan was taking Elena home, Alaric had a date with Jenna, and Mina was going to take Caroline home. Before she left Damon took Mina to the side.

"After you take Caroline home come back here."

Mina smiled. "Okay. I'll come back."

Katherine watched as Damon and Mina smiled at each other. This was not okay. Katherine couldn't stand their happiness. She liked it much more when Damon was obsessing over her and searching the earth for her so he could hold her once more. It seemed like everyone had someone, everyone but her. That was never okay.

It was time to take a break from trying to get Stefan back. Now begun the task of getting Damon's affections back. Even if she didn't love him she still wanted him and she wanted him to adore and worship her.

"Mina let's go!" Caroline called from the front door.

"Okay Carry! I'm coming." She shook her head and laughed. "I'll be back."

"Hurry," Damon said before kissing her cheek.

After everyone was gone, Damon retreated to his room. He grabbed a Gilbert journal and flopped down on his bed. Not soon after Katherine came walking in. Her silky robe falling off her shoulder, revealing that she was just wearing a bra and underwear, flopped onto his bed.

"You know what I can't figure out?" he asked her as she settled in next to him.

"What's that?" Katherine wasn't really interested. Her main objective was to make sure Damon too notice of her fine form.

"How the town knew Emily Bennett was a witch. I mean because according to Jonathan Gilbert, he's the only one who knew. I know he didn't turn her in."

Damon looked over at her. Katherine was twirling her hair trying to look innocent. She shrugged. Guilty.

"Hmm. I should have figured as much."

"What? She was a loose end and I like mine tied up." Damon rolled his eyes. "You know what I can't figure out?"

"Do I care?" he asked in a dull tone.

"Why you are so fascinated with that Mina girl. Once upon a time I was the only apple of your eye."

"Because she brings out the best in me. Whereas you always brought out the worst."

"You're affections can't switch so easily Damon. To go from me to Elena…well that I can understand. But from me to Mina?"

Damon sighed. "My affections went from Elena to Mina. Not from you to Mina. Get it right darling."

"Oh I have my facts right _darling_. When I came to see you just before I got stuck in the tomb you loved me." Damon laughed.

"Nothing could be farther from the truth." Katherine raised her eyebrows.

"When I told you to kiss me or kill me what did you do?" Damon ignored her and tried to make it look like he was very interested in what he was reading. "I'll forget the last hundred and forty-five years I spent looking for you. I'll forget how much I loved you and we can start over," she said in a deep mocking voice.

Damon didn't respond to her.

"Now who's the liar?" she asked moving closer to him. "You've hurt me a lot lately."

Damon shrugged. "Tit for tat."

"You were mean and very rough. Especially the first day I got out of the tomb. You were monstrous." She crawled closer to him. Her robe falling off the other shoulder now.

"You deserved it," he responded. Those fierce blue eyes sparkled with hatred for her.

Katherine smiled. "I like this Damon." She was on top of him now, lips so close to touching. She ran her hand over his chest. Damon set down the journal he was reading.

He took her face between his hands. "Katherine there are sixty other bedrooms in this house," he whispered as she moved closer to him. Their lips grazed each other, breath colliding. "Go find one."

Damon pushed Katherine off him and picked up the journal again. Katherine sat there feeling annoyed. Again he was treating her like some common lady of the evening. It was like she had never meant anything to him. How could Mina, a simple mortal, have such a hold over him?

Sensing that she was going to get nowhere that night, Katherine got off the bed. She straightened out her robe and looked back at Damon. She shook her head in disgust before storming out of the room. Katherine made her way down the hall to the room she stayed in the first time she had been to Mystic Falls. On her way she ran into the annoying human she was putting at the top of her hit list.

"Mina."

"Katherine." Mina looked at the woman. Scantily clad and just coming from Damon's room. How desperate was she?

"Didn't think you were coming back tonight."

Mina shrugged. "Well Damon asked me to. We didn't really get to spend a lot of time alone today so…"

Katherine put on a fake smiled. "Well don't be surprised if he's tired. I really tuckered him out."

"I'm sure you did tucker him out mentally. Lord knows how annoying he finds you." Katherine gave another fake smile before heading for her room again. "Oh and Katherine trying to make me jealous by saying you just slept with Damon…very immature. Not really becoming for a woman your age."

"Bitch," Katherine said before turning to go into her room.

"Have a good night," Mina called as Katherine slammed the door shut.

Mina was smiling as she walked into Damon's room.

"You know nothing happened," Damon said as Mina climbed up on the bed. He set the journal aside and took her in his arms.

"I know. Don't worry. I feel kinda bad for her." Damon gave her a look.

"Oh don't do that."

"I do. I mean…she comes here thinking that she would have you and Stefan bowing and worshiping her. But she comes here and finds you two have moved on and now she is all alone. There's nothing worse than being alone and wanting someone you can't have. You and I know about that."

Damon looked at her closely. God he loved her. "You'll never have to know how that feels ever again. I promise."

Mina pulled him into a kiss. Damon held her as close as he could. He didn't think he would ever want to stop kissing her.


	37. Calling all witches

Mina groaned as her phone rang, waking her from a good sleep. She cracked her eyes open to find her phone. Sleepily, Mina dragged herself out of Damon's arms and grabbed her phone off the nightstand. Damon groaned in protest and pulled her back against his chest. Mina smiled and closed her eyes again as she answered her phone.

"This better be a life or death situation Bonnie," she said as she cuddled closer to Damon.

"I lied about knowing where the site is. Jonas didn't pass that on to me with his magic." Mina's eyes snapped open.

"Bonnie…maybe it's for the best. I mean…"

"I was hoping that maybe, possibly, Damon…might…"

"I know where it is," Damon voiced. Mina turned in his arms to look at him. His eyes were still closed, a peaceful look on his face. "Tell her I'll take her."

"Uhm Bonnie, Damon knows. He said he's take you over there."

Bonnie sighed in relief. "Really? Oh great. Tell him Jeremy and I will be at the boarding house around noon."

With that Mina hung up. She watched Damon as he continued to sleep. After a little while he cracked an eye open.

"Are you going to stare at me the whole time?" he asked opening the other eye as well. Damon stretched and pulled the covers tighter around them.

"Depends. Are you going to tell me how…"

He pressed a finger to his lips, signaling that she should remain quiet. He gestured down the hall to where Katherine's room was. Mina nodded and watched as he untangled himself from her. He got out of the bed and walked over to his desk. He bent down and pressed on the floorboards under the desk. Damon pulled out a journal and came back over to the bed.

He flipped to a specific page and pointed to a certain passage. He handed Mina the journal as he sat on the bed next to her. He kissed her head as she read where he instructed to. The passage gave a location and specifically stated that it was where Emily and the other witches had been burnt. Mina looked up to Damon and smiled. She was impressed that he had found the site and that he was actually going to help Bonnie.

He took the journal and set it back in his hiding place. "Now back to sleep." He crawled back into bed and wrapped Mina back in his arms. "Bonnie won't be here till noon and I'm not ready to let this moment go just yet."

Mina smiled as she rested her head on his chest. She loved how her life was going these days. Well except for the whole Klaus is in Mystic Falls bit. But otherwise she loved being back in love with Damon and having him love her.

She closed her eyes and let his breathing send her off to sleep.

* * *

Damon pulled up to an abandoned house sitting in the middle of nowhere.

"Alright kids out of the car," he said as he killed the engine. Bonnie, Jeremy, and Mina looked out the windows.

"You're kidding right?" Jeremy said looking at the broken down house.

"This doesn't look like a place where a hundred witches were burned," Mina said opening her door. They all got out and looked at their surroundings.

"It is," Bonnie said in a trance like voice. "I can feel it. C'mon."

Bonnie began to walk up to the house. The others watched her like she was Sleeping Beauty walking to touch the spinning wheel. They followed her and met up with her at the front door. Bonnie had stopped there. She had her eyes closed, one hand was raised, her fingers looked as if she were typing something in the air, as she chanted something under her breath. Jeremy watched her with worry.

He stood beside her, placing a loving hand on her shoulder. "Bonnie?"

Her eyes snapped open. She looked over at Jeremy and smiled. "It's alright Jeremy. C'mon lets go inside."

Damon opened the door. It squeaked as it swung open. "How appropriate." They all stepped inside and looked around the hollow house. "Hello? Calling all dead witches."

Suddenly Damon gripped his throat as he began to choke. His skin began to burn as he stood in the sun streaming in through an open window. Mina quickly shed her jacket and threw it over Damon protectively before trying to rush him out of the house. Bonnie and Jeremy followed and waited inside the door.

Mina removed her jacket. Damon's skin healed as soon as he was out of the house. Mina worriedly checked him over and over.

"I'm alright Mina." He held onto her as he regained his breath. "I'm fine. But what the hell?" He glared up at the house.

"I don't think Emily and the others like you very much babe," Mina said as her panic ebbed.

"You guys should probably wait out here," Bonnie said. Mina nodded.

"Be careful guys."

Jeremy pushed the front door open fully. "We'll shout if anything happens."

"How comforting," Damon coughed. Mina rubbed his back as they moved away from the house. Damon leaned heavily on the car and took a deep breath.

"How do you feel? Are you okay?"

"Just fine." He pulled her into his arms. "I thought it was adorable the way you were so protective of me."

Mina smiled. "Well someone has to watch out for you." Damon smiled back and kissed her.

It wasn't too much longer until Bonnie and Jeremy walked out of the old house. They met Mina and Damon at the car, both silent.

"So…did it work?" Damon asked after a moment. He looked over both teens. They looked upset and disappointed. "What happened?"

"Stefan was right," Jeremy said first.

"He usually is," Damon sighed. "What is it this time? Bonnie did you get the power or not?"

"I got it," she responded in a monotone way. Damon shrugged.

"Then what's with the faces? We are in the clear right? Everything is peachy."

Bonnie shook her head. "Like Jer said…Stefan was right. It will kill me."

"What?' asked Mina in a quiet voice.

"If I use this power fully, if I really push to kill Klaus…I'll die."

They sat silent for a long moment. All of them tossed this new information around and tried to think about what could be done. It didn't seem like they had many options to pick from when it came to this. Suddenly a spark went off in Mina's mind.

"The 60s dance," she said excitedly. All of them looked at her confused. "It's a public event," she explained.

"Yes," Jeremy said slowly. "But I don't think we should be worrying about the dance Mina."

"No…see it's public. I'll bet that Klaus won't be able to resist showing. We don't know what he looks like so it would be an opportune moment to let us know he is here. He might even try something, like try to take one of us."

"You sound too excited and it's worrying me."

"Don't you see Jeremy? We can set a trap for him. We could be ten steps ahead and come out winning."

"Smart girl," Damon said smiling at her. "I knew there was a reason I liked you." Mina punched him in the arm. Damon laughed.

"So what's the trap?" Bonnie asked.

"We make Klaus believe you're dead. At the dance he'll probably try to take you out first Bonnie. He'll try to corner you but if you fight back and use half of the magic you have you'll be fine. We make it look like you're using all your magic and it will kill you."

Bonnie nodded. "I know a spell that hides pulse detection. If he checks it will look like I'm really dead."

"We'll need to keep you hidden after so Klaus thinks you're really gone."

"I can come back here." She looked back at the house. "That way I'll have a direct connection to the power."

"Perfect."

Jeremy shook his head. "This plan sounds great and all but we don't know that Klaus is going to show up."

"I'll make sure he comes."

Damon looked sharply over at Mina. "Come again?"

"I'm going to get Klaus to come to the dance."

"And how do you plan to do this?"

Mina sighed. They weren't going to like her plan. "Katherine is the bait." Damon groaned and began to pace. "If we let her go Klaus is sure to find her. We tell her to play up the dance and the fact that all of the pieces will be there. If he knows everyone he needs for the sacrifice is there he'll come."

"That is a crap plan Mina," Jeremy said running a hand through his hair. "But it is solid and could work."

"Nope not going to happen," Damon said. He stopped pacing and turned on them. "I am not letting Katherine out where she can do us harm. If she gets to Klaus…."

"There is nothing to worry about," Mina said trying to calm the situation. Damon gave her a look. "Okay well there isn't _much_ to worry about….but look I mean this is what we've got."

"It will work," Bonnie chipped in. "I know this will work. Damon we have to do this."

He ran a hand through his hair and looked at the three of them. They had hardly been on the planet for eighteen years and yet they were so determined to survive. He admired that but at the same time he knew they were going about this the wrong way. But what other way was there? Finally he nodded in agreement.

**A little something for you guys. Sorry it is short and that I haven't been writing more. Summer distractions….Promise more soon!**


	38. This dance really sucks

"You're not doing this." Mina sighed. They had just dropped Bonnie and Jeremy off and were driving back to boarding house. "It's dangerous."

"Everything is dangerous. Especially when you live in this town." She looked over at him. Damon's features were in hard determined lines. "You don't have to worry about me."

As soon as she spoke he pulled the car off to the side. Turning it off, Damon turned to face her. "Of course I have to worry about you! I love you. You're one of the things I ever worry about and it's going to be the death of me."

"Don't be so dramatic Damon. You're already dead." She regretted saying that as soon as it left her mouth. The look in his eyes sent a chill through her body. He reached over and cupped her face with a strong grip.

"Don't do that. Don't use sarcasm as a defense." Mina just sat still watching him. Tension and frustration was filling the car and quickly. "You're scared."

"No I'm not," she said pushing his hand off her face. "You are."

He nodded. "I'll admit it. I am scared. You happy now? The big bad vampire is scared to lose the girl he loves. Congratulations Mina you've gotten me to feel!"

"It wasn't me Damon. Elena was the one who pulled you into humanity. She is the one who gave you the gift of feeling again! I'm just picking up the pieces she left behind!"

Damon looked at her sharply. They stared each other down for a moment before Damon got out of the car. He slammed the door behind him causing Mina to jump. She remained in the car, watching him pace on the side of the road. Mina took in a few deep breaths to calm herself down. Damon mumbled while he paced, the anger building and building. And then he stopped. She watched as he took his frustration out on a nearby tree. He threw his right fist into the tree causing it to crack and topple over.

Without looking in her direction Damon got back in the car and finished the drive to the boarding house. Mina walked into the foyer and waited for Damon. He was outside fiddling with the car. This was the first fight they had had as a couple and she didn't like it. She smiled a little as she thought. She never minded fighting with him when they were just friends but now…it was painful to have him angry with her, not speaking to her.

Damon finally came inside. Mina expected him to say something, to sweep her up in his arms and kiss her, to at least say he loved her, something. Instead he came flying in through the door and slammed it shut. He walked past her straight to the kitchen without a word or a glance. Mina let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and stomped her way upstairs.

"What do you want Mina?" Katherine asked. Mina stepped into the room. "I'm busy," she said as she kept applying nail polish to her toes.

"I need you to go to Klaus." Katherine looked up at the girl and burst into laughter.

"Not a chance in hell kid."

Mina walked over to the bed where Katherine was sitting. "You are going to go to him. You are going to tell him about the 60s dance. Make sure he understands all he needs for the sacrifice is there. Make sure he shows up."

"And what makes you think I would do this for you?"

"Because Cordelia was your friend and I'm her descendent. And because you owe me for almost killing me."

Katherine looked up from her work. "Using Cordelia and my friendship for her is low. You know how much she meant to me. That's a card only I would play." She studied Mina. Something was off about her. "What happened?"

"Nothing," Mina answered flatly. But that gave Katherine all she needed.

"Oh I see. Trouble in Paradise hu? Are you and Damon in a lover's quarrel?" Mina looked away from Katherine. The vampire smiled and nodded. "Well if you two are fighting then Damon will need some comforting tonight. My poor _sweet_ Damon. Humans are such a nuisance to fall in love with."

Before she knew what happened Mina was standing in front of Katherine. She brought her fist back and threw into the other girl's jaw. Katherine fell back, shock clear on her face. Mina left the room and headed for the front door. As soon as she opened it, a hand pushed it closed. Katherine's vampire nature looked more fierce and terrifying than usual.

She began to walk closer to Mina, who was backing up trying to put distance between them.

"I'm going to really enjoy ripping your insides into nothing and drinking every last drop from your pathetic heart."

Mina was slowly backing into the sitting room. "Have you forgotten that I carry Vervain with me?" She pulled out the purple flower from a silver case in her pocket. Katherine stopped in her place. "Go ahead kill me."

Mina began to walk towards Katherine. The vampire was the one who was trying to make distance now. Mina backed Katherine all the way to the front door.

"Drain me, rip me apart, scatter me all around the foyer. I will take you down with me. I am in no mood to be messed with."

Katherine's vampire nature ebbed. She walked over to Mina and grabbed the Vervain out of her hand.

"You are on thin ice." Katherine, though it burned something offal, crumbled the flower and threw it to the floor. "Watch your back," she growled in Mina's ear before going back to her room.

Mina stood paralyzed in the foyer. She closed her eyes and took in a shuttering breath. Opening her eyes she left the boarding house.

* * *

"This is a surprise," Klaus said as he opened the door to see Katherine. "Katerina Petrova standing at my door. Please come in." Katherine walked in and watched as he shut the door. He turned with a wide smile on his face. "How did you find me?"

She shrugged. "I've been running from you for centuries. I needed to learn you patterns and habits to stay away. It's wasn't hard."

Klaus clapped. "Bravo. But I am confused. Try and help me…" In a flash she was in a tight grip. His hand clenched around her think neck causing her to wince. "You've been running from me for centuries. Why come to me now?"

She had forgotten how terrifyingly calm he was while threatening people. "I…I can't breath."

"Ah. Of course." Klaus let go of her. "Speak."

Katherine rubbed her neck. "I am here because I have information that will help you."

Klaus raised his eyebrows. "Do you now? My little Katerina suddenly being helpful and cooperative. Forgive me but I am truly shocked." Katherine gave a curt smile. "So what is this information that will help me?"

"There is a dance at the high school. The pieces of the sacrifice will all be there." Klaus stared at her emotionless. "None of them know what you look like…so I thought…"

"I could sneak up on them," he said with intrigue. Katherine nodded. Klaus chuckled which turned into a sneer. "Oh how brilliant." He began to pace and think of a plan. "That witch of theirs has full power now. Greta went to the site and said the magic was gone. She'll be the first one I'll take out."

"You're welcome," Katherine said while heading for the door.

"And where are you going my Katerina? Off to warn your friends are you?"

"I don't know what you mean."

Klaus gave a wicked smile as he walked closer to her. Her wrapped and arm around her waist and ran a hand through her hair. "Oh little vampire. Do you think I don't know about your love affair with the Salvatore brothers? Do you think I don't know that you've been working with them for some time now?"

Katherine panicked for a moment but recovered quickly. "I have been working them but no longer. They've hurt me a great deal. I wish to help you Klaus. Let me help you?"

Klaus smiled and released her from his arms. "As you wish darling. I'll spare you…for now." He grabbed his jacket off a chair and headed for the door. Before he opened the door he turned back to her. "Oh do us a favor, don't leave this apartment until I say so."

Katherine could feel his compulsion take over her body. "Where are you going?" she asked before he shut the door.

"I've got a dance to go to. The 60s. I need to get dressed up."

* * *

Mina walked into the boarding house, closing the front door quietly. Making her way up to his room she tried to think of what to say. She opened the door and found him standing by the window, glass of brandy in hand. His back was to her.

Mina walked over and slipped her arms around his waist. Resting her cheek against his back she listened to his breathing for a moment.

"If you're not too angry with me, I want you to be my date to the dance."

Damon drained his glace and set it down. He turned so that Mina could rest her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his cheek against her head. After a moment he pulled back so he could look at her. He moved hair away from her face before leaning down to kiss her. A weight lifted off them as this perfect moment consumed them. Until it was ruined by Damon's cell phone ringing throughout the room.

"Put your little mortal on the phone," came Katherine's crude voice. Damon handed Mina the phone. "It's done. He will be at the dance."

"Perfect. Thank you Katherine."

"I didn't do it for you." She went quiet for a moment. "You're just lucky you're related to Cordelia. Put that idiot you love on the phone."

Mina handed it back to Damon. "Well I'm surprised you actually helped us."

"Shut up Damon. Now listen…Klaus has me trapped. He compelled me to never leave unless he says so. He and I know he won't let me go."

"So…what do you want me to do about it?"

"I want you to get me out of her dumbass!"

Damon thought for a moment. "Nah. I don't think I will."

Katherine let out a sigh of frustration. "If you don't help me get out I will tell Klaus you're planning to kill him."

"I'm sure that's not news to him."

"I'll tell him all your plans."

"We have no plans remember? You've got nothing Katherine. So just sit tight and pray he doesn't rip you apart. Bye now."

Damon hung up and threw his phone on his bed. He pulled Mina back into his arms and kissed her.

* * *

"Are you sure we shouldn't tell the others about this plan?" Bonnie asked as they entered the school. "Elena is going to freak."

"That's exactly the reason we shouldn't tell her," Jeremy told her. "You know how she gets Bonnie. If we told Elena she would freak and ruin our chances to get to Klaus."

Bonnie sighed. Jeremy put and arm around her and kissed her cheek. Bonnie smiled and put an arm around his waist. They walked into the auditorium and met up with the others. Elena and Stefan were already dancing, Caroline and Matt were getting punch, and Damon and Mina were talking. Bonnie and Jeremy joined them.

"Everything all set?" Damon asked Bonnie. She nodded.

"I know what spells I have to do. Don't worry."

"So what do we do now?" Jeremy asked as he scanned the crowd around them.

"We find Klaus," Mina stated.

"How? Only Katherine knows what he looks like and she didn't tell us."

"Look for someone we don't know. Simple."

"Yeah. Right. Simple. C'mon Bonnie." Jeremy took her hand and walked her out onto the dance floor. Mina sighed.

"Well I guess we should blend in." Damon held his hand out for Mina. "Dance with me."

She smiled and took his hand. He led her over to where Stefan and Elena were. They weren't dancing for long before a guy came walking up to them. He grabbed Elena and planted a kiss on her. Stefan stood by, with the others, watching in shock. He pulled the boy off Elena, a frown tugging his handsome features into anger and confusion.

Elena wiped her mouth and pushed the boy's chest. "God Louie! What's your damage? You used to babysit me. Gross!"

He looked at her surprised. "Elena don't you remember? That night we spent together?"

"What?" Stefan growled. He turned his jealous gaze onto his girlfriend. "What?" he repeated.

Elena looked from Stefan to Louie with a very shocked expression. "No, no, no. Nothing happened….Louie nothing happened between us!"

"But…" Louie insisted. Stefan looked as if he was ready to burst.

"Leave," he compelled the boy. Louie did as he was told, leaving the four of them in an awkward moment. "What was he talking about Elena?"

"Don't look at me like that Stefan. You know I would never…" And then it dawned on her. "_Katherine_. Ugh that poisonous bitch!"

"That would explain it," Damon agreed.

Stefan apologized to Elena immediately and resumed trying to have a good time at the dance. They soon got back into the swing of things until Jeremy came over.

"Anything?" Damon asked quietly trying to keep his brother out of earshot.

"I haven't seen anyone but we're still looking. Bonnie is getting impatient though."

"Tell her to cool it. We have to wait. We're not on our schedule anymore. We're on his time now." Jeremy nodded and was about to turn to leave when…

"We have a special shout out tonight," said Sara up on stage. "This is for Elena from Klaus."

Everyone cheered and clapped as the new song began to play. Elena squeezed Stefan's hand. He put a protective arm around her and held her close. Jeremy rushed back to Bonnie as Damon and Mina quickly searched the crowd. All the faces were familiar. Where was he?

"That was a cheap shot," Damon said as Caroline, Bonnie, and Jeremy joined them. "He's just trying to bait us."

"I know everyone here," Elena confirmed what they already knew.

"Maybe he's not even here," Stefan said with a little hope in his voice. "He just wants us to believe that he is."

"It's a party. We should blend. Let him come to us," Damon said. He didn't want Stefan to get into this and mess up their plans.

"That's a good idea," Bonnie said backing him up. She dragged Jeremy back to the dance floor.

"Mina if he is really here…" Caroline began to ring her hands. Mina hugged her cousin.

"Everything is going to be fine Caroline." She let go and smiled at Caroline.

"I don't want to die in the sacrifice."

"I know. None of us do. But everything will be alright. I promise."Caroline nodded and tried to smile. "Matt is looking for you. Dance, have fun."

"What do you know that I don't?" Stefan asked Damon.

"I don't know any more than you do little brother."

Stefan gave him a look. "C'mon Damon. Backdoor scams and agendas are your thing. What do you have planned?"

"Stefan I'm hurt. Really. Do I look like I have a backdoor agenda going on?" Stefan shook his head, he knew his brother, but smiled. "If something was going on I would tell you."

"Would you?" Elena asked. Damon turned his gaze on her.

"Of course Elena. Now stop talking and go dance." The two of them went another part of the dance floor and tried to get their rhythm back as the next song played. "We need to find him before those two figure it out."

"Okay I'm going to find Bonnie. You watch Elena and Stefan. Make sure they stay here and safe." Mina turned to leave but was stopped. Damon took her hand and spun her back to him.

"You be careful and stay safe," he said holding her close. Mina kissed him before he spun her again and she twirled away from him.

As Mina made her way through the crowd she caught Bonnie's gaze. Bonnie began to head over to Mina so they would meet half way. As Mina made her way through the groups of people she saw something out of the corner of her eye. The door to the auditorium opened. Mina stopped and looked to see a figure standing in the light coming from the hall. She shivered as she felt this figure's eyes stare her down. The figure went out the door but Minas was still frozen from that gaze.

"Mina," Bonnie said. Mina glanced over to see her friend being blocked by a large group of people. She ignored Bonnie's calls and went in the direction she had seen the figure go in. "Mina!"

Mina winced as the harsh florescent lights of the hall blinded her for a moment. Once her vision came back to her, she looked around to see where the figure might have gone. She began to walk down the hall looking into empty classrooms. As she passed by one the door slowly opened. Mina paused and slowly turned to see the door swing open. Mina quietly made her way to the open door. She was about to step into the classroom when a hand grabbed her shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Bonnie asked. "Why didn't you come over?"

"I think I saw Klaus."

"So you went after him by yourself? C'mon Mina you're smarter than that."

"He's here Bonnie. Somewhere." The two girls looked up and down the hall nervously.

"C'mon. We should get Damon or someone."

Bonnie took Mina's hand and began to drag her back towards the dance. As they made their way down the hall, the door that had been open slammed shut. Both girls jumped and held tighter onto each other's hand. Another classroom door slowly creaked open just a little. They stood there waiting for something to jump out of the darkness but it was dead silent.

Mina let go of Bonnie and slowly walked closer to the door.

"What are you doing?" Bonnie whispered. She was afraid if she spoke any louder whatever was in the classroom would pop out. "Mina!"

She rushed over and grabbed the other girl's hand again.

"Shh. Wait," Mina said following Bonnie's whisper.

"You know in scary movies when someone does something really stupid? And then everyone hates them for it? Well _this _is it!"

"Shh! Bonnie." Mina kept creeping closer to the door when Bonnie let go of her hand and stayed back.

"I'm getting Damon."

Bonnie rushed back to the dance leaving Mina in the hall. Mina had finally reached the door. She pushed the door open all the way and waited. Nothing happened. Slowly she plunged her hand into the dark classroom and flipped on the lights. She stepped in and found it totally empty. A sigh of relief was the only sound in the empty room. Mina let out a little laugh. She had made herself nervous for no reason.

She turned to shut off the lights and go back to the dance when a hand gripped her throat and pressed her to the wall. The classroom door slammed shut. Mina closed her eyes, not daring to look at the frightening threat.

"Open your eyes," said a deep voice from in front of her. "I want to see them." Slowly Mina opened her eyes. A man, no older than late twenties, stood in front of her. "Ah there we are. The same lovely color she had."

"Klaus." He smiled. Of course. Why hadn't she thought about it? Her dreams! She had seen Klaus before through her dreams of Cordelia's life. The night he came to take Danny. "Oh my God."

His smile widened. "Do those lovely Hawthorn eyes recognize me? I swear I can see Cordelia in there."

"Are you going to kill me?"

He laughed and loosened his grip on her neck. "Not yet dear. The sacrifice will come soon enough." He leaned in close to her and took a deep breath of her scent. "And I can't tell you how excited I am." He ran a hand through her hair. "My pure soul."

"You don't have to do this," she tried. He ignored her.

"Do you know what makes everything so perfect Mina? Not only is your soul so wonderful and true but the fact that you're a Hawthorn is just…well there is no word to explain my joy."

"My friend's are going to come looking for me," she said. She prayed he would let her go unharmed. But the chances of that were slim to none. Klaus just continued.

"And the fact that you love my brother like Cordelia did…" He laughed. "It's meant to be more than you know. She was supposed to be my pure soul and now it's you. Do see how splendid this all is? How fascinating and historical. I just can't get over it."

"Try."

"Hmm," he smiled. "Fiery just like her. I see why my brother loves you. Thought Elijah was always kind of…well boring. But I guess love is love."

"I don't love Elijah."

"Not anymore. But you did." He sighed and his expression lost all emotion. "That Salvatore of yours is coming. Must be quick."

Without a thought Klaus bit into Mina's neck. She cried out for Damon, praying he would get to her in time. She could feel her knees buckle as Klaus drank. Finally he pulled back.

"Mmmm. That vervain certainly gives your blood a kick to it. But I must leave some for the sacrifice." Klaus kissed her on the cheek and let her drop to the floor. "See you soon sweetheart."

Klaus was gone by the time Damon came into the room. He picked her up in his arms and cradled her. She knew he was talking to her but she couldn't focus enough to hear it. She leaned her head against his chest as he lifted her up. As they came out into the hall the lights flickered and a wind picked up. Damon rushed down to the cafeteria where Bonnie was having her showdown with Klaus. Everything was going according to plan. That is until Elena came running down the hall with her brother.

"Bonnie no!" Elena cried as the witch's nose began to bleed. She dropped to the floor and everything stopped. Klaus got up from where Bonnie had thrown him to the floor and zipped out. Elena ran in the room and cried over her friend's body. "She's dead!"

"What the hell happened?" Damon asked Jeremy who was standing beside him.

"I could ask you the same," he said looking at Mina in Damon's arms.

"Jeremy what is your sister doing here?"

"I…may have slipped. She kept asking me and I…kind of told her." Jeremy flinched waiting for the wrath of Damon. But there was no time as Stefan came flying down the hall. He ran into the room and tried to console Elena.

Damon and Jeremy walked into the room. Stefan gave his brother the glare of death. He let Jeremy take care of Elena while he went to yell at his brother. Damon laid Mina out on a table and bit into his wrist. Mina took his blood and the marks on her neck disappeared. Once Stefan had reached Damon, Damon explained everything before Stefan could tear his head off.

"Take Mina home for me. I have to get Bonnie to that house."

"You should have told us," Stefan said still feeling very angry with his brother.

"It's too late now. It's done. I'll give you the queue when to tell Elena."

Damon walked over to where Elena was still crying over Bonnie's body. She of course blamed him. It was his fault, he was an asshole for letting her sacrifice herself, he let Mina get hurt, he was stupid, he should have helped them, he was a monster.

"You won't think so for long Elena," he said as he scooped up Bonnie.

* * *

"Damon!" Mina shot up in bead. He rushed over from where he was sitting and held onto her.

"Shhh. Mina. Mina I'm here." He made her look at him so she would know it was real. "I'm here."

She fell against his chest, curling her fingers in his shirt. Her heavy breaths hit his chest as she tried to calm herself. They stayed like that for a little while, silent but together.

"Bonnie?" she eventually voice.

"Jeremy will text me when she wakes up. She'll be up anytime now." He kissed her head as he rubbed her back.

"Please don't say I told you so," she after a moment.

"What are you talking about?"

"You told me it was dangerous. You were scared of losing me, that I would get hurt. I did."

Damon pulled he back. "Don't think about it. Just rest."

He laid her back against the pillows. "Don't leave me."

"I wouldn't dream of it." Damon lay down next to her, keeping her in his arms. "You've been the only thing that's right in all I've done," he said as she began to fall asleep. He kissed her cheek before closing his eyes.


	39. Uninvited

Elena ran up to Mina as she walked out of the library.

"I'm sorry I didn't come and check on you," Elena said as they walked down the street.

Mina shook her head. "I'm fine. Don't worry about it really."

"I was just so caught up in Bonnie's…fake death." Elena sighed. "I mean what kind of a plan was that? How stupid was Damon to think it was a good idea?" Mina remained quiet for a moment.

"It wasn't Damon's plan," she said quietly.

"What?"

"Damon didn't come up with that plan. I did." Elena stopped and looked at her friend.

"What were you thinking Mina? And why didn't you tell me about any of it?"

"Because Elena I know how you are," she sighed. "You would have freaked and prevented us from doing it."

"Damn straight I would! God Mina you let Bonnie sacrifice herself!"

"I didn't! Bonnie wanted to do this. She was going to do it whether Damon and I helped her out or not." Elena looked at Mina with frustration and anger. "Look everything turned out fine didn't it?"

"Oh yeah just peachy," Elena replied.

"I could do without the sarcasm." Mina's tone came out harsher than she meant.

"You got hurt. Klaus could have killed you and he could have killed Bonnie! You call that turning out fine?" Elena shook her head. "Some pure soul you are."

Elena left Mina on the sidewalk. Mina ran a hand through her hair.

"God can't I do anything right anymore?"

* * *

Stefan watched as Elena stormed into the boarding house.

"How's Mina?" he asked as he got up to meet her in the hall.

"She came up with the plan. She let Bonnie sacrifice herself."

"Elena I told you the plan. Bonnie is alright, you spoke to her. The plan worked."

"But she didn't even think twice about tell me or you about it! She is becoming like Damon!"

"My ears are burning," Damon said as he came downstairs. "Talking about me again?"

"You're poisoning Mina," Elena said harshly. Damon just looked at her. "You're turning her into you! Secret agendas, hiding things from me, putting people I love in danger."

"Calm down Elena," Damon said putting his hands up as if she caught him red handed. "Bonnie was the one who wanted to do something. Mina just gave her a way to do it. That's all. Don't blame her _or_ me for that matter."

"Damn you Damon," Elena growled before storming off.

"Issues," Damon said as he grabbed his jacket. "Don't look at me like that Stef."

Stefan shrugged and grabbed his jacket as well. They were off to see Bonnie to come up with a plan for the sacrifice.

"Look at you like what?"

"Like I am the one to blame." Stefan shrugged again. "You understand what we had to do right?"

"I do Damon but you could have told Elena and me about it." He opened the door and the two of them headed for the car.

"You saw how she acted! I couldn't have that going on. The plan would have sunk and then Klaus would kill us all."

"Well you should have told me at least."

Damon supposed he was right. He should have clued Stefan in on what was happening. He admitted that having Stefan in on it would have controlled the Elena situation they had now.

Elena watched as the two boys got into Damon's Mustang and drove off to see Bonnie and Jeremy. She made sure they were gone before she made her way for the basement. As she walked down, she kept thinking over what she was about to do. If Bonnie tried to fight Klaus again she would die for certain this time. They didn't have any other plans or weapons to use. This needed to be done…but she should tell someone about it. She was going to tell Mina until she put their friend's life in danger.

No she had to do this by herself. Mina hid her plans from Elena. Well Elena could do the same. Though one part of her felt a little bad. Mina had been in love with Elijah, she had cared for him, there was a complicated past between them, and then she had betrayed and killed him. Chances were that Elijah would want to hurt Mina for doing so, for falling back in love with Damon, for abandoning him.

No. No this was the only way. They needed Elijah to help them.

Elena walked into the room where they were keeping Elijah. His flesh was burned but remained perfect. His clothing was all torn up from the fire Damon had unleashed on the body out of jealousy and dislike. But the dagger remained in the Original's chest. Elena sat down by Elijah and took a deep breath. Placing her hands on the handle, she prepared herself to pull hard and quickly.

Out came the dagger in one swift movement. She half expected him to spring to life like a Jack-in-the-box but nothing happened. Elena sat there wondering if the dagger had been in for too long. Maybe Elijah was really dead. She twirled the dagger around thinking maybe there was some words that had to be spoken while taking out the dagger. But there hadn't been anything like that mentioned in the journals.

Then suddenly Elijah burst to life. He coughed and choked as he sat up. He looked around him, taking in his surroundings. His gaze fell on Elena.

"Elijah…" Elena began but before she could say anything else he began to gasp and clutch at his neck.

"Can't…breath!" He zipped up and bolted out of the room. Elena stood and ran after him.

She found him on the front porch, the front door left open. He coughed and took in deep breaths. Elena stayed just inside the doorway watching him. He stood gracefully and looked to her in the doorway.

"What just happened?"she asked him.

"I wasn't invited in. How long have I been here?"

"A few weeks." Elijah pressed a hand to his chest, the exact spot where he had been stabbed. "Elijah I'm sorry for what we…but it had to be done." He looked as though he were trapped in a memory. Was he even listening? "Elijah we need help."

"If that is the only reason you took the dagger out then you should have left it." He swept a hand through his hair. "Why would I help the ones who killed me?"

Elena hung her head like an embarrassed child. "Elijah…we have a problem. Please…"

"Where is Mina?" Elena looked back up at him. He stared her down.

"Mina?"

"Where is she Elena?" he asked in a deep voice.

Elena hesitated and thanked God he wasn't allowed inside. "Are you going to hurt her?" Elijah didn't say anything. "I don't know where she is."

In a blink of an eye Elijah was gone. Fear gripped Elena's heart. Oh God what had she done? She rushed back in the house and grabbed her cell phone. She called Mina immediately but it went right to voicemail.

"God Mina please pick up!"

* * *

**Elena** came up on the front screen of Mina's phone. She sighed and shoved the object back in her pocket. She didn't want to talk to Elena. She was probably just going to yell at her again and Mina wasn't in the mood.

Mina walked over to the park and sat on a bench. She closed her eyes and listened to the sounds around her. Just as she was getting comfortable her phone rang again. The caller ID read: **Elena**.

"Leave me alone," she said to the phone before shoving it back in her pocket. Mina closed her eyes again and tried to think of something else.

"Mina," said a deep voice in her ear. She jumped and looked up to see Damon sitting next to her. He laughed as she calmed down. Mina punched him and pushed him away as he tried to give her a kiss. Unknown to them Elijah stood in the distance watching and listening.

"So did you talk to Bonnie?" Damon groaned.

"I don't want to talk about that stuff." Mina gave him a look. She wasn't having any of that.

"Damon we need to. We have to figure out what to do."

"We don't have to do anything," he said with a devilish smile. He wrapped an arm around Mina and tried to pull her close.

She pushed him away. "Damon c'mon. Tell me what you talked about."

He sighed and settled with having his arm around her for now. "We don't have a plan. No matter what we do, Bonnie would die if she used the full amount of magic she has. And we would need the full amount in order to stop him."

"Crap."

"Exactly." Mina took in a deep breath. Damon watched her as she went through her thought process.

"We're gonna have to wake him aren't we?" she asked looking to him. The look in her eyes was a combination of fear and unhappiness.

She didn't have to say his name. Damon knew who she meant right away. "Maybe. But you don't have to worry Mina. You know I would kick his ass if he hurt you."

Elijah laughed at that. As if Damon could take him on. He would be dead in less than a second. The thought of killing Damon was wonderful. He would be rid of one less arrogant young vampire and Mina…. Well Mina…would love him or parish with Damon.

* * *

Mina was glad to spend the rest of the day with only Damon. Every moment they had to themselves she cherished. There weren't many of them lately with all that was happening. They either had to deal with Katherine, secret meetings about Klaus, or worrying about staying alive. All Mina wanted to do was go on a few dates with Damon, talk with him, walk with him down the street and not have to worry about getting kidnapped.

She ran up and jumped on his back, throwing her arms around his neck. She kissed his cheek as Damon hooked his arms under her legs to carry her. Her head rested on his shoulder as he walked down the street with her. They ended up only having an hour together before Stefan called and said they had a problem.

"Maybe you should stay at the boarding house tonight," Damon said walking Mina up to her front door.

"I've been there almost all week. I kinda miss my bed," she laughed. Damon smiled without humor. "What's wrong? What did Stefan call about?"

"It's nothing to worry over just yet…I don't think. Look just make sure you lock the doors and windows. Don't answer the phone or the door. I'll be back to check on you soon."

Mina smiled and laughed. "You sound like my parents."

"Just playing the role of the concerned…uhm boyfriend?" They had never said whether they were going to make it official and take on the titles of boyfriend and girlfriend. But Mina really liked the sound of it.

"Boyfriend," she confirmed. Damon tucked her hair behind her ear and hugged her before leaving.

Mina walked in the house and found a note from her parents. They had gone out to the town over to a friend's house for dinner. They wouldn't be back late. The last thing Mina wanted was to be alone. The way Damon's conversation went with Stefan and the expression in Damon's eyes made her feel uneasy. Something was going on and it had something to deal with her, she had a feeling. Had Elijah somehow escaped? That was her worst nightmare.

Immediately Mina went around the house making sure doors and windows were shut and locked. She didn't feel any safer but supposed it would do for the time being. She headed back for her room, figuring that when Damon did come back he would come to her window to let her know everything was fine. As she walked down the hall to her room a force pressed her against the wall.

Two hands held her arms tightly. Gaining control over her thumping heart, Mina tried to focus on the figure holding her in place. As the figure came closer to her, she could picture the way Klaus looked the night of the dance when he caught her in the classroom. She prayed there would not be a repeat performance. But it wasn't Klaus. It was her living nightmare.

Elijah closed in on her, bringing his face very close to hers. Mina stood stock still under his grip, paralyzed. Elijah's supernatural eyes held a mixture of anger, sadness, and something else she couldn't place.

"Hello Mina," he said in a surprisingly calm voice.

"Elijah," she let out in a low whisper.

"Nice to see you remember your old flame."

"I-I'm sorry. I couldn't let my friends die. I-I…" She trembled under his touch.

"Shh," he crooned. Elijah looked her over carefully. Removing one hand from her arm, Elijah placed it on her cheek. His thumb running back and forth over her skin leaving cool trails. "You've really hurt me Mina."

She watched as his gaze dropped to her throat. She prayed he wouldn't bite her. That was happening too much lately. "I'm sorry."

"I can almost understand that killing me was to help your friends. That can be forgiven." His hand dropped from her cheek to her neck. "But the fact that you tore out my heart…"

"No Elijah I…"

"…and let Damon scoop you up…"

"Elijah I felt horrible about what I did to you. I tortured myself thinking about you lying in the cellar. I missed you…"

"Not enough and not for long if you let Damon put his filthy hands on you!" Elijah squeezed her neck ever so slightly but just enough to shorten her breathing. Seeing the fear in her eyes Elijah couldn't bring himself to hurt her. He still cared for her deeply no matter if she betrayed him or not. He loosened his grip on her neck but kept his hand there.

They stood in silence for a long moment.

"Do you still love me?" he asked after hesitation. Mina just stood there. "I couldn't have you loving Damon. In fact I plan to kill him and if you choose him…I can't say what will happen to you."

"I love you," she whispered as tears brimmed and fell. She cleared her throat and said it louder. "I love you Elijah."

He smiled and kissed the tears that rolled down her skin.

"I knew you loved me." He pressed a kiss on her lips. "I have to go for a bit. I'll be back in a couple days."

"Where are you going?"

"To the next town over. I need to feed. I'm very week." He kissed her again and promised to be back.

Mina waited till he was long gone to break down. She slid to the floor, sobs echoing through the empty house. Bringing her knees up to her chest, Mina buried her face and cried. Within an hour Damon called her to let her know he was coming over. He double timed it upon hearing her crying and begging him to come quickly.

When he got to her house he practically broke down the front door. He found her in the hall and held her close to him. He begged her to tell him what had happened, though he had some idea of what it might have been. He just prayed he was wrong.

"Take me to the boarding house. Please Damon I want to go to the boarding house."

Damon drove quickly home where Stefan, Elena, Caroline, and Alaric were waiting. It was there and then that Mina explained what had happened.

"That son of a bitch!" screamed Damon at the top of his lungs. He paced tin front of the couch where Mina sat.

"Why did you tell him you loved him Mina?" Alaric asked.

"He basically told me it was either him or death. So I said him," she said in a quiet voice.

"I'm surprised," Elena voiced. Mina looked at her sourly. "You like whole sacrificing thing don't you Mina? You're supposed to be the pure soul. Why didn't you sacrifice yourself for us?"

"I swear to God Elena I will punch you in the face, my friend or not."

"You wouldn't."

"I wasn't afraid to punch your doppelganger. What makes you think I'm afraid to do the same to you?"

"Wait…you punched Katherine?" Stefan said in awe.

"Square in the jaw," Mina answered proudly.

"I'm impressed."

"Stefan," Elena hissed.

He shrugged. "What? Do you know how long Damon and I have wanted to do that ourselves?"

"Look I figure if he believes I still care for him I can get him to help us. He has strength to take Klaus out."

Elena let out a crude laugh. "Oh good. Another amazing plan by Mina Hawthorn."

Mina let out a long sigh and stood from the couch. She walked over to Elena and drew back her fist. Before any of the men could stop it, Mina cracked her fist against Elena's jaw. Stefan rushed over to Elena and Damon went to Mina. He put an arm around her and took her upstairs before anything else could happen.

She sat on his bed while he closed the door. Elena's angry screams were muffled by his thick bedroom door. He stood there for a moment and looked Mina over. She had changed completely. She was becoming a stronger person every moment. He was truly impressed with how much she had put up with and still kept trying to fight. She wouldn't give in without tearing the threat apart first.

"I'm sorry," she said looking over at him. "I'm sor…" A sob cut her off. She took a deep breath and looked away from him. He walked over and sat by her.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. If you had chosen death I don't know what I would do. Well I'd kick his ass first of course."

Mina let out a little laugh. "He would pulverize you."

"Thanks." Damon smiled causing her to do the same. He kissed her head and wiped tears from her cheeks.

"He's going to kill you," she said in a shaky voice. New tears flooded her eyes.

"No he's not." Mina nodded insisting there was no way to avoid it. "Mina look at me. No one is going to kill me. I won't let it happen. I'm the eternal stud remember?"

She laughed a little. He kissed her wet cheek before planting a sweet kiss on her lips. Mina kissed him again before wrapping her arms around him and holding him as close to her as she could.

**Okay I had to have Mina punch Elena. Elena annoys me. I mean is it just me? It seems like every time there is a heroine or the leading lady falls for a vampire she is usually annoying and whining about something. So I needed to take out my frustration on her through Mina ^_^ Sorry lol **


	40. I'll come back to life but only for you

**So glad to see I'm not the only one who has a strong dislike for Elena! If I can come up with a way for Mina to punch her again…trust me I will ^_^ I love the reviews! Thanks everyone!**

"Is he in there?" Damon and Mina sat in front of her house watching, waiting. Her parents left for work as usual but it didn't look natural. They looked like they had been commanded to go instead of just doing it themselves.

"Of course he is," Mina answered looking in the windows to see if there was any movement. "He'll be waiting for me."

Damon gripped the steering wheel until his knuckles turned white. "I can't let you go in there alone."

Mina looked over at him sensing the worry and hate for Elijah. "I have to."

"Just let me go in and rip him apart. We don't need his help."

"Yes we do. You know that. Damon…you can't come around me anymore." His icy eyes burned with so many different emotions at once. "Not while Elijah is around."

"You should go inside," he said after a moment of uncomfortable silence.

Mina's shoulders slumped. He was right but it still hurt to hear him say it. Without looking at him, she got out of the car and tried to prepare herself for what might be waiting for her inside. Damon watched her every movement. As he sat there a plan formed in his mind.

Mina slowly opened the front door and stepped in. Elijah was waiting in the living room. She joined him on the couch, sitting as close as possible like she would have when she cared for him. He placed an arm around her and kissed her head.

"Do my parents know you're back?" she asked after a moment.

He nodded. "I have them believing I never left."

Mina turned towards him on the couch. "Elijah we have a problem."

He looked at her with concern. A little part of her wished she still loved him so that it wouldn't be so hard to pretend.

"Klaus is here. He's in Mystic Falls," she continued. Elijah's body tensed at this news.

"Of course. The time of the sacrifice is very close. Less than a few days now." He brought a hand up to her cheek and looked at her sweetly. "Don't worry Mina. I won't let him touch you."

"Something has already happened." Mina moved her hair away from her neck. Two puncture marks were still visible even after having Damon's blood. Elijah touched the slowly fading marks.

"He'll pay for this. I promise you." He kissed her. She prayed he wouldn't smell Damon on her.

* * *

Her bedroom door burst open, the light flipped on, and her mother's voice rang through the room.

"Mina get up!" She winced and turned away from the noise and light. She had only gone to bed an hour ago. "C'mon get up."

"What for?" she asked sleepily as her mother threw clothes at her.

"Mrs. Lockwood is in the hospital. She was very badly injured. Get up."

Mina dressed and met her parents and Elijah at the car. They drove on the empty streets to the hospital and found Caroline and Matt sitting with Tyler while Liz talked with a doctor. Mina went over to her cousin, Matt, and Tyler while her parents and Elijah joined her aunt. Tyler stood as Mina reached them.

"Oh God Tyler I'm so sorry," she said hugging him. He hugged her back tightly.

"Mina," he said pulling back. "The whole thing with Caroline and Jules and…"

She shook her head. "It doesn't matter." She looked into the room and saw Mrs. Lockwood. "What happened?"

"She fell over the banister and broke some bones. She hit her head so hard they think she is in some kind of a coma."

Tyler couldn't stop the shaking in his voice or the tears that began to slip out of his eyes. Caroline and Matt stood. Caroline wrapped her arms around Tyler holding him close. Mina held his hand while Matt placed a hand on Tyler's shoulder. Just then Elena, Stefan, and Damon came down the hall.

Elena hugged Tyler. "I'm sorry Tyler. I hope everything will be okay."

While Damon and Stefan talked with Tyler, Mina, Caroline and Elena talked.

"We need to get Alaric and talk," Mina said to the other girls. "This has Klaus written all over it."

"What about Bonnie and Jeremy?" Caroline asked.

"Uhm we can get word to them. Let them know what we are doing." Caroline nodded and decided to call Bonnie as a heads up. "We need a plan."

"Please Mina spare us," Elena said folding her arms.

"Unbelievable," Mina said. "Are you still angry with me?"

"You punched me! And you thought I'm too dramatic to handle the Bonnie plan. Yes I am."

"One, you deserved to be hit. Two, you are too dramatic!" Elena glared at her. "Take now for example…"

Before the argument could continue, Damon came over and took Mina to the side. He glanced down the hall to where the parents and Elijah stood. They were in perfect range for super-vampire hearing and Elijah was putting all focus on the two of them.

"Damon what are you doing?" Mina whispered. She glanced down the hall nervously. Elijah had vowed to kill Damon and upon seeing him with her, Elijah could strike any minute.

"Look Mina we need to get things straight."

"What? Damon please…" She began to walk away from him but he grabbed her hands and pulled her back.

"I should have known you'd run back to Elijah. I mean did you love me at all?" Mina looked at him confused.

"You know I do. What are you doing?"

"Stop it. Just stop," he said harshly. Just like that he had turned back into his usual mean self. He had gone from holding her in his arms to shoving her out of his heart completely. "You never cared for me. I was just someone to pass the time with while you waited for Elijah. How heartless are you?"

Mina stood in front of him, shock in her eyes. Her mind went back to the morning after they had first kissed. His words, 'I love Elena. It will always be Elena' rang through her head. He wasn't saying the words but this hurt just as much.

"You know you're no better than Katherine. Playing me like some kind of twisted game. I know you'll always love Elijah. It's in your blood."

As he spoke, tears began to fall from her eyes. But it wasn't till after Damon had left that she even knew she was crying. Her heart cracked and crumbled as Elijah came over to her side and placed an arm around her.

"Are you alright?" he asked her. Instead of giving a verbal response, she turned into Elijah's arms and buried her face in his shoulder. Elijah smiled. She truly was his now. "It's alright. I'm here Mina."

* * *

"Why do we think this is Klaus?" Alaric asked back at the boarding house.

"Because Mrs. Lockwood can keep her balance in six inch heels perfectly. There is no way she would just fall over the banister and crack her skull open," Caroline voiced.

"Duh. Keep up Alaric," Damon said as he walked over to the couch. As he sat he glanced over to where Elijah and Mina were. Mina had brought Elijah to their meeting because he had finally decided on helping them. Rage blossomed in Damon's chest upon seeing Elijah act so loving towards Mina. He wished he could tell her it was a fake fight, that he didn't mean what he said but then everything would be ruined.

"It was Klaus's doing. I'm sure of it," Elijah voiced. "Stefan said that Tyler had left Mystic Falls. Well Klaus had to get him back for the sacrifice."

"Oh God. That's right," said Caroline suddenly looking very worried. "How long do we have left?"

"Not a lot," Elijah said. "A couple of days."

"We need a plan and quick," Stefan said. He put an arm around Elena and held her close.

She shook her head. "None of us are going to make it are we?" Stefan kissed her head and squeezed her to his side.

"I…might know how to beat Klaus," Elijah said stepping into the middle of the room. "I know how to keep all of you alive."

Damon stood quickly. "And how long have you had this plan of yours?"

"Since I first laid eyes on Katherine centuries ago."

"And why didn't you think to tell us about this little pearl of wisdom?" Anger was rising in Damon's tone. Before anyone could blink Elijah had Damon by the throat. Damon winced and tried to fight.

"I see that in the time I've been gone you've learned no respect." He tightened his grip. Mina's heart stopped. She ran over and place her hand on Elijah's arm.

"Elijah please don't! We need him." Elijah looked at her.

"How do you figure?"

She looked at Damon and then back at Elijah. "Well…okay so maybe we don't need him exactly. But you know Damon. Arrogance and disrespect is part of his nature. His douchebag nature."

Elijah looked back to the young vampire in his grip. He thought for a moment and then released Damon. He fell to his feet coughing. He glared up at the Original as he walked away and then looked up at Mina. So she was mad at him. Good. It would make her interest in Elijah more believable. Damon slowly stood rubbing his neck.

"Like I was saying," Elijah continued. "When Klaus was going to first perform the sacrifice I had our witch come up with a potion to save the doppelganger's life. If it is given to Elena right after she is drained then she will wake as if nothing ever happened."

"Well that's all good for her," Caroline said. She was nervously twirling a strand of her hair around her finger. "But what about us?"

"Don't worry. I've got that covered. The only way to kill Klaus is to take out his heart. For the sacrifice he will need the full moon. He will have to first drain the doppelganger, then the werewolf, and then the vampire. When he has finished with Elena he will take Tyler. When that happens Stefan will give Tyler his blood…"

"But won't that turn Tyler?" voiced Elena.

"He is two-natured. He is already a supernatural being. He won't change. Caroline we will do the same for you. When Klaus has finished Stefan or Damon will give you blood."

"Well that covers everyone but Mina and Bonnie," Alaric voiced.

"I'm not finished Alaric. Patience." He cleared his throat. "We have to have Klaus believe he has won. Once he has the vampire, werewolf, and the doppelganger then he will begin to transform. Klaus will be vulnerable then and Bonnie can weaken him. I come in then and rip out his heart."

Elijah turned and looked to Mina.

"And you my love…Klaus will need to collect your blood the night before the sacrifice. The pure soul needs to be at rest before the blood can be used."

"So what's my solution?" she asked as he took her hands in his.

"To spend eternity with me."

The whole room went in an uproar. Alaric was shouting how that is not a solution. Stefan was trying to tell Elijah there was another way to do this. Elena kept saying how young Mina was and had her whole life ahead of her. Caroline was trying to tell Mina how bad it was being turned. And Damon was yelling that if Elijah touched her there would be hell to pay.

"Stop!" Mina looked around at her friends. "Just stop. I understand all of you care but this is my choice." She looked over Elijah's shoulder to Damon. "And I just so happen to pick…eternity."

"Mina please," Damon voiced.

"Shut up." She looked back at Elijah and smiled but there was no meaning behind it. "I want to be with you. Eternity."

* * *

Mina was still sitting on the couch in the sitting room. Elijah, Stefan, and Alaric where talking to Bonnie and Jeremy about the plan. Caroline went back to the hospital to sit with Tyler. Damon sulked in his room.

Elena walked over to the couch and sat.

"I'm sorry Mina," she said looking to her friend. Mina turned so they were facing each other. "I know I can be too dramatic about things but…everything is going to shit. I just don't want to lose any of you."

"I know Elena." She sighed. "This whole sacrifice thing is scrambling our brains." The two let out a laugh. "This is when we need to stick together the most."

"Are you scared? I am."

Mina took Elena's hand. "Everything will be fine. We have a fool proof plan. Well…almost." She looked towards the stairs leading up to the rooms. "Damon still as time to jack things up."

"What happened with him Mina? One minute you two were in love and now…"

Mina looked back at Elena. She shrugged. "You know how he is. One minute he is sweet and it's amazing. Then the next he snaps and goes back to his old self."

Elena nodded. That was Damon alright. "Why did you pick to become a vampire? There _has_ to be another way."

"There is no other way." She let out a laugh. "I guess vampirism is going to run in the family now. What with Caroline already being a vampire. Now me…"

"Just make sure it is what you really want. There's no going back after that."

"I know."

* * *

Mina walked into Damon's room to find him, eyes closed, lying on his bed.

"You have to be more careful around Elijah."

"He should be more careful around me. He better think twice before he touches my girl."

Mina shook her head. "_Your girl_? I thought I was just the one using you like Katherine. Or isn't that what you told me the other day?"

Damon sat up and looked at her. "You had to know that was fake. Do you really think I would compare you to Katherine?"

"Oh Damon," she said under her breath. In a blink he was standing in front of her.

"Why did you choose to become a vampire?"

"You don't like my decision?"

"I love your decision. But I want it to be my blood in your system to bring you back."

She looked at him, understanding that he did love her. Placing her hand on his cheek she said, "I know. But you can't…"

She was cut off quickly. Damon had bitten into his wrist and pressed it to her mouth. She tried to resist but he held her by the back of the neck, forcing the blood to go into her mouth. She struggled, running into furniture and knocking things over. Mina finally pushed him away and ran into the bathroom. Leaning over the sink she spat out his blood.

"Damnit Damon!" She washed out her mouth and wiped the blood away. Stefan came running in to see what was going on.

"Damon what did you do?" he asked putting a protective arm around Mina. "Are you alright Mina?"

She nodded. "He wanted his blood in my system. Not Elijah's."

Stefan looked up to his brother furious. "You freaking idiot! He'll sense it on her! You could have ruined everything."

"I didn't swallow any of it. I'm okay Stefan." He looked at her to make sure. She nodded and asked if he could give her a ride home.

"Of course. I'll get the car." Once Stefan left Mina walked over to Damon.

"I'll come back to life. But only for you. Let that be enough." She placed a hand on his cheek and stretched up to kiss him before leaving.

**Nope. No punching. I couldn't find it in me. **


	41. Go of your own free will

"Matt?" Caroline said as she answered her phone.

"Hey where are you?" came Matt's voice. "Can we talk?"

Caroline sighed. "I just got to the hospital. I was going to see how Tyler is."

"You just saw him yesterday Carry. He is fine," Matt said a little too harshly.

"Look Matt he is our friend and he needs us right now."

"I need to talk to you Caroline. Tyler can wait!"

"Matt…"

"You're _my_ girlfriend not his!"

Caroline paused in the hall. She felt a little shocked by Matt's attitude. How could he act like this now? He had to play the jealous boyfriend now when Tyler was hurting and needed his friends? There was silence on the other end of the line. Caroline could practically hear Matt's heart on the other end fluttering, regretting the words he had spoken.

"You know what Matt? I can't deal with your attitude now. If you don't want to be a good friend then fine. But Tyler needs me. I'm staying with him." With that she hung up. She stood in the hall and took in a few deep breaths to calm herself.

"Caroline?" came Tyler's voice. She opened her eyes to see him coming towards her. "What are you doing here?"

She put on a smile. "I wanted to see if you were alright. How's your mom?"

Tyler sighed. "The doctors say she will be fine. They think she can go home in a few days."

"That's good." Tyler hesitated. He looked from her to his feet. "What's the matter?"

"Will you make sure that she knows I was here? Make sure she knows I came to see her."

She looked at him and then took notice of the duffle bag he was holding. "Tyler you can't leave. She needs you now more than ever."

"I have to go Caroline. It's for the best." He pushed past her and headed for the parking lot. Caroline followed him.

"No it's not Tyler!" She grabbed his arm and made him look at her. "Tyler your mom needs you! I need you."

Tyler set his bag down and looked at her. "_You_ need me?" A sparkle of hope danced in his eyes. Caroline was glad she couldn't blush anymore.

"I…well I mean…we, that is…" Caroline tried to clear her head. Finally she nodded and said, "Yeah. I need you."

"Why?" Tyler pressed.

"Well…because." He placed his hands on her shoulders and pulled her a little closer.

"Tell me why."

"Well…Tyler…I…"

Before anything else could be said the two of them clutched their ears in pain. A shrieking noise pierced the air around them. Both of them fell to the ground crying out for it to stop. A tall man stepped out from behind a car, chanting under his breath. Tyler looked up, his eyes changing as his anger grew, to see the man. The stranger winked at Tyler before finishing the chant, knocking the two teens unconscious.

* * *

"Okay thanks Debbie. Uh hu sure. See yea." Mina hung up the phone and let out a sound of aggravation. Elijah walked over and rubbed her shoulders.

"Still no sign?"

Mina tugged out of his grip. She wanted to scream and cringe every time he touched her. "No one has seen Caroline or Tyler since yesterday. The sacrifice is tomorrow night. What if he already has them?"

"He very well might. Which means he will come for you and Elena next." Elijah came to sit next to her. He didn't take offense every time she pulled away from him. He just chalked it up to her being stressed about the recent events. Part of that was true.

Mina put her head in her hands. She had to think. A new plan. She had to be ten steps ahead of Klaus. Had to save the people she loved. Before her mind could come up with anything her phone rang again. It was Elena.

"Did you hear from Caroline or Tyler yet?" Mina asked instead of a welcoming.

"No but I have an idea." Mina sighed with relief. "Klaus is collecting the pieces right?"

"Seems that way."

"Then he will come for us next. We need to be the bait." Mina lifted her head up in curiosity.

"What's the plan?"

"You and I need to be out in public tonight. Somewhere easy for him to find us. When he comes for us Stefan and Elijah follow to see where we are being kept. Elijah gives you his blood, you die, become a vampire…well you know the rest of it."

"What about Damon?"

"He promised me he would keep out of the way." Mina had a hard time believing Damon would just sit by and do nothing.

"Elena I don't know…"

"He promised me Mina. I have to take his word. We can't worry about him tonight. There are bigger things to think about." Mina sighed.

"Okay. We're the bait. We get taken. Got it. Where should I meet you?"

It was quiet for a moment while Elena thought. "There is a movie in the park tonight. We'll meet there. Klaus won't pass up another public appearance."

That night Mina and Elena tried to act normal, as though they didn't suspect anything. The two girls laid out a blanket on the grass like all their neighbors had done. They sat and tried to enjoy the movie, but kept an eye out at the same time. Stefan and Elijah waited up in the trees where they would have a better view.

"You know she still loves my brother don't you?" Stefan asked as the movie began to play.

Elijah chuckled. "I'm sure Damon would like to think so. That little fight he put on at the hospital was…amusing at most. The only thing he accomplished is getting Mina to hate him again."

Stefan looked over at the Original. Elijah had changed. Maybe he had been killed too many times, Stefan wasn't sure. But he wasn't like he was before they had stabbed him. He was more like an animal than a man. He would rip apart anything, including Mina, if he didn't get his way. Elijah was more frightening now than he had been before.

"You're going to kill my brother aren't you?"

Elijah looked at Stefan. His eyes were cold as he gazed at the young vampire. That was the only answer Stefan needed. They continued to watch the girls in silence. Nothing was happening. The movie was almost over and still there was no sign of Klaus. The credits were rolling and everyone began to stand. Children began to run around playing out the movie as their parents tried to gain control of them. The crowd became a sea of people and for a few moments Stefan lost sight of Elena and Mina.

He and Elijah searched the crowd desperately and finally found them. Klaus was carrying Mina and another man had Elena slung over his shoulder. Both girls were unconscious. Klaus and the man took off in a flash before anything could be done.

Stefan and Elijah came out from their hiding place and followed as best they could. It wasn't too long before they lost the trail and could follow no longer. Stefan felt panic rise in his chest as he looked around their surroundings for any sign. Even Elijah couldn't believe he had lost them. Klaus was his brother, he should be able to follow him.

**I'm sorry this is so short! I am having major issues with my stupid computer and I won't be able to use it for a little while. I just wanted to give you guys something until I can get Juno (my computer) fixed and working like new. I hate computers -_- But I hope everyone had a great 4th and hope all is well!**


	42. Hello my gems

**And we are back! Ugh sorry guys, I know it was a long wait! But the computer is as good as new and we can get back on track here ^_^ Thanks for hanging in there!**

Elena's head swam as she woke. Her head felt as if it was going to pop any moment. Her vision was blurry as she opened her eyes more. Dark figures were all she could see in the dim light of wherever she had been placed. The last thing she remembered was talking to Mina after the movie had ended.

Elena racked her mind to try and recall what had happened. They had been standing there confused and frustrated. Klaus hadn't shown like they thought he would. So what were they supposed to do now? Then suddenly a ringing pierced their ears. The two girls clutched their heads in pain, praying it would stop soon. They were on their knees in seconds, tears of agony spilling from their eyes. As soon as the sound had begun it had ended and both were unconscious.

The next thing she remembered was waking up.

Vision on fully clear, Elena looked around. She was in a kind of dungeon. Dim lamps were positioned around the room. Carefully Elena tried to stand but was stopped by shackles holding her to the wall. She took hold of the chain and found where it connected to the wall. Pulling on it to try and loosen it was no use but still it was worth a try. Suddenly a scream pierced the quiet air. Elena jumped and looked around the room trying to find the source of the scream. It had come from a little outcove with bars over it.

The sound of rattling chains grew louder and louder as the screams continued. Elena felt a shiver go down her spine.

"Who's that?" she called out when there was a break in the screaming. "Hello?"

"Elena?"

"Tyler?"

He panted heavily and let out another scream. "Yeah it's me."

"Tyler what's going on?" He groaned and tried to bite back another burst of pain.

"I…I'm changing. It's a full moon. The sacrifice…aaaaaaaah!"

"Tyler?" Her voice was shaky. It was hard to listen to her friend be in so much pain.

She listened to his panting and the chains rattle as he moved. His hand grabbed onto one of the bars as his face slowly appeared. He smiled weakly upon seeing her.

"This might sound bad but…I'm glad you're here. I don't want to be alone," he confessed.

Elena returned his weak smile with one of her own. "We're all in this together. I think Caroline and Mina are here too."

Tyler's eyes filled with sadness. "He has them too? We're all dead, aren't we?"

"Tyler listen to me." Elena moved into a better sitting position. The shackles kept her from moving too much. "We have a plan…"

Before she could say anything else lights blinded them. The room was fully lit by florescent lights from the ceiling. The room was round, a little bigger than their average classroom. Once Elena got her eyes adjusted to the light she saw Caroline and Mina shackled to the wall, like she was, and passed out. Tyler tried to reach a hand out to Caroline but was cut short by his bonds.

A door opened and footsteps came down a staircase. Klaus appeared soon after, a wide smile on his face. Upon seeing Tyler and Elena awake he clapped his hands together once and took in a deep breath.

"Hello my gems! How are we this fine evening of sacrifice?" Tyler let out a deep growl and then howled in pain as his body continued its transformation. "Things are going swimmingly then. Good."

"You'll never win Klaus," Elena said trying to wipe the smile off the vampire's features. "The sacrifice won't happen."

Klaus, cool and calm, walked over to her. He rested on his haunches and looked at her. "Oh Elena, don't you see? I have all your little friends here. Bonnie is dead. Stefan and my brother will never find us. And as soon as the moon is at its best, which will be in…oh a few hours, right Tyler?"

Tyler twisted and screamed in pain. Elena could see one of his hands change into a paw and then change back into a human hand again. Klaus smiled.

"The sacrifice will happen sooner than you think." As he reached out a hand, Elena turned her head away from him as much as possible. "Don't worry," he said playing with a strand of her hair. "It won't hurt to die."

"It will for you," she said turning her head slightly towards him. "Stefan and Elijah are going to tear you apart."

Klaus let out a big laugh. He patted Elena on the head as he stood. He looked from Caroline to Mina then.

"I think it's time we woke them don't you?"

"Don't you touch them!" Tyler had pulled himself up to the bars. His voice was rough and low, eyes yellow and glowing. His teeth had gone from being perfect and white to jagged and discolored.

Klaus picked up a bottle off the floor and walked over to Tyler's cell. He sprayed water at Tyler as he spoke, "Down boy. Bad dog." Tyler tried to shield his face from the silver coated water being sprayed at him. Klaus laughed hideously.

"Leave him alone!" Elena cried out. The vampire set the bottle back down, still laughing.

"Greta," Klaus called up the stairs. Luka's sister came walking into the dungeon with two buckets in hand. She set one down and took the other to Caroline. She threw water onto her causing Caroline to wake and cough. She tried to use her vampire speed to get away, unsure of where she was or what was happening. The chains holding Caroline didn't break or weaken as she thrashed around trying to escape.

As she came out of her sleep, Caroline looked around and calmed. Her vampire nature ebbed as she took in deep breaths. Greta picked up the other bucket and threw the water onto Mina next. Mina gasped and coughed as she wiped her face.

"Hello," Klaus said in a cheerful voice. "Nice of you two to join us. So like I said the sacrifice will be starting in a few hours. So talk amongst yourselves, it will be the last words you'll ever say to each other, and I will see you kids a little later."

With that he and Greta walked up the stairs, closing the door behind them and turning off the lights. They were all plunged into the dim lighting once again. It was quiet, all except for Tyler's cries of pain.

"What do we do now?" Caroline finally voiced. "Weren't Stefan and Elijah supposed to come and get us?"

"They should be here soon if they followed Klaus." Elena wished she could get to her cell phone to try and call Stefan. She tried to angle herself so she could get it out of her pocket but no luck. Tyler was getting dangerously close to changing fully. "Soon I hope."

* * *

Stefan hated having to be alone with Elijah. He could snap any minute and rip him apart. He was so unstable, especially now that they had lost the last pieces Klaus needed. The two of them searched through the woods looking for tracks Klaus and the other man had left behind. It was completely quiet until Stefan's phone rang.

"Not a good time," he told his brother instead of a greeting. "We lost sight of the girls. Klaus has them and Elijah is going to snap if we don't find them soon."

"Well then I am the solution to the issue little bro," came Damon's cool and confident voice.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm standing right outside Klaus's hideout."

Stefan stopped in his tracks. "Where are you? We're coming right now!"

"Sorry Stefan. No can do. Send Elijah hugs and kisses. I have some people to save from this idiotic plan."

"Damon don't…" But the other end of the line went dead. Stefan cursed his brother and tried to figure out a way to track him down.

* * *

Damon didn't want to listen to his brother try and warn him against going to Klaus's hideout alone. He hung back in the shadows watching the movement in the house. Klaus and Greta were leaving to set up preparations for the sacrifice. All that was left was the male witch to deal with.

Even though he looked strong, he was easy to take down. Damon walked past the witch's unconscious body and began his search for Klaus's pieces. After searching the entire house from the attic to the cellar, Damon was getting more and more frustrated. Where was Klaus keeping them? Unable to control himself, Damon picked up a vase and threw it against the wall. Almost immediately after a faint sound reached his ear. It was muffled at first as Damon tried to follow the sound. It grew louder as he came up to the wall next to the door to the basement.

"Let us out," is what reached him as he pressed his ear to the wall. "Hello? Let us out!"

Damon stepped away from the wall and studied it. He had gone into the cellar. There had been no one there. So how was he supposed to get to them? He ran his hand along the wall to see if there was any door or a way to pull it open. As searched the pleads from his friends grew louder.

"I'm coming," he hollered down to them. "Just hold on."

Finding no crease or door to pull the wall open, Damon threw his body into the wall. A clicking sound came before the wall slid to one side and revealed stairs. Damon raced down them and found Elena, Caroline, Mina, and Tyler. A sigh of relief escaped each of them upon seeing him.

"Oh thank God," Caroline said with a large smile.

"I knew you wouldn't keep your promise," Elena said with her own smile. Damon walked over and looked at the chains holding them.

"What promise?" he asked as he walked over to Tyler's cage. Peering in he could see that they needed to get out of there and soon.

"You said you wouldn't mess anything up."

"Did I? Funny doesn't sound like me," he said with a sarcastic gleam in his eyes.

"Damon." He looked to where Mina was shackled and zipped over to her. He wrapped her in his arms and she did her best to do the same. "I can't pretend anymore. I don't want to pretend with Elijah anymore. He frightens me and I love you. I can't…I don't…"

Damon pulled back and looked at her. He was glad to hear those words coming from her.

"Everything is going to be fine," he told her but also meant it for the others as well.

"They're coming back soon Damon," Caroline said as she looked worriedly at the stairs leading back to the house.

"How are we going to get out?" Elena voiced.

"We're going to figure something out," he said standing. "Don't worry."

Just as he spoke a car pulled up to the house. Klaus and Greta could be heard talking outside. Damon looked all around the room to try and figure out a plan. The girls were held to the wall with some of the strongest chains he'd ever seen while Tyler was turning and very quickly.

He tried to think of what he could possibly do.

"I assume that Stefan had some wonderful plan right?"

"Yeah he had one going," Elena said trying again to pull the chains from the wall.

"Alright. We stick with that."

"Say what?" Caroline voiced flatly.

"There is no way I can bust these chains," he said giving Caroline's a good yank. They didn't budge out from the wall or weaken. "I really hate to say this but I think we have to wait for Stefan. I'll get him and Mr. Crazy pants here…then we will go from there. But first…"

Damon bent down by Mina again. He bit into his wrist and held it out to her.

"My blood. Not his."

She nodded and allowed him to bring his wrist to her lips. She took in deep gulps of his blood feeling more certain than ever about the life she was picking. And she was certainly glad it was Damon's blood and not Elijah's.


	43. The stars are in shock

Klaus was coming down the stairs. He had to do something, he couldn't be found. Though he would loved to see the surprised look on Klaus's face when he realized Mina had vampire blood in her. Still that had to wait. Damon had to hide. Taking his wrist away from Mina's mouth, he let the wound close and looked for a place to hide.

Regrettably there was only one place he could think of. Damon bent open the bars to Tyler's cage as quickly as he could.

"Damon," Mina said with worry weighing down her voice. He zipped over to her. "Promise you'll be there when I wake up."

"I promise." He kissed her before going back over to Tyler's cage. Trying to avoid the boy's claws that were swiping at him, Damon climbed in. The girls watched in horror as he did so. Did he have a death wish?

Moving around the half wolf half human, Damon closed the bars just as the wall opened and footsteps were coming down the stairs. Damon attached himself to the ceiling and prayed he was out of reach of Tyler's claws. Klaus entered the room soon after.

"Alright my pretties who goes first?" He clapped his hands together and looked around at them. "Ah yes," he said, eyes catching sight of Mina.

Her heart pounded as he walked towards her. Surly he would be able to smell the blood now running through her. And if he didn't smell it now, he would taste it when he bit into her. Nervously Mina licked her lips, making sure all the blood was gone. Klaus bent down by her, a wicked smile playing on his features.

He played with her hair as he spoke.

"Now I know that I was supposed to drain you last night. Supposedly the longer the blood sits the more forgiveness is given. But I figured it would be better for you to rest."

"You don't have to do this Klaus," Mina tried. She hated how small her voice sounded.

He thought for a brief moment before answering, "No I do. Trust me Mina I need to do this," he added with a laugh. Mina blanched. She was okay with being a vampire, it was the whole dying thing she was nervous about.

Klaus took out a pair of keys and unshackled Mina. He picked her up by the arm and headed towards the stairs. Elena and Caroline called out to her. They called to her to be strong, to try and get away, to not be scared. Damon maneuvered so he could see her. A look of true terror shone in her eyes.

As he moved a little more to try and catch her eye, he slipped and his arm was in reach of teen wolf. A paw swiped at Damon before he could react. Next came jaws clamping down on the vampire's arm. Holding back a cry of pain Damon pressed his back to the ceiling as much as he could to put distance between himself and Tyler.

The door closed behind Klaus and Mina with a soft click. Damon hurried to get out of the cage and closed the bars before Tyler could do anything else. Damon examined his arm, his back towards Caroline and Elena.

"Damon what's wrong?" Elena finally voiced.

He quickly drew his shirt sleeves down to hide the wound. "Nothing. I'm just making sure the harry one can't get out just now."

"He took Mina. What do we do now? What's the plan?"

Before Damon could answer, his cell went off. A moment of panic gripped all of them. The walls weren't that thick. Surely someone would hear it. They waited for the door to open and for Klaus or one of his witches to come storming through. But nothing happened.

Damon wiped out his phone and answered. "We may need some assistance Stef."

"Yeah I thought as much," answered his brother. "I'm outside the house. Just saw Klaus load Mina into a car. Elijah is following them to make sure she has his blood before…"

"It's taken care of." Stefan was silent for a moment.

"What?"

"I took care of it. Look how did you find me anyway?"

"Let's just say thank God for tracking devices in the phones these days." The brothers shared a soft laugh.

"So little bro what shall we do?"

"Klaus needs to take all of them. Once he drains them, they get blood and come out good as new. Bonnie and Jeremy are on their way over. When Klaus comes back to get the others, we follow and everything plays out."

Damon nodded. "One little flaw."

"What's that?"

"Elijah."

* * *

He picked Mina up by the arm. As she walked, or stumbled more like, behind Klaus she tried to focus on what her friends were telling her. Be strong? Try and get away? That was a laugh. Be strong. She was marching off to her death. Sure she would come back, but there would be pain and uncertainty about what life as a vampire held for her.

Before she knew it, they were upstairs. Greta shut the door softly behind them. As they walked down towards the front door a groan could be heard. Klaus dragged Mina along until they reached the living room. The male witch was struggling to stand, blood dripping from his head where he had been struck.

"Theo what the hell is going on?" Klaus asked. The witch stood and rubbed his sore head. He tried to think about how he had ended up on the floor.

"I…I fell? Or…did I?" Klaus was growing impatient as the other man tried to think. The witch recalled someone coming up behind him or maybe he had tripped and fell.

Klaus rolled his eyes. He caught sight of the broken vase, parts of it lying everywhere. "Who broke my vase? It was from sixteenth century China!"

"I…might have. When I fell…or was hit…" stumbled the witch, still confused as to what had happened.

Klaus, having no patients at all, handed Mina off to Greta and attacked the other man. He drained him of all life and threw the body out a window.

"Well now that that's been handled." He wiped his mouth clean and took Mina from Greta. "Time to die little one."

While in the car Mina's heart pounded faster with every second. Her breathing was uneven and shallow. However it wasn't long until they pulled up to a clearing and got out. As she was pushed along, Mina took in her surroundings. As she looked around something caught her eye. A pale face was watching them from between the trees. Elijah.

Her heart stopped for a moment. She was happy to see him and terrified at the same time. She would come back as the undead and without a single drop of his blood. He would find out that it was Damon who gave her blood. And then they would both die. So much for living forever, so much for being immortal. But she couldn't worry about that just yet.

Other things occupied her thoughts. Would the others be saved? Would they come out alive at the end of it all? Would Bonnie be able to weak Klaus as they had planned? Would they even be able to kill him?

Her thoughts were interrupted when Klaus forcefully sat her down on a tree stump. Greta lit torches around them with one simple gesture of her hand. Mina blinked, trying to adjust to the sudden burst of light. In front of her was another tree stump. This one held a silver bowl and a cup sitting next to it. A knife was perfectly placed in front of them, waiting to free her blood from its soft vessel.

"…are you with us dear?" Mina shook her head and found Klaus kneeling in front of her. Once she looked at him he smiled. "There she is. Ready darling?"

"As I'll ever be," she said looking him right in the eyes. All fear seemed to leave her as she looked at him. She tried to remind herself that Cordelia had faced Klaus and had held her ground. Now Mina had to do the same.

Klaus smiled and picked up the knife. He held it with one hand and placed hers over his. Together they held the object between them. Greta walked over, moonstone in hand. She held her hand, palm up, right over the point of the knife. The pale stone flipped up in Greta's hand, balancing perfectly, as she whispered some incantation.

"Do you know the words?" Klaus asked Mina. "Do you know what has to be said?"

"I forgive you Klaus for doing harm against others and harm against yourself," she said without a second thought. Klaus nodded for her to continue. Mina repeated the words, her voice growing louder each time.

The stone rose an inch off Greta's palm and began to slowly spin. Greta closed her eyes as she continued her own incantation. The torches around them began to get brighter, the fire climbing towards the skies. No wonder they had to be out in the middle of nowhere, otherwise someone from town would come running to see what was happening.

It wasn't long until Mina felt herself shaking. The hand holding the knife twitched and ached under Klaus's grip. She began to struggle saying the words and breathing at the same time. She closed her eyes and pushed her way through it.

"I forgive you Klaus for doing harm against others and harm against yourself!" she chanted for the last time. The moonstone burst into a silver powder and made its way to the bowl where it rested. Mina's eyes opened and everything seemed to stop. The torches gave out a dim glow, Greta was quiet, and Klaus was still sitting in front of her.

Suddenly everything seemed louder as Klaus zipped up and held Mina by the throat. A horrible joyous gleam was in his eyes as she brought her closer to him.

"It won't hurt," he whispered into her ear. "I promise."

With that he thrust the knife into her chest. Mina gasped loudly. She could feel the blade in her heart. Slowly it slid out and her life dripped out of her. Klaus grabbed the bowl while turning Mina so her back was against his chest. He held her as the blood filled the bowl and mixed with the silver dust from the moonstone.

Mina's eyes began to slip closed and her body went limp. Feeling satisfied with the amount of blood, Klaus set the bowl down. He licked the blood off the knife.

"Yum," he said almost thoughtfully. He turned to Mina and kissed her cheek. "Thank you my dear. I shall always remember this."

With that he tossed her body aside


	44. So heavy in your arms

As Elena was dragged out of the car she saw Mina. Even though she knew Mina would come back, Elena couldn't stop from crying. It still hurt to see her friend tossed aside like some old toy. Caroline and the still changing Tyler were dragged out next. A muzzle had been placed over Tyler's mouth, a leash around his neck, and chains to bind his arms behind his back.

"Oh Mina," Caroline let out in a weepy voice. She struggled in her captor's grip to try and get to her cousin.

The three of them were put into their own circle where Greta then created a fire fence. There was no way to get out unless they wanted to be horribly burned in the process. The vampire, the werewolf, and the doppelganger were trapped and helpless. Little did they know that three vampires were waiting in the shadows.

Stefan and Damon hid closely to the three teens, waiting for Klaus to start the process. Once he had drained Caroline and Tyler they needed to rush to give them blood. Then they would have to wait for Elena. Meanwhile Elijah stood at the edge of the tree line, gazing at the lifeless body of Mina.

Rage and deep sadness gripped him. He hadn't gotten to her in time to save her. Now she was gone. No trace of her or Cordelia would ever be seen again. Elijah cursed himself for not getting to her, for not protecting her like he should have. Slowly he came out of the darkness and knelt by Mina. He stroked her hair and held one of her hands.

"Oh Mina," he said in a quiet voice. As he bent to kiss her forehead, he smelled something on her. Elijah paused. It smelled sweet and sour at the same time. He followed the scent down to her lips.

Elijah kissed her and tasted another's blood. Damon. He had forced her to drink from him. That had to be it. Elijah knew Mina loved him and would never take Damon's blood willingly. A low growl sounded from deep in his chest. She would come back as a vampire and they would still have eternity together but Damon Salvatore had to be taken care of permanently. Elijah kissed Mina's forehead before he stood and sought out his enemy.

* * *

"Will you hold still? They'll know we're here if you keep fidgeting." Stefan nudged his brother in the ribs.

"I'm sorry. I'm just….nervous." Stefan looked at Damon with a curious look. "What? Can't a guy be nervous?"

"Not you. Not the blood thirsty, eternal stud. You've never been nervous. What gives?"

Damon glanced at his arm. It was really starting to hurt where Tyler had taken out a chunk. He considered telling Stefan about it but decided against it. They had enough on their plate to deal with.

"I…it's just…I'm going to check on Mina. She should be up by now." He stood, Stefan watching him confused. "Can you handle Caroline and the rest?"

Stefan nodded. "Damon…"

"Not now." With that Damon took off.

* * *

Caroline paced back and forth in her circle. Elena sat quietly in her own prison. Tyler, muzzle and leash off, howled and twitched as he began the final transformation. Caroline glanced over to where her cousin lay. Mina was still motionless.

Caroline sighed heavily. "Why hasn't it worked? Shouldn't she be up by now? It didn't take me _that_ long."

Elena shook her head. "I don't know Caroline. Maybe something went wrong?"

Their hearts dropped with that thought.

"Alrighty children let's get started. Caroline you're up," Klaus said as he walked over to them. Caroline dropped to the floor. Sitting Indian style, she wrapped her arms around her body as if that would protect her. Klaus held out a hand for her as the fire circle began to ebb away.

Caroline didn't move. She kept herself locked in her arms and determination in her eyes. Growing impatient, Klaus reached within himself and compelled her.

"Come to me, without a fuss, and hold still." Caroline felt like crying as she stood and began walking towards him. "Quickly now!"

Caroline zipped over to him. His hand clamped around hers as he led her over to the bowl and cup sitting on tree stump. Stefan watched carefully, ready to get Caroline's body and heal her. Klaus dug the knife into the young vampire and disposed of her body as he had done to her cousin. Stefan waited till the older vampire had his back turned before he quickly made his way to Caroline.

* * *

Damon made his way to Mina carefully. He expected her to be up and ready to welcome her new life. But she wasn't. She still lay there pale, not breathing, cold. Panic gripped Damon's heart and made it hard to breath.

"Mina?" He hoisted her up in his arms. She felt so heavy and that weight pushed his heart down further into his stomach. Damon hugged her close to him trying to find any trace of life. Nothing. Her head lolled to the side, arms limp as noodles. Oh God he hadn't given her enough blood. She was really dead.

Damon buried his face in her neck, hiding the tears that had begun to fall from his clear blue eyes. He stayed like that for a long moment before he felt fingers running through his hair. Damon pulled back and found Mina wide awake, looking up at him.

"Hi," she said quietly. Damon smiled, so thankful that she was looking at him.

"There's the stubborn pain in the ass I fell in love with," he said pushing her hair out of her face.

"Look who's talking."

Damon helped her stand up. As they stood, they caught a glimpse of Tyler's body being tossed aside. Caroline darted out and dragged him to where Stefan was waiting. Elena was next and Klaus was moving in for the kill.

"I have to do something," Mina said. She began to head back towards the sacrifice. Damon wrapped an arm around her waist to hold her back.

"What do you think you're going to do exactly?"

"I don't know but it has to be done now." Damon tightened his grip on her. However before he knew it, Mina was out of his grip and holding him against a tree. He looked at her in surprise. "Remember I can match your strength now."

* * *

Elena tried to back up as much as she could without burning herself. Klaus was getting closer every minute.

"Klaus listen," she said after taking a deep breath. "Don't do this. It's not worth it."

He laughed. "I've killed four of your friends and _now_ you tell me it's not worth it. Good thing you weren't my pure soul."

Klaus grabbed Elena and dragged her over to the tree stump. The bowl was full of thick blood and silver shavings from the moonstone. Klaus picked up the knife and examined it. He held it up in the air, ready to plunge it into the young girl. As he brought the knife down a wind swept by them causing Klaus to hesitate. The knife was inches away from entering Elena's soft skin.

"Hey!" Klaus turned to see Mina standing behind him. All emotion dropped from the old vampire's face. Eyes wide and jaw dropping to the floor, Klaus took her in. The knife fell from his fingers and his grip on Elena loosened.

Elena stood there gazing at Mina as well. A smile slowly spread across her face. Mina was back. As Klaus gazed at the unbelievable sight of Mina, Stefan grabbed Elena and took her into the safety of darkness where Caroline and an unconscious Tyler waited. Klaus looked around him. It was quiet and the last piece to his sacrifice was gone. He turned back to where Mina had been standing. She too was gone.

"I don't like to be played with," he called out into the dark. "Come now children! Let's not upset the oldest vampire! I WANT MY SACRIFICE!"

"Klaus," came a choked voice. He spun around to see Mina holding Greta and drinking from her. Mina finished and dropped the girl.

She wiped her mouth. "Nothing like a evil witch for the first meal."

"Vampire?" Klaus questioned. His brow furrowed and his eyes darkened. "I finished you off. Drained you of all life!"

Mina smiled and shrugged. "You should have known I'd have vampire blood in me. Big oopse on your part huh?"

Klaus let out a low sound of frustration. Using her new found speed, Mina was standing in front of Klaus within a blink of an eye. With strength she slammed her fist into his jaw. Klaus recovered quickly and slammed her down into the earthy floor.

"I am going to enjoy killing you all over again." His voice shook with anger. Mina could see the rage in his eyes and the insanity that was building up.

She forced her knee between her and the threat and hoisted Klaus off her. She was up in seconds ready to fight with her new life running through her like electricity. Klaus ripped the stump she had been sitting on out of the ground and tossed it at her. Mina barely cleared it as she dogged to the right. She ran full force at him and tackled him to the floor. After a moment he recovered and looked around for his opponent.

Mina grabbed the knife off the floor. Quickly and quietly she made her way to Klaus and shoved the blade through his back. He gasped and went ridged. She watched as he turned slowly, revealing the blade coming out of his chest. Blood dripped from the edge of the blade. Slowly he began to chuckle in a low rough tone.

"You missed my heart," he said in a spine tingling, sing-song voice. Mina slowly backed away from him. He took hold of the blade and pulled the knife through his chest, every part of it covered in blood.

With a murderous look, Klaus picked up speed and headed for the new born vampire. He picked her up and threw her into the woods. Mina smacked against a tree, making an audible sound. Damon was at her side in seconds.

"We need to get out of here," he said lifting her to her feet.

"No. Bonnie….he's not weak enough for her."

"If you keep up like this he will rip you apart!" Damon lifted her into his arms.

"No! Damon put me down!" As she struggled her nails dug into his arm. He let out a low cry of pain and dropped her. Mina watched as he slowly lifted his sleeve to show the wound. Her breath caught in her chest.

"It's nothing," he tried to explain quickly. He began to pull his sleeve back down but she stopped him. Taking his arm in her hand she gazed at the festering wound.

"Damon…please tell me it's not from Tyler."

"It's not from Tyler."

Sadness filled her. Of course it was from Tyler and of course he was lying about it.

"This can't be happening. It can't…" She ran her fingers through her hair and paced in front of him. He stopped her.

"Mina…"

"Oh Mina!" called Klaus. "I'm not done playing with you yet little one!"

Mina stood there for a moment and thought. Her friends were safe, Klaus was pissed, and Damon was hurt. There had to be some way to fix the last two.

"A cure!" she suddenly burst out. "There has to be a cure!"

Damon shook his head. "No Mina. There is no cure. Remember? Remember what happened to Rose?"

"Klaus has to know something," she said ignoring him. She walked past Damon to where Klaus was calling for her.

"Mina no!" Damon tried to stop her but the bite was killing him. Already the poison was pouring into his system. It shouldn't have happened this quickly. It took Rose a couple of days at least to feel any real pain. Why was he feeling it more and why had it happened so fast.

**Oh boy. Now we are in trouble. Does Klaus know the cure? Will Damon survive? Will Bonnie be able to take on Klaus? Where the hell did Elijah run off to? **

**We will just have to wait and see… **


	45. The dog days are over

Klaus was close to ripping the trees apart by the time Mina showed herself again.

"There you are," he said pointing at her. A blood filled smile shook her to the bone. He kept getting more evil and animal looking by the minute. "Time to die darling."

"Listen up freak. You're going to help me. Once you do I might let you die peacefully." Klaus chuckled at this.

"Are you trying to negotiate with me?" He burst out laughing at the thought.

She shrugged. "Elijah was always up for it. Figured it would run in the family."

Klaus wagged his index finger at her like a parent to a child. "Tisk tisk. First thing you should know is I am actually his half brother. That's right. We didn't have the same father. I'm not like my brother. He is weak when it comes to you Hawthorn women. He is _weak_! Falling for another Hawthorn…its pathetic."

"Damon is hurt," she continued, ignoring Klaus's previous statement. "You're going to tell me how to cure him."

Klaus made a noise of disbelief. "Now why would I go and do a thing like that? If I'm not mistaken my brother wants him dead. I'm more keen on helping Elijah rather than Damon and his…lady love," he added mockingly.

"Fine have it your way. Messy death it is."

Pretending to be terrified of her, Klaus beckoned her on. The two vampires went back and forth throwing each other to the floor, taking swipes at one another's throat, Klaus had even bitten her arm. While this brawl continued, Stefan and the girls stood in the shadows not knowing what to do or how to help. Tyler, fully transformed, had run off. The loud sounds of the vampire fight had frightened him into high taling it out of that area.

"He'll kill her," Caroline voiced. She was worried that soon she would no longer have a cousin.

"Shouldn't Bonnie be here by now?" Elena winced as Klaus hit Mina in the head with the cup that had been sitting next to the bowl of blood. She stumbled but got right back up and kept fighting.

"Jeremy texted me and said they would be here soon." Stefan looked down at his watch. "That was almost an hour ago."

"He's killing her!" Caroline was close to stepping in to help her cousin but Stefan stopped her.

"You're still weak Caroline. If you jumped in there you would for sure die."

She let out a frustrated sigh. "Where the hell are Damon and Elijah?"

Suddenly something dawned on Elena. "What was Mina talking about?" The other two looked at her confused. "When she said Damon was hurt? _Is_ Damon hurt?"

* * *

Damon couldn't sit by and watch Mina get beaten to hell. Did she really think a newborn vamp would stand a chance against an Original? He had to get out there and help. He was steps away from the tree line when his arm jolted with pain.

"Oh what the hell?" he groaned.

"Burn much does it?" asked a cool voice behind him. Damon spun around to see Elijah standing there.

"Where have you been?" Another groan of pain escaped him. "If you love Mina like you say you do, why aren't you out there helping?"

"Why aren't you?" he countered.

Damon looked up at the man with confusion. "My arm," he said as if it should be obvious.

"Excuses," Elijah said, his voice calm and almost monotone. "If I were in your position I would still be out there protecting her with my life."

"Trust me I wish you _were_ in my position buddy." Damon gripped his arm. The pain forced him to his knees and made spots appear in his vision.

Elijah picked up the young vampire by the back of the neck, like a lion did to its cub. "I should kill you for what you've done to her. Forcing your blood on her. Instead of letting her have the blood of the man she loves."

Elijah lifted Damon's sleeve and looked over the wound. He smiled and squeezed the injured arm. Damon squeezed his eyes shut and tried not to scream.

"I should kill you. However, I think this death will do nicely enough. More suffering." He dropped Damon to the floor. Elijah began to head in the direction of the fight. "Do you know why it hurts more?" he asked stopping and turning back to Damon. "It's because Tyler is young and an alpha male. The younger and higher ranking the were is, the more the poison spreads and becomes increasingly deadly. Enjoy."

With that Elijah disappeared leaving Damon in agony.

* * *

Stefan found his brother on the ground. He lifted him up carefully.

"Damon are you…"

"Yes," he said in a groggy voice. "You might as well know. Tyler took a chunk out of me. And…and now it's just a matter of time."

Stefan felt his heart drop. He hadn't liked his brother for the past how many decades but that didn't mean he wanted Damon to die. Especially not like this.

"No Damon. We are going to figure this out. Nothing is going to happen to you. You won't die. Not while I'm around."

Damon groaned. "Of course. Not with Super Stefan around, you freaking superhero." Damon laughed and regretted it. The way the poison was spreading his chest and lungs felt like they were on fire along with his infected arm.

"C'mon we need to get you home." Stefan put Damon's good arm around his neck.

"Elena. Caroline."

"Caroline is taking Elena home. They are fine."

"Mina…"

Stefan peered through the trees as he walked with Damon. Elijah had Klaus pinned to the ground and he could hear Bonnie chanting in the distance.

"She'll be alright. Let me get you home and then I'll come back for her."

* * *

"Just let me rip your throat out," Klaus sneered. "I'm growing weary of this game with you."

Mina stood carefully. Wiping dirt off her jeans and blood off her lip, she shook her head. "Sorry. Giving up isn't part of the game. C'mon. I can take you."

As he was getting ready to make a move, Klaus was suddenly thrown to the ground and pinned there. Elijah held him there.

"What are you doing?" Klaus choked out.

"This world has had enough of you." He squeezed Klaus's throat. "It's time to go brother."

A wind began to pick up and a low chanting reached their ears. Bonnie was walking towards them, eyes closed, and hands out pushing the wind towards them. Klaus began to cry out in pain. Elijah loosened his grip but kept the other man pinned down. Mina looked from Bonnie to the two Originals.

Klaus was becoming thin and paper white. Elijah reached a hand back and thrust it into his brother's chest. Mina's eye went wide realizing what they were doing.

"No! No Bonnie wait!" She had to stop them from killing Klaus. She needed him to tell her how to save Damon. There had to be a cure. "Bonnie please!"

But Bonnie was so deep in trance there was no way to break it. Mina ran over and stopped Elijah from tearing Klaus's hear out just yet.

"Is there a cure? Is there a cure for a vampire with a werewolf bite?" Klaus just looked at her with empty eyes. "Answer me!" But he didn't speak. "Klaus!"

Elijah pushed Mina aside and dragged Klaus's heart out of his chest. All hope dropped out of Mina. The wind and Bonnie's chanting had stopped. Elijah disposed of the heart in his hand and proceeded with tearing the rest of Klaus's body to bits and tossing them into a pile. He lit the pile on fire, making sure every piece was burning.

Mina sat and watched all her hopes to save Damon turn to ash. She felt lost in her own mind as she tried to think about what she could do.

"Mina," came a voice breaking Mina's thoughts. She looked up to see Bonnie. "Are you…you're a vampire?"

She nodded, not feeling up to any verbal responses.

"You should probably go back to the Salvatore's and rest. Morning is coming soon. I'm going to stop by your place and get a ring or a necklace. Something I can charm like I did for Caroline. So you can be in the sun. Okay?"

Mina nodded silently again. Bonnie squeezed her friend's shoulder before leaving. After making sure everything was ashes, Elijah walked over to Mina. He held out a hand to help her up. He tried to hug her. Mina moved away from him before he could even touch her. She turned her back on him and began to walk.

"I thought you'd be happy," he said as he reached her. "We have eternity."

"I don't want eternity with _you_. The one I do want it with is dying."

Elijah grabbed her by the shoulders and forced her to look at him.

"You picked eternity with me! And that's what you will get! No more…no less." Mina just looked at him almost completely emotionless. Elijah looked deep into her eyes trying to get an answer. "No. No. You do love him…don't you?"

Mina shook out of Elijah's grip. "I've always loved him. And yes I picked eternity but I certainly never said I was going to spend it with you!"

"How could you do this to me!"

"You told me you didn't want another Cordelia. That you loved me for just being me. But you lied. You're still looking for her inside me somewhere! Well news flash buddy she is dead! And she is not coming back! Not in me and not in any other relative of hers!"

Elijah was shaking with anger but she had to get this out. He snatched her by the throat and lifted her off the ground. His grip tightened slowly, painfully.

"I can easily turn you into nothing," he growled.

"You'd be doing me a favor. If I can't be with Damon in eternity then I can be with him in death."

He was close to destroying her and she was ready. But something in him told him it would be wrong. Elijah dropped Mina and took off in a flash.


	46. Tears of an angel

Mina was panting by the time she reached the Salvatore boarding house. She thought having vampire speed would make walking a lot easier. Wrong. It just made her more tired and have the craving to eat.

Stefan opened the door and welcomed her in. As she came in, he handed her a glass of blood.

"Bonnie called ahead. Your welcome to stay here as long as you need," he said as she downed the glass of blood.

"Thanks Stefan." Mina wiped her mouth and handed him the empty glass. She kept her eyes on the glass, there was still some blood she could lick out of it.

"Still hungry?" There was slight amusement in Stefan's tone. Mina shook her head but her stomach growled loudly. Stefan laughed. "C'mon. I'll get you one more blood bag and then you should try human food to curb the cravings."

Mina followed Stefan into the kitchen. She sat at the island in the middle of the large kitchen and waited. He placed the glass in front of her and emptied the blood into it. She snatched up the glass as soon as he was done.

"Drink slowly," he warned. He watched to make sure she sipped instead of gulped.

"How is Damon?" she asked between sips. Stefan sat with her.

"He's…well he's fading. Apparently a bite from a young male alpha is more deadly than anything."

Mina's shoulders slumped. Great. "So he has less time than Rose did."

Stefan nodded. "There has to be some way to….I mean there has to be some record of a vampire surviving a bite like this."

"Well I was going to beat a cure out of Klaus," she said taking another sip, "but now he's just a pile of dust."

"Do you think he would have helped?" She shrugged. Stefan ran a hand through his hair. "What about Elijah? Do you think he would know something?"

"He'd rather kill Damon than give a cure."

"Even if you…"

Mina shook her head. "I don't want anything to do with him. I'm done with stringing him along. I can't."

Stefan sighed. There had to be something. Some way he could save his annoying, egotistical, stupid brother. But how? If Elijah did know something he wouldn't be willing to just help them. They had already searched every journal, vampire legend, every piece of history and had still found nothing. Even the werewolves didn't know of a cure. They were in a slump and had no way to get out.

"Aww what's the matter?" came a cool voice. Mina and Stefan both looked. "Is the Scooby gang having trouble?"

"How'd you…" Stefan began.

Katherine walked further into the kitchen. "I'm assuming you got rid of Klaus. Therefore his little pull over me is gone. I'm a free woman."

"You know I had totally forgotten about you. Life was so nice before just now," Mina said looking at the copy of her friend.

"Thanks Mina. I really feel the love girl." Katherine leaned on the counter next to her.

"Out of sight, out of mind," Mina answered with a shrug. Katherine smirked.

"Oh this for me?" She picked up the glass of blood Mina had been sipping from. Just as Katherine was about to take the glass, a hand clamped down on her wrist.

"Don't touch that," Mina practically growled. Katherine raised an eyebrow. "That's mine."

Different emotions played on Katherine's face as she thought. "Vampire? Who turned you? Damon?"

Mina smirked. "Is that jealousy I detect?"

Katherine wrinkled her nose. "I don't know the meaning of the word."

"Hmm well when your thousandth birthday comes up I'll get you a dictionary." Stefan burst into laughter. Katherine glared at them. She picked up the glass of blood and downed it.

"So refreshing. Sorry you'll never get to taste it Mina."

Mina let out a low sigh. "Hey Stefan can we drink vampire blood? Cause I'm still hungry."

"Don't bring your newbie fangs near my neck," Katherine bit out.

"Alright," Stefan said with a weary voice. "Enough. There is something more important that we have to deal with. Remember Damon?"

"What's wrong with the stud now?" Katherine played with the empty glass, watching the light create little rainbows on the counter top.

"He's dying," Mina said as she headed for the door. She had gone to the boarding house to be with him and she had almost forgotten about him dying.

"What?" Katherine almost dropped the glass. "He can't be _dying_! What happened?"

"Tyler bit him and now he has limited time," Stefan said in a low voice.

"And we have no cure," Mina added with her own sadness.

"How come no one told me?" asked Katherine in an offended tone. "I care for Damon just as much as any of you." Stefan and Mina stared at her. "I do! I just don't put my feelings on display like you people."

"Do you even have any feelings besides hate?" asked Stefan.

Katherine put her hands on her hips. "I do Stefan and now you've hurt all two of my feelings."

* * *

Leaving Stefan and Katherine to argue, Mina made her way up stairs. On her way to Damon's room she heard violent coughing. She was at his side in seconds. He was on his bed, cloth over his mouth, coughing up a storm. Mina cringed when he took the cloth away from his mouth. Blood stained the white fabric.

"Hey there she is," he said in a weak voice. Mina smiled the best she could and sat on the bed next to him. "I was worried about you."

"I'm okay," she answered quietly. He had gotten so much worse in the time they had been apart. His skin had become rough, he had paled, and a fever had set in soaking every inch of him.

"Klaus is gone." She nodded. "And Elijah?"

"Don't worry about him." Mina held Damon has he began to cough again. When he was done, Damon leaned heavily on Mina. She held onto him tightly and kissed his head.

"It's almost morning. You should go home. Be away from the light," he said in a whisper.

"No. No I'm not leaving you." She cursed herself for her voice coming out so weak.

Damon lifted his head to look at her. She did everything in her power not to cry. "Hey. Mina don't cry," he said as tears slipped down her cheek. "I'm not worth crying over."

"Don't say that." Mina could feel her heart break. "It can't be true that I'm losing you."

"I wish you could have met me when I was human." He laughed roughly. "I think you would have liked me."

"I like you now. As the pain in the ass everyone loves to hate." He smiled. She kissed his head again before getting up to close the heavy curtains to keep out the light.

"You should have Stefan teach you how to hunt," he said as she moved about the room. "He'd be a better teacher. I won't be here to do it myself anyway."

"Stop it."

"You should also have Barbie help you control the hunger thing. She's gotten pretty good at that."

"Damon…"

"Oh and watch out for staying in a place too long. But I'm sure you know…"

"Damon stop!" She yanked the last curtain shut with a force. "Stop trying to say goodbye! I won't say goodbye. I'm not going to let you slip away from me."

"Come here." She got back on the bed and lay down next to him. "Look I know you don't want to hear this but I'm dying. I'm going to be gone and I want you to be aware of things for your new life."

"We're going to find a cure."

"Oh Mina…" he groaned.

"No we are! You can't give up. You can't leave me! We just got things back to normal." He gave her a look. "Okay well almost normal. I love you Damon."

He smiled at her and took her hand in his. "You're the love of my long life."

A couple more tears slipped from her eyes. Mina tried to wipe them away quickly. "That's so cheesy," she laughed. "You should rest. Try and sleep."

Damon settled down into his pillows, holding Mina's hand tightly. She lay next to him and tried to think of some way to save him. As he drifted to sleep, another coughing fit took over him. Mina held the cloth up to catch the blood. Once he settled again she began to stroke his hair and hum any tune she could think of. As they lay there Mina prayed he would still be alive in the morning.

**Sorry I know it is short. Pottermore is taking over right now and I'm a little more than distracted by it. Sorry! I promise a longer chapter next time. For now I leave you with worry for Damon. I'm horrible I know. Don't hate me for my nerdiness. LADY NERDS! Peace! **


	47. If you want me I'll be here forever

**Pottermore! I got in at 6 this morning. Totally worth staying up literally all night. So like I promised, here is a longer chapter ^_^ **

Mina stretched and regretted it instantly. Every part of her was sore. She hadn't moved during the time she'd been asleep. Slowly coming out of unconsciousness, she began to wonder what time it was and where Bonnie might be with her daylight item. Switching positions, Mina reached out a hand and felt something strange. The space next to her on the bed was empty.

Peeking an eye open she didn't see Damon like she had expected. Panic jolted her into a sitting position. Looking around her Mina saw a bright spot of light hitting the hardwood floor. Quickly turning on the bed, she saw one of his thick curtains wide open. Damon was standing in front of the window, arms stretched out, waiting to be consumed.

Mina's eyes widened. "Stefan!"

Damon hadn't been standing there long and was just beginning to blister. He groaned as the warm light made its impression. Mina jumped off the bed and tried to find a dark area close enough to try and pull him back. Stefan came swiftly into the room. Upon seeing his brother, Stefan tackled Damon to the floor out of the light. Mina edged her way over to the curtains, burning herself here and there. She pulled them closed before rushing to the Salvatore brothers.

"Damon what the hell is wrong with you?" Stefan was screaming. He held his older brother down on the floor. Tears began to tinge his voice as he kept demanding an explanation. "Why would you do that?"

"I-I couldn't…live. Rose a-almost killed Elena and M-Mina when she was like me. I can't live, or die, knowing I'd hu-urt someone."

"You idiot! You're an idiot Damon!" Tears had made their way down Stefan's cheeks. Mina placed a hand on his shoulder. "You could have killed Mina! Do you know that? Had the light hit her, she would be gone! What's wrong with you?"

Damon looked over his brother's shoulder to Mina. Her eyes showed her sadness and worry. He could have killed her. How could he not realize that? Now that Stefan had brought it up, Damon cursed himself for trying to have an early check out. He looked back to his little brother and felt his heart drop instantly. He wished he hadn't spent a good amount of his life trying to make Stefan miserable.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly. Stefan just looked at him stunned.

"You're sorry? That's it? You're sorry!"

"I'm sorry," Damon repeated. "Stefan I'm sorry."

He pulled Stefan into a hug and held on tightly. Stefan tried to fight the hug but ended up hugging Damon back.

* * *

Mina leaned against the doorframe watching the two brothers. Damon was back in bed, asleep. Stefan sat in a chair by the bed. He had his hands locked together, arms resting on his knees, back hunched with worry. Damon was fading faster with every passing minute.

Unhitching herself from the wall, Mina made her way down the hall.

"Katherine?"

The woman sat up in bed, obviously frustrated. "Don't you people respect the need for sleep in this house?" Katherine pushed her eye mask and glared at Mina. "What is with all the yelling?"

Mina walked further into the room. She knelt by Katherine's bed. "If you know anything about a cure I am begging you to please tell me. If there is anything Klaus or Elijah told you please let me know."

Katherine looked down at the girl with raised eyebrows. She sighed and said, "There might have been something Klaus told me while we were together."

If she still had a pulse, it would be jumping. "Please Katherine. Tell me anything. If there is any chance of helping. If you ever cared for Damon please help him! He won't last much longer and I can't let Stefan loose him. _I_ can't loose him! Please…"

Katherine sat back against the headboard. "There is something Klaus told me. But it was pure myth. Even he didn't know if it was true or not. But it was said that if you mix the blood from the sacrifice with the blood of an Original it would heal the bite."

Mina's eyes widened. The blood from the sacrifice. "It still at the site. It has to be!"

"Good. Now all you need is an Original. Since Klaus is dead I guess that means Elijah."

A knot formed in her stomach. "He won't help me. He hates Damon and me. I wouldn't be able to get him here." She looked up to Katherine with her best puppy eyes. "Katherine…"

"Oh no, no, no! Don't look at me. He hates me just as much."

Mina hadn't noticed the deep breaths she had been taking. "I have to try."

She stood and left the other woman's room. Katherine watched her leave all depressed and hopeless. Ugh she still had her human feelings attached. What a disgusting new vampire. Katherine snuggled back down into her pillows and tried to go back to sleep. But the only thing she could see when she closed her eyes was Mina's pathetic puppy eyes. Katherine sighed and turned on her side and tried once more for sleep.

Once again all she could see was little Mina begging at the side of her bed. Sitting up in bed, Katherine crossed her arms over her chest. Damn that girl. As she sat there, she began to think of what she had seen last night. Unknown to the couple, Katherine had heard and seen Damon and Mina's discussion about when he would no longer be around. She had found herself wishing he had talked to her like that, wishing that he had looked at her like he looked at Mina. She found herself almost wishing she were Mina. _Almost_. That was the important word in that thought.

Double damn that girl.

* * *

Mina rushed down the hall to the stairs. Just as she reached the front door she realized it was daytime. If she took one step outside she would fry like a pasty blood thirsty egg on a sidewalk. She couldn't call anyone to handle this task, there was no one to call anyway. Leaning heavily on the door Mina felt her lower lip tremble as tears stung her eyes. Damon was doomed.

Knocking at the door startled Mina. She opened the door and instantly felt her spirits rise.

"You have perfect timing!" She tugged Bonnie into the foyer and shut the door quickly.

"Sorry I'm so late. I went home for a minute last night and ended up falling asleep."

"It's fine. Do you have it?"

Bonnie reached in her pocket and took out a ring. "I was kinda in a rush and I didn't really look at what I picked up. Hope this is okay."

In the palm of Bonnie's hand sat the ring Elijah had given Cordelia.

"It's perfect." Mina's hands shook as she picked up the ring and slid it on. She could feel Bonnie's magic pulse through her. A smile slowly spread across her face.

"Shall we test it?"

"I know it works. Thanks Bonnie. Look I have to go. On a mission of life or death."

Bonnie nodded in understanding. She had heard about Damon's predicament through Jeremy who heard it through Elena. She opened the door for her friend.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to find my Original." Just as Mina was about to step out when a hand closed the door. Both girls looked to see Katherine.

"What the hell?" Bonnie said ready to use her magic on the horrid bitch. "Have you not noticed Damon needs saving."

"Oh shut it Bewitched. This is between me and newbie." Mina nodded to her friend that it was alright. "If I keep doing good deeds like this people are going to think I'm a saint. It's a disturbing thought to say the least."

"What are you saying?" Mina asked. Katherine sighed.

"I might have a better chance at getting Elijah here. You go collect the sacrifice blood and bring every drop of it back."

"You'll help?" Desperation came out heavily. Mina didn't care or bother hiding it. They needed the help.

"Yeah, yeah. Just remember I'm not doing it for you." Her eyes looked up towards Damon's room. "I'm doing it because I do care about him. The both of them." She brought her gaze back to Mina. "He is lucky to have you. To have someone care so much they would die for you, put themselves in danger to save you. I only knew one other person like that. Cordelia."

Mina smiled. She couldn't stop herself from flinging her arms around Katherine and hugging her. "Thank you! Thank you Katherine!"

The other vampire stood there disgusted. Was she really hugging her? Ugh. Triple damn this girl.

* * *

Praise the Lord! The sacrifice blood was still sitting in the bowl on the tree stump. Quickly Mina took out the jar she had brought with her. Unscrewing the lid as fast as possible, Mina dumped the blood into the jar. Every last drop.

Making sure the lid was on nice and tight, Mina zipped her way back to the boarding house. As soon as she got in the door, Elena was coming down the stairs. Her eyes were red and she was sniffling.

"Mina," she said coming down to meet her friend. "Are you okay?"

"Are you?" Elena nodded and put on a smile. "I'm fine. Great actually. We're going to save Damon," she said holding the jar up.

"Uhm Mina…"

Mina's smile dropped. Elena had been crying. "What's going on?"

"It's Damon. He…"

"He's not dead is he? You didn't stake him did you?"

"No. God no. But uhm, he is on his last breath. I-I don't think…"

Mina shook her head. "No he hast to last a little longer. We've almost got everything. Katherine just hast to…"

"He's been asking for you."

Hugging the jar to her chest Mina made her way upstairs. Elena followed her. She walked into Damon's room to find Stefan still sitting in the chair and holding his brother's hand. Mina set the jar down on a dresser and climbed up on the bed to lay next to him.

"Hi," she said stroking his head. "We've got a cure. I need you to stay awake for a little longer okay? Can you do that for me?"

He weakly nodded, eyes barely open. Mina took his other hand in hers and held it close to her chest. She prayed Katherine showed up soon and that Elijah was with her. An hour went by and Damon's breathing got shallower.

"I can't," Mina spoke. Stefan and Elena looked to her. "I can't keep him in this state. It's not fair."

"You can't stake him," Stefan said holding tighter to his brother's hand.

"He's in pain. I don't want this."

"But Katherine is coming. She's bringing Elijah," Elena tried to coax her friend.

Mina shook her head. "He's not coming. Why would he?"

"I wouldn't be so sure." All of them looked over towards the door. Katherine walked in with the Original trailing behind her.

Mina stood from the bed. "You came," she said to Elijah with a small smile. He pushed past her as if she wasn't even there. Elijah unscrewed the lid from the jar.

"The dagger." He held a hand out. Katherine dug in her purse and brought out the dagger, traces of white oak tree still visible.

Elijah gripped the handle tightly. In one swift movement he cut an opening in his wrist. Blood began to trickle into the jar. Once he felt there was enough, Elijah let his wrist heal. He closed the jar and shook it, mixing the blood together.

"Mina come here," he said walking over to the bed. "You have to make him drink it."

Elijah handed the jar over to Mina. Once again she climbed up on the bed next to Damon. Elijah went around the bed to the other side. He lifted Damon up and rested the young vampire against his chest.

"Damon. Can you hear me?" He groaned. "Babe I need you to drink this okay? You have to drink all of it understand? Its gonna taste good and will make you better. Okay?"

There was no response. Mina unscrewed the lid and brought the jar to his lips. As she poured, some of the blood slipped down the sides of his mouth. They all hoped he was getting enough of the blood in his system. Once the jar was empty Mina set it to the side. Damon lay quiet against Elijah's chest. A good fifteen minutes passed by without any reaction from him.

"Why isn't it working? It should be working," Elena said between biting her nails.

"Just wait," Elijah said quietly. Still nothing was happening. There was no change.

"Come back. Come back to me," Mina chanted under her breath.

Then, with a burst of breath, Damon's eyes opened. His back arched as the air entered his lungs. Color slowly returned to his face as he relaxed and let his breathing take a normal rhythm. Elijah laid him back on the pillows. Mina pushed the hair away from Damon's eyes so she could see his eyes.

"There you are," she said. The biggest smile was on her face.

"Here I am," Damon replied. He looked around to see all the people in his room. "Where did I go?"

Mina couldn't help but laugh. "I doesn't matter really."

Elena, Stefan, and Mina rejoiced in his heath. As all of them crowded around him Elijah moved over to where Katherine stood.

"I don't mean to scare you, but you're smiling," he said coming to her side.

"I know. I hate myself for it."

Turning away from the happy scene he said, "As we agreed Katerina. I did my part. Time for you to do yours."

She nodded. Picking up the dagger, Katherine dipped it in the white oak ash she dug out of her purse. She pressed it against his chest and angled her hands so that it would go in clean and quick. Before she pushed it in, Elijah looked back at the group. Mina kissed Damon and hugged him tightly. He took note of the ring on her finger just before the dagger penetrated his heart.

A loud gasping noise got the attention of the room. The others looked in time to see Elijah drop to the floor in front of Katherine. The room was silent.

"Katherine?" Stefan finally voiced.

Tucking the ash back into her purse Katherine said, "It was his condition. If he came back with me and saved Damon he wanted to be killed. He'd rather remember the time he had with Mina instead of making her miserable. He wanted to be with Cordelia."

* * *

"What's this?" Damon jumped the last three steps and met Katherine by the door. "Are you leaving?"

"I've had my fill of Mystic Falls for now. I'm off to find a new town to corrupt. Who knows, maybe I'll even find another pair of brothers."

Damon shook his head. "God have mercy on that town." Katherine shrugged. "As much as it pains me to say, thank you for all you've done to help."

She placed a hand on his cheek. "Did you really think I would let you die?"

"Well you did favor Stefan over me. You can't blame me for thinking…"

"Damon I might have _loved_ Stefan but I did care for you. Deeply." She slapped his cheek lightly and opened the door. "Besides, you have someone who desperately loves you now. Be happy."

With that Katherine was gone. Damon made his way into town and met up with Mina at the Grill. Together they walked down the street.

"Maybe things will be a little normal now that Klaus and Katherine are gone," Mina mused.

"There is no such thing as normal in Mystic Falls. That is one thing I learned living here."

She shrugged. "Yeah I guess that is true. There's still plenty of drama that's for sure."

"What's happened now?"

"Caroline and Matt are broken. She is with Tyler now."

"Will your cousin ever learn?"

Mina laughed. "I think she'll be okay with him."

"Yeah but if he bites her we are screwed. I mean there isn't another moonstone and Elijah…well…."

"What did you do with his body?"

"Buried him in the woods. An area only we'd be able to find him." Damon put his arm around her. "In case we need to wake him again."

Mina nodded. It was good to know Elijah was still close.

"You're stuck with me for eternity," she said changing topic. "How do you feel about that?"

"Well my mind is blown. And I'm starting to realize eternity is a _long_ time to just be a one vampire kind of guy."

Mina hit his chest causing him to laugh.

"You know what I realized? It's dangerous to be a teen in Mystic Falls these days."

Damon laughed. "It certainly looks that way," he said kissing her head.

**THE END**

**I hope everyone enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thanks for all the reviews and support! All of you are amazing and your reviews made my days! I hope that if you like this story maybe some of you will look into the others I have done. **

**Who knows maybe I'll be back when Vampire Diaries comes back on. Damon, Mina, and the Scooby gang might have some adventures coming up ^_^ **

**Write on! **


End file.
